Always Love You
by Baah
Summary: Depois de um duro fim de relacionamento, Abby descobre algo que pode mudar o rumo de suas jornadas. A vida parecia certa quando Luka decide voltar para desvendar o maior segredo da sua vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 – Conversa de Elevador**

Aquele relacionamento não tinha acabado da melhor maneira possível, eles se magoaram com palavras que na verdade não queriam ter dito, mas o tempo estava fazendo bem para Luka e Abby. O clima entre os dois já estava bem melhor do que há algumas semanas atrás.

Os dois tinham acabado de estabilizar um trauma e estavam terminando os últimos detalhes para depois levar o paciente para a OR.

"Você encontrou meu suéter?" Abby perguntou tirando o soro do suporte e levantando ele.

"Encontrei sim, eu separei as suas coisas, elas estão todas numa caixa, você pode passar lá e pegar ou se você preferir eu posso trazer ela pra você...". Ele disse destravando a maca e começando a empurrar.

"Não precisa se incomodar, eu passo lá quando terminar meu plantão...". Os dois entraram no elevador.

"Okay..." As portas fecharam.

Luka olhou para Abby, ela não parecia muito bem. "Você está bem? Você está um pouco pálida...".

"É, eu to bem, mas acho que comi alguma coisa que me fez mal...".

"Enjoada?"

"De manha estava pior...".

"Você quer fazer algum exame?". Apesar de não estarem mais juntos, ele ainda se preocupava com ela, era quase natural.

"Não... foi só alguma coisa que eu comi, amanhã eu já vou estar melhor...". Abby segurou um sorriso, era bom saber que alguém se importava com ela, principalmente um alguém tão especial.

"Você devia ir pra casa... descansar um pouco...".

"Luka, eu to bem, é só um enjôo!"

"Okay, mas avise alguém se você não se sentir bem...".

"Eu vou...".

As portas do elevador abriram e a equipe da OR já estava lá pra pegar o paciente.

Os dois entraram de novo no elevador e um silêncio desconfortável começou a se formar.

"Luka...".

"Abby...".

Os dois disseram exatamente ao mesmo tempo.

"Vá em frente...". Abby disse.

"Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu... Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse, eu não queria ter dito aquilo, não é o que eu penso e...".

Eles não tinham conversado diretamente sobre aquela noite, mas sabiam que essa conversa teria que acontecer.

"Tudo bem Luka, nós dois estávamos irritados um com o outro, e eu também disse coisas horríveis...". Abby disse olhando para o chão.

Luka colocou a mão no queixo dela e levantou seu rosto.

"Você é linda Abby... Uma das mulheres mais lindas que eu já conheci...".

Ela ficou completamente sem reação naquele momento, não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer, tudo o que queria era que o chão se abrisse para que ela pudesse se esconder, mas não foi preciso... Porque as portas do elevador se abriram.

"Tenho que ir..." Ela disse andando rápido e sem olhar para trás.

Luka sabia que tinha magoado muito os sentimentos dela, ele se arrependia amargamente por cada palavra que tinha saído de sua boca naquela noite, mas ele queria mudar essa situação, ele queria mostrar pra Abby o quanto ela era especial, o quanto era bonita, o quanto ele desejava passar cada minuto com ela, o quanto ela fazia bem pra ele.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 – Um Cigarro pra Relaxar**

Abby saiu quase correndo do elevador e começou a se sentir enjoada de novo, mas daquela vez tinha um motivo, ouvir aquelas palavras era praticamente uma tortura. Ela foi direto para o banheiro e se trancou em uma das cabines, depois de quase 20 minutos ela conseguiu parar e respirar um pouco, ela se sentou no chão e começou a olhar para suas mãos, começou a se perder de novo nas palavras de Luka quando alguém abriu a porta.

"Abby, você ta ai?" Susan perguntou batendo na porta da cabine fechada.

"Yeah, eu to aqui...". Ela disse levantando e se recompondo.

"Você ta bem? Nós estamos precisando de ajuda lá fora".

"Eu chego lá em um minuto".

"Okay...".

Ela esperou até ouvir a porta do banheiro se fechar e então saiu da cabine. Olhando sua imagem do espelho percebeu que Luka tinha razão, ela não aparentava estar muito bem mesmo. Abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto com a água fria.

"Você está bem Abby, é só alguma coisa que você comeu" Ela disse para si mesma.

Quando saiu do banheiro parecia que o caos tinha se abatido sobre o PS, o lugar estava completamente cheio e médicos e enfermeiras corriam de um lado para o outro.

"Jerry? O que ta acontecendo aqui?". Ela perguntou chegando na recepção.

"Ônibus versus muro".

"Droga...". Abby odiava quando acidentes grandes aconteciam, o PS virava uma loucura, todos passavam horas correndo e o pior, várias vitimas que não podiam ser salvas.

Dois para-médicos passaram pelas portas da área das ambulâncias empurrando uma maca com garotinha que não parecia ter mais que 5 anos, ela, Weaver e Lilly ficaram com o caso.

"Jerry? O que está livre?" Weaver perguntou depois de receber os dados.

"Trauma 2!" Ele respondeu meio ocupado com todos os exames e telefonemas.

"Qual é o seu nome sweet?" Abby perguntou empurrando a maca.

A menina tirou a mascara de oxigênio e olhou para Abby.

"Claire! Cadê a minha mãe?".

"Nós vamos encontrar ela logo..." Abby respondeu colocando a mascara de volta.

Depois de Claire, muitos outros pacientes e horas cansativas o PS tinha voltado ao ritmo normal e Abby finalmente conseguiu parar por 15 minutos.

Ela passou pela porta da área das ambulâncias e sentou num banco, a primeira coisa que fez foi acender um cigarro.

"Deus; Eu realmente precisava de um cigarro".

Abby já estava se sentindo bem mais relaxada, com o cigarro quase pela metade. Ela encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, cada parte de seu corpo estava dolorida, seus ombros, pés, suas costas e cabeça.

"Hey esquentadinha...". Ela ouviu alguém dizer.

Só uma pessoa no mundo inteiro a chamaria daquela maneira. _"Não, não pode ser...". _Ela pensou consigo mesma, devagar desencostou a cabeça da parede e abriu os olhos. Parado em sua frente estava um rapaz, loiro, olhos azuis, bem vestido, e com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

"Aaron, não acredito; o que você ta fazendo aqui?". Abby praticamente pulou no banco pra dar um abraço no belo rapaz.

Ele retribuiu o abraço com força. "Bom te ver também esquentadinha...".

Enquanto isso dentro do County...

"Alguém viu a Abby?". Luka perguntou passando pela recepção.

"Lá fora...". Jerry respondeu com a boca cheia de rosquinhas, era a primeira vez no dia que ele conseguia comer uma.

Luka queria convidar Abby para um café, conversar com ela, resolver aquela situação entre os dois.

Assim que passou pelas portas a primeira coisa que viu foi Abby abraçada com um outro homem, alguém que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Naquele momento parecia que alguém havia cravado uma espada em seu peito.

Ele parou de andar e ficou observando a cena, como se não pudesse sair dali.

Abby parou de abraçar Aaron e olhou para ele sorrindo.

"Quando você voltou?".

"Cheguei aqui em Chicago ontem...".

"Eu senti sua falta! Fazia quanto tempo que agente não se via? Dois anos?".

"Quase isso! Eu também senti sua falta!". Ele também estava sorrindo.

"Vamos tomar um café, você tem que me contar tudo sobre a viagem!".

"Eu também quero ouvir coisas sobre você... Como vão as coisas com o Atendente?".

A expressão de Abby ficou um pouco triste.

"Qual é o problema?".

"Eu te conto depois...".

Aaron colocou a mão nas costas de Abby e eles começaram a andar em direção ao Doc Magoo's.

Luka que ainda estava assistindo a cena, não sabia o que fazer. Ele não tinha ouvido nenhuma palavra entre os dois, mas ele não precisava ter ouvido, o abraço, o sorriso dos dois, a mão nas costas dela, era tão obvio.

_Você conseguiu Luka, você perdeu a mulher que ama, você a magoou e fez ela se afastar de você. Ela seguiu em frente como você disse pra ela fazer, mas... Tão rápido, como se o que nós tivemos não tivesse significado nada pra ela. Isso não é o que realmente importa, a culpa é sua... Ela tem o direito de ser feliz com outra pessoa, já que você não foi capaz._

Ainda com uma dor no peito ele se virou para entrar novamente no hospital. _Você precisa esquecer ela Luka, você precisa deixar ela seguir em frente e ser feliz, você precisa esquecer ela pra ser feliz._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 – Café e Memórias**

Os dois foram andando em direção ao Doc Magoo's sem dizer uma palavra, como Abby não queria falar sobre Luka, achou melhor puxar um assunto antes que Aaron perguntasse alguma coisa.

"E o Ben?! Ele deve estar enorme!".

Aaron sorriu ao lembrar do filho. "Ta sim, é incrível como eles crescem rápido".

"Sabe, eu ainda consigo lembrar do dia que você me contou que a Brooke estava grávida".

"Eu também, foi um dos dias que eu mais corri na minha vida".

Abby riu um pouco. "Você ta exagerando!"

"Exagerando?! Você disse que ia me matar, você precisava ver seu rosto naquela hora, qualquer pessoa ficaria assustada".

"Eu deveria mesmo ter te matado... agente só tava no primeiro ano da faculdade...".

"Eu só consegui me formar por causa da Brooke...".

"Bons tempos...".

"Bons tempos? Você quase se matou pra conseguir pagar a faculdade e eu assistia às aulas empurrando um carrinho de bebe...".

Os dois riram entrando no restaurante e sentando em uma das mesas.

"Agora me conta...". Ele disse depois que tinham pedido o café.

"Contar o que?". Abby disse tentando desviar o olhar.

"Ah Abby, para com isso... você sabe que não consegue esconder nada, não de mim". A garçonete apareceu para deixar os dois cafés em cima da mesa.

"Não tem nada pra contar...". Ela disse depois que a moça já tinha saído.

"Então, vocês terminaram...".

"Yeah, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso...". Abby disse olhando dentro do copo de café.

"Você gosta dele não é?".

Abby levantou a cabeça e ela não precisou responder, aquele olhar já foi o suficiente.

"Porque você não conversa com ele então? As coisas são tão simples, nós que temos a mania de complicá-las".

"Eu não sei, agente se magoou muito, ele disse coisas horríveis, eu disse coisas horríveis...".

"Mesmo assim você precisa conversar com ele, você não pode simplesmente colocar isso debaixo do tapete".

Abby olhou no relógio "Eu preciso voltar pro hospital".

"Okay...". Ele deu um sorriso encorajador pra ela. "Eu passo no seu apartamento mais tarde...".

Abby levantou na mesa. "Não esquece o sorvete e a pizza!".

Aaron riu um pouco. "Pode deixar...".

Abby entrou no hospital e havia uma pequena reunião sendo feita na recepção. Weaver estava falando e todos estavam em volta ouvindo e prestando atenção. Ela não chegou a tempo de ouvir nem as últimas palavras, antes que ela pudesse se aproximar todos já começaram a se espalhar, voltando as suas devidas funções.

"Hey, Susan...". Ela disse andando um pouco mais rápido para conseguir alcançá-la.

Susan parou de andar esperando Abby se aproximar "Onde você estava?".

"Tomando um café..." As duas começaram a andar juntas. "Sobre o que a Kerry estava falando?".

"Sobre aqueles exames que todos os funcionários precisam fazer uma vez por ano...".

"Nós precisamos fazer eles de novo?".

"Aham, até o final da semana que vem...".

"Okay, obrigada Susan...".


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 – É Só Se Aproximar...**

Abby começou andar em direção ao lounge pensando nas palavras de Aaron. Talvez ele estivesse certo... Talvez não; ele estava certo. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa, conversar com Luka, mas aquilo parecia completamente impossível.

Ela entrou detraída no lounge, mas logo percebeu que ele estava lá, com um rosto não muito feliz.

_Vamos lá Abby, você é uma mulher, você pode fazer isso _"Hey...". Ela disse simpática caminhando devagar até seu armário chegando mais perto dele.

"Hey...". Ele respondeu frio e distante sem olhar pra ela.

Ela percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. "Ta tudo bem?".

"Claro que sim, por que não estaria?". Ele ainda estava frio, distante e agora irônico.

"Talvez porque você esta sendo realmente grosso, e sem educação".

"Porque você não sai correndo então? Você faz isso bem...".

"Talvez seja você que faz as pessoas correrem de você!".

Os dois ficaram se encarando e Abby começou a pensar, o que era pra ser uma conversa o mais amigável possível, se transformou em mais uma briga. _Isso ta totalmente errado. _

"Olha, se você ta com algum problema... não desconta em mim okay?". Ela disse batendo a porta do armário e começando a andar pra sair do lounge. Abby queria reverter o rumo daquela conversa, mas agora já era tarde demais, eles estavam discutindo mais uma vez.

Luka não queria que aquilo se transformasse em outra discussão, mas ele estava tão bravo, tão magoado com Abby que já não podia evitar.

"E agora você vai sair por essa porta dizendo que a culpa é minha...". Ele bateu a porta do armário também e ficou esperando ela se virar.

"Eu só vim aqui pra conversar...". Ela disse voltando a um tom de voz normal. "Mas sabe o que parece? Parece que é só agente começar a se aproximar, pra começar a se magoar...". A tristeza no tom da voz ela era tão evidente, que qualquer pessoa que entrasse naquele momento notaria.

E foi ai que Luka começou a pensar no que estava fazendo, porque estava sendo grosso e rude? Há algumas horas atrás ele estava pedindo desculpas por te-la magoado, e agora estava fazendo outra vez.

Ele respirou e voltou ao tom de voz calmo. "Desculpa Abby, eu fui grosso e-".

"Não pede desculpas Luka...". Ela ajeitou a bolsa no ombro. "A gente não pode ficar se magoando, depois pedir desculpas e ai fingir que ta tudo certo, que nada aconteceu...". Ela respirou fundo, tentando evitar as lagrimas que queriam cair. "Isso não ta certo, não dá pra ser assim...".

Luka ouvia as palavras dela atento, mas não sabia o que dizer, ela tinha toda a razão e o pior de tudo é que ele nem ao menos conseguia lembrar o porquê daquela briga, porque ele estava magoando alguém que amava, alguém que só queria ver feliz.

Um silêncio foi se formando, e eles já não se olhavam mais nos olhos, ficavam encarando algum objeto da sala, sem saber o que dizer, sem saber como agir.

"Eu não sei por que agente acaba sempre se machucando...". Luka disse voltando a encará-la depois de um tempo. "Mas não era pra ser assim, eu me preocupo com você e eu odeio te ver triste. Quando você entrou aqui, eu estava tão bravo com você, e agora eu nem ao menos consigo lembrar por que... Mas isso não é o que me mais me irrita, o que mais me irrita é saber que agora você ta triste, e a culpa é minha...".

"Por que nós estamos fazendo isso?". Ela disse voltando a encará-lo também.

"Isso o que?". Ele perguntou sem entender o que ela estava dizendo.

"Fingir que nós podemos manter uma relação que nós dois sabemos que não somos capazes de manter". Aquelas palavras saíram de sua boca, trazendo uma dor imensa para seu coração.

"Abby-". Ele disse com o olhar mais triste que um dia ela já tinha visto, mas mesmo assim o interrompeu.

"Não Luka". Ela disse num tom suave e levantando a mão "É melhor nós deixarmos as coisas como elas estão".


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 – Maybe Baby**

A semana entre Luka e Abby foi péssima, mais uma vez eles tinham conseguido se magoar, era evidente a tristeza em seus olhares, os dois mal se falavam, a não ser sobre alguma coisa relativa ao trabalho, e qualquer um podia notar a tensão entre eles.

Aaron bateu algumas vezes na porta do apartamento de Abby, mas ninguém respondia.

"Abby? Você ta em casa?". Ele continuava batendo na porta. Como o silencio continuava ele resolveu apelar para seu ultimo truque. Passou a mão na parte na parte de cima do vão da porta e encontrou a chave reserva, quando entrou no apartamento se surpreendeu com toda aquela bagunça... Caixas de comida espalhadas por todo lugar, um monte de louça suja acumulada na pia, alguma peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão, correspondências acumuladas no chão e a cortina fechada.

"Abby realmente precisa de uma faxineira". Ele disse para si mesmo recolhendo as cartas do chão.

"Abby? Abby... você está em casa?".

Ninguém respondeu.

Ele caminhou até o quarto dela, que também estava completamente desorganizado. Abby ainda estava dormindo.

"Abby? Por que você ta dormindo? Você não tem que trabalhar hoje?".

"Eu não vou trabalhar hoje...". Ela respondeu com uma voz seca.

"Por que não?" Aaron recolheu algumas roupas espalhadas no chão e as colocou em cima da cama.

"Porque eu não quero...".

"Abby, você não pode ficar nessa cama o resto da sua vida...".

"Sim eu posso... e vou!".

"Não... você não vai, porque eu não vou deixar!". Ele puxou os cobertores dela e foi até a janela abrir as cortinas.

"Aaron! Fecha essa cortina e devolve o meu cobertor". Ela disse se encolhendo na cama.

Ele caminhou de volta até perto dela e sentou ao seu lado.

"Levanta, e vai tomar um banho...".

"Eu não quero!".

"Abby, eu não vou deixar você perder seu emprego, você batalhou muito pra conseguir ele e não vai jogar as coisas fora por nada... Você é forte, consegue superar isso!".

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou com um rosto triste para ele.

"Toma um banho, depois nós saímos pra tomar um café e eu te deixo no hospital okay?".

"Okay...".

Quando Abby apareceu na sala, de banho tomado e vestida o lugar parecia bem melhor, Aaron tinha feito uma arrumação rápida.

"Você não precisava ter feito isso..." Ela disse pegando a bolsa.

Ele sorriu. "Eu te devo muitas, tenho que pagar de vez em quando".

Os dois saíram do apartamento e foram tomar um café, logo depois Abby foi para o hospital, mas já estava atrasada.

Ela entrou no lounge e estava vestindo seu jaleco quando Kerry apareceu.

"Abby, eu preciso conversar com você...".

"Olha Kerry, eu sei que eu to atrasada de novo, mas eu prometo que não vai mais acontecer...".

"Não é sobre isso...".

Abby virou-se para olhá-la, e ela parecia seria.

"Senta...". Kerry disse apontando pra uma cadeira. Ela fechou a porta do armário e sentou.

"Qual é o problema Kerry?".

Weaver se sentou numa cadeira de frente para ela e tirou um envelope do bolso.

"Os resultados dos seus exames voltaram...".

"Alguma coisa errada com eles?".

"Eu acho que não posso dizer errada...". Kerry esticou o braço passando o envelope para Abby.

Ela abriu o envelope rapidamente e começou a passar os olhos pelo papel. Sua expressão mudou completamente, agora ela estava completamente surpresa.

"Eu... Eu estou... grávida?". Ela perguntou sem tirar os olhos do papel.

"Sim...".

Abby ficou em silencio por alguns segundos tentando digerir aquela informação.

"Não... Não... Eu não estou grávida..." Ela disse balançando a cabeça "Esse resultado deve estar errado, ou foi trocado com o de outra pessoa...".

"Isso é praticamente impossível, mas se você quiser você pode fazer outro teste...".

"Eu não preciso de outro teste, eu não estou grávida!" Ela disse levantando da cadeira.

"Abby, tenta se acalmar okay? Você pode ir pra casa se quiser... Mas você tem certeza que não existe a possibilidade de você estar grávida?".

Ela começou a andar de um lado pra outro, e depois parou olhando para Kerry, ela não precisava responder mais nada... Aquele olhar já era o suficiente.

Weaver levantou e caminhou até ela "Abby, se você quiser, faz outro teste e depois vai pra casa okay?".

Ela concordou com a cabeça e Kerry saiu da sala, depois ela se sentou de novo e começou a olhar fixamente para o papel em suas mãos, Abby estava meio distante, mas ouviu quando alguém abriu a porta.

"Hey...". Luka disse enquanto caminhava até seu armário.

Abby quase caiu da cadeira, rapidamente dobrou o papel e o colocou no bolso, como se quisesse escondê-lo.

"Hey...". Ela disse levantando e caminhando em direção a porta completamente nervosa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 – Como As Coisas Deveriam Ser**

Abby saiu rápido do lounge e foi caminhando em direção ao banheiro, entrou uma cabine, pegou o celular e começou discar alguns números.

"Atende... Atende!". Ela pedia baixinho completamente nervosa.

"Alô?".

"Aaron? Aaron é você?".

"É, sou eu. Abby o que aconteceu?". Ele podia notar pelo tom da voz dela que alguma coisa estava errada.

"Eu preciso que você venha pro hospital agora!".

"Me conta o que ta acontecendo...".

"Aaron, vem pra cá... por favor...".

"Tá, eu to indo... Mas fica calma okay?".

"Eu te encontro na área das ambulâncias...".

"Chego ai o mais rápido que eu conseguir...".

Abby desligou o telefone e sentou no vaso sanitário. Ela olhou pras mãos e uma lagrima começou a cair pelo rosto dela. _Meu Deus, isso não pode estar acontecendo, não agora... _

Ela ficou sentada esperando o tempo passar e depois decidiu esperar por Aaron do lado de fora. Ela ia caminhando rápido na esperança que ninguém a notasse, mas foi inevitável.

"Hey, Abby... será que você pode pegar o caso na cortina 2?".

"Agora não Morris...". Ela disse sem parar de andar em direção a porta.

"Mas...". Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas ela não deixou.

"AGORA NÃO MORRIS!". Ele ficou completamente surpreso com a reação dela, mas achou melhor não tentar perguntar.

Quando ela saiu Aaron já estava lá esperando por ela.

"Qual o problema Abby?". Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Lembra aqueles exames que eu te disse que tinha que fazer?".

"Lembro...".

"Os resultados voltaram...".

"E?".

"Eu to grávida...".

Aaron arregalou os olhos e piscou algumas vezes.

"Grávida?".

Abby concordou com a cabeça desviando o olhar.

"Você tem certeza?".

"A chance de eles estarem errados é nenhuma, e trocados com o de outra pessoa é mínima...".

"Você vai fazer outro?".

"Eu não sei, mas aqui eu não posso fazer, todos os funcionários desse hospital ficariam sabendo antes de eu ter os resultados em mãos".

Foi nesse momento que Aaron lembrou de Luka.

"Mas tem uma pessoa que precisa saber...".

"Aaron isso não pode estar acontecendo, não agora... Faz uma semana que nós mal nos falamos...".

"Quando eu disse que vocês precisavam conversar eu estava pensando em uma reconciliação e não em outra briga...".

Ela não prestou muita atenção nas palavras dele. "Talvez... Talvez eu não devesse fazer isso, não agora...".

"Fazer o que?". Ele perguntou pra ter certeza.

"Ter esse bebe...".

Ele olhou um pouco preocupado pra ela. "Vamos pra casa okay?".

"Quanto tempo falta?". Abby perguntou quando Aaron entrou no quarto trazendo duas xícaras de café.

Ele deu uma breve olhada no relógio "Menos de um minuto". Depois passou uma caneca pra ela e sentou ao seu lado.

"Você tem certeza que esse teste é 100 preciso?".

"Tenho... Pelo menos é o que dizia na caixa".

Os dois beberam um gole de café e Aaron olhou no relógio novamente.

"Pronto, 7 minutos completos".

Abby colocou a xícara em cima do criado-mudo e começou a caminhar até o banheiro, mas quando chegou à porta parou, como se alguma coisa estivesse a impedindo.

"Eu não posso olhar".

"Claro que pode Abby, só entra no banheiro e olha".

"Eu não consigo". Ela disse com uma voz doce "Olha pra mim e me diz o resultado".

"Abby-".

"Por favor...".

"Certo". Ele levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro, pegou o teste e a embalagem na mão e olhou por alguns segundos. "Deu negativo". Ele disse voltando a encará-la.

"O que?". Ela perguntou surpresa.

"Negativo". Ele reafirmou.

"Ah...". Ela continuava surpresa "Isso é... Isso é bom". Os olhos dela começaram a encher de lagrimas "Era assim que as coisas deveriam ser, e...". Uma lágrima começou a percorrer o rosto dela. "Como eu posso ficar triste por perder alguma coisa que eu nunca tive?".

Aaron escutava com atenção, segurando o teste na mão.

"Você tem certeza que deu negativo?".

Um pequeno sorriso começou a se formar nos lábios dele. "Não, deu positivo".

"Como assim?". Ela perguntou completamente confusa.

"Não deu negativo, eu menti, deu positivo".

Um leve sorriso começou a aparecer nos lábios dela "Por que você fez isso?". E ela foi se aproximando dele.

"Agora você sabe como se sente sobre isso".

"Isso foi injusto".

Ele encolheu os ombros com o mesmo sorriso no rosto. Abby caminhou mais rápido e o abraçou com força.

"Então você vai fazer isso?".

"Sim, eu vou ter um bebe". Ela disse baixinho. "Eu vou ter um bebe".

"Onde você ta indo?". Ele perguntou quando ela abriu o armário, vestiu um casaco e pegou a bolsa.

"Eu vou conversar com ele, resolver isso!".

Ela sorriu pra ele e ele devolveu o sorriso.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Who knew**

Pink – Who Knew

Sentada no metrô no caminho até o apartamento de Luka, Abby ficava imaginando como ela iria contar aquilo, como ele reagiria; e o mais importante, o que eles fariam daquele momento em diante.

Milhões de possibilidades ficavam passando pela cabeça dela, mas ela não fazia idéia de como as coisas seriam dali pra frente.

Assim que chegou no prédio se dirigiu ao apartamento batendo algumas vezes.

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

_I took your words_

_And I believed_

_In everything_

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right_

"Hey". Ele disse um pouco surpreso em vê-la ali.

"Hey". Ela respondeu com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Os dois ficaram parados em silêncio por algum tempo até que Luka começou a falar de novo

"Entra". Ele abriu a porta totalmente permitindo que ela passasse.

"Obrigada". Abby foi caminhando até perto do sofá notando algumas caixas espalhadas pela sala.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

"Quer um café ou alguma coisa?". Ele apontou para o sofá para que ela sentasse e se sentou também.

"Não...". Ela brincou nervosa com as mãos. "Nós podemos conversar?".

"Claro... Eu também precisava te contar uma coisa". Abby notou pelo olhar e pelo tom de voz dele que alguma coisa não estava bem.

"Algum problema?". Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Bom... Eu não acho que é um problema". Ele desviou o olhar, respirou fundo e voltou a encará-la. Ela permaneceu em silêncio esperando que ele continuasse.

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

"Eu andei pensando muito recentemente e... Quando minha mulher e meus filhos morreram, eu realmente precisava sair da Croácia, meu irmão me disse que eu estava fugindo e sendo covarde...".

Enquanto Luka falava, Abby tentava imaginar aonde ele queria chegar com aquilo tudo, mas nada passava em sua mente.

"Mas eu precisava sair de lá, então eu vim pros Estados Unidos, no começo as coisas foram complicadas, depois foram melhorando, e eu cheguei a acreditar que aqui poderia ser o meu lugar. Mas a verdade é que, agora eu não tenho nada que me prenda aqui, nenhum motivo pra ficar".

Foi então que ela começou a ligar os fatos, tudo aquilo que ele estava falando, as caixas espalhadas pela sala e como o apartamento aparentava estar vazio.

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_For they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

"Então, o que você está dizendo é-". Antes que ela pudesse terminar, ele concluiu a frase.

"Eu vou voltar para Croácia".

Um nó foi se formando na garganta dela e junto com ele uma vontade quase incontrolável de chorar.

"Você vai voltar para Croácia...". Ela murmurou tentando digerir aquela informação.

Sem saber ao certo o que dizer ele concordou com a cabeça em silêncio.

"Quando?". Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer.

"Em duas semanas, eu já falei com a Kerry, ela esta procurando alguém para me substituir, e é o tempo que eu preciso pra terminar de arrumar algumas coisas".

_Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened_

Abby ouvia tudo em silêncio, um milhão de pensamentos começaram a cruzar sua mente, mas só um foi capaz de permanecer ali, martelando em sua cabeça – o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual ela estava ali.

Num ato inconsciente, ela tocou a barriga de maneira protetora.

"Isso é bom... Quer dizer, você vai voltar pro seu país, encontrar sua família e-". Ela se calou sem saber o que dizer.

"Eu só estou te contando isso agora, porque eu não queria que você soubesse por outra pessoa".

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong and_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again _

_And time makes_

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep _

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

Naquele momento, tudo o que Abby queria era sair daquela situação.

"Melhor eu ir indo". Ela disse pegando a bolsa e levantando do sofá "Você deve ter muita coisa pra arrumar, e eu devo estar atrapalhando".

"Abby, espera... você disse que a gente precisava conversar". Luka disse levantando também.

"Não era nada importante". Ela caminhou rápido até a porta. "Vejo você no hospital".

"Abby, espera-". Ele tentou impedi-la, mas antes que pudesse terminar ela saiu do apartamento fechando a porta.

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_I miss you_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_Who knew_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 - ****The Water Is Warn Until You Discover How Deep…**

De todas as maneiras que Abby tinha imaginado aquele momento, nenhuma se parecia com o que tinha acontecido naquela sala.

Todas as suas expectativas, todos os seus pensamentos, tudo o que tinha passado pela sua cabeça, acabando de uma forma que ela nunca teria pensado.

Por alguns instantes ela pensou que aquele momento mudaria não só a sua vida, mas a de Luka também, e ela nem ao menos teve a chance de contar a ele.

O que Abby mais desejava naquele instante era voltar no tempo e nunca ter ido a casa dele, nunca ter ouvido suas palavras, nunca ter entendido que ele estava indo embora, saindo da sua vida.

Mas porque afinal ele estava indo, como a situação tinha chegado até ali, e porque ela estava o deixando ir?

Luka viu Abby passando pela porta e instintivamente começou a ir atrás dela como mandava seu coração, mas assim que tocou a maçaneta parou.

Se ela ao menos tivesse dito alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que desse um pouco de esperança ao seu coração, mas ela não disse. Então para que deixar tudo aquilo mais complicado? Já tinha sido difícil o bastante tomar aquela decisão, se convencer de que aquilo era a coisa certa a se fazer, mas agora já não parecia mais a coisa certa, e já tinha se tornado mais difícil do que antes.

Aquela era a decisão certa a se tomar, ele queria ir embora, voltar para Croácia, e ela não podia impedir, tudo que ela queria era que ele ficasse, mas não podia impedir.

Abby entrou em casa, e tudo que queria era dormir e acabar com aquele dia terrível, mas assim que abriu a porta viu Aaron sentado no sofá.

"Hey!". Ele disse empolgado sem notar a expressão dela. "Como foi lá? Eu pensei que você não fosse voltar pra casa".

Abby deu um sorriso fraco e colocou a bolsa e as chaves em cima da mesa.

Aaron percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. "Abby? O que aconteceu?".

Ela olhou pra ele com os olhos cheios de lágrima e levantou os braços. "Ele ta indo embora".

"O que?". Ele perguntou sem entender.

"Ele ta indo embora, voltando pra Croácia...".

"Mas... Como assim, você contou pra ele?". Aquela historia toda estava muito confusa.

"Não".

"Abby-".

"Eu não contei pra ele! Nós começamos a conversar, ele disse que ia embora, e eu não contei!". Ela disse alterando um pouco o tom de voz.

"Você precisa voltar lá e contar Abby, ele precisa saber".

"Aaron...". Ela disse respirando fundo. "Ele quer ir embora, eu não posso impedir, eu não vou contar". Assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca uma lágrima percorreu seu rosto, como se finalmente ela tivesse entendido aquilo tudo.

"Abby, ele precisa saber, ele não vai querer ir se souber".

"Esse é o ponto, eu não posso fazer ele ficar só por causa do bebe".

"Você não pode esconder isso dele!".

"Eu já tomei a minha decisão".

"Abby". Aaron tentou mais uma vez, mas ela caminhou até a porta e a abriu.

"Será que você pode ir? Eu quero ficar sozinha...".

Aaron sabia que não podia fazer mais nada, Abby era cabeça-dura e já tinha tomado a sua decisão. Ele concordou com a cabeça e saiu do apartamento a deixando sozinha.

Luka passou pela sala olhando as caixas espalhadas pelo chão, o apartamento praticamente vazio e foi caminhando até o quarto.

Deitou na cama, tentando dormir e se desligar de todos aqueles pensamentos, mas Abby não saiu da sua cabeça nem por um segundo.

Estava sendo difícil, mas era a coisa certa a se fazer, era a única maneira de tirar ela da sua cabeça e talvez do seu coração.

Ele se virou de lado desejando voltar no tempo, naquela noite que tinha dito todas aquelas palavras que não eram verdadeiras, poder apagar aquela tristeza que ele causou dos olhos dela, e a fazer feliz, mas agora não era mais possível, ele já tinha perdido sua chance.

Abby fechou a porta e foi caminhando devagar até o quarto, assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro as lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos, era um choro silencioso, mas dolorido.

Ela precisava se convencer de que aquela era a coisa certa a se fazer, Luka queria ir embora, voltar pro seu país, e ela não podia impedir, o fazer ficar por causa do bebe.

Ela se virou de lado, tentando lembrar da imagem dele deitado ao seu lado, a sensação de estar envolvida e segura em seus braços, e depois fechou os olhos deixando mais algumas lagrimas caírem.

Era a coisa certa a se fazer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Listen to your Heart**

As duas semanas seguintes passaram incrivelmente rápido.

Aaron tinha tentado de todas as maneiras convencer Abby a contar sobre a gravidez para Luka, mas ela estava decidida, por mais que aquilo fosse difícil, e estivesse a matando, no fim seria melhor, a coisa certa a se fazer.

Sempre que se cruzavam nos corredores, ou trabalhavam juntos em algum caso, ficava evidente que estavam sofrendo com aquela situação, mas não faziam nada para mudar aquilo, Abby tinha certeza que Luka queria voltar para Croácia, e Luka tinha certeza que Abby já tinha esquecido tudo aquilo que eles tinham vivido.

Abby passou pela porta da baia das ambulâncias, pronta pra ir embora, quando viu Luka vindo em sua direção com um copo nas mãos.

"Já ta indo embora?". Ele perguntou parando na frente dela.

"É, eu tenho uma... eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer...". Toda vez que seus olhos se encontravam com os dele, Abby sentia uma vontade imensa de jogar tudo pro alto, pular em seus braços e dizer tudo aquilo que estava preso no seu coração, mas ela sabia que não podia.

Luka respondeu com um sorriso simpático.

"Até amanhã...". Ela disse começando a se afastar.

"Na verdade, esse é o meu último plantão".

Abby parou e piscou algumas vezes. "Seu último plantão?".

Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Meu vôo é amanhã". Depois deu um sorriso fraco. "Eu não queria nada, mas todo mundo insistiu, então vai ter essa pequena reunião no Ike's hoje à noite... se você quiser aparecer".

"Claro". Ela concordou com a cabeça também "Vejo você á noite então".

"Okay...". Luka se virou para entrar no hospital, e Abby foi caminhando até o metrô.

Abby chegou ao consultório de Coburn algum tempo depois. Sentou na sala de espera e deu uma breve olhada em volta. Uma criança sentada no chão brincando, uma mulher com uma barriga enorme acompanhada do marido e um outro casal com um bebe no colo, todos eles pareciam tão felizes.

"Abigail Lockhart". Abby ouviu seu nome e respirou fundo antes de levantar, ela podia fazer aquilo, ia conseguir ser feliz, só ela e o bebe.

Luka entrou no lounge e se sentou no sofá, olhou em volta se lembrando de quantos momentos já tinha vivido dentro daquela sala e daquele hospital. Era estranho pensar que no dia seguinte, as coisas não seriam mais como antes. Ele terminou de beber o café e se levantou saindo da sala.

Ele passou pela recepção e pegou um prontuário, Abigail Jones, sua ultima paciente no County, quanta ironia. Bateu os olhos rapidamente no prontuário, só prestando atenção nos sintomas, tosse e febre, provavelmente só a gripe que estava se espalhando pela cidade.

Ele caminhou até uma das salas de exame, onde se surpreendeu um pouco ao encontrar sua pequena paciente.

"Por favor, senta". A enfermeira disse apontando pra cadeira "Dra. Coburn já esta vindo".

"Okay, obrigada". Ela disse se sentando.

A enfermeira respondeu com um sorriso simpático e saiu da sala.

Abby esperava impaciente por Coburn, que não demorou muito para chegar.

"Olá Abby, como você está?". Janet perguntou sentando na cadeira na frente de Abby.

"Bem...". Ela respondeu impaciente, gesticulando com as mãos.

"Eu tenho que dizer, que foi uma surpresa quando vi seu nome na agenda".

"Bom, não foi planejado por mim também...". Abby disse num sorriso.

Janet pegou uma prancheta das mãos. "Eu preciso fazer algumas perguntas...".

"Okay...". Ela disse concordando com a cabeça.

"Qual foi seu ultimo dia de menstruação?".

"Sete de setembro".

"Hoje é dois de novembro, são oito semanas então, eu acho que nós vamos conseguir ouvir os batimentos do bebe".

"Ah!". Abby abriu a bolsa e tirou uma fita VHS de lá de dentro. "Será que você pode gravar?".

"Claro!".

Coburn continuou perguntando tudo o que precisava saber, e anotando na ficha. Depois que terminou, preparou Abby para o ultra-som.

"Abigail Jones?". Luka perguntou se aproximando da maca.

"Eu mesma...". A garotinha de aproximadamente seis disse com uma voz nasal "Mas me chama de Abby".

"Okay Abby, eu sou Dr. Kovac".

"Que engraçado". Ela disse com um grande sorriso no rosto. "Da onde vem?".

Luka não pode evitar e sorriu também. "Croácia". Depois passou os olhos pelo prontuário de novo. "Febre e tosse?".

"Há quase uma semana". A mãe completou e depois deu uma breve olhada no relógio. "Eu preciso ligar para o trabalho, você vai ficar bem filha?". Ela perguntou passando a mão pelo rostinho dela.

"Aham".

"Eu volto daqui a pouco".

"Como você ta se sentindo?".

"Eu to um pouco caída, mas tudo bem... assim eu não preciso ir pra escola".

Luka conteve um pequeno riso e colocou o aparelho de gasimetria no dedo da garotinha, que segundos depois começou a apitar, marcando 81.

"Isso não é bom...". Luka disse olhando para o aparelho, depois tirou o estetoscópio do pescoço e começou a auscultar o coração da garotinha.

"O-ou". Ele colocou o estetoscópio em volta do pescoço de novo. "Parece pneumonia".

"Parece grave...". Abby disse um pouco preocupada.

"Você vai ficar bem, mas eu acho que nós vamos ter que te internar". Luka terminou de fazer as anotações no prontuário. "Eu vou procurar sua mãe, você fica aqui okay?".

Ela concordou com a cabeça e se ajeitou melhor na maca.

"Vai estar um pouquinho gelado". Coburn disse passando o gel na barriga de Abby.

Involuntariamente ela olhou para o lado procurando uma mão pra segurar, mas mais uma vez ela estava sozinha.

Janet começou a deslizar o aparelho pela barriga de Abby procurando o bebe.

Um silêncio breve começou a se formar, mas logo foi interrompido pelo som do batimento cardíaco do bebe, que invadiu a sala.

"Aqui esta ele...". Coburn disse olhando a imagem.

Os olhos de Abby começaram a encher de lágrimas e seu coração começou a ser invadido por uma felicidade indescritível. Ali estava ele, seu bebe, aquele serzinho que ela já amava incondicionalmente.

"Esse som...". Abby disse maravilhada. "É incrível".

"Pneumonia?". A mãe de Abby perguntou um pouco assustada.

"É, e o nível de oxigênio dela esta bem baixo, então nós vamos ter que interná-la".

"Hoje?".

"Agora mesmo, eu só preciso auscultar o coração dela, e daqui a pouco eles vêm buscá-la".

"Ela vai ficar bem Dr. Kovac?".

"Tenho certeza que sim, crianças se recuperam rápido". Luka tirou o estetoscópio e começou ouvir as batidas do coração daquela garotinha.

Era uma coisa da qual ele nunca se cansava, ouvir o coração das outras pessoas era incrível.

"Os batimentos estão ótimos".

"Eu posso ouvir?". Abby perguntou empolgada.

"Claro". Luka colocou o estetoscópio no ouvido de Abby e depois posicionou a campânula em seu coração.

A garotinha ficou admirada e depois sorriu.

"Incrível, não é?". Luka perguntou sorrindo também.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - ****Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they?**

Já era quase noite quando Abby saiu do consultório de Coburn, sem saber ao certo pra onde ir. Ela sabia que tinha prometido a Luka ir à festa de despedida, mas ia ser difícil demais dizer adeus para ele. Dizer adeus era finalmente a certeza de que ele estava indo embora, apesar de seu coração ainda tentar se convencer do contrário.

Pegando o caminho oposto do County, foi até o Lago, ela podia passar horas ali, só admirando a paisagem, perdida em seus pensamentos. Sentou-se em um banco e assistiu os últimos momentos do pôr do sol, completamente distraída, se assustou quando ouviu uma voz bem próxima de si.

"Hey". Era Luka, que já estava sentado ao seu lado.

"Hey...". Abby disse ainda um pouco assustada. "Você me assustou".

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso. "Desculpa".

Ela ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. "Você não deveria estar na sua festa de despedida?".

"Você não deveria estar lá também?". Ele sorriu como se dissesse 'peguei você'.

"Eu perguntei primeiro". Ela devolveu com o mesmo sorriso.

"Eu não gosto de despedidas, na verdade as pessoas não deveriam ter que se despedir". Luka voltou a olhá-lha. "E você?".

"Eu não sei, é só...". Abby fez uma pequena pausa "Difícil acreditar que você ta indo embora".

"Você mal vai se lembrar de mim daqui alguns meses". Luka disse num tom de brincadeira, mas com um leve toque de tristeza em sua voz.

"Você sabe que isso não é verdade". Ela disse com o mesmo tom dele, mas logo depois sua expressão se tornou séria. "Você significa muito pra mim, sua amizade é muito importante e...". Abby ficou em silêncio o encarando por alguns segundos.

Por um instante o coração dele se encheu de esperanças, mas a palavra 'amizade' finalmente trouxe a certeza que ele precisava ter.

"Você é muito importante pra mim também Abby". Ele tocou o rosto dela carinhosamente. "Eu me preocupo muito com você, e quero muito que você seja feliz".

Aqueles olhos verdes, tão tentadores "Eu quero que você seja feliz também, tenho certeza que você vai...". Ela disse com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

Os dois pararam de se encarar e olharam pra frente, observando o leve movimento da água do lago, completamente em silêncio.

"Você vai ficar na casa do seu pai?". Abby perguntou algum tempo depois sem desviar seu olhar do lago.

"Vou, mas só até eu achar um lugar pra mim". Luka respondeu sem desviar o olhar também.

"Tenta achar algum lugar decente dessa vez, melhor que um barco ou um hotel". Ela disse com um grande sorriso nos lábios e voltando a olhá-lo.

Ele a olhou sorrindo também. "Engraçadinha".

Um novo silêncio começou a se formar, mas dessa vez um silêncio confortável, os dois estavam ali, simplesmente aproveitando a companhia um do outro, o momento que estavam juntos.

"Foi uma ótima despedida". Ele disse algum tempo depois.

"Aposto que foi melhor que a do Ike's".

"Eu tenho certeza".

Eles se olharam por alguns instantes.

"É melhor eu ir indo, ta ficando tarde e frio, você deveria ir também, amanhã vai ser um grande dia". Abby levantou do banco e Luka levantou logo em seguida.

Os dois ficaram parados por algum tempo, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, mas se aproximaram no mesmo instante para um abraço.

Luka envolveu Abby em seus braços, onde ela cabia direitinho, como se tivessem sido simetricamente desenhados.

Com a cabeça encostada em seu peito, Abby suspirou antes de começar a falar.

"Se cuida quando você chegar lá". Ela se desencostou dele para poder olhá-lo. "Eu vou sentir saudades".

Luka colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha dela. "Eu sentiria saudades de você, mesmo se não tivesse te conhecido".

Ela sorriu e foi se afastando aos poucos dos braços dele, sem nunca desviar o olhar.

"Adeus...". Abby disse se afastando um pouco mais.

"Adeus é uma palavra muito forte". Ele respondeu se afastando também. "Melhor dizer, até logo".

Abby observou por alguns segundos aquele sorriso em seus lábios, certa de que aquela seria a ultima vez que ela o veria.

Os dois se viraram e começaram a caminhar em direção opostas.

Alguns passos depois Luka se virou para observá-la, cada vez mais distante.

"Eu te amo". Ele disse tão baixo que mal pôde ouvir, depois se virou e continuou a caminhar.

Abby tentava evitar, mas ela precisava olhá-lo uma ultima vez, ela se virou, vendo ele se afastar.

"Eu te amo".


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – Melanie Snow**

O tempo estava passando extremamente rápido, já era dia de Natal, dois meses que Luka havia voltado para Croácia. Abby tinha completado o seu quarto mês de gravidez. As coisas iam bem, os dois viviam um dia após o outro tentando se adaptar a falta que sentiam um do outro.

Abby chegou em casa cansada e estressada depois de um dia típico no County, mas outra coisa estava a incomodando muito mais. Os resultados do exame de amniocentese estavam prontos desde manhã, mas ela ainda não tinha tido coragem de ligar. Ela sabia que precisava, mas sabia também que não estava pronta para receber noticias ruins.

Tentando adiar aquilo o máximo possível, Abby entrou no apartamento e foi tomar um banho, deixando a água cair, levando com ela um pouco da sua tensão.

Assim que voltou para sala, bateu os olhos no telefone, ela precisava fazer aquilo.

"Alô, aqui é Abby Lockhart, eu gostaria de saber o resultado do meu exame de amniocentese".

A mulher do outro lado da linha pediu que ela esperasse um pouco, enquanto ela checava os resultados.

Abby respirava fundo, mas não podia evitar ficar mais nervosa a cada segundo que passava, mais uma vez ela precisava de uma mão para segurar, um abraço que a apoiasse.

Todo aquele silencio estava a matando, uma eternidade parecia ter passado quando a mulher voltou à linha.

Como num passe de mágica, toda aquela tensão pareceu desaparecer, tudo aquilo que era queria ouvir, estava sendo dito do outro lado da linha.

Um sorriso enorme apareceu em seu rosto. "Isso é ótimo". Ela continuava a ouvir a mulher. "Isso é ótimo, muito obrigada".

Abby continuava a sorrir, quando ouviu uma pergunta que não sabia ao certo a resposta.

"Você quer saber o sexo do bebê?".

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Bom, eu não sei... Não tinha pensado sobre isso".

"Tudo bem, se você quiser saber, é só me ligar".

"Okay, obrigada de novo".

"Boa noite Sra. Lockhart, e um feliz natal". A mulher já estava quase desligando quando Abby mudou de idéia.

"ESPERA". Ela gritou no telefone.

"Algum problema?".

"Eu quero saber, quero saber o sexo do bebe".

A mulher fez um breve silêncio "É uma menina". Ela disse depois de algum tempo "Parabéns".

"Muito obrigada". Abby disse de novo antes de desligar.

Aquilo era perfeito, seu bebe, sua garotinha, estava bem, completamente saudável.

Abby levantou e foi até a cozinha pegar um pote de sorvete, era a melhor maneira de comemorar.

Ela se acomodou no sofá e ligou a TV. A noite não podia estar melhor.

Estava distraída, quando ouviu o telefone tocar.

"Alô?". Era sua voz, aquela voz que ela conhecia tão bem.

"Luka?". Perguntou pra ter certeza,

"Eu mesmo". Ela sabia que naquele momento ele tinha um sorriso desenhando no rosto.

Desde que Luka tinha ido embora, eles só tinham se falado uma vez, logo que ele chegou na Croácia, e ligou pra avisar que estava tudo bem. Depois disso, mal tinham trocado alguns e-mails.

"Feliz Natal!". Abby disse empolgada, não podia evitar toda aquela felicidade que a estava dominando naquele momento.

"Uau! Você finalmente foi invadida pelo espírito natalino?". Luka perguntou caçoando "Feliz Natal Abby".

"Como estão às coisas por aí?". Ela perguntou ignorando o comentário dele.

"Tudo muito bem, já encontrei um apartamento e conseguiu um cargo de atendente num hospital aqui perto".

"Isso é ótimo".

"É bom estar de volta". Luka disse aquela frase, tentando convencer a si mesmo. "E por aí? Você parece feliz".

"As coisas estão indo bem também". Ela gostaria de poder dizer mais do que aquilo.

"Alguma novidade no County?".

"Quem dera, as coisas continuam as mesmas, muitos pacientes, poucos funcionários e recursos".

"Eu sei como é, é parecido por aqui". Luka levantou e caminhou até a janela "Eu atendi uma garotinha americana hoje, Melanie, esperta e doce".

Abby levantou do sofá e caminhou até a janela.

"Sabe aqueles pacientes que você tem certeza que vai lembrar pra sempre?". Ele continuou falando "Ela é um desses, me encantou".

"Eu adoro crianças espertas, elas são tão especiais".

Luka continuava observando a paisagem de Zagreb pela janela, quando uma neve fina e bela começou a cair do céu.

Abby olhava o movimento de Chicago pela janela, e se surpreendeu um pouco quando grandes flocos de neve começaram a cair.

"Esta nevando".

"Esta nevando".

Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Meu pai estava me dizendo hoje mesmo como fazia tempo que não nevava por aqui". Luka continuou.

"Eu não consigo lembrar da última vez que nevou em Chica-". Abby parou de falar antes de terminar a frase ao sentir algo.

Será que era aquilo que ela estava pensando?

"Luka...". Ela disse distraída. "Eu preciso ir... Se cuida".

Sem entender muito bem Luka se despediu rápido antes que ela desligasse.

Abby soltou o telefone e colocou a mão na barriga.

"Mais uma vez bebe?".

Ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu o bebe mexer, uma frase voltou a sua cabeça: _"Melanie, esperta e doce"._

"Você gostou não é mesmo?". Ela disse enquanto acariciava a barriga em círculos. "Então eu acho que você já tem um nome, Melanie".

Abby sentou no sofá e continuou acariciando a barriga.

"Obrigada princesa, esse foi o melhor presente de Natal que eu já recebi".


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – Todo dia é dia das mães. Todo dia é dia do amor**

Abby voltou à recepção para deixar seu último prontuário e apagar seu nome do quadro, outro plantão que havia terminado, ela não podia negar que a cada dia seus plantões se tornavam mais cansativos, o mais simples dos casos era capaz de deixá-la exausta.

Sua rotina de trabalho foi mudando completamente conforme a gestação ia avançando, mas com 37 semanas de gravidez completas, nem os plantões reduzidos, nem os casos mais simples conseguiam evitar os pés inchados, dores nas costas, e a vontade de ir ao banheiro o tempo todo.

Mesmo com todas as mudanças e com todos os cuidados que o staff insistia em ter com ela, Abby sabia que estava na hora de parar, era praticamente impossível continuar trabalhando com aquele barrigão. Suspirou terminando de apagar seu nome do quadro, decidida a conversar com Weaver no dia seguinte.

Ela caminhou até o lounge para poder pegar suas coisas e ir para casa, depois de um dia cansativo como aquele, tudo o que conseguia pensar era em tomar um banho quente e relaxante, e ver um bom filme aconchegada no sofá.

Mas assim que abriu a porta se surpreendeu ao ver o lounge decorado com algumas bexigas e uma faixa, e quase todo o staff lá dentro.

"Feliz dia das mães Abbs". Morris disse vindo em sua direção para lhe dar um abraço.

Abby havia esquecido completamente que era Dia das Mães, aquilo nem ao menos tinha passado pela sua cabeça, assim como aquela pequena festa surpresa no lounge, ela nem tinha desconfiado que eles houvessem planejado aquilo tudo.

Ela tentava respirar e controlar as lágrimas em seus olhos enquanto todos a abraçavam e lhe entregavam os presentes que haviam comprado, a maioria para o bebe.

Abby já tinha deixado algumas lágrimas caírem quando terminou de receber os presentes, todos do hospital tinham a surpreendido quando ela os comunicou sobre a gravidez, todos tinham respeitado sua decisão, e o mais importante, estavam a apoiando desde o primeiro momento.

"Eu... Eu queria dizer uma coisa". Abby disse limpando algumas lágrimas dos olhos enquanto todos a olhavam. "Vocês estão sendo ótimos comigo desde o começo...". Ela respirou fundo. "Eu aprecio muito vocês terem respeitado a minha decisão, eu acho que, o que eu estou tentando dizer é obrigado, não só por esses presentes, mas por tudo o que vocês tem feito por mim".

Luka suspirou e olhou o relógio na parede. "Vrijeme smrt 22:19" (Hora do óbito 22:19). Se afastou da maca tirando as luvas e os scrubs amarelos.

Apesar de saber que a idade e todos os outros fatores não eram favoraveis, a morte daquela paciente tinha o deixado incomodado.

Ele saiu da sala de trauma e foi ao encontro do marido que aguardava na sala de espera.

"Gospodin Petrović, jesam doktor Luka Kovac" (Sr. Petrović, eu sou Dr. Luka Kovac).

O senhor concordou com a cabeça, de certa forma já sabia que as noticias de Luka não seriam boas.

"Mi teretiti tvoja supruga, raditi sve taj mi konzerva, jedva mi cviljenje snimiti nje". (Nós tratamos a sua esposa, fizemos tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance, mas não conseguimos salva-lá).

Uma única lagrima percorreu o rosto dele. "Konzerva ja gledati nje?". (Eu posso vê-la?).

Luka concordou com a cabeça e o acompanhou até a sala de trauma.

"Jako mi je zao". (Eu sinto muito). Ele disse enquanto Petrović tocava ternamente o rosto da esposa.

"Hvala lijepa" (Muito obrigada). Petrović tirou o colar que a esposa tinha em volta do pescoço e mostrou para Luka. "Konzerva ja dobiti ovaj?". (Eu posso ficar com isso?).

Luka concordou com a cabeça de novo "Za sigurno". (Claro).

Petrović foi caminhando vagarosamente atéa porta, mas antes de sair parou e se virou, tirou o colar que usava do pescoço, pegou o que estava em seu bolso e caminhou novamente até Luka.

"Sakri od drugih". (Fica com isso) Ele disse abrindo sua mão, colocando os dois colares lá e e depois fechando.

"Ja cviljenje". (Eu não posso) Luka disse tentando devolver.

"Molim, ja znam vama jubav jako puno neko, kao ja jubav moje supruga, pohabati neki i dati drugi nje". (Por favor, eu tenho certeza que você ama muito alguém, assim como eu amo minha esposa, use um e dê o outro a ela).

Luka instantaneamente lembrou de Abby e esboçou um pequeno sorriso. "Hvala". (Obrigado).

O velho senhor sorriu também e logo em seguida saiu da sala.

Luka olhou para os dois colares em sua mão, toda aquela distancia e todo aquele tempo, ainda não tinham o ajudado a tirar Abby do seu coração, e nem ao menos da sua cabeça.

Algum tempo depois Abby chegou em casa com todas as sacolas que havia ganhando do staff do P.S.

A primeira coisa que fez, foi ir até o quarto de Melanie, que já estava pronto, e deixar tudo lá. Ela pensou em tomar banho primeiro, mas não resistiu e começou a abrir os embrulhos.

Roupinhas, brinquedos, sapatinhos, tudo o que ela podia imaginar, alguém tinha comprado.

Ao abrir o último pacote encontrou um vestidinho lilás, tão pequeno e delicado, um sorriso foi se formando em seu rosto ao imaginar sua garotinha o vestindo. A imagem de Melanie trazia também a lembrança de Luka, mas ela sabia que seria sempre assim, sempre que a olhasse lembraria dele, seu sorriso, seus olhos, com certeza eles estariam estampados em Melanie.

Luka chegou em casa depois de seu plantão, ainda pensando em Abby, ela não tinha saido da sua cabeça nem por um segundo depois de ter conversado com aquele senhor.

Por que era tão dificil até mesmo ficar sem pensar nela? Mesmo com toda a distancia, ele sabia que esquecê-la seria dificil.

Luka tomou um banho longo e logo em seguida deitou-se. Olhou para os colares em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama, enquanto alguns pensamentos iam fluindo em sua cabeça.

Pegou um deles, colocou em volta do pescoço e segurou o outro na mão, talvez ele não devesse mandar pra ela, sua cabeça dizia aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo seu coração dizia o contrario.

Esperar, aquela era a melhor coisa a se fazer, algum dia ele conseguiria chegar a uma decisão. Abriu a gaveta e colocou o outro colar dentro de uma caxinha, ele só precisava esperar para chegar nas mãos da pessoa certa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Quarenta e uma semanas**** [Parte I**

Quarenta e uma semanas, ela mal acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Com uma semana de atraso, Abby nunca havia se sentindo tão desconfortavel como naqueles últimos dias.

Sentada na maca do consultorio de Coburn, mal conseguia se acomodar, e até mesmo o 'tic-tac' do relógio estava a irritando.

"Olá Abby, como você esta?". Janet perguntou entrando na sala.

"Enorme, faminanta... na verdade eu poderia fazer uma lista bem grande".

Coburn esboçou um pequeno sorriso. "Vamos fazer um exame rápido".

Abby se posicionou na maca para que Janet pudesse examiná-la.

"São sete dias de atraso, você deve estar se sentindo desconfortável".

"Só um pouquinho". Abby respondeu num tom irônico.

"Você está 80 contraída, esse é o caminho, mas ainda pode levar um tempo".

Abby suspirou desanimada.

"Há coisas que você pode fazer para acelerar o processo, os famosos remédios caseiros, existem vários que surtem bastante efeito".

"Acho que eu estou pronta pra tentar qualquer coisa".

"Tem um chá de ervas que você pode tomar, assim como óleo de mamona, comer comidas picantes".

"Certo". Ela concordou com a cabeça

"E também dar uma longa caminhada".

"Okay, eu vou tentar todos eles".

"Nós ainda podemos agendar uma cesariana se você quiser".

"Não...". Abby balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu esperei até agora, posso esperar um pouco mais".

"Sendo assim, espero ver você em breve". Coburn deu um sorriso simpático e caminhou até a porta da sala "Até mais Abby".

Luka terminou de almoçar e levou seu prato até a cozinha, naquela tarde estava extremamente inquieto, desde a hora que tinha acordado não havia parado de pensar em Abby, e principalmente no colar, cada segundo que passava o deixava mais certo que ele deveria mandar o para ela.

Seu coração o mandava enviar aquele colar desde que tinha o tocado pela primeira vez, mas sua cabeça ainda dizia ao contrário, Abby já devia estar se relacionando com outra pessoa, e afinal, o que ele podia esperar depois de enviar o colar para ela? No fim, ele não conseguia chegar à decisão nenhuma.

Trabalhar, essa era a melhor coisa a se fazer, ocupar a mente e tentar parar de pensar nela por algum tempo. Antes de sair de casa, Luka foi até o quarto, tirou o colar da gaveta e o colocou no bolso, quem sabe ele não conseguiria chegar a uma decisão.

Uma longa caminhada, ela podia fazer isso indo até o County, seria também uma boa forma de se distrair. Ficar sozinha em casa só iria a deixar mais irritada.

Assim que passou pelas portas da área das ambulâncias avistou Morris na recepção.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui?". Ele perguntou surpreso em vê-la. "E o que ela ainda esta fazendo ai?". Continuou, apontando para barriga dela.

Abby o encarou com um olhar matador, mas o ignorou, era o melhor para ele. Mas Morris não se conscientizou do perigo que estava correndo.

"Ela não deveria ter nascido há-". Antes que pudesse terminar, Abby o interrompeu.

"Há uma semana atrás, é! Exatamente isso". Agora ela estava irritada, talvez tivesse sido melhor ir pra casa.

"Eu não acredito que você está atrasada Abbs".

"E eu não acredito que você conseguiu um diploma". Abby deu alguns passos ameaçadores na direção dele. "Para de me chamar de Abbs".

Morris deu alguns passos para trás um pouco assustado. "Acho melhor eu ir ver o meu paciente". E saiu rapidamente em direção das salas de exame.

Assim que Morris saiu de sua frente Abby começou analisar o quadro e em seguida passar os olhos por alguns prontuários, talvez um paciente conseguisse a distrair um pouco.

"Hey Abby! O que você ta fazendo aqui?". Susan perguntou chegando à recepção.

Ela se virou com um prontuário na mão. "Ah, você sabe Susan, pensei em passar, quem sabe dar uma olhada em alguns pacientes...".

"Sem chances". Susan disse pegando a prancheta da mão dela. "Se você deixar todos os pacientes igual deixou o Morris, nós seremos processados, isso se sobrar algum paciente".

Abby a olhou desanimada.

"É sério Abby, vai pra casa, e descansa, eu tenho certeza que essa bonequinha não vai demorar muito pra querer nascer".

"Se eu ganhasse um dólar toda vez que me dissessem isso já estaria rica".

Susan conteve o riso. "É porque é verdade, agora, vai pra casa e eu te ligo mais tarde okay?".

Abby concordou com a cabeça e caminhou até a saída do hospital.

Se o objetivo de Luka era se distrair com os pacientes, naquele dia seria extremamente impossível, como poucas vezes, o hospital estava deserto, quase todos os médios e enfermeiros estavam matando o tempo com nada.

Ele caminhou até o lounge para poder pegar sua carteira e ir tomar um café, toda aquela calmaria estava sendo pior que ficar em casa.

Mas assim que abriu a porta do seu armário alguma coisa caiu de lá de dentro, ele se abaixou para pegar, e logo percebeu que era o colar, o mesmo colar que esteve com ele no último mês.

Naquele momento todos os conflitos entre sua cabeça e seu coração pareciam ter desaparecidos.

Se Abby estava com outra pessoa, se estava seguindo em frente com a vida dela, já não importava mais. Seu coração o mandava enviar o colar, e era isso que ele iria fazer, sem pensar em mais nada.

Saindo do lounge rápido e decidido passou pela recepção, avisando que precisava sair brevemente, mas sabia que com aquela calmaria mal sentiriam sua falta.

O correio não era longe do hospital, caminhando rápido, Luka não demorou muito para chegar. Mas assim que passou pela porta de entrada pôde avistar aquela fila quilométrica, bom demais para ser verdade.

Abby estava sentada no sofá, acariciando a barriga enquanto Aaron preparava alguma coisa na cozinha.

"Vamos lá Mel, você já esta atrasada, passou a hora de nascer".

Ele ouvia tudo da cozinha tentando segurar o riso, Abby estava ficando extremamente impaciente.

"Aqui...". Aaron disse trazendo uma travessa. "Comida picante".

"Obrigada Aaron". Ela disse se acomodando melhor.

Depois de quase meia hora na fila, agora só havia poucas pessoas na sua frente. Luka olhou outra vez para o pacote em suas mãos, ainda com um pouco de duvida, se distraiu um pouco perdido em seus pensamentos.

"Oprosti". (Com licença) Disse uma senhora atrás dele. "Tvoja dijelo". (É a sua vez) Ela disse apontando pra frente.

Luka deu um sorriso simpático "Hvala". (Obrigado).

Ele caminhou até o balcão e olhou outra vez para o envelope antes de entregá-lo.

Abby sentiu um desconforto diferente do que estava sentindo ultimamente, logo em seguida um liquido escorrendo entre as suas pernas.

"A minha bolsa estourou".

Finalmente Luka havia se decidido e Abby finalmente iria receber o colar.

"Hvala". (Obrigado). Ele disse antes de sair.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – Quarenta e uma semanas [Parte II**

"Abby Lockhart?". A enfermeira perguntou quando de Abby começou a ser empurrada para fora do elevador.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

"Sou Tess, vou ser a sua enfermeira".

Abby ia acariciando a barriga em círculos enquanto a maca ia sendo empurrada para uma sala, finalmente aquele momento havia chegado, ela não podia esperar para ter seu bebe em seus braços.

"A bolsa já estourou?".

"Já". Aaron respondeu acompanhando.

A enfermeira colocou o monitor fetal em Abby e Aaron se sentou numa cadeira próxima à maca.

"As contrações estão fortes?".

"Estão espaçadas, mas sim".

"Nós vamos fazer um ultra-som, mas ainda pode demorar um pouco".

"A Coburn já esta vindo?".

Tess concordou com a cabeça. "Ela vai estar aqui em alguns minutos. Você vai querer uma peridural?".

"Se eu não estivesse certa antes, agora estou".

"Covarde!". Susan disse entrando no quarto.

"Hey Susan".

Aaron percebeu que aquele era um momento entre mulheres e saiu do quarto as deixando sozinhas.

Quando Luka voltou ao P.S. parecia que o caos tinha se abatido sobre aquele lugar, Todos os funcionários corriam de um lado para outro e ele podia jurar que nunca tinha visto tantos pacientes ali, mas o que mais o surpreendia é que para todo o canto que olhava, via uma mulher grávida.

"Kakav je zbivanje amo?". (O que está acontecendo aqui?). Luka perguntou ao recepcionista.

"Dok domalo dok vama lijevi, oni kanta ne dvoriti isklju"citi, trudnica volja osloboditi ovamo".(Logo que você saiu, o sistema contra incêndio ficou maluco no quarto andar, está chovendo horrores e eles não conseguem desligar. As gestantes de alto risco vão para o sexto andar, as outras vem pra cá) Ele respondeu tentando organizar todos os exames que estavam em suas mãos.

"Ja volja stavljanje citi moja kaput". (Eu só vou até o lounge vestir meu jaleco). Luka disse caminhando rápido até a sala dos médicos.

"Como você esta se sentindo?". Tess perguntou voltando ao quarto algum tempo depois.

"Apaixonada pelo homem da peridu-". Antes que Abby pudesse terminar foi interrompida pelo som do batimento cardíaco do bebe.

"O que aconteceu?". Ela perguntou um pouco assustada.

"Nada". Tess voltando para perto da maca. "Nós perdemos o sinal".

"O que?".

"Espera...". Tess e Susan começaram a mudar o aparelho de posição procurando o sinal. "Kate? Você pode trazer o ultra-som e chamar a Dra. Coburn?".

"Bem aqui". Susan encontrou o batimento e o alarme do aparelho parou. "Eu acho que ela está se mexendo". Ela disse voltando a se sentar.

"A freqüência é de 140 bpm, tudo está certo".

Abby concordou com a cabeça aliviada.

"Nós temos uma sala de cirurgia?". Tess perguntou para Kate.

"Eu vou ver".

"Espera, eu não vou precisar de uma cesárea!".

"Se o bebe virar, nós faremos seu parto na sala de cirurgia, você não precisa se preocupar".

"Relaxa Abby, é só precaução". Susan disse tentando conforta-la.

Traumas, salas de exames, cortinas, todos os lugares estavam cheios com mulheres grávidas. Algumas no inicio do trabalho de parto, outras dilatadas quase dez centímetros. Apesar de toda a organização, o staff mal sabia para onde ir, qual paciente ajudar primeiro.

Luka já tinha perdido a conta de quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que tinha entrado ali, mas pelas suas contas aquele era o quinto bebe que ele traria ao mundo naquele dia.

"Luka". Uma enfermeira disse entrando na sala. "Mi potrebovati tvoja pomagati". (Nós precisamos da sua ajuda).

"Ja mogu ne dobiti izgnati odmah, kakav dogoditi se?". (Eu não posso sair daqui agora, o que aconteceu?). Ele disse sem desviar a atenção da paciente.

"Mi imati neka Amerikanka na porodjaj, ona govorim hrvatski" (Nós temos uma americana em trabalho de parto, ela não fala croata...)

"Ja volja biti tamo na sekundirati, Jesam skoro kraj". (Eu vou pra lá daqui a pouco, estou quase terminando aqui).

"To kanta ne dvoriti, ona se 10 centimetar". (Não dá pra esperar, ela já esta com 10 centímetros).

Luka desviou sua atenção brevemente. "Ok, mada neko potrebovati dogoditi se ovamo". (Okay, mas alguém precisa vir para cá).

"Ja volja posjeta doktor Nikolić". (Eu vou chamar o Dr. Nikolić). Ela disse saindo da sala.

"Tudo certo?". Susan perguntou voltando a sala, já vestida com scrubs.

"Nós vamos levá-la depois dessa contração, o bebe se mexeu de novo".

Abby suspirou um pouco preocupada, e logo em seguida o aparelho de batimentos cardíacos do bebe começou a apitar novamente.

"Outra vez?".

"A freqüência do feto esta em 90 bpm".

"Eu preciso te examinar". Tess disse colocando uma luva cirúrgica.

"O que você esta procurando?". Susan perguntou enquanto a enfermeira se posicionou no final da maca.

"Tenho que esperar essa contração passar".

Um desespero começou a correr o corpo de Abby, ela olhava para o monitor e para enfermeira sem saber ao certo como agir.

"75 bpm".

"Droga! Prolapso de cordão". Tess disse se afastando da maca e tirando a luva.

"O QUE?". Abby perguntou mais assustada ainda.

"O cordão sai antes do bebe, privando ele de oxigênio".

"Eu sei o que é!". Ela disse numa mistura de desespero e irritação. Se inclinando para frente ela tentava ver o que estava acontecendo

"Bipa a Coburn".

"65 bpm, nós precisamos tirar o bebe".

"Ela só esta com 6 centímetros de dilatação, nós temos que fazer uma cesárea".

"Segura o cordão". Susan disse para e enfermeira, começando a empurrar a maca.

"Eu não acredito que isso esta acontecendo, não pode estar acontecendo". Abby disse com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

"O que nós temos?".

"Dra. Castiglione, médica clínica". A paciente começou. "Estou naminha trigésima quarta semana. Tinha uma indução marcada para segunda-feira".

Luka escutava com atenção enquando vestia o avental e as luvas cirurgicas.

"Minha membrana rompeu há 40 minutos, estou com dilatação máxima". Ela respirou fundo. "Eu preciso ir pra uma sala de parto".

"Sinto muito, mas elas estão em manutenção, mas não se preocupe, nós faremos seu parto aqui em baixo". Ele se aproximou da maca.

"Carcinoma da mama, estágio 3". Ela se ajeitou na maca. "Fiz uma mastectomia há seis anos".

Luka continuava a prestar atenção nela.

"O cancer voltou na primavera passada, iniciei a quimioterapia e tinha marcado radioterapia quando descobri que estava grávida".

"Alguma implicação pro feto?".

"Tudo estava bem no ultra-som". Castiglione começou a se contorcer ao sentir uma contração. "Mas eu só vou ter certeza quando ver ela".

"Não vai demorar muito". Ele disse se posicionando no final da maca.

"Ela tem bons anjos da guarda, se eu tivesse feito a radiação, ela receberia uma dose toxica".

"Você suspendeu seu tratamento?".

"Não foi uma escolha dificil, ela tem a vida toda pela frente".

"O que aconteceu?". Coburn perguntou chegando à sala de cirurgia.

"Prolapso de cordão". Susan disse ajudando Abby a mudar de maca.

"Susan". Abby disse baixo tentando chamar a atenção dela, Susan a olhou com um olhar confiante. "Me promete que você vai salvar ela, e que se alguma coisa acontecer...". Ela respirou fundo. "Se alguma coisa acontecer você contar tudo pra ele".

"Não vai acontecer nada Abby, vocês duas vão ficar bem".

"Por favor Susan, promete".

"Eu prometo, mas vai ficar tudo bem".

Abby fechou os olhos fazendo com que uma lagrima percorresse seu rosto, da maneira que conseguia foi buscando as palavras em sua mente.

"_Por favor, não deixa nada de ruim acontecer com ela, ela é só um bebe, ela precisa ficar bem"._

Nem toda agitação e o barulho conseguiam desviar sua atenção, ela conseguia ouvir frases ditas aleatoriamente.

"Um minuto da pele ao bebe! Bisturi".

"_Não faça nada com ela, ela precisa ficar bem"._

"Segundo ombro, cabeça flexionada, ela saiu". A voz de Coburn penetrava em sua mente a deixando cada vez mais apavorada.

"Viu, ela esta aqui!". Susan disse tentando acalma-la.

"Ela saiu?". Abby se concentrou tentando ouvir alguma coisa. "Ela não esta chorando, Susan, por que ela não está chorando?".

"Dê um tempinho a ela".

Ela viu sua pequena garotinha sendo colocada num leito ao lado de sua maca. "Ela esta azul".

"Ela já vai ficar rosada".

"Qual é o Apgar?". Nada em volta daquela sala conseguia desviar sua atenção, Abby só precisava ter certeza que seu bebe estava bem.

"Não se preocupa Abby".

"Qual é o Apgar Susan?". Ela disse um pouco mais brava.

"O de cinco minutos é mais preciso".

Abby começou a se sentir zonza, deu uma breve olhada para o reservatório ao lado de sua maca, estava sangrando muito.

Sua visão começou a ficar embaçada, as vozes começaram a ficar distantes.

"Eu quero ver o meu bebe". Aquelas palavras saíram da sua boca como um último apelo.

As vozes cada vez mais distantes, as imagens mais distorcidas, sua visão foi tomada por um grande clarão, e como num passe de mágica tudo o que estava a sua volta parecia ter desaparecido.

"Você está indo bem, continue empurrando". Luka a incentivava "Têm mecônio no fluido".

"Lave com 500cc de soro". Ela disse num impulso.

"Não se preocupe, só faça a força".

"E o batimento cardíaco do bebe?".

"140, boa variabilidade". Luka disse olhando o monitor.

Castiglione se reenconcostou na maca, estremamente cansada. "Eu não estou progredindo".

"Você consegue, continue empurrando".

Alguns minutos se passaram, e naquele momento só se podia ouvir o choro suave da mãe deitada na maca, um choro de alegria, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Prontinho". Luka disse posicionando a pequena garotinha nos braços dela.

"Olá pequena". As lagrimas continuavam a cair. "Você é tão linda e saudavel".

Luka assistia a cena ao lado da maca.

"Eu não pensei que seria tão dificil". Ela desviou sua atenção do bebe para o Luka. "Você pode dar um nome a ela?".

"O que?". Ele perguntou um pouco surpreso.

"Um nome, ela precisa de um nome, escolhe um".

"Eu não posso". Ele disse tentando recusar.

"Por favor doutor, é a minha maneira de agradecer".

Ele olhou para pequena garotinha nos braços da mãe, e disse a única coisa que estava em sua mente, durante o tempo todo.

"Abby...".


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 – Quarenta e uma semanas [Parte III**

A respiração de Abby estava ofegante, mesmo dormindo ela ouvia em seu inconsciente aquelas frases que tanto a assustavam.

"_Droga! Prolapso de cordão"._

"_Um minuto da pele ao bebe! Bisturi"._

Ela só queria que ficasse tudo bem com sua pequena garotinha, mas naquele momento não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

"_Segundo ombro, cabeça flexionada, ela saiu"._

A respiração ficava mais e mais ofegante, Abby começou a se virar na maca.

"_Ela não esta chorando, Susan, por que ela não está chorando?"._

Alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa, alguém precisava fazer alguma coisa, por que seu bebe não estava chorando?

"_Ela esta azul". _

"EU QUERO VER MEU BEBE!". Abby gritou finalmente conseguindo despertar daquele pesadelo, tentando controlar sua respiração ela deu uma breve olhada em volta, pequenos flashes foram passando por sua mente, e instintivamente ela tocou a barriga, não era só um pesadelo, tudo aquilo realmente tinha acontecido, um medo inexplicável começou a percorrer seu corpo. "Onde ela esta?".

Logo em seguida Susan entrou no quarto acompanhada de Aaron.

"Hey...". Ela disse surpresa em ver Abby acordada. "Você acordou".

Nenhuma das palavras de Susan passaram pelos ouvidos de Abby, seu coração batia rápido, mas ao mesmo tempo com um aperto inexplicável.

"Cadê ela Susan? Onde ela esta?". Um nó já havia se formado em sua garganta, seus olhos estavam carregados de lágrimas.

"Abby...". Susan disse pegando na mão dela e tentando acalma-la. "Ela esta bem, no berçário, não se preocupa".

"Ela esta bem?". Duas lágrimas percorreram o rosto dela. "Você tem certeza que ela está bem?".

Susan concordou com a cabeça, um sorriso confiante no rosto.

Abby deu um longo suspiro, tirando toda aquela tensão do seu corpo. "Eu quero ver ela Susan".

"Okay, eu vou pedir pra uma enfermeira traze-la".

Exausto, aquela era a única palavra que podia o definir naquele momento, depois de mais alguns partos e mais algumas horas de plantão Luka finalmente tinha chegado em casa.

A primeira coisa que fez foi pegar uma cerveja na geladeira e se jogar no sofá, sentia cada parte do seu corpo doendo, costas, ombros, pernas, mas não podia ser diferente, nunca tinha visto nada nem parecido com o que tinha acontecido naquele plantão. Tinha também a certeza que nunca havia feito tantos partos no mesmo dia, era como se alguma coisa diferente tivesse acontecido lá.

Abby, mesmo totalmente atolado no P.S., ela mal tinha saído de sua cabeça.

"_Um nome, ela precisa de um nome, escolhe um"._

Eram nos pequenos detalhes que ele tinha certeza que ela ainda não tinha saido da sua cabeça nem do seu coração.

"_Abby..."._

Apesar de tudo, naquele momento era diferente, durante todo o tempo que havia passado longe dela, em nenhum instante tinha se sentido como naquele dia.

Rapidamente levantou do sofá e caminhou até algumas caixas que ainda estavam no canto da sala.

Nada na primeira, nada na seguda, no fundo da terceira caixa, embaixo de algumas revistas, ali estava ele.

Dando alguns passos para trás, Luka voltou a se sentar mas agora com o porta-retrado nas mãos, aquele era seu refugio, sempre que precisava lembrar de algum detalhe do seu rosto, olhava para aquela foto, tão linda, mas ao mesmo tempo tão natural.

Desviando o olhar dali a primeira coisa que encontrou foi o telefone. Por que não? Afinal, eles ainda eram amigos

A enfermeira chegou pouco tempo depois, trazendo a pequena Melanie num bercinho, os olhos de Abby começaram a se encher de lágrimas novamente, tudo o que ela queria naquele instante era segurar sua garotinha.

"Aqui mamãe". A enfermeira disse posicionando Melanie nos braços de Abby.

"Hey princesa...". Ela disse sem tirar os olhos de Melanie, passou os dedos carinhosamente pelo rostinho dela, com um grande sorriso no rosto e um olhar apaixonado.

Melanie bocejou, e abriu os olhos devagar, um pouco incomodada com a claridade do quarto, só então Abby pôde notar seus olhos incrivelmente verdes, exatamente iguais aos de Luka.

"Ela tem os olhos dele...".

"Ela é linda". Susan disse ao lado da maca.

Abby desviou um pouco sua atenção de Melanie. "Susan, você tem certeza que ta tudo bem com ela? Nada de errado nos exames?".

"Eu tenho certeza Abby, ela esta ótima, perfeitamente saudável".

Ela concordou com a cabeça, um pouco aliviada e voltou a acariciar o rostinho de Melanie, que se acomodou em seus braços, bocejou de novo e fechou os olhos.

"Acho que ela só queria te mostrar como tem olhos lindos". Aaron disse se aproximando da maca. "Você nos assustou".

Abby deu um pequeno sorriso. "Obrigado por ter ficado aqui".

Ele concordou com a cabeça e colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha dela. "Eu vou ligar pra Brooke, dizer que esta tudo bem, e já volto".

"Será que você podia ligar pro meu irmão?".

"Claro, o que você quer que eu diga?".

"Só precisa dizer que ela nasceu, ta tudo bem, e que eu estou esperando uma visita... Ah, e pede pra ele avisar a Maggie?".

"Okay...". Aaron já estava saindo do quarto, quando parou se lembrando de algo. "Você tem certeza que não quer ligar pra mais ninguém?".

Abby sabia muito bem de quem ele estava falando, e sabia que as coisas não seriam fácil dali para frente, mas ela ficaria bem, ela e Melanie ficariam bem. "Eu... Eu tenho certeza".

Ele concordou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto.

"Eu não vou poder passar a noite aqui, Chuck pegou o turno da noite, e a baba não pôde ficar com o Cosmo".

"Tudo bem Susan, nós vamos ficar bem".

Ela sentou na beirada da maca e olhou séria para Abby.

"A Coburn disse que ia passar aqui para falar com você, mas eu prefiro te contar...".

Abby começou a prestar atenção no que Susan estava dizendo.

Ainda hesitando um pouco ele pegou o telefone e discou o número do apartamento dela, antes de ouvir o sinal da linha deu um longo suspiro.

O telefone chamou uma, duas, três vezes, mas ninguém atendeu, alguns segundos depois ele ouviu sua voz na secretária eletrônica, pensou em deixar recado, mas não ia adiantar em nada, ele só queria conversar, e ter certeza de que tudo estava bem.

Colocou o telefone de volta no gancho e ligou a TV, passando rapidamente pelos canais, mas alguma coisa o incomodou, deu uma breve olhada no relógio, cinco horas da manhã, quase dez horas da noite em Chicago, ela já deveria estar de volta, uma pequena onda de preocupação foi o invadindo. A não ser que, ela estivesse no turno da noite.

Pegando novamente o telefone, começou a discar o número do County, e não demorou muito para que alguém atendesse, era uma voz conhecida do outro lado da linha.

"E.R.?".

"Jerry? Aqui é o Luka".

"Hey Dr. Kovac, como você está? Faz tempo que nós não recebemos noticiais suas".

Luka sabia que Jerry podia passar horas falando, então resolveu encurtar as coisas. "Eu estou bem, escuta Jerry, a Abby está por ai?".

"É...". Ele não sabia ao certo o que deveria dizer. "Não...".

"Não?". Luka perguntou intrigado. "Eu liguei para o apartamento dela, ninguém atendeu".

"Quer dizer, ela esta...". Jerry se atrapalhou um pouco, nunca soube mentir muito bem.

"Você pode chamar ela?". Luka perguntou depois que um breve silencio se formou.

"Não!". Ele disse rápido. "Porque... Porque ela esta no meio de um trauma".

Luka podia perceber que alguma coisa estava errada, mas não sabia dizer o que. "Jerry, Abby esta bem?".

"Sim, ela esta bem".

"Você tem certeza? Não esta escondendo nada?".

"Eu... Eu tenho certeza".

"Certo, eu tento ligar pra ela depois, tchau Jerry".

"Até mais Dr. Kovac". Assim que desligou, Jerry deu um longo suspiro aliviado.

Luka pensou um pouco antes de colocar o telefone no gancho, Jerry não mentiria sobre alguma coisa grave. Ele se levantou do sofá e foi caminhando até o quarto, talvez daqui alguns dias conseguisse falar com ela.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 – Maybe She'll Tell Him, Maybe She Won't**

A mãozinha de Melanie ainda segurava o dedo indicador de Abby, mesmo depois de ter pegado no sono. Poucas eram às vezes em que ela conseguia pegar no sono se não estivesse segurando o dedo de Abby.

Abby sorria enquanto a assistia dormir, tirou o dedo delicadamente de sua mão, tentando não acorda-la e levantou da poltrona. Deu um pouco de corda no móbile acima do berço, que logo começou a tocar uma suave melodia.

Ela já estava quase saindo do quarto quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

"Droga". Sussurrou caminhando mais rápido tentando chegar na sala antes que o barulho acordasse Melanie.

Com a respiração um pouco ofegante, abriu a porta tentando imaginar quem estaria ali.

"Abigail Lockhart?". Perguntou um rapaz parado do outro lado da porta.

"Eu mesma...".

"Encomenda para senhora". Ele disse passando um envelope para mão de Abby. "Você pode assinar aqui?".

"Claro". Ela assinou o papel e devolveu a prancheta para o rapaz. "Obrigada".

Um pouco intrigada, fechou a porta e se sentou no sofá, não se lembrava de estar esperando alguma encomenda. Antes de abrir checou o remetente. – Zagreb, Croácia – Luka, só podia ser ele.

Com uma paciente que raramente tinha, Abby abriu o envelope delicadamente, tentando não estragar o que pudesse estar ali dentro.

Abrindo uma pequena caixinha, encontrou um belo colar, visivelmente feito à mão, o pingente em forma de coração feito de madeira e a corentinha feita de um fio delicado.

Ela entrelaçou o fio nos dedos e segurou o pingente na mão, não conseguia lembrar de ter visto algo tão simples delicado como aquele colar.

Como num passe de mágica, centenas de incertezas começaram a entrar em sua mente, tantas perguntas sem respostas. O que afinal eles dois estavam fazendo? Se Luka estava tão longe tentando seguir em frente com sua vida, por que mandaria para ela um colar que com toda certeza tinha algum valor sentimental?

E o que ela estava fazendo? De repente era como se toda a certeza dos últimos meses tivesse desaparecido com um estalar de dedos. Talvez estivesse errada, talvez tudo aquilo fosse um grande erro, por que ela estava escondendo tudo aquilo dele afinal?

Completamente incerta, Abby pegou o telefone, e vagarosamente começou a discar os números, mas antes mesmo de terminar colocou o telefone de volta no gancho.

Ela iria mesmo fazer aquilo?

Abby respirou fundo antes de pegar novamente no telefone, dessa vez discou os números mais rápido, sem chance de desistir.

"Zdravo?". (Alô?). Disse uma voz algum tempo depois, e ela não precisava de muito para saber que aquela era a voz dele.

"Será que você ainda fala inglês?". Ela disse num tom de brincadeira.

"Abby?". Luka perguntou completamente surpreso. "É você?".

"Yep, sou eu...". Ela deu uma breve olhada para o colar em sua mão. "E adivinha só? Eu acabei de receber uma encomenda da Croácia".

"Sério?". Ele perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Obrigada Luka". Ela disse sorrindo também.

"Como você sabe que fui eu? O número de habitantes aqui é grande".

"Bom, na verdade, eu acho que eu não tenho muitos amigos croatas que me mandariam um colar tão bonito como esse".

"Você gostou?".

"Eu adorei, é muito lindo".

"Eu ganhei de um paciente alguns meses atrás, ele me disse que eu deveria ficar com um, e dar o outro pra uma pessoa especial".

"Então eu posso me considerar uma pessoa especial?".

"É, já que eu não tinha outra escolha". Ele disse caçoando dela.

"Rárá, muito engraçadinho". Ela disse tentando segurar o riso.

"Eu só estou brincado, você sabe que é muito especial".

Aquelas palavras saíram de sua boca, antes que ele pudesse ter dimensão de seu significado.

Um longo silencio começou a se formar, nenhum dos dois sabia ao certo o que dizer.

Agora era a oportunidade dela, só precisava dizer, respirando fundo mais uma vez, na tentativa de buscar um pouco de coragem, foi buscando algumas palavras em sua mente, algo que pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo.

"Luka eu... Eu... Preciso te dizer uma coisa".

Mas antes que ela pudesse o ouvir, uma outra voz apareceu na linha, uma voz que ela não conhecia, uma voz de mulher.

"_Luka, ljubavi konzerva vama pomagati unutra ovamo?"._

Aquelas palavras entraram rapidamente em sua mente, mas somente uma chamou sua atenção – Ljubavi – meu amor, ela conseguia lembrar claramente do dia em que ele havia lhe ensinado o significado daquela palavra.

"Abby?". Luka chamou para ter certeza que ela ainda estava ali.

Naquele momento Abby começou a se sentir como uma tola, é claro que ele já deveria estar se relacionando com outra mulher, o tempo tinha passado rapidamente e ela mal tinha notado.

Finalmente a incerteza tinha se transformado em certeza, ela não podia contar, não podia simplesmente brincar com a vida dele, como se estivesse em seu controle.

"Eu... eu preciso ir...". Abby disse procurando as palavras.

"Abby, você está bem?".

"Aham, estou bem, mas eu preciso ir, tchau Luka".

"Abby, espera!"

"Eu preciso ir...".

"Tchau". Ele conseguiu responder rapidamente antes que ela desligasse.

Luka encarou a parede distraído, ainda estranhando a súbita reação de Abby.

"Ljubavi? Vi ste kazna?". (Meu amor? Você esta bem?).

Sua atenção foi desviada para sua tia, que estava parada na sua frente.

Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Da, dobro sam". (Sim, eu estou bem).

"Je tja cura ponovo". (É aquela garota de novo?). Marija perguntou sentando ao lado dele.

Luka concordou com a cabeça novamente, deslizando no sofá.

"Ja nemoj nalik gledati vama patiti". (Eu não gosto de ver você sofrendo). Ela disse pegando na mão dele. "Vama potreba prona'ci ono". (Você precisa resolver isso).

Ele fechou os olhos pesadamente, deixando os pensamentos fluírem novamente.

Abby colocou vagarosamente o telefone no gancho, sem acreditar muito bem que quase tinha contado tudo a ele.

Ela deslizou no sofá tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer, não pensou que se sentiria assim, mas a verdade era que doía saber que Luka estava com outra.

Agora Abby tinha certeza que estava fazendo a coisa certa, ele já tinha seguido em frente com a sua vida, e ela não podia fazer, mas nada, o controle da vida dele não estava em suas mãos.

Dando um longo suspiro, ela fechou os olhos tentando evitar as lágrimas que queriam cair, era estupidez se sentir assim, afinal o que ela esperava que ele estivesse fazendo lá?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um choro baixinho que começou a vir da baba eletrônica, ela respirou fundo, tentando tirar tudo aquilo da cabeça, e levantou do sofá indo até o quarto de Melanie.

"Ta tudo bem princesa...". Abby disse pegando-a no colo, e começando a acariciar suas costas. "Nós vamos ficar bem...".


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 – Sweet Dreams...**

Abby dormia num sono leve, tranquilamente, quando um choro baixinho começou a vir da baba eletrônica, ela se mexeu na cama e murmurou alguma coisa sem sentido com os olhos ainda fechados.

O choro começou a ficar mais alto, Melanie não iria desistir tão fácil. Abby rolou na cama para olhar o relógio no criado-mudo, e quando abriu os olhos se surpreendeu, não fazia nem uma hora desde que Melanie tinha acordado pela última vez.

"Qual o problema Mel?". Ela balbuciou ainda sonolenta, e depois fez um breve silêncio esperando que o choro parasse, mas em vão.

Arrastando-se pelo corredor, chegou ao quarto de Melanie, que estava com os olhinhos vermelhos, se mexendo impacientemente no berço.

"O que foi Mel?". Abby disse a pegando no colo e sentando na poltrona ao lado do berço. "Você não está com fome, e a sua fralda ta sequinha".

Melanie parou de chorar assim que Abby a pegou no colo e começou acariciar suas costas.

"Você esqueceu?". Ela perguntou levantando da poltrona. "Eu só vou trabalhar depois do almoço, então nós podemos dormir até bem tarde".

Luka chegou em casa depois de mais um exaustivo plantão noturno, colocou as chaves em cima da mesa e se livrou rapidamente dos sapatos e do casaco, indo direto para o banheiro, depois de um bom banho, a única coisa que ele queria era se jogar na cama e dormir algumas boas horas.

Tomou um banho rapidamente, só o necessário para tirar aquele cheiro de hospital do corpo e logo em seguida se aconchegou na cama, assim que sua cabeça encostou nos travesseiros, ele sentiu seus olhos fechando pesadamente, o cansaço percorrendo cada parte do seu corpo.

Luka deu um longo suspiro antes de se desligar de tudo aquilo que estava passando em sua mente, se acomodou melhor na cama e não demorou nem ao menos cinco minutos para que ele pegasse no sono. Um sono pesado e relaxante.

Abby voltou para o quarto, levantando Melanie no colo. Mel dormiria mais fácil se Abby estivesse por perto.

Ela colocou alguns travesseiros em volta dela, e deitou ao seu lado, esperando que ela pegasse no sono, mas parecia que a ultima coisa que Melanie queria fazer era dormir, ela não estava mais chorando, mas continuava mexendo os braços e as pernas.

"Por que você ta tão agitada?". Abby perguntou acariciando a barriga dela. "Ainda é madrugada, você precisa voltar a dormir".

Melanie nem ao menos bocejava, continuava olhando atenta para Abby, que lutava para manter os olhos abertos.

"Eu acho que você está fazendo uma greve de sono, ou então esta tentando me contrariar".

Luka já dormia a algum tempo, num sono calmo e pesado. O cansaço em seu corpo era tanto que ele mal se mexia na cama.

Um sorriso involuntário apareceu em seu rosto, quando algumas imagens começaram a invadir sua mente.

Sonhos, bons sonhos. Uma bela praia, de areia branca e o mar azul quase transparente, um lugar desconhecido, mas tão maravilhoso que o encantava.

Caminhando pela beirada do mar, de longe pôde uma pequena garotinha, sentada em um balanço, preso a um coqueiro que quase tocava o chão.

Ele olhou para aquela menina, tentando identifica-la, mas a sensação que tinha era de que nunca havia a visto antes. Conforme ia se aproximando, ele começou a ouvir as doces gargalhadas que ela soltava enquanto o balanço ia para frente e para trás, e só quando chegou a poucos metros de distância, pôde perceber os olhos incrivelmente verdes dela, que transmitiam uma alegria que ele poucas vezes tinha visto.

Ela era encantadora, e Luka assistia a cena praticamente num estado de hipnose.

Sem se aproximar mais, ele continuou a observando, mas no instante seguinte, ela saiu do balanço e começou a correr pela beirada do mar. Luka desviou o olhar para a direção em que ela ia, e logo percebeu que havia uma mulher, seu rosto era indecifrável, mas não demorou muito para que ele notasse o colar que ela usava.

Subitamente a vontade de que tinha era de correr até lá, e se juntar a elas, mas era como se seus pés estivessem grudados no chão.

"Okay... essa é minha ultima tentativa, e acredite... você vai se arrepender". Abby já havia tentado de tudo, mas Melanie simplesmente se recusava a dormir.

Respirando fundo, ela começou a cantar suavemente os versos que estavam na sua cabeça.

"I want you between me and the feeling I get when I miss you".

A primeira reação de Melanie foi sorrir, mas não demorou muito para que ela começasse a bocejar.

"But everything here's telling me I should be fine".

Apesar de completamente desafinada, a voz de Abby estava surtindo o efeito que ela queria, diminuindo o volume aos poucos, ela continuava acariciando a barriga de Melanie que lutava contra o sono.

"So why is it so, it bothers below that I'm missing you every time?".

Melanie esticou o bracinho e segurou o colar que Abby tinha em volta do pescoço, e então finalmente fechou os olhos, voltando a dormir num sono tranqüilo.

Quando teve a sensação que a pequenina finalmente tinha dormido, Abby parou de cantar e a observou por alguns segundos.

Luka abriu os olhos com a imagem daquela mulher ainda em sua mente, tocou o colar em volta de seu pescoço e soltou um longo suspiro. "Bons sonhos...".

"Bons sonhos princesa...". Abby finalmente fechou os olhos, e voltou a dormir.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 – Momentos Gilmore**

"Aula de natação para bebes?". Susan perguntou brincando com as mãozinhas de Melanie, que estava sentada no balcão da recepção.

"Yeep!". Abby respondeu sem tirar os olhos de dentro da bolsa, onde estava procurando a chave do carro. "O pediatra disse que pode melhorar o sono dela, e bom, não custa nada tentar". Ela continuou revirando a bolsa. "Droga! Não consigo encontrar minhas chaves!".

"O pediatra? Aquele que tem uma quedinha por você?". Susan perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Abby ignorou o comentário, sem desviar o olhar da bolsa. "Eu vou me arrepender até o ultimo dia da minha vida por ter te contado isso, não vou?". Ela começou a procurar em outro compartimento. "E pela décima vez, ele não tem uma quedinha por mim!".

"Ah Abby, quem você quer enganar?".

"Ta, tudo bem, talvez ele sinta alguma coisa, mas isso não quer dizer nada".

"Só que você deveria dormir com ele...". O sorriso no rosto de Susan ficou maior.

Abby finalmente levantou os olhos para encará-la, com um olhar que dizia 'Eu não acredito que você acabou de dizer isso'.

Fechou o zíper da bolsa, com a chave do carro na mão. "Esquece isso Mel". Ela disse desviando o olhar de Susan e pegando Melanie no colo. "Tia Susan está ficando louca!".

"Ah Abby! Você sabe que isso não é verdade, alias faz muito tempo que você não sai com alguém, e quando eu digo alguém eu quero dizer um homem".

"Não é o momento certo, a Melanie é muito nova, e eu não me sinto no clima pra começar sair com outros caras".

"Você tomou uma decisão Abby, agora precisa seguir com ela e com a sua vida, você precisa esquecer o Luka".

"Isso não tem nada a ver com ele Susan".

"Você pode mentir, mas não pode esconder seus olhos".

"Eu preciso ir...". Abby disse tentando evitar que aquela conversa se prolongasse ainda mais. "Nós já estamos atrasadas para aula".

Ela foi caminhando rapidamente com Melanie no colo em direção a saída, mas antes ainda pode ouvir Susan.

"Pelo menos pensa sobre isso Abby, vejo você amanha".

"Até amanha Susan". Ela disse se virando brevemente.

Assim que passou pela porta que ligava o vestiário à piscina com Melanie no colo, Abby viu uma mulher empolgada vindo em sua direção, e presumiu que fosse a professora.

"Olá mamãe". Ela disse animada. "Eu sou Annabelle, a professora".

"Oi". Abby disse tentando parecer simpática. "Eu sou Abby, e essa é a Melanie".

"Ow! Que garotinha mais linda e que olhos incríveis". Annabelle disse segurando a mãozinha de Mel.

Abby respondeu com um sorriso, ajeitando melhor a toquinha que Mel estava usando.

"Quantos messes ela tem?".

"Onze...".

"Okay...". Ela sorriu simpaticamente. "Abby, certo?".

Abby concordou com a cabeça.

"Você pode sentar na borda da piscina, e molhar ela aos pouquinhos, assim ela se adapta a temperatura, e não estranha à água na hora de entrar". Ela soltou delicadamente a mãozinha de Melanie. "Eu vou estar em volta, qualquer problema você pode me chamar".

"Okay, obrigada".

Assim que a professora se afastou, Abby começou a caminhar até a borda da piscina, onde sentou delicadamente com Melanie em seu colo, e colocou os pés na água.

Ela se inclinou um pouco, pecando um pouco de água na mão, e molhando cuidadosamente os pezinhos de Mel, que no começo estranhou, mas logo gostou da sensação de estar sendo molhada.

"Gostoso não é?". Abby disse fazendo um pouco de cócegas nela, conseguindo arrancar algumas gargalhadas.

"Tudo bem?". Annabelle perguntou, voltando algum tempo depois.

"Sim, tudo certo". Abby respondeu com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, ela estava se divertindo tanto quanto Melanie.

"Eu acho que ela gostando... Quer tentar coloca-la na água?".

"Claro...".

"Você pode escolher um brinquedo dentro daquela caixa". A professora disse apontando para frente. "Assim ela se distrai enquanto você entra na piscina".

Abby foi com Melanie até a caixa de brinquedos, onde escolheu um pequeno elefante de borracha.

Voltando a borda da piscina, Abby a sentou com calma e lhe entregou o elefante, Mel se distraiu por alguns instantes, mas logo percebeu que sua mãe estava entrando na piscina. Numa tentativa de chamar atenção de Abby, ela soltou o brinquedo e esticou os bracinhos querendo ser pega.

Abby se aproximou, a pegando no colo, mas a mantendo no ar como havia sinto instruída pela professora.

"Okay... agora vai abaixando ela devagar". Annabelle orientou do lado de fora da piscina.

Assim que seus pezinhos tocaram a água, Melanie fez uma carinha de espanto, de que a qualquer momento iria começar a chorar.

Quando Abby pensou em tirá-la da água, a carinha de choro foi logo trocada por uma gostosa gargalhada, sinal verde para continuar.

Daquela gargalhada em diante, o sorriso não saiu de seu rosto. Melanie ria a batia os bracinhos na água, conforme Abby a guiava de um lado para o outro, com o mesmo sorriso estampado no rosto.

O grande problema começou no fim da aula, assim que Abby tirou Melanie da água e a colocou sentada na borda da piscina novamente, ela não só ameaçou, como começou a chorar, esticando os braços para que sua mãe a pegasse e ela pudesse então voltar para água.

Abby saiu rapidamente da piscina e a enrolou na toalha, antes de pega-la no colo.

"Eu acho que ela realmente gostou". Annabelle disse olhando Mel, que agora chorava baixinho com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Abby.

"Mais do que eu esperava, mas essa baixinha também está com sono não é Mel?". Ela disse acariciando suas costas em movimentos circulares.

"Volta para as próximas aulas Abby, tenho certeza que ela vai continuar gostando".

"Eu vou voltar sim, obrigada por tudo".

A professora respondeu com um sorriso simpático se afastando delas.

"Viu?". Abby disse a ajeitando melhor em seu colo. "Não precisa chorar, nós vamos voltar na próxima aula".


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 – Desencontros [Parte I**

"Obrigada por ter internado ele, Ethan". Abby disse saindo da sala de exames ao lado do pediatra.

"Não precisa agradecer Abby, a pneumonia era evidente, o residente deveria ter percebido".

Os dois começaram a andar pelo corredor, em direção à recepção, mas Abby parou assim que sentiu uma mão em seu braço, olhando para o lado, percebeu que Ethan também tinha parado de caminhar e agora a encarava.

"Algum problema?". Ela perguntou depois de alguns instantes de silencio.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, como se estivesse despertando de um sonho. "Não, tudo certo".

Eles voltaram a caminhar, mas pararam novamente poucos passos depois.

"Na verdade Abby, eu estava imaginando... Se... Se você gostaria de sair qualquer dia desses". Ethan falava um pouco atrapalhado, enquanto Abby o encarava. "Nada sério, só um jantar como amigos, talvez um café".

Ela deu uma breve olhada para recepção, onde Susan parecia estar preenchendo um formulário, mas na verdade assistia a cena com atenção, as duas se encararam por alguns segundos, e Abby pode ler em seus lábios 'Aceite', como se ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

"Claro...". Ela disse voltando sua atenção para Ethan. "Eu adoraria".

"Okay, isso é ótimo". Ele deu um sorriso empolgado. "Sexta as oito está bom pra você?".

"Sexta as oito, perfeito".

Luka andava calmamente pela plataforma de metrô, um pouco distraído checando algumas mensagens no celular, mas parou assim que sentiu que havia trombado em alguma coisa.

Seu olhar rapidamente se desviou para o chão, onde uma mulher tentava recolher alguns papeis espalhados.

"Me desculpa". Ela disse quando Luka se abaixou para ajudá-la. "Quer dizer...". (Desculpa).

"Imagina, eu é que não estava olhando pra frente".

Ela levantou a cabeça brevemente, o encarando por alguns segundos.

"Não acredito que eu encontrei alguém que fala inglês".

"Aposto que você não esta se dando muito bem com croata". Luka entregou a pilha de folhas que havia ajuntado, e se levantou em seguida.

"Claire Jones". Ela disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

"Luka Kovac". Ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"É um pequeno milagre encontrar alguém que fale inglês nessa cidade, alias, o seu é muito bom".

"Eu morei alguns anos nos Estados Unidos, ajudou bastante".

Os dois começaram a andar na mesma direção em passos calmos.

"Está explicado".

Luka olhou para frente, percebendo que seu metrô já estava chegando, pensou em se despedir e ir embora, mas outra idéia cruzou sua mente.

"O que você acha de sair comigo sexta à noite? Eu posso te mostrar alguns lugares legais em Zagreb, você vai ver que não é tão ruim assim, e que nem todos os croatas costumam esbarrar nas pessoas".

"Claro, eu iria adorar". Claire abriu a bolsa e tirou um cartãozinho de lá de dentro. "Esse é o meu número".

"Okay... eu te ligo". Luka se afastou um pouco. "Preciso ir agora, ou vou chegar atrasado no trabalho". Ele disse apontando para o metrô que já havia chegado. "Tchau, vejo você na sexta".

"Tchau Luka, te vejo sexta".

"Sem chances Susan, eu não vou usar um vestido... ainda por cima vermelho". Abby disse jogando o vestido em cima de uma cadeira no canto do quarto.

"Por que não? Ele iria ficar ótimo em você". Susan disse tentando pegar o vestido de volta.

Abby respondeu ao comentário com apenas um olhar, logo em seguida tirou uma blusa cinza, levemente decotada de dentro do armário, e a posicionou em frente ao corpo.

"Você não vai usar cinza Abby". Susan disse tirando a blusa de sua mão.

"Por que não?".

"É sem vida, não chama atenção, e nem adianta discutir".

"Okay".

Susan caminhou até o armário, e passou alguns cabides, finalmente chegando à blusa perfeita, preta, um decote mais ousado e pequenos detalhes.

"A escolhida".

"Você acabou de dizer que eu precisava usar alguma coisa com vida".

"Preto é básico, e essa blusa é linda, por que eu nunca te vi com ela?".

"Talvez porque eu nunca usei".

"Mas deveria, agora vai... prova".

Abby já estava quase entrando no banheiro quando Susan pediu que ela parasse.

"Espera, eu te comprei uma coisa".

"E o que seria?".

"Aqui". Susan disse lhe entregando uma pequena sacola.

Abby abriu o embrulho com delicadeza, encontrando um conjunto de langerie preta. "Você tem certeza que me deu a sacola certa?".

"É claro que eu tenho certeza, você precisa estar preparada".

"Susan! É o nosso primeiro encontro, eu não vou transar com ele".

"Mas deveria".

"Eu não acredito em você". Abby disse tentando segurar o riso, e devolvendo a sacola para ela. "Toma, você fica com isso, eu não vou usar langerie nenhuma, e não vou transar com ele".

Quando Susan pensou em argumentar, as duas ouviram o interfone contando. Abby deu uma breve olhada no relógio, percebendo que tinha perdido completamente o horário.

"Susan, ele já esta aqui e eu não estou nem vestida".

"Sem pânico, você só precisa colocar essa blusa, e o seu casaco bege, rápido, enquanto isso eu atendo o interfone e digo que você já vai descer".

"Eu não acredito que você finalmente vai sair da toca". Andro disse sentado no sofá no apartamento de Luka, e logo em seguida tomando um gole da garrafa de cerveja em cima da mesa de centro.

"Calado Andro, e para de beber minha cerveja". Luka respondeu entrando no quarto, a procura de sua camisa.

"Ela deve ser bem gostosa, foi a única que conseguiu te tirar de dentro de casa".

Luka voltou à sala, vestindo uma camisa azul. "Algumas vezes eu não acredito que você é o irmão mais velho". Ele calçou os sapatos. "E por que você esta falando comigo em inglês?".

"Eu preciso treinar, quem sabe essa Claire não tem alguma amiga pra me apresentar?".

Luka o encarou por alguns segundos. "Com toda essa sua mentalidade, ela fugiria cinco minutos depois de te conhecer".

"Cala a boca Luka, eu sou muito bom com as mulheres, pelo menos eu tenho pratica".

"Claro, com certeza". Ele concordou num tom irônico e se levantou do sofá.

"Agora vamos, eu já estou atrasado".

"Você pode ir, eu vou terminar essa cerveja e ir para casa".

"Sem chances, eu não vou deixar você sozinho no meu apartamento".

"Por que não? Eu juro que já vou ter ido embora quando você chegar com a Claire". Andro disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Rárá, muito engraçadinho". Luka começou empurrar o irmão até a porta. "Eu aposto que você colocaria fogo aqui em menos de cinco minutos, agora vamos".

"Tem certeza que vocês vão ficar bem?". Abby perguntou parada na frente de Susan, que estava com Melanie no colo.

"Eu tenho certeza, agora vai... você já esta atrasada".

"É sério, eu posso marcar isso para outro dia e-".

"Abby, não se preocupa, nos vamos ficar bem e nos divertir, não vamos Mel?".

"Okay, o número do meu celular está colado na geladeira, qualquer coisa, você me liga".

"Tudo bem, mas não precisa se preocupar".

"Certo...". Ela se inclinou dando um beijo na bochecha de Melanie. "Tchau princesa, eu vejo você mais tarde... cuida da sua tia".

Susan riu um pouco, e com delicadeza empurrou Abby para fora do apartamento, sabendo que ela nunca sairia dali, e logo em seguida fechou a porta.

"O que você quer fazer agora Mel?".

Luka chegou a um pequeno hotel no centro da cidade, e logo se dirigiu ao quarto de Claire batendo algumas vezes na porta.

"Quem é?". Ela perguntou do lado de dentro.

Luka riu um pouco, croata realmente deveria ser difícil pra ela.

"Sou eu, Luka".

Ele esperou alguns segundos, mas ela logo abriu a porta, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Pronta?".

"Claro". Claire saiu de dentro do quarto e trancou a porta.

Luka a encarou por alguns instantes, não podia negar que ela estava linda.

"Então vamos, eu tenho varias opções... você pode até escolher".


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 – Desencontros [Parte II**

"Eu estava pensando em ir naquele restaurante chinês perto do County, mas se você preferir nós podemos ir em outro lugar". Ethan disse sem desviar o olhar do trânsito.

Abby aquelas palavras como se tivessem sido ditas a uma longa distancia, mas na verdade era ela que estava distante.

O pensamento em Lula estava forte, como poucas às vezes desde que ele havia ido embora. Lembranças, pequenos momentos... Imagens que teimavam em ficar em sua mente, mesmo que ela quisesse se distrair.

A sensação de estar saindo com outro homem era estranha, mas ela não podia se esconder para sempre.

"Abby?". Ethan perguntou novamente, tentando chamar a atenção dela, dessa vez com sucesso.

"Me desculpa, você estava dizendo?". Ela disse tentando disfarçar.

"Tudo bem? Você parece meio distante".

"Tudo bem sim, só estava pensando se a Melanie esta bem".

"Tenho certeza que a Susan está cuidando bem dela".

Abby respondeu com um sorriso simpático.

"Eu tinha perguntado se tudo bem pra você ir no restaurante chinês, aquele perto do County, a comida é deliciosa".

"O chinês parece ótimo".

"Okay, vamos ao chinês então".

"Então, onde nós vamos 'Senhor guia turístico'?". Claire perguntou caminhando ao lado de Luka pelas ruas de Zagreb.

Luka sorriu do comentário "Praça Ban Jelacic, tem um ótimo restaurante de comida típica que eu quero te levar".

Comida croata e o restaurante do centro, aquilo lhe trazia uma boa lembrança, lembrança de Abby, da primeira vez em que havia cozinhado para ela. Mas mal sabia que aquela tinha sido a parte mais fácil, passar mais de uma hora tentando convence-la a comer o prato que ela chamou de gororoba, com certeza tinha sido a mais difícil.

Assim que os dois avistaram a entrada do restaurante, o destino começou a brincar com ele novamente, fazendo-o lembrar que havia prometido para Abby que a levaria lá algum dia.

"Luka?". Claire o chamou pela terceira vez, mas agora conseguindo chamar sua atenção.

"Uhn?". Ele respondeu desviando o olhar para ela.

"Você esta bem? Eu estou te chamando há uns cinco minutos".

"Tudo bem, eu só estava tentando lembrar se esse era o restaurante".

"E é?".

"Aham; vamos entrar?".

"Claro, eu estou faminta".

O chinês perto do County, ela só não imaginava que era aquele chinês perto do County. Parecia que o destino estava querendo brincar com ela, de todos os restaurantes em Chicago, Ethan tinha que ter escolhido o que mais lembrava Luka.

Sentada na mesa, Abby tentava prestar atenção nas palavras de Ethan, mas não podia evitar as lembranças que teimavam em aparecer na sua mente.

Para qualquer canto que olhasse, uma nova memória apareceria em sua cabeça, jantares depois de plantões cansativos, algumas datas especiais, dias comuns... Era inevitável.

"Alguma coisa errada com a sua comida? Você mal tocou nela?". Ethan disse apontando para o prato dela.

"Não, a comida esta ótima, eu só não estou com muita fome". Abby respondeu tentando não transparecer que o que mais queria era sair dali. "Com licença, eu vou até o banheiro".

Assim que chegou ao banheiro, tirou o celular da bolsa e discou o numero de seu apartamento.

"Alô?". Susan disse atendendo, algum tempo depois.

"Hey Susan, sou eu... tudo bem por aí? A Mel já dormiu?".

"Ela já dormiu sim, e ta tudo bem, mas por que você esta ligando?".

"Uhn... nada... eu só queria saber se esta tudo bem".

"A verdade Abby".

"Ele me trouxe no chinês, o mesmo chinês que eu costumava vir com o Luka, e agora eu não consigo parar de pensar nele".

"Abby, Ethan é um cara legal, relaxa e tenta aproveitar".

"Eu amei a comida Luka, acho que a Croácia esta me conquistando". Claire disse tentando manter o diálogo que pouco tinha acontecido durante todo o jantar.

"A culinária é uma das melhores coisas daqui". Luka respondeu sem nenhum calor em sua voz, mas uma vez Abby não tinha saído de sua cabeça.

"Luka, aconteceu alguma coisa?".

"Você esta distante desde que nós chegamos aqui, mal falou, não olhou nos meus olhos a noite toda".

"Me desculpa Claire, eu sei que fui uma péssima companhia essa noite, eu só... não estou num bom dia". Luka disse começando a caminhar, mas Claire não o seguiu. "Vamos?". Ele perguntou virando para trás.

"Obrigada, mas eu prefiro voltar sozinha para o hotel".

"Claire-".

"Eu não quero me machucar Luka, e se todo dia não for um bom dia? Muito obrigada por ter me mostrado esse lugar, mas é melhor nós pararmos por aqui".

"Claire, espera".

"Tchau Luka...".

"Obrigado pela noite Abby, foi ótima". Ethan disse caminhando ao lado dela até a porta do prédio.

"Você não tem que agradecer, eu também adorei a sua companhia". Abby disse parando em frente ao edifício, tirando uma chave de dentro da bolsa.

"Nós podemos sair pra jantar mais vezes, você sabe... só precisamos marcar".

"Claro... eu adoraria". Ela apontou para porta. "É melhor eu ir indo, a Susan deve estar querendo ir embora, e nós temos plantão amanhã...".

Ethan deu alguns passos pra frente, diminuindo a distancia que existia entre os dois, e logo em seguida inclinou seu rosto, buscando os lábios dela.

Não demorou muito para que Abby virasse o rosto, fazendo com que os lábios dele encontrassem sua bochecha.

Seria errado deixar aquilo acontecer, errado com ele, errado com si mesma.

"Me desculpa Ethan, eu adorei a noite... mas é só isso".

Um pouco receoso Ethan recuou. "Me desculpa Abby, eu não queria que você tivesse uma má impressão".

Ela abriu um sorriso simpatico, e apontou novamente para porta. "Eu preciso ir".


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 – **_'__**Aqui é a Abby, eu não posso atender, então você sabe o que precisa fazer'**_

Dias, semanas, meses. O tempo passava normalmente, com momentos bons e momentos ruins, dias de sol e dias de chuva, noites em claro e noites de sono.

Era outra manhã nublada e cinzenta do inverno croata e Luka assistia ao noticiário internacional sem prestar muita atenção enquanto tomava café da manhã calmamente, antes de ir para o hospital.

Ele já estava quase terminando quando uma chamada chamou sua atenção.

'_E uma ultima noticia'. _A bela apresentadora disse sentada na bancada.

Luka pegou a xícara de café na mão e desviou sua atenção para a televisão.

'_Uma explosão acaba de ocorrer no County General de Chicago'._

A xicara deslizou por seus dedos, quebrando em pequenos pedaços ao tocar o chão.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, sem esboçar nenhuma reação, tentando digerir aquela informação.

'_Ainda não se sabe quantas pessoas ficaram feridas ou se houveram vitimas'._

"Abby...". Luka balbuciou levantando da mesa, pisando nos cacos espalhados pelo chão, e tentando chegar o mais rápido possível ao telefone.

Tentando controlar o nervosismo que percorria seu corpo, ele discou o número do apartamento de Abby, esperando que ela atendesse. "Por favor, Abby... atende, por favor".

"Abby está lá dentro". Chunny gritou para Carter, que estava abaixado ao seu lado, perto da sala onde a explosão havia acabado de ocorrer.

"Ela esta lá dentro?". Carter perguntou arregalando os olhos assustado depois da informação que tinha recebido.

Chunny concordou com a cabeça, e logo em seguida levantou do chão, para checar se havia algum ferido em volta.

Sem pensar muito, Carter se levantou e correu rapidamente até a porta da sala, dando uma breve olhada pôde localizar um paciente caído no chão ao lado de uma maca, e Abby não muito longe dali perto de um cano estourado que soltava labaredas de fogo.

"Abby!". Carter gritou entrando na sala, mas não obteve resposta. Ele caminhou o mais rápido possível até perto dela, desviando dos focos de fogo.

"Abby, acorda". John disse checando seu pulso, e logo em seguida fez o estimulo doloroso.

Abby se mexeu, incomodada com a dor, mas não abriu os olhos.

Carter a pegou nos braços, e o mais rápido que pôde, caminhando com certa dificuldade, desviando novamente das chamas.

"Eu preciso de uma maca!". Ele disse num tom alto ao sair da sala.

'_Aqui é a Abby, eu não posso atender, então você sabe o que precisa fazer'._

Ouvir a voz dela, mesmo que através da secretária eletrônica era bom, mas não naquelas circunstancias. Naquele momento Luka tinha cada parte do seu corpo tencionada, rezando em seus pensamentos para que Abby estivesse bem.

"Abby, sou eu Luka... eu acabei de ouvir sobre a explosão no County, então se você estiver em casa, por favor, atende". O tom de voz dele tinha uma mistura de desespero e angustia, e o que estava sentindo naquele momento, nem ao menos conseguia entender.

Ele fez um breve silêncio, esperando que a qualquer momento ela atendesse ao telefone, pra dizer que estava tudo bem, mas o sinal que indicava o termino da mensagem foi tudo o que aconteceu.

Luka olhou para o telefone em suas mãos, talvez ela só não tivesse conseguido chegar para atender a tempo.

Ele discou rapidamente o número dela, e respirou fundo antes que começasse a chamar.

"Por favor, Abby, atende... Por favor". Luka pedia baixinho para ninguém especial, ainda rezando em seus pensamentos.

Um, dois, três toques, a cada segundo era mais difícil de acreditar que ela estava segura em casa.

'_Aqui é a Abby, eu não posso atender então você sabe o que precisa fazer'._

"Abby, sou eu de novo, por favor, me liga assim que você ouvir essa mensagem okay?".

Abby começou a despertar vagarosamente enquanto Carter a posicionava com cuidado na maca que Malik havia trazido.

"Seu pescoço está bem?". Ele perguntou colocando as duas mãos em volta do pescoço dela.

Ela concordou com a cabeça em um movimento curto, ainda um pouco tonta e muito dolorida.

"Vias respiratórias desobstruídas?". Susan perguntou cruzando com os dos no corredor.

"Acho que ela esta bem". Carter respondeu começando a empurrar a maca, tentando desviar do pequeno caos em que o P.S. tinha se transformado.

"Você precisa de ajuda?". Susan começou a andar de costas para continuar a olhá-lo.

"Não, vou levar ela para o leito dois".

Enquanto os outros médicos e enfermeiros corriam de um lado para o outro, tentando tirar os pacientes de perto daquela sala, John empurrou a maca de Abby até uma das cortinas, aonde as coisas pareciam um pouco mais calmas.

Ela levou a mão à cabeça, incomodada com a dor que estava sentindo.

"Abby, você está com dor no peito?". Ele perguntou colocando o estetoscópio no ouvido.

"Aham". Ela respondeu concordando com a cabeça. "Bem aqui". E logo em seguida tocou suas costelas do lado direito.

"Aqui?". Carter disse pressionando a área com delicadeza, mas ainda assim causando incomodo em Abby. "Respira fundo". Ele continuou, posicionando o estetoscópio em seu peito, e em seguida colocando uma mascara de oxigênio nela.

Luka passou quase toda a manhã tentando falar com Abby, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi ouvir a mensagem de sua secretaria eletrônica inúmeras vezes.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para o telefone em sua mão, e depois para o relógio pendurado na parede, já era tarde e ele estava completamente atrasado, mas ir para o hospital seria bom, naquele momento ele precisava tirar a hipótese de Abby estar machucada da cabeça, ou então ficaria louco.

Numa ultima tentativa, com o coração ainda cheio de esperança, discou o número dela novamente, mas como nas outras vezes só ouviu a mensagem da secretaria.

Luka levantou do sofá e caminhou vagarosamente até o quarto, um bom banho e encher a cabeça de trabalho, era tudo o que precisava agora.

Assim que terminou de se vestir, passou pela sala e pegou as chaves do carro, a carteira e o casaco. Olhou para o telefone e estava quase o pegando na mão para tentar ligar novamente quando parou para pensar melhor, a resposta seria a mesma... Abby não estava em casa.

Apesar de não ter conseguido falar com ela, Luka precisava acreditar que tudo estava bem, e que ela estava em outro lugar, segura e salva.

Ele já estava quase trancando a porta pelo lado de fora, mas antes que pudesse começou ouvir o toque do telefone.

Adentrou a sala o mais rápido que conseguiu, e atendeu ao telefone antes mesmo que ele tocasse pela terceira vez.

"Abby?". Luka disse com o corpo completamente tencionado, esperando ouvir a voz dela do outro lado da linha.

"Luka?".

Ele soltou um longo suspiro.

"Mi trebati vama ovamo ka klju"c bolnica" (Nós precisamos de você aqui no hospital) O recepcionista disse um pouco atarefado.

"Ja volja biti onamo domalo". (Eu já estou indo). Ele respondeu voltando a ficar tão preocupado como antes.

"Respira fundo". Carter disse com o estetoscópio posicionado nas costas de Abby. "Seu peito ainda esta doendo?"

Abby puxou o ar com força e depois o soltou lentamente. "Só um pouco. Será que agora eu posso me levantar?". Ela virou para trás para olhá-lo. "Eu estou bem, posso ajudar".

"Não até nós fazermos um raio-X, e você não precisa se preocupar, o P.S. já foi quase totalmente evacuado".

"Eu não preciso de um raio-X". Ela disse começando a ficar um pouco impaciente.

"Faça isso pela Mel okay? Ela precisa de você inteira".

"Ah meu Deus! Melanie, eu preciso pegar ela... a creche já deve estar fechando".

"Não precisa se preocupar, Susan já a pegou, e está com ela no Lounge, agora se você for boazinha nós podemos acabar com isso logo".

"Okay...". Abby disse finalmente desistindo, e voltando a se deitar na maca, para que Carter a levasse para a radiologia.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 – I've been watchin****g but the stars refuse to shine**

Abby olhou para Melanie, que estava com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro lutando contra o sono, e passou a mão por seu cabelo carinhosamente tirando alguns fios que estavam caindo em seus olhos.

"Você ta cansada não é princesa?". Ela disse passando pela porta da baia das ambulâncias, seguindo o caminho do metro. "Eu sei, mamãe também está. Foi um dia e tanto...".

Abby a ajeitou melhor em seus braços e continuou caminhando pela noite levemente fria de Chicago. "Mas eu tenho boas noticias, amanhã eu não vou trabalhar, então nós podemos dormir até tarde e ir ao parque depois do almoço, o que você acha?".

Melanie não estava nem ligando para aquilo que sua mãe dizia, sua atenção estava completamente desviada para o céu de Chicago, que estava totalmente estrelado como raras vezes ficava.

Ela esticou o bracinho apontando para cima, tentando chamar a atenção de sua mãe e mostrar aquilo que estava a encantando.

Assim que percebeu que Mel estava apontando para cima, Abby desviou o olhar também, se deparando com um incrível céu, coberto de estrelas.

Ela parou de caminhar e se sentou num banco próximo da onde as duas estavam paradas, a visão era tão perfeita, que era praticamente impossível parar de olhar.

Mel continuava com o bracinho esticado, mas agora com um lindo sorriso no rosto, esquecendo completamente do sono de alguns minutos atrás.

"Você gostou? É lindo não é?". Abby perguntou ajeitando melhor o casaco que ela vestia.

Melanie balbuciou alguma coisa sem sentido e logo em seguida soltou uma doce gargalhada.

Ela apontou para o céu. "Olha ali princesa, são as estrelas".

Melanie voltou a olhar para cima, com o lindo sorriso ainda no rosto.

"Você consegue dizer? Es-tre-la". Abby estava completamente ansiosa pela primeira palavra de Melanie, e mal desconfiava que toda aquela insistência estava a ponto de dar certo.

Mel tirou os olhos do céu, e encarou sua mãe por alguns instantes, completamente concentrada naquilo que estava prestes a fazer.

"Tê-la". Ela conseguiu balbuciar algum tempo depois.

Abby a olhou por alguns segundos, um pouco surpresa com o que tinha acabado de ouvir, mas não demorou muito para que um enorme sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto.

"Vamos lá princesa, diz de novo, es-tre-la".

"Tê-la". Mel repetiu, batendo os braços alegremente na perna de sua mãe.

"Bom trabalho meu amor, você acabou de dizer sua primeira palavra!". Abby a trouxe para mais perto de si, e começou a lhe encher de beijos, arrancando gargalhadas deliciosas. "Agora vamos pra casa? Já esta tarde e frio".

Apesar de ter enfrentado um plantão completamente lotado, Luka tinha passado o dia todo preocupado com Abby.

A primeira coisa que fez quando chegou em casa, foi checar as mensagens em sua secretaria eletrônica, passou pelos recados rapidamente, procurando por aquele que importava de verdade, mas nenhum deles trazia a voz dela.

Ele sentou no sofá e soltou um longo suspiro, a idéia de telefonar novamente cruzou sua mente, mas Abby com certeza não estava em casa, se estivesse certamente teria retornado suas ligações mesmo que fosse só para deixar um recado dizendo que estava tudo bem.

Luka levantou do sofá e caminhou até a porta de vidro da varanda, desviando sua atenção brevemente para o céu, o suficiente para perceber que ele estava coberto de estrelas, como se alguém estivesse querendo recompensá-lo.

Ele abriu a porta e se sentou em uma cadeira do lado de fora, se reclinando um pouco para poder ter uma melhor visão do céu. Com certeza ele podia passar toda a noite ali, só observando o céu estrelado, e de certa forma aquilo o deixava mais tranqüilo.

Luka não sabia ao certo quanto tempo tinha passado ali, perdido em seus pensamentos, quando ouviu o telefone tocar, ele desviou sua atenção para sala, onde o telefone estava e hesitou um pouco.

Estava cansado e de certa forma irritado, tudo o que menos queria naquele momento era ter que atender uma pessoa inconveniente.

Ele ficou parado, esperando que o telefone parasse de tocar, mas quem quer que fosse a pessoa do outro lado da linha, ela não parecia querer desistir assim tão fácil.

Ele levantou da cadeira e foi se arrastando até a sala vagarosamente.

"Zdravo?" (Alô?). Luka atendeu ao telefone com um desanimo evidente em sua voz.

"Ai ainda mora um croata que deixou vinte mensagens na minha secretária eletrônica?". Abby perguntou com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Ele soltou um suspiro aliviado, sem tentar impedir o sorriso que se formou, ouvir a voz dela era perfeito, trazia uma tranqüilidade que poucas vezes tinha sentindo. "Você me deixou preocupado". Ele disse num tom calmo de voz. "Eu tentei te ligar desde a hora que ouvi sobre a explosão".

"Eu percebi, mas eu estava no County, Susan e Carter não me deixaram sair até todos os resultados chegarem". Ela se sentou no sofá, trazendo os joelhos para perto do peito, completamente acomodada.

"Você se machucou?". Luka perguntou aumentando um pouco o tom de voz, visivelmente preocupado.

"Três pontos na testa e uma costela trincada, mas eu vou sobreviver".

Ele sorriu aliviado novamente. "Eu sinto sua falta Abby...". Aquela era uma verdade absoluta, que escapou de sua boca por acidente.

Abby se distraiu por um segundo, concentrada nos pequenos ruídos que vinham da baba eletrônica, tentando imaginar se Melanie tinha acordado.

"Abby, você está ai?". Luka perguntou algum tempo depois, sem ouvir nada do outro lado da linha.

"Sim...". Ela disse voltando a se concentrar na conversa. "Desculpa, o que você disse?".

"Que eu senti a sua falta...". Ele pensou um pouco, e recuou em sua decisão. "Quer dizer, não tem ninguém aqui que se compare a você, o seu humor inconstante, seu sarcasmo e ironia...".

"Eu vou levar isso como um elogio". Abby deslizou pelo sofá, ficando mais confortável do que antes. "Eu também sinto a sua falta, ninguém mais comente seus erros de inglês, e nem é tão alto como você".

Mais uma vez, os dois tinham conseguido camuflar o que sentiam.

"Como você está? Você precisa mandar noticias mais vezes".

"Na verdade, nada de novo... as coisas estão bem paradas por aqui, mas eu estou bem".

Luka mal tinha completado sua frase, quando Abby ouviu a campainha tocar.

"Droga". Ela disse olhando para o teto, era tarde e ela não tinha idéia de quem podia estar tocando a campainha. "Me desculpa Luka, tem alguém na porta então eu... eu preciso atender".

"Sem problemas, já está tarde e você precisa descansar". Luka pausou por um instante, ele poderia ficar a noite toda falando com ela apesar de não poder. "E se cuida e fica longe das explosões".

"Pode deixar". Ela disse depois de rir um pouco. "Tchau Luka...".

"Tchau Abby...". Ele respirou fundo no silêncio que havia se formando, já que nenhum dos dois sabia ao certo o que dizer. "Eu sinto sua falta". As palavras escaparam de sua boca, como se ele não tivesse controle sobre elas, mas de certa forma era bom ter dito aquilo.

"Também sinto sua falta...". Abby gostaria de dizer mais do que aquilo, mas mesmo assim aquilo já a fazia se sentir bem.

Dessa vez sem camuflagem, sem tentar esconder o que sentiam.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 – Motherhood**

"Maggie?". Abby perguntou surpresa vendo sua mãe parada do outro lado da porta.

"Ah Abby! Graças a Deus você está bem!". Maggie disse a envolvendo num abraço apertado.

Abby demorou algum tempo para conseguir reagir, mas logo devolveu o abraço que estava recebendo.

"Deixa eu olhar para você". Maggie disse examinando todo o corpo da filha com os olhos, e logo depois segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. "Ah meu Deus! O que é isso?". Ela colocou a mão no curativo que Abby tinha na testa com uma expressão visivelmente preocupada.

"Mãe-". Abby tentou interromper o falatório, mas não seria tão fácil assim.

"Você fez um daqueles exames? Aquela radiografia da cabeça? Está tudo bem? Você quebrou alguma coisa?-". Maggie tagarelava com uma velocidade incrível, como uma criança hiperativa.

"Mãe!". Abby disse mais alto, dessa vez conseguindo a interromper.

Maggie a observou em silencio por algum tempo, mas logo em seguida a envolveu em um novo abraço. "Você quase me matou de preocupação!".

"Eu sei mãe, mas eu estou bem, foi só um corte".

Maggie sorriu aliviada e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Abby. "Isso é ótimo, você podia ter se machucado pra valer".

"Eu não tenho certeza se quero ouvir a resposta...". Abby passou uma xícara de chá para Maggie e depois se sentou no sofá ao seu lado. "Mas você veio de Minnesota até Chicago só para ver se eu estava bem?".

"É claro que sim, eu não conseguia falar com você e estava morta de preocupação, eu precisava ter certeza de que você estava bem". Maggie passou a mão pelo rosto da filha. "E eu também preciso conhecer minha netinha".

"Bom, você já viu que eu estou bem, mas vai ter que esperar até amanha pra conhecer a Mel, ela já está dormindo...".

"Eu posso esperar até amanhã...". Maggie levantou do sofá, pegou as canecas, as levou até a cozinha e logo em seguida voltou à sala. "Agora, vamos seguir o exemplo dela e dormir também, você precisa descansar". Maggie puxou Abby pelo braço, a fazendo levantar do sofá.

"Como se eu já não tivesse ouvido isso de todo mundo".

As duas caminharam até as escadas, e Abby parou na frente do quarto de Melanie.

"Você pode ficar no meu quarto mãe, eu vou dormir no quarto da Mel".

"Imagina Abby, você fica no seu quarto, e tenta descansar o máximo que conseguir, eu fico no quarto da Melanie".

"Mãe-". Abby ia tentar argumentar, mas Maggie levantou a mão a impedindo.

"Vai dormir... nós vamos ficar bem".

"Você tem certeza? Ela vai acordar no meio da noite e-".

"Não se preocupa, eu já tomei conta de você e do seu irmão, sei como os bebes são".

"Certo, mas se ela ficar chata, ou não voltar a dormir você pode me acordar okay?".

"Okay Abby, agora vai dormir". Maggie se aproximou dando um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha. "Bons sonhos...".

Abby acordou pela manhã com uma sensação boa dominando seu corpo, nem um pouco de cansaço, e sentindo que tinha dormido a quantidade de horas que precisava; diferente de todos os outros dias desde que Melanie tinha nascido.

Antes de abrir os olhos prestou atenção no silêncio por alguns instantes, para ter certeza que nenhum barulho estava vindo da baba eletrônica, e que Melanie, portanto ainda dormia.

Ela virou na cama, se acomodando em outra posição, aproveitando aqueles minutinhos de preguiça antes de levantar, mas não conseguiu ficar parada por muito tempo... Já tinha desacostumado a ter tanta tranqüilidade.

Abby sentou na cama e se espreguiçou soltando um longo bocejo, antes de ir até o banheiro esticou o braço alcançando o relógio que marcava 1:38, ela piscou algumas vezes como se quisesse ter certeza que não estava enxergando errado e encarou o relógio novamente, mas ele ainda marcava 1:38.

Ela levantou e foi caminhando vagarosamente até o banheiro, o relógio provavelmente estava quebrado, e ainda deveriam ser menos de sete horas da manhã. Com calma fez xixi, escovou os dentes e se enrolou no roupão para poder sair do quarto.

Abby passou pelo quarto de Melanie, mas ele já estava vazio então desceu as escadas e foi até a sala, onde Maggie tricotava e Mel brincava no cercadinho.

"Bom dia mãe". Abby disse indo direto até o cercado e pegando a filha no colo. "Bom dia meu amor...".

"Boa tarde Abby, dormiu bem?". Maggie colocou o tricô de lado e abaixou os óculos para olhar a filha.

"Muito bem, fazia tempo que não dormia assim". Abby sentou no sofá com Melanie em seu colo. "Será que a energia acabou durante a noite, ou alguma coisa do tipo?".

"Eu acho que não, por quê?".

"Acho que meu relógio quebrou então, ele estava marcando 1:38 da ultima vez que eu olhei".

Maggie riu um pouco, e levantou do sofá indo até a cozinha. "Não esta quebrado querida, já são quase duas da tarde".

"Não, não são...". Abby negou desconfiada.

"São sim...". Maggie voltou trazendo um copo de suco para a filha. "Eu e Melanie acordamos, tomamos café da manhã, depois fomos até o parque". Ela sentou no sofá novamente. "Passamos no mercado, e eu comprei algumas coisas que estavam faltando na sua geladeira. Depois voltamos para casa, almoçamos, eu dei banho nela... e estava esperando que ela fosse dormir um pouco".

"Eu dormi até as duas da tarde?", Abby perguntou surpresa.

"É sinal de que você estava precisando descansar, recuperar as suas energias". Maggie pegou a neta no colo. "Eu deixei almoço para você na cozinha, vou colocar essa pequena para dormir".

"Então, comida aprovada?". Maggie perguntou sentada na mesa, enquanto Abby colocava o prato na pia.

"É claro, você continua sendo uma ótima cozinheira mãe...". Abby sentou-se à mesa de frente para mãe e a encarou por alguns segundos, tentando criar um pouco de coragem para começar o assunto.

Maggie sabia que ela queria dizer alguma coisa, mas ao invés de preciona-la, aguardou pacientemente.

"Você... Você". Abby respirou fundo. "Você não vai dizer nada sobre o Luka?".

"Não...". Maggie sorriu simpaticamente, e esticou o braço pegando a mão da filha. "Você é grande, responsável por você e pela Mel, essa foi a decisão que você tomou, e bem... eu não vou interferir".

Abby sorriu aliviada com a resposta, e decidiu que o melhor era mudar de assunto. "Até quando você vai ficar?". Era diferente das outras vezes, Abby agora se sentia confortável ao lado de Maggie e esperava que ela fosse ficar algum tempo.

"Domingo...". Maggie respondeu não muito feliz.

"Domingo? Mas isso é depois de amanha".

"Eu sei Abby, mas foi o que eu consegui no trabalho. Eu prometo que na primeira oportunidade volto para ver você e a minha netinha".

Abby concordou com a cabeça. "Obrigada mãe".


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 – Little Steps **

"Certo, vamos ver o seu favorito". Abby colocou o DVD de Babar no aparelho e depois sentou Melanie no chão cercada de algumas almofadas. "Olha ali princesa...". Ela disse apontando para a TV. "É o Babar".

O elefantinho rei logo distraiu Mel, que não tirou os olhos da televisão, completamente encantada com o que estava vendo.

Abby aproveitou o momento para fazer uma busca em seu quarto, precisava de qualquer jeito encontrar a carteirinha de vacinação da filha.

Trabalho difícil, a carterinha poderia estar em qualquer lugar dentro daquele apartamento, ou até mesmo em seu armário no hospital.

A busca começou na caixa de documentos, o lugar onde ela provavelmente estava, ou pelo menos deveria estar.

Faturas de cartão de crédito, contas, papéis velhos sem uso, tudo o que ela quisesse poderia encontrar ali, ou nem tudo... Nenhum sinal daquilo que estava procurando.

O próximo passo era olhar o armário, que seria o mais demorado e também o mais complicado.

Bolsos de roupas, gavetas, bolsas que não usava mais, algumas outras caixas, mas nem sinal da carteirinha.

Abby fechou as portas do armário e deu uma breve olhada em volta do quarto, se perguntando aonde mais ela poderia estar.

As gavetas do criado-mudo o único lugar do quarto que ainda não havia sido revistado, nenhum sinal nas duas primeiras gavetas, mas antes que começasse a vasculhar a terceira Abby teve uma idéia, talvez a carteirinha estivesse na gaveta de papéis da cozinha.

Ela olhou para Mel que continuava distraída, e saiu do quarto bem devagar para que não desviasse a atenção dela.

Luka acordou pela manha se sentindo devidamente relaxado, nada como uma boa noite de sono e um dia de folga para levantar o humor.

Não só sua manhã, mas seu dia todo estava livre, já que era sua folga e ele não tinha planejado nada para fazer.

Depois de um café da manha saboroso, ele se acomodou no sofá com uma caneca de café na mão, decidido a passar uma manhã bem ociosa assistindo televisão.

Filmes antigos, programas culinários, no final das contas a televisão não parecia tão interessante assim.

Rodando os canais rapidamente, já começando a ficar impaciente, Luka parou naquele que pareceu mais interessante.

Babar, o elefantinho rei, aquela não era a primeira vez que Luka assistia aquele desenho, que no fundo parecia chamativo e educativo.

Sem pensa mais, soltou o controle e se ajeitou, preparado para assistir as aventuras de Babar.

Melanie continuou hipnotizada até o ultimo segundo do desenho, mas assim que o elefantinho desapareceu da tela ela desviou sua atenção procurando por alguém no quarto, mas percebeu que estava sozinha.

Apoiando as pequenas mãozinhas no chão, com uma certa dificuldade conseguiu ficar de pé se equilibrando nas pernas bambas.

Ficou parada naquela posição por alguns segundos, como se estivesse querendo se adaptar aquela nova sensação.

Abby voltou ao quarto depois de sua pequena busca na cozinha, mas parou na porta, assim que viu Melanie de pé sem se apoiar em nenhum móvel, ela ficou estática, tentando não desviar a atenção da filha.

Um pouco desequilibrada, Mel tirou o primeiro pé do chão, esboçando seu primeiro passo, o segundo e o terceiro vieram logo em seguida como se estivesse se tornando mais fácil a cada passo.

"Mãe?". Abby disse num volume baixo, o suficiente para que Maggie escutasse. "Vem aqui, rápido...".

Maggie apareceu pouco tempo depois, e o mesmo sorriso bobo presente no lábios de Abby invadiu seu rosto, assim que viu sua neta dando os primeiros passos.

As duas permaneceram em silêncio observando a cena, enquanto Melanie caminhava até o primeiro alvo que tinha sua visão tinha alcançado, a gaveta do criado-mudo aberta.

Luka não podia negar que não tinha sido tão mal passar a manhã assistindo desenhos, no fundo eles até poderiam ser divertidos.

Assim que os letreiros começaram a subir, ele levantou do sofá e foi até a cozinha para deixar a caneca que tinha usado.

Quando voltou a sala, a primeira coisa que se olhar acidentalmente encontrou foi o porta retrato de Abby, que sempre ficava posicionado acima da lareira.

Aquele sem duvida era o seu favorito, exatamente porque não tinha nada de especial, era uma simples foto... Tirada casualmente, e o mais importante, espontaneamente, o pequeno sorriso que Abby esboçava, era um dos mais belos que ele já havia visto, porque era natural.

Completamente distraído, ele deixou os pensamentos fluírem, tentando imaginar se ela estava bem depois do acidente no County, se estava sentindo alguma coisa.

Instintivamente olhou o telefone, não faria mal ligar... Afinal, ele só queria saber se ela estava bem, no fundo era uma preocupação de amigo.

Sem pensar duas vezes pegou o telefone e discou o número de Abby.

Nada ali dentro parecia interessante, a não ser aquelas fotos, fotos sempre eram interessantes, mesmo que ela nunca tivesse visto aquela pessoa antes.

Com cautela Melanie se abaixou, e pegou a foto que mais tinha chamado sua atenção, ela a observou por alguns instantes, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, mostrando os dentinhos de leite,

Devagar se virou decidida a caminhar até a porta, mas antes seus olhos encontraram Abby, o que fez com que ela se distraísse e caísse sentada no chão com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

Abby caminhou rapidamente até ela, e a pegou no colo antes de enchê-la de beijos.

"O que você tem ai?". Ela perguntou tentando ver a foto que Melanie tinha na mão.

Mel soltou uma doce gargalhada, e esticou o braço oferecendo a foto para mãe, Abby segurou a foto e a observou por alguns instantes.

Luka e seu sorriso, o sorriso que encantava Abby mais do que qualquer outra característica dele. Quando tudo parecia ruim, apenas um sorriso bastava para tudo ficar melhor.

Ela olhou a fotografia uma ultima vez, como se tentasse gravar aquela imagem na memória, e logo em seguida desviou sua atenção como se despertasse de um sonho.

Abby se sentou na cama com Melanie no colo, e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

"Por que você está crescendo tão rápido?". Ela colocou Melanie em pé em suas pernas. "Eu quero que você fique assim pra sempre, porque eu amo esses pequenos momentos princesa".

"Eu odeio ter que interromper esse momento". Maggie disse parada na porta. "Mas nós precisamos ir para rodoviária, ou eu vou perder meu ônibus".

"Sem problemas". Abby respondeu com o sorriso bobo ainda no rosto. Antes de levantar, colocou a foto de volta no lugar, querendo que ela ficasse ali, como uma caixinha de lembranças que não deveria ser aberta, mas primeiro encontrou a carteirinha de vacinação que tinha passado toda manhã procurando. "Vamos lá...".

Assim que a porta se fechou, o telefone começou a tocar.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25 – Momentos Gilmore II**

"Mãe?". Melanie subiu na cama de Abby e começou pular ao seu lado. "Mãe, acorda!". Ela continuou pulando, consciente de que acordar a mãe não era uma missão fácil.

"Uhum...". Abby nem ao menos se mexeu, para acordá-la era preciso bem mais do que uma garotinha de três anos pulando na cama.

Melanie desistiu da tática de pular pouco tempo depois, e partiu para próxima técnica, sentou-se e começou a chacoalhar a mãe com o máximo de força que tinha. "Mãe! Acorda!!".

"Okay... okay". Abby continuou imóvel, mas um pouco mais atenta.

"Mãe!". Mel ficou de pé novamente, e colocou as mãos na cintura, como se fosse responsável pela casa.

"Já acordei, já acordei...". Ela sentou na cama e encarou Melanie por alguns segundos, concentrada para não rir da cena. "E que mau eu pergunte senhorita, por que nós temos que acordar tão cedo?".

"Porque eu to com fome...". Mel apontou pro relógio no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. "E você tá atrasada".

Abby se virou para ver o relógio, e quase caiu da cama quando percebeu que horas eram. "Meu Deus Melanie, estamos atrasadas". Ela levantou da cama com Mel no colo e começou a correr pelo apartamento sem saber o que deveria fazer primeiro.

"Fome, você está com fome...". Abby correu até a cozinha e colou Mel sentada em uma cadeira, o mais rápido que conseguiu preparou um prato de sucrilhos e o colocou na mesa, em frente a filha. "Você consegue fazer uma coisa pra mim?".

Melanie concordou com a cabeça segurando a colher.

"Você consegue comer tudinho enquanto eu tomo um banho muito muito rápido?".

Ela concordou com a cabeça novamente. "Consigo!".

"Combinado". Abby se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha da filha. "Eu volto em um segundo".

"Vamos ver...". Abby entrou no quarto de Mel e a colocou sentada na cama, em seguida abriu o armário e começou a procurar alguma roupa para ela vestir.

Escolheu as primeiras peças que passaram por seus olhos, uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa de manda comprida preta.

"Aqui Mel, veste essas... eu também vou me trocar".

Melanie encarou as peças de roupa por algum tempo, não muito satisfeita. "Mãe, isso não combina!".

Abby a olhou um pouco espantada, enquanto ela arrastava um banquinho para perto do armário.

Olhou por algum tempo e em seguida pegou uma calça jeans e uma blusa rosa. Pulou do banco e começou a se vestir.

"Tudo bem, você pode usar essas também... Eu já volto pra te ajudar a colocar o tênis, não esquece da blusa, ela ta atrás da porta da sala".

"Ta mãe". Melanie respondeu distraída enquanto se vestia.

"Eu sei Jerry, nem precisa me lembrar". Abby passou rapidamente pelas portas do hospital, o interrompendo antes mesmo que ele pudesse fazer algum comentário sobre seu atraso.

Ela colocou Melanie sentada no balcão e abaixou o quadro de pacientes para dar uma olhada, pelo menos o hospital não estava lotado.

Quando Abby virou novamente, uma roda já havia se formado em volta de Melanie, Susan, Ray, Jerry, Morris... Todos eles a cercando.

"Você quer uma rosquinha princesa?". Jerry disse colocando a caixa na frente dela, para que ela pudesse escolher.

"Obrigada Jerry, mas eu comi em casa". Melanie riu ao perceber que todos estavam em volta dela.

"Será que vocês poderiam olhar ela um segundo?". Abby disse tentando chamar a atenção de qualquer um deles. "Eu preciso ir no lounge vestir meu jaleco". Ela ficou em silêncio alguns segundos esperando uma resposta. "Okay, eu vou levar isso como um sim...".

"Vem cá garotinha". Ray disse a colocando de pé no balcão. "A sua mãe já te comprou uma guitarra?".

Melanie balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Tudo bem, você pode usar a minha enquanto eu te ensino a tocar, mas depois nos convencemos ela a te comprar uma também okay?".

"Okay Ray...". Ela respondeu animada mas logo desviou a atenção para Susan. "Tia Susan, eu posso escutar seu coração?".

"Claro que sim...". Susan colocou o estetoscópio com cuidado no ouvido dela e depois posicionou a campânula em seu coração.

Melanie sorriu quando começou a ouvir batidas, mas Abby apareceu logo em seguida conseguindo se infiltrar no meio de todos e pegar Melanie no colo.

"Chega de mimar essa garotinha... vocês vão estragar ela". Abby se afastou um pouco na direção do corredor. "Eu vou deixar ela na creche e já desço".

"Okay...". Susan respondeu, começando a espalhar aquele amontoado de médicos.

"Ela está ficando mais parecida com o Kovac a cada dia". Morris não comentou aquilo com ninguém em especial, a não ser ele mesmo... Mas o comentário saiu um pouco mais alto do que ele esperava.

Abby que não estava muito longe conseguiu ouvir e se virou para pode fuzila-lo com o olhar, com alguma sorte Melanie não teria ouvido.

"Você é tão idiota Morris!". Susan disse depois de lhe dar um tapa dolorido no ombro.

"O que?". Ele disse tentando se defender. "Foi sem querer!".

"E eles viveram felizes para sempre...". Abby passou a mão pelos cabelos de Melanie uma ultima vez depois de terminar a historia e antes de levantar da beiradinha da cama onde estava sentada esperando que Mel dormisse.

Ela acendeu a luz do abajur, colocou o livro de volta na prateleira e caminhou até a porta se virando para olhar sua garotinha, que depois de um dia cansativo dormia profundamente.

Abby se encostou à porta e a observou por algum tempo, Morris estava tão certo que a assustava, Melanie estava mesmo ficando mais parecida com Luka a cada dia.

O olhar, o sorriso... Gestos e até mesmo manias.

Mas o que mais a encantava, era o jeito que Melanie dormia, exatamente igual à Luka, a mesma posição, virada para o mesmo lado, braços colocados nos mesmos lugares... Era simplesmente impossível cansar de assistir aquela cena.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26 – 'Querido Papai Noel... '**

"Mãe!". Melanie saiu correndo de seu quarto com um papel e uma caneta na mão e foi até a cozinha onde Abby bebia um copo de água.

"O que foi Mel?". Abby perguntou a vendo parada na porta.

"Você me ajuda a escrever a carta pro Papai Noel?". Mel colocou o papel e a caneta em cima da mesa e escalou uma das cadeiras.

"Claro...". Abby sentou de frente para filha e pegou a caneta na mão. "O que você quer dizer pra ele?".

Melanie se concentrou, pensando no que deveria dizer para conseguir ganhar todos os presentes que queria. "Querido Papai Noel...". Começou ela, ainda maquinando as palavras em sua cabeça.

"Certo... Pode continuar". Abby conhecia muito bem aquele discurso, mas não queria se intrometer.

"Eu fui uma boa garotinha esse ano...". Melanie disse convicta na veracidade da frase.

Abby tirou os olhos do papel tentando segurar o riso. "Você foi uma boa garota?".

"Claro que sim...". Melanie a olhou séria "Eu escovei meus dentes todos os dias, fiz todas as lições de casa, e sempre vou dormir quando você manda...". Ela contava nos dedinhos da mão enquanto tentava lembrar o que fazia dela uma boa garota.

"Okay... Okay, você já me convenceu...". Abby riu baixinho e pegou a caneta na mão novamente. "Pode continuar...".

"... Fui uma boa garotinha esse ano, e eu quero pedir algumas coisas...". Mel pegou uma pequena lista que havia feito, para ter certeza que não se esqueceria de nada. "Primeiro, eu quero um par de patins".

Abby continuou escrevendo, sabendo que a lista da filha incluía bem mais do que um simples par de patins.

"Uma Barbie Médica e pra ela não ficar sem namorado, um Ken Médico". Ela continuou acompanhando a lista. "Um balde de Lego, porque eu preciso de mais peças para brincar...".

Abby tirou os olhos do papel novamente, vendo que a filha ainda tinha mais coisas para pedir. "Você não acha que já pediu bastante coisa pro Papai Noel, Mel?".

"Eu posso pedir só mais uma coisinha?". Melanie era persuasiva, e sabia disso... O tom da voz ou apenas um olhar era o suficiente. "Eu prometo que é a última".

Abby suspirou derrotada. "Okay, a última...".

"O meu último pedido é... um pai". Ela disse naturalmente, convicta de que aquilo se podia pedir ao Papai Noel. "Até o Natal, Beijos... Melanie Lockhart".

Abby soltou a caneta completamente surpresa com o que tinha ouvido, ela sabia que aquele momento estava pra acontecer a qualquer instante nos últimos cinco anos, mas como tinha imaginado... Não estava preparada.

Depois de soltar um longo suspiro, ela levantou da cadeira e pegou a filha no colo. "Vem cá Mel...".

As duas foram até sofá, e Abby sentou com Melanie ainda em seu colo, porém olhando em seus olhos.

"Escuta filha...". Ela colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha dela. "Você tem um pai...".

"Sério?". Melanie perguntou surpresa. "Eu tenho?".

Abby concordou com a cabeça. "E claro que você tem, todo mundo tem...". Sem ter muita certeza do que dizer agora, ela ficou em silêncio, talvez esperando uma pergunta.

"E onde ele está?". Aquela historia tinha despertado sua curiosidade, e agora Melanie queria descobrir o máximo que conseguisse.

"Em um lugar chamado Croácia...". Abby respirou fundo tentando controlar todos os sentimentos que percorriam seu corpo naquele instante. "Melanie, eu quero que você saiba que seu pai te ama... muito. Mas ele não pode estar aqui agora, mas isso não quer dizer que você não pode amar ele". Aquela era uma boa maneira de encerrar o assunto, já que ela não sabia até onde deveria levá-lo.

Mel concordou com a cabeça, ainda um pouco confusa, tinha milhões de perguntas, porém não sabia se deveria fazê-las. Antes de levantar do colo da mãe não se segurou e deixou uma escapar. "Ele vai voltar mãe?".

"Talvez princesa, eu não sei...". Abby não queria encher o coração da filha de esperança, mas de certa forma sabia que era o que tinha acabado de fazer.

O melhor naquele momento era mudar o foco da conversa e foi o que ela tentou fazer. "Agora, vai colocar o seu casaco... Eu vou te deixar na casa do Aaron".

Mel concordou com a cabeça e foi até a porta vestir o casaco, enquanto Abby pegava a bolsa e as chaves do carro.

"Então, ela simplesmente perguntou?".

Susan e Abby caminhavam pelas ruas decoradas para o natal e cobertas por flocos de neve, em meio às últimas compras antes da noite de natal.

"Nós estávamos escrevendo a carta para o Papai Noel, e ela pediu um pai como se estivesse pedindo um presente, eu não sei... Mas, pareceu tão simples pra ela". Abby abriu a porta de uma loja, dando passagem para Susan e entrou logo em seguida.

"E o que você respondeu?". As duas começaram a caminhar entre as prateleiras, procurando por presentes com preços acessíveis.

"O que eu consegui pensar naquela hora, disse que ele estava na Croácia, e que a amava muito, só não podia estar aqui agora". Abby pegou uma Barbie Médica na mão e analisou o preço antes de colocá-la no carrinho de compras

"E ela levou numa boa?". Susan analisava os brinquedos expostos, procurando por algum que a interessasse.

"A principio sim, mas depois ficou um pouco confusa, perguntou se ele iria voltar...".

"E o que você disse?". Susan parou de caminhar e olhou para amiga um pouco impressionada.

"Talvez, que eu não sabia... Eu não quero encher o coração dela de esperança Susan, não quero que ela fique esperando o dia em que ele vai voltar... É injusto".

"E você?". Ela perguntou ainda parada no mesmo lugar

"Eu o que?". Abby a olhou um pouco confusa, sem entender muito bem a pergunta.

"Você espera que ele volte?".

Abby voltou a caminhar, de certa forma querendo fugir daquela pergunta, mesmo sabendo que não podia. "Eu não sei Susan... Desde o dia em que a Mel nasceu ela é tudo que eu preciso para viver, mas tem momentos que a saudade dele chega a doer dentro de mim, dias em que eu quero ligar pra ele e dizer tudo de incrível que ela já fez, mas o segundo seguinte me lembra que estou cinco anos atrasada, que não posso brincar com a vida dele como se brinca com um fantoche...". Ela parou e soltou um longo suspiro antes de encarar a amiga.

"Me desculpa por ter entrado nesse assunto eu...".

"Tudo bem Susan, sem problemas...". Abby esboçou um pequeno sorriso antes de ser abraçada pela amiga.

"Vocês vão mesmo para Minnesota esse Natal?".

"Sim, Aaron, Brooke e o Ben também vão, Eric disse que vai levar a namorada nova... O Natal promete, você tem certeza que não quer ir?".

"Eu adoraria, mas prometi pra Cloe que iria aproveitar os feriados pra fazer uma visita".

"É uma pena... Maggie adoraria sua companhia". As duas voltaram a caminhar. "Agora vamos, eu ainda preciso achar um Ken Médico e alguma coisa para minha mãe...".

"E os outros itens da lista dela?".

"Aaron disse que compraria o Lego, Eric e Maggie vão comprar os patins".

"Então vamos, eu ainda quero escolher alguma coisa legal pra esse bonequinha".


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27 – 'Feliz Natal Babar... '**

"E quando o tio Eric vai chegar?". Melanie perguntou enquanto andava pela calçada de mão dada com a mãe, reparando nos detalhes de Minnesota.

"Amanhã Mel... Ele tem esperar a namorada...". Abby a pegou no colo e atravessou a rua, fazendo o caminho de volta para a casa da mãe.

"Eu aposto que ela é feia...". Melanie disse emburrada enquanto era colocada de volta no chão.

Abby riu um pouco. "Por que você acha isso?" Ela olhou para filha alguns instantes. "Você está com ciúmes do tio Eric?".

Melanie deu de ombros, o imitando o bico da mãe.

"Não precisa ficar com ciúmes princesa, você sempre vai ser a garotinha dele...".

"Mesmo se ele casar e tiver outros bebes?".

"Mesmo assim...".

As duas continuaram caminhando em silencio, até que os olhos de Melanie encontraram um charmoso cachorro, caminhando sozinho pela calçada.

"Olha mãe!". Ela disse soltando da mão de Abby e indo empolgada até o cão. "Um cachorro".

"Melanie, Malanie! Espera... Não toca nele!". Abby correu para conseguir segura-la, antes que ela encostasse no cão.

"Por quê?". Mel perguntou com os olhos já cheios de lagrima, esticando o bracinho para poder tocá-lo.

"Porque ele pode ser bravo, você não pode mexer com cachorros que não conhece".

"Mas mãe, é Natal... Nos precisamos levar ele pra casa e cuidar dele, você mesma já disse que ninguém deve ficar sozinho Natal".

"Eu sei que eu disse, mas ele é um cachorro Mel, nós não podemos levar ele pra casa da sua vó".

"Por que não?". O bico de novo apareceu nos lábios dela.

"Porque ela não gosta de cachorros, e a casa já está cheia".

"Mas ele é tão fofinho mãe". Mel sorriu olhando o cachorro. "Eu acho que ele tem cara de Babar...". Ela se aproximou um pouco mais do cachorro. "O que você acha desse nome Babar?".

Babar – já adaptado ao seu novo nome – balançou o rabo também empolgado com a atenção que estava recebendo, Abby não pode deixar de sorrir olhando a cena.

"Então nós podemos levar ele pra nossa casa?". Os olhos de Melanie brilharam como poucas vezes Abby havia visto, o que a fez se sentir mal, já que sabia que teria que partir seu coração.

"Sinto muito Mel, mas não podemos...".

"E por que não?".

"Porque nós não ficamos muito tempo em casa, eu estou quase sempre no hospital, e você na escola... não ia ter ninguém para cuidar dele, e aposto que aqui por perto tem alguém que gosta muito dele, e iria sentir falta se ele sumisse". Abby pegou a filha no colo e começou a caminhar novamente antes que a situação começasse a se agravar.

Melanie visivelmente emburrada, encostou a cabeça no ombro da mãe, dando tchau para Babar enquanto ainda conseguia vê-lo.

Luka caminhava pelas ruas de Zagreb, fazendo o caminho de volta para a casa do pai, para continuar ajudando na preparação da ceia de Natal, depois de ter saído para comprar alguns ingredientes que ainda faltavam.

Ele andava rápido, fugindo do rigoroso inverno croata, mas não conseguiu evitar e parou assim que viu um pequeno cachorro, deitado perto de uma porta tentando se manter aquecido.

Depois de se aproximar um pouco mais, ele se abaixou, afagando o cachorro carinhosamente. "E ai amigo, tudo bem com você?".

O pequeno cão balançou o rabo, feliz por receber um pouco de atenção.

Luka levantou e o encarou por alguns segundos, sentindo o coração pesar com a idéia de deixá-lo ali, ele abriu um sorriso divertido. "Vem cá amigo, nós podemos passar o Natal juntos".

Assim que ele voltou a andar o cachorro o seguiu, certamente sabendo que aquela era uma boa idéia.

Assim que Luka abriu a porta da casa do pai, o cão entrou, se sentindo a vontade, como se fosse dono daquele lugar.

"Kakav biti taj?". (O que foi isso?). Yosen perguntou quando viu o cachorro passando pela cozinha.

"Neki kuca". (Um cachorro). Luka respondeu colocando as sacolas em cima da mesa.

Yosen encarou o filho alguns instantes, o reprimindo com o olhar pelo comentário óbvio. "Kakav je on radite amo". (O que ele está fazendo aqui?).

(Eu o encontrei na rua, pensei que seria legal se ele passasse o Natal aqui com a gente...).

Antes que Yosen pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a pequena Mare apareceu na cozinha, seguida de seu mais novo amigo.

"Dida, je ova kuca tvoje?". (Vovô, esse cachorro é seu?) O brilho nos olhos dela era enorme, ele não foi capaz de decepcioná-la.

"Da, stric Luka donijeti on". (Sim, seu tio Luka o trouxe para casa hoje).

"Spremati on morati neki imenovati stric Luka?". (Ele tem um nome tio Luka?).

"Nema... Vama stanju birati jedan". (Não... Você pode escolher um).

"Kanta ono biti Babar? Ono biti moj ljubimac karikirati!". (Pode ser Babar? É o meu desenho preferido!).

"Siguran... Ja misliti on nalik ono, nije Babar?". (Claro... Eu acho que ele gosta, não é Babar?)

Abby abriu a porta da cozinha dando passagem para Melanie, que ignorou completamente a presença da vó, e correu até o quarto batendo a porta.

Abby bufou colocando as sacolas em cima da bancada e puxou uma cadeira para sentar, Maggie levantou os olhos das frutas que estava cortando e encarou a filha por alguns instantes.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?". Ela perguntou sentando também.

"A Mel viu esse cachorro na rua, e queria por que queria trazer ele para casa, quando eu disse não, ela ficou assim... emburrada, bicuda".

"Ah Abby, vai me dizer que você não lembra do dia que quis trazer um cachorro para casa?".

Abby franziu as sobrancelhas, com um bico se formando em seu rosto, pronta para ouvir o que sua mãe tinha a dizer.

"Acho que você era só uns anos mais velha que ela, e chegou da escola com um cachorro, dizendo que ele tinha te seguido, e que nós tínhamos que ficar com ele...". Maggie sentou na cadeira ao lado da filha. "Mas eu não deixei, você não tinha responsabilidade pra cuidar de um cachorro. Então você fez igualzinho a Melanie, correu pro seu quarto, bateu a porta e me deu o tratamento do silêncio por quase uma semana".

Abby soltou um longo suspiro e encarou a mãe. "Tem horas que ela é tão... Geniosa".

Maggie tentou permanecer séria, mas não conseguiu segurar o riso. "Ela é igualzinha a você, o mesmo gênio, a mesma teimosia".

O bico no rosto de Abby foi se formando novamente, e assim que percebeu Maggie apontou pra ele. "O mesmo bico...".

Abby sorriu, sabendo que a mãe tinha razão, Melanie era mesmo muito parecida com ela. "Ela ainda vai me enlouquecer".

"Não se preocupa, eu vou conversar com ela...". Maggie levantou, e começou a caminhar até o quarto de Melanie, com uma caneca de chocolate quente nas mãos.

"Obrigada mãe...".

**No dia seguinte...**

"Mãe! Mãe!". Melanie desceu as escadas correndo, completamente empolgada. "Mãe! É Natal".

Abby a pegou no colo antes que ela alcançasse o ultimo degrau, e a girou no ar antes de enchê-la de beijos. "Eu sei! Feliz Natal princesa...".

Mel colocou os braços em volta do pescoço da mãe, lhe dando um abraço apertado. "Feliz Natal mãe...". E em seguida retribuiu o beijo, pronta para mudar de assunto e satisfazer sua curiosidade. "O Papai Noel veio?".

Abby sorriu e apertou delicadamente o nariz da filha. "Sim, ele veio... E adivinha só? Te trouxe um monte de presentes...".

Os olhos de Melanie se arregalaram, brilhando docemente. "Jura?".

"Aham, agora vamos... ta todo mundo esperando por você". Abby colocou a filha de volta no chão, e as duas caminharam até a sala de estar onde todos os outro estavam.

"Feliz Natal...". Melanie disse a todos, antes de correr para os braços da vó. "Feliz Natal vó...".

Maggie a abraçou apertado. "Feliz Natal Mel...". E depois colocou a neta no chão. "O que você acha de abrir seus presentes?".

Mel concordou empolgada, e o mais rápido possível foi se sentar ao lado de Abby, perto da árvore para poder abrir os presentes.

Olhando em volta da sala, Luka não podia deixar de sorrir, ali estava sua família, as pessoas que importavam na sua vida, que o faziam se sentir completo... Ou pelo menos deveriam.

A casa estava cheia, todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, e mesmo assim Luka não podia deixar de sentir um certo aperto no peito, sensação de estar sozinho, mas ele conhecia aquele sentimento muito bem, era o mesmo sentimento que o dominava quase todos os dias desde que ele tinha saído de Chicago.

No fundo, ele sabia que apesar de tudo, só existia uma pessoa capaz de curar aquilo que sentia dentro de si, a pessoa que passou os últimos cinco anos tentando esquecer, até aquele momento... Em vão.

Depois de apenas observar a cena, reparando em detalhes que lhe chamavam atenção, Luka caminhou até a varanda, e passou pela porta, caminhando até a areia da praia, ele se sentou observando as ondas quebrando.

Estava distraído, mas percebeu a presença de alguém, olhando pro lado encontrou Babar. "Feliz Natal Babar...". Ele disse acariciando a cabeça do cachorro, que se sentou ao seu lado.

"E então...". Abby sentou ao lado da filha no sofá. "Gostou de tudo?".

"Aham... O Papai Noel foi muito legal". Mel passou para o colo da mãe. "Quando nós voltarmos, eu vou escrever uma carta para ele agradecendo".

"Isso seria ótimo, tenho certeza que ele vai adorar". Abby levantou do sofá, e colocou Melanie no chão. "Agora, vai vestir seu casaco... Nós vamos fazer uma coisa...".

Abby voltou da cozinha com uma sacola na mão, e Melanie já a esperava na porta.

Depois de caminhar um pouco, as duas pararam no mesmo lugar onde tinham parado no dia anterior.

"O que nós estamos fazendo aqui mãe?". Melanie perguntou um pouco confusa.

No instante seguinte Babar apareceu, abanando o rabo, visivelmente feliz em rever as duas.

"Olha mãe! É o Babar". Melanie estava tão feliz quanto ele.

"Eu sei... Nós trouxemos algumas coisas pra desejar um feliz Natal pra ele". Abby tirou uma roupinha de dentro da sacola e a vestiu em Babar, em seguida pegou um osso e entregou para filha. "O seu presente de Natal pra ele".

Melanie pegou o osso, e em seguida o entrou para Babar, fazendo carinho na cabeça dele. "Feliz Natal Babar".


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28 - Decisões**

Somente uma caixa, mas no fundo aquela caixa era muito mais que apenas um pedaço de papelão... Era seu refugio, seu momento de escape, onde precisava ir sempre que a saudade apertava, sempre que começava a esquecer algum detalhe do rosto dele. Apenas aquela tampa a separava de sentimentos bons, lembranças boas...

Abby podia passar horas observando todas aquelas fotos, uma por uma, as espontâneas, as posadas... Cada uma delas com seu toque especial.

Depois de olhar todos os itens que haviam dentro da caixa, Abby encontrou no fundo dela, um pouco escondido no canto, o colar, tão incrível e importante que ela se sentia incapaz de usa-lo.

Mas apenas olhar pra ele, o tocar quando a saudade era intensa demais, de certa forma parecia suficiente.

Melanie estava pronta para entrar no quarto, mas parou na porta ao perceber que sua mãe estava distraída.

"Mãe, eu posso entrar?". O tom de sua voz era calmo, como se não quisesse assustá-la.

Abby piscou algumas vezes, como se despertasse de um sonho, e em seguida a olhou com um sorriso no rosto. "Claro querida... vem aqui". Ela recolheu tudo que estava em cima da cama, e colocou de volta na caixa rapidamente, deixando só o colar para fora.

Mel caminhou devagar até a cama, e se sentou ao lado da mãe sem dizer nada.

"Você quer dizer alguma coisa?". Abby perguntou estranhando um pouco, Melanie sem sempre era de ficar quieta.

"Não...". Mel continuou calada, não querendo mesmo nada de especial.

Abby olhou para a filha por alguns instantes, e depois para o colar que segurava na mão, tomando uma decisão que parecia certa.

"Eu tenho uma coisa aqui que eu quero te dar...". Ela disse olhando diretamente nos olhos da filha.

"Sério?". Mel perguntou empolgada.

"Sim...". Abby abriu a mão dela, colocou o colar lá dentro e em seguida a fechou. "Mas eu preciso que você me prometa uma coisa primeiro".

"Okay...". Melanie concordou com a cabeça, sendo responsável, como sempre era.

"Esse colar é muito importante, eu ganhei de uma pessoa muito especial, então você tem que prometer que vai cuidar muito bem dele...".

"Eu prometo mãe...". Melanie abriu a mão e olhou para o colar por alguns segundos, e logo depois o colocou em volta do pescoço.

"Obrigada princesa". Abby levantou da cama e a pegou no colo. "Agora vamos, já e tarde e a senhorita já devia estar na cama a muito tempo".

"Eu não posso ficar mais um pouquinho acordada?". Melanie sinalizou com a mão o pouquinho que queria ficar acordada.

"Não, não, não... Já passou da sua hora faz tempo". Abby a colocou na cama, a cobrindo e depois acendeu a luz no abajur. "Boa noite meu amor". Ela se inclinou dando um beijo em sua bochecha e em seguida passou a mão pelo cabelo dela.

"Boa noite mãe...". Melanie se ajeitou e antes que Abby saísse do quarto a chamou. "Mãe?".

"Uhn?". Abby se virou para olhá-la.

"Eu prometo que vou cuidar bem do colar".

Abby sorriu e a olhou, enquanto ela fechava os olhos e se acomodava na cama.

Depois de uma longa caminhada pela praia, Luka voltou à casa do pai, mas antes de entrar sentou-se na areia para poder observar o mar.

Desde o Natal suas idéias estavam começando a mudar de perspectiva, a vida de certa forma não tinha um sentindo, o sentimento de solidão mesmo estando cercado por várias pessoas praticamente já não deixava mais seu coração.

Yosen parou na porta da varanda e observou o filho por alguns instantes, antes de caminhar até ele e se sentar ao seu lado.

"Pensando de novo?". Ele perguntou olhando para mesma direção que o filho.

Luka concordou com a cabeça, sem desviar sua atenção.

Yosen soltou um longo suspiro, e colocou a mão no ombro dele. "Escuta Luka... Quando você me contou que ia voltar para casa eu fiquei incrivelmente feliz, você fez muita falta nos anos que ficou fora". Yosen esperou até que ele olhasse sem seus olhos para continuar.

"Desde o dia que você chegou, está tentando tirar Abby da sua cabeça, do seu coração...". Yosen pôde ver nos olhos de Luka, que o filho sabia aonde ele queria chegar.

"Eu não estou dizendo que você está errado, mas nós precisamos saber reconhecer quando algo não está dando certo, e isso claramente não está... Só é preciso olhar pra você, para saber que você está pensando nela". Yosen levantou ainda olhando para o filho. "Eu vou te deixar sozinho agora, para você poder colocar suas idéias no lugar".

Luka concordou com a cabeça, e voltou a olhar para o horizonte, mas não era preciso pensar por muito tempo, ele levantou da areia e chamou Yosen, que se virou para olhá-lo.

"Eu vou voltar pai...". O sorriso no rosto de Luka mostrava para seu pai que ele tinha tomado a decisão certa.

Os dois se aproximaram e em seguida se abraçaram. "Obrigada pai...".

"É a coisa certa a se fazer Luka...".


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29 – It Just... Feels Good**

Chicago; a sensação de estar de volta era boa, capaz de encher seu coração, deixar a certeza que estar de volta era certo, certeza de que Chicago era o seu lugar, mesmo que ele só estivesse ali por algumas horas.

Cinco anos passados e mesmo assim a cidade parecia a mesma, Luka era capaz de lembrar de cada detalhe daquele lugar, mas poder observa-los novamente, sentir a brisa gelada do inverno rigoroso e rever cada característica daquele lugar era melhor do que apenas recordar.

Sua volta à Chicago não podia começar de uma melhor maneira do que assistir o nascer do sol nas margens do Lago Michigan, então foi exatamente o que ele fez depois de deixar sua bagagem no hotel, onde ficaria provisoriamente até conseguir um apartamento, caminhou até o Lago e se sentou no banco que lhe era tão conhecido.

Aquele lugar, aquele banco... Tudo em volta lhe trazia lembranças boas, lembranças de Abby... O principal motivo do sorriso que estava estampado em seu rosto desde o dia em que havia decidido voltar, voltar para o que realmente dava sentido na sua vida.

O pensamento nela estava mais forte do que nunca, a vontade de encontrá-la era praticamente incontrolável, e mesmo com todo o cansaço da viagem, ele estava decidido... Assim que terminasse de assistir o nascer do sol, iria para o County, onde com um pouco de sorte ela estaria de plantão, e ele finalmente conseguiria revê-la depois de cinco anos, que pareceram uma eternidade.

Abby observava o nascer do sol em Chicago pela janela da cozinha enquanto apreciava sua xícara de café, havia alguma coisa especial sobre aquela manhã, algo diferente... Algo que lhe dava uma sensação boa, que poucas vezes teve chance de experimentar.

"Bom dia Mel...". Abby disse quando se virou com a xícara de café na mão, e percebeu a presença da filha na cozinha.

Melanie caminhou em silêncio até a mesa e puxou uma cadeira para poder se sentar, não era preciso conhecê-la muito bem, para saber que alguma coisa estava a incomodando.

Abby a observou por alguns segundos, estranhando sua reação, já que até mesmo pela manhã Mel era faladeira.

"Algum problema?". Ela se sentou de frente para Melanie, depois de lhe entregar um prato de sucrilhos, esperando para saber o que tinha acontecido.

"Você vai ficar brava comigo se eu te contar uma coisa?". Mel brincava com a colher, sem encarar a mãe.

"Eu não sei, me conta primeiro".

"Eu...". Ela brincou com as mãos um pouco insegura. "Eu quebrei o colar".

Abby encarou a filha esperando que ela olhasse em seus olhos. "É isso?".

Melanie concordou com a cabeça. "Foi sem querer mãe... Eu juro".

"Tudo bem princesa... Eu acredito, você não quebraria por querer".

"Você não vai ficar brava?".

"Não... E eu não quero que você fique triste, você cuidou muito bem dele, como tinha me prometido".

Melanie levantou da cadeira e se sentou no colo da mãe. "Me desculpa mãe...".

Abby deu um beijo na bochecha da filha. "Tudo bem Mel, agora você precisa comer e depois ir se trocar, nós temos que ir para o County".

Mel abriu um pequeno sorriso e devolveu o beijo.

Com o sol brilhando no dia frio, Luka levantou do banco e começou a caminhar em direção ao metro, naquele momento, nada era capaz de mudar seu desejo... County era seu próximo destino e ele estava preparado pra isso, preparado para voltar, reencontrar velhos amigos, e o mais importante, reencontrar Abby.

Na verdade a sensação era boa, era como se ele estivesse esperando por aquele momento a vida inteira, melhor era saber que ele só precisava de mais alguns minutos para tornar eterna aquela sensação maravilhosa que o dominava.

"Vamos?". Abby perguntou depois de ajeitar o casaco da filha.

Mel concordou com a cabeça e deu a mão para Abby assim que as duas saíram do apartamento.

Abby respirou fundo quando sentiu a brisa gelada bater no seu rosto, onde um sorriso natural estava estampado, sorriso que na verdade ela não podia controlar, ele só estava ali... Junto com aquela sensação boa que ela tinha dentro do peito desde a hora que tinha acordado, sensação de que algo bom estava para acontecer... Ela só esperava que aquela sensação continuasse ali por bastante tempo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30 - Though ****We Were Apart, She Is a Part of Me**

Lá estava ele outra vez, pisando onde nunca mais achou que pisaria. A verdade, não podia negar, é que todo o tempo que passou longe dali foi repleto de saudades, saudades daquele lugar, das pessoas, saudades de tudo aquilo que fazia o County ser o County.

Grande erro pensar que voltar para Croácia o faria sentir-se em casa, pelo contrario, se sentia um estrangeiro em seu próprio país, era como se não pertencesse aquele lugar, mas apesar de tudo, aquilo parecia à coisa certa a se fazer, a única maneira de tirar Abby da sua cabeça e de seu coração, mesmo que aquilo parecesse impossível.

Passar pelas portas da área das ambulâncias, trouxe uma sensação que ele não imaginava que fosse sentir, era bom estar de volta, o fazia se sentir completo, o coração bater feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo era como se ele nunca tivesse deixado aquele lugar por mais que algumas horas. Ele caminhava devagar tentando reparar em todos os detalhes a sua volta, mas tudo parecia exatamente como antes.

"Ela ficou um pouco chateada, mas eu disse que não tinha problema... Afinal, não foi por querer".

Enquanto Abby suturava a mão de um paciente com atenção, conversava com Susan que estava sentada perto dela fazendo algumas anotações em um prontuário.

"É normal que ela fique chateada, ela amou aquele colar".

"Ray estava no Lounge fazendo alguns prontuários e eu a deixei lá com ele, aposto que daqui a pouco ela já vai ter esquecido essa historia toda".

Havia algo diferente no tom de voz de Abby naquele dia, algo especial...

Susan tirou os olhos do prontuário, e a encarou, notando um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

"Por que você está sorrindo?".

"O que?". Abby desviou o olhar para a amiga pela primeira vez naquela conversa.

Susan apontou para o sorriso que Abby tinha no rosto. "Você está sorrindo".

"Terminamos Sr. Ault, é só manter a sutura seca nos primeiros dias, e voltar daqui uma semana para nós podermos tirar". Ela levantou da cadeira e caminhou até a porta chamando Susan com o olhar.

"Do que você ta falando?". Abby perguntou como se a amiga estivesse ficando louca, depois que as duas saíram da sala.

"Do seu sorriso, e ele não é de agora... Você ta sorrindo desde que chegou aqui...". Susan parou de caminhar e a encarou como se tivesse acabado de fazer um grande descoberta. "Ah meu Deus, você está namorando... Claro que está! Como eu não pensei nisso antes?".

Abby revirou os olhos. "É claro que eu não estou namorando, mesmo porque... se eu estivesse você saberia".

"Então... Qual é o motivo de toda essa alegria?".

"Para falar a verdade... Eu não sei, eu só acordei com essa sensação boa, como se algo bom estivesse pra acontecer... Eu não sei".

Luka continuava distraído, tentando reparar em tudo a sua volta, mas desviou sua atenção, como se despertasse de um sonho quando sentiu que havia trombado em alguma coisa.

"Hey! Cuidado".

A voz, certamente de criança o fez olhar para baixo, onde encontrou uma pequena garotinha levantando do chão, depois de ter caído sentada com o choque entre os dois.

Ele se abaixou para que pudesse ficar da altura dela e a olhou por alguns segundos... Cabelos castanhos e compridos, uma franjinha, olhos tão verdes que chegavam a ser hipnotizantes; Os traços no rosto dela não lhe eram estranhos, ela certamente lembrava alguém... Mas ele não sabia quem.

"Desculpa, você está bem?".

"Sim, eu to bem...". A garotinha ficou de pé e levantou a barra da calça encarando seu joelho. "Mas cortei meu joelho".

"Luka...". Ele disse estendendo a mão, um pequeno sorriso no rosto, tentando parecer simpático.

"Melanie...". Ela apertou a mão dele. "Mas pode me chamar de Mel...".

Luka sorriu, vendo aquela pequena mão apertar a sua, como gente grande, a diferença de tamanho era de certa forma encantadora.

"Será que eu posso dar uma olhada no seu corte?". Ele apontou para o joelho dela, que tinha um pequeno corte, nada que um band-aid não resolveria.

Melanie o olhou desconfiada. "Você é médico?".

Ele concordou com a cabeça, a cada segundo aquela garotinha o encantava mais.

Melanie esboçou um pequeno sorriso, mostrando uma covinha em cada bochecha, e concordou com a cabeça também. "Ok...".

"Então vamos achar um lugar para eu poder olhar esse corte". Luka se levantou, pegou Melanie no colo e foi caminhando até uma das salas de exame, já que tudo parecia estar no mesmo lugar que antes.

"Você trabalha aqui?". Mel perguntou quando Luka a colocou sentada em uma das macas.

"Eu trabalhava". Ele respondeu, enquanto dobrava a barra da calça dela.

"Eu nunca tinha de visto aqui antes...". Melanie tinha o olhar fixo nas mãos de Luka, prestando muita atenção no que ele estava fazendo.

Luka levantou o rosto para olhá-la nos olhos novamente, com um sorriso divertido no rosto. "Você provavelmente não era nascida quando eu trabalhava aqui". Ele continuou limpando o corte. "E você? Vem sempre aqui?".

"Quase sempre, a minha mãe trabalha aqui... Mas eu costumo ficar na creche".

Luka terminou de passar a pomada no joelho dela, tentando imaginar de quem aquela garotinha podia ser filha. "Então acho que nós vamos ser colegas... Espero que eu consiga meu emprego de volta hoje". Ele colocou um band-aid em cima do corte. "Prontinho...".

Depois de abaixar a barra da calça dela, Luka levantou a cabeça para voltar a olhá-la.

Melanie tinha o olhar fixo no colar que Luka usava, agora à mostra por cima da camisa.

"Você gostou?". Ele perguntou pegando o pingente de madeira na mão.

Ela esboçou um sorriso triste, e concordou com a cabeça. "Eu tenho um igual a esse". Era possível notar o tom de chateação na sua voz. "Mas ele quebrou hoje de manhã".

Luka a olhou por alguns segundos, a felicidade e o sorriso que ela tinha estampado no rosto haviam desaparecido, ela certamente parecia triste pelo colar, mas de certa forma aquilo lhe intrigava.

"Você tem certeza? Ele deve ser só parecido...".

"Não". Melanie disse convicta no que estava dizendo. "É igual".

"E quem te deu o colar Melanie?".

"Minha mãe".

A historia para Luka era estranha, intrigante... Mas para Melanie não havia nada de diferente.

"Aqui". Sem hesitar, mas ainda intrigado ele tirou o colar do pescoço. "Você pode ficar com o meu". E em seguida passou o colar pela cabeça dela.

"Sério?". A pergunta foi acompanhada de um grande sorriso que começou a aparecer em seu rosto.

"Claro...". Ele respondeu sorrindo também.

Mel segurou o pingente de madeira na palma da mão e o olhou por alguns instantes. "Obrigada". Seus olhos brilhavam de tal maneira, que deixavam Luka encantado.

"Não precisa agradecer". Luka a levantou da cama para colocá-la no chão, mas antes que pudesse ela se inclinou dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ele sorriu a olhando diretamente nos olhos, aquela garotinha tinha despertado algo diferente dentro do seu coração, alguma coisa que ele não podia explicar, mas que o fazia se sentir bem.

Depois de devolver o beijo, começou a caminhar em direção a porta, para poder voltar à recepção.

"E então Mel... você não me contou o nome da sua mãe".

"Eu vou ver se a Mel está bem, levar ela pra creche, e já volto". Abby caminhava ao lado de Susan no corredor, e pegou alguns prontuários da mão da amiga antes de voltar para a recepção.

"Jerry? A Mel ainda está com o Ray no Lounge?". Ela colocou os prontuários no lugar e antes de ir para a sala dos médicos esperou a resposta de Jerry.

"Eu acho que não... Ray já saiu a algum tempo de lá".

Abby arqueou as sobrancelhas, pensando por alguns segundos, mas Dawn apareceu logo depois.

"Abby? Eu acabei de ver a Mel na sala de exame dois".

Mais aliviada, Abby começou a caminhar em direção a sala. "Obrigada Dawn".

Certamente, aquele momento não havia sido planejado daquela maneira por nenhum dos dois.

Antes que Luka chegasse à porta, Abby a abriu... E no instante seguinte seus olhares se encontraram.

O sorriso estampado no rosto de Abby começou a desaparecer gradativamente, como se ela não acreditasse naquilo que seus olhos estavam vendo, Luka... Bem ali, parado bem ali no meio da sala... Com Melanie em seu colo.

"Essa é a minha mãe Luka...". Melanie disse ainda no colo dele, apontando para Abby que estava parada perto da porta.

O sorriso de Luka que já era grande começou crescer ainda mais... Ali estava ela, a mulher que ele esperou cinco anos para rever, mas completamente surpreso por descobrir que agora ela tinha uma filha.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31 – I Just Need a Little**** of Your Time, To Say The Words I Never Said**

Nada além de silêncio pairou no ar por longos instantes, instantes que pareceram durar uma eternidade.

Luka e Abby ainda se encaravam num completo estado de choque, olhares fixos, como se nenhum dos dois soubesse o que fazer ou como reagir naquele momento.

Melanie olhava discretamente de um para o outro, certamente estranhando a reação de ambos, nenhum movimento, nenhuma uma palavra.

Depois de perceber que eles ficariam ali eternamente se ela não fizesse nada, Mel resolveu dar o primeiro passo.

"Luka?". Ela cutucou o nariz dele, se divertindo com a situação "Me coloca no chão".

Depois de despertar do que parecia um sonho, Luka piscou algumas vezes, com um sorriso que conseguia transmitir toda alegria que estava sentindo estampado no rosto, ainda olhando para Abby. Somente alguns segundos depois conseguiu desviar sua atenção para Melanie.

"Me coloca no chão, por favor". Mel repetiu sabendo que ele com certeza não havia ouvido na primeira vez que disse.

"Claro...". Ele disse se abaixando para colocá-la no chão, voltando aos poucos para realidade.

Melanie começou a caminhar em direção a Abby, que apesar de também ter despertado de um sonho, ainda estava tentando digerir aquela cena que estava presenciando.

Mel parou no meio do caminho, antes que pudesse chegar até sua mãe, e começou a fazer o caminho de volta em direção a Luka que continuava abaixado.

Ela o envolveu num abraço um pouco tímido, colocando os braços em volta do sei pescoço. Luka respondeu ao abraço passando a mão pelos cabelos dela carinhosamente.

"Obrigada pelo colar". Ela sussurrou no seu ouvido, e depois se afastou para olhá-lo nos olhos. "Foi legal te conhecer".

"Foi legal de conhecer também". Ele respondeu sorrindo, completamente encantado com aquela garotinha.

Melanie devolveu o sorriso, agora sim pronta para caminhar até sua mãe.

Abby se abaixou para pega-la no colo, a segurando de maneira protetora. "Luka... Hey". Nenhuma palavra parecia ser a certa para ser dita naquele momento.

"Abby, trauma múltiplo chegando agora". Chunny disse abrindo a porta totalmente apressada. "Nós precisamos da sua ajuda". Ela parou um pouco surpresa ao ver Luka. "Hey Luka... Eu não sabia que você tinha voltado".

"Hoje é meu primeiro dia de volta". Ele respondeu simpático.

"Eu preciso ir agora...". Chunny abriu a porta novamente. "Abby, você fica com o paciente na sala de suturas".

"Quem está lá?".

"Ninguém ainda, mas o primeiro atendente que desocupar vai até lá para te ajudar".

"O que? Nenhum atendente lá?".

A pergunta de Abby foi completamente ignorada, Chunny saiu rápido da sala antes de responder.

"Me desculpa Luka...". Abby disse apontando para porta. "O dever chama".

Luka hesitou um pouco. "Eu posso te dar uma mãozinha".

"Imagina... Você acabou de chegar... não precisa se incomodar". Ela tentou recusar, certamente um pouco incomodada com a situação.

"Não vai incomodar... Ajuda nunca é demais aqui no P.S.".

Tudo que Abby pôde fazer foi concordar com a cabeça, e esboçar seu melhor sorriso em agradecimento.

Os dois saíram da sala de exame, mas antes de ir até a suturas Abby parou na recepção e colocou Melanie sentada no balcão.

"Jerry? Você pode levar a Mel pra creche? Eu preciso atender um paciente"

"Claro, só me da um segundo".

"Obrigada Jerry...". Abby se inclinou de deu um beijo na bochecha da filha. "Se comporta ok?".

Sorrindo Melanie concordou com a cabeça.

Abby fez o caminho até a sala de suturas, e Luka a seguiu, reparando nos detalhes a sua volta, percebendo que tudo continuava exatamente como antes.

Assim que os dois entraram na sala, o paramédico começou a passar as informações necessárias e depois saiu da sala.

Abby pegou o kit de intubação das mãos de Dawn e se posicionou atrás do paciente para poder intubá-lo.

Com a testa franzida ela tentava enxergar o caminho do tubo, mas sua visão estava completamente dificultada.

Antes que ela pudesse levantar a cabeça para pedir um pouco de sucção, Luka se aproximou e o fez.

Abby passou o tubo pela garganta do paciente e em seguida levantou a cabeça para olhar Luka.

"Eu entrei... Pode ventilar".

Era incrível como depois de tanto tempo ela ainda a conhecia tão bem, era capaz de encontrar no seu olhar as respostas que precisava.

Apesar de tudo, Abby estava se sentindo completamente desconfortável com a situação, próxima a Luka ela se sentia ainda mais culpada por ter escondido Melanie dele por tanto tempo.

O caso era complicado, e por mais que Abby quisesse agir sozinha, precisava constantemente da ajuda de Luka, a situação ficava ainda mais difícil quando mesmo sem trocar palavras seus olhares se cruzavam.

Algum tempo depois o paciente estava estabilizado, pronto para ir para a UTI, Abby fazia as ultimas anotações no prontuário enquanto Luka tirava o avental amarelo.

Assim que Abby levantou os olhos, seus olhares se encontraram novamente.

"Obrigada pela ajuda". Apesar de tudo, havia um sorriso de agradecimento no seu rosto.

"Não precisa agradecer".

Antes que os dois pudessem se encarar por mais um segundo, Weaver entrou na sala apressada.

"Abby, você precisa de-?". Sua frase foi interrompida pelo o que seu olhar encontrou. "Acho que você conseguiu lidar com tudo".

A maior surpresa de Kerry foi encontrar Luka sentado bem ali. "Oh meu Deus Luka! Você voltou!".

Ele levantou do banquinho e caminhou até Kerry, lhe dando um abraço. "É o que parece...".

"Na verdade, ele estava me ajudando com o paciente".

"Espera...". Weaver pausou por um instante, um pouco confusa. "Você veio para ficar?".

Abby levantou a cabeça, esperando a resposta daquela pergunta, já que mesmo estando com Luka a mais de duas horas, não tinha idéia por que ele estava ali.

Luka concordou com a cabeça. "Eu ia te procurar agora mesmo, eu preciso do meu emprego de volta".

Mesmo sendo a resposta que Abby esperava, a verdade é que não estava preparada pra ela.

Tudo começou a ficar confuso na sua mente, ou o oposto, tudo começou a se esclarecer, não haviam mais razões, não haviam mais motivos para esconder Melanie dele, para continuar guardando o segredo que escondeu por cinco anos.

"O emprego é seu" Kerry sorriu satisfeita "Nós estávamos mesmo precisando de um atendente, e você sempre foi um dos melhores que nós tivemos".

"Obrigada Weaver".

"Passa amanhã na minha sala, assim nós podemos acertar os detalhes".

"Okay... Eu vejo você amanha".

Assim que Kerry saiu da sala, Luka voltou a encarar Abby, que parecia distante... Como se estivesse surpresa com a noticia que acabara de receber.

"Abby, você está bem?".

Ela o encarou como se despertasse de um sonho, pela segunda vez naquele dia. "Sim, eu estou bem". Apesar de estar bem, ela precisava sair dali... Precisava ficar sozinha para conseguir entender aquilo tudo. "Eu... Eu tenho que levar esse paciente para UTI, mas parece que nós nos vemos amanha não é mesmo?".

Luka caminhou timidamente até ela, para finalmente conseguir envolve-la num abraço carinhoso. "Nós nos vemos amanha".


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32 - ****Too late, Tonight, To drag the past out into the light**

_**Mary J. Blidge e U2 - One**_

_**Is it getting better?  
Or do you feel the same?  
Will it make it easier on you now?  
**__**You got someone to blame**_

Depois de deixar o paciente na UTI, Abby caminhou rapidamente para o telhado, como sempre o seu lugar de escape, ali ela tinha o tempo que precisava para pensar.

Não foi difícil concluir que Luka estava de volta, para ficar, e agora ela já não podia mais esconder o que passou cinco anos guardando.

"Jerry? Você sabe onde o Luka está?". Ela perguntou passando pela recepção.

"No lounge". Jerry respondeu sem tirar os olhos do computador.

Abby foi caminhando devagar, como se estivesse indo buscar sua sentença de morte.

Tocou a maçaneta, mas antes de abrir a porta deu um longo suspiro.

_**You say  
One love  
One life  
When it's one need  
In the night  
One love  
We get to share it  
Leaves you baby if you  
Don't care for it**__**  
**_

Luka estava de costas para a porta, guardando algumas coisas dentro do armário e se virou quando ouviu a porta abrir.

"Hey". Ele disse ao ver Abby parada ali.

"Hey". Ela respondeu nervosa, já não conseguindo o olhar diretamente nos olhos.

E agora? Por onde começar? Como explicar para Luka que ele tinha uma filha? E o pior, que ela tinha escondido isso dele por cinco anos.

"Luka... será que nos podemos conversar?". Abby colocou as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco, tentando não transparecer todo o nervosismo que estava sentindo.

"Claro, alias, nós temos muito pra conversar". Luka não podia negar que se sentia feliz por poder estar ao lado dela outra vez. "Eu nem sabia que você tinha uma filha...". Ele falava animado, incapaz de perceber a tensão que pairava em Abby.

"Luka...". Ela disse num tom baixo e suave de voz tentando interrompe-lo, mas sem sucesso.

"Ela é tão esperta Abby, encantadora, e muito parecida com você também".

"Luka... para". Ela disse num tom mais sério e um pouco mais alto.

No mesmo momento ele parou de falar e a olhou, só agora percebendo que alguma coisa estava errada.

_**Did I disappoint you?  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without  
Well it's  
**_

Luka permaneceu calado, esperando que ela começasse a falar. Abby respirou fundo e o encarou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

"Eu... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa". Ela brincava com as mãos, sem saber ao certo quais palavras usar, por onde começar.

"Okay...". Ele também não sabia o que dizer para encorajá-la, então permaneceu calado e imóvel.

"Você se lembra da última vez que eu estive no seu apartamento? Quando você me disse que ia voltar pra Croácia?".

Ele concordou com a cabeça, atento ao que ela estava dizendo.

"Naquele dia eu precisava ter te contado uma coisa muito importante, mas...".

Aonde afinal queria chegar? Abby pensou consigo mesma, ela só precisava dizer, tinha que dizer.

"Ela é sua Luka". Uma lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto acompanhou a frase. "Melanie é sua filha".

_  
__**Too late  
Tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to  
carry each other  
carry each other  
One**_

Luka a encarou por alguns segundos, em um completo estado de choque abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra conseguia se formar na sua mente.

O que ela tinha acabado de dizer? Era verdade?

"O- o quê?". Ele continuava a encarando, sem nem ao menos piscar.

"O dia que eu fui ao seu apartamento, eu fui até lá pra te contar que estava grávida".

Luka continuava com a boca aberta, sem conseguir digerir todas aquelas informações.

"Ela é minha?". Ele disse engolindo seco. "Melanie é minha filha?".

Abby concordou com a cabeça e limpou algumas lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

"Por que você...". Ele parou por um segundo, aquela garotinha, tão doce e encantadora, que já tinha o conquistado, era sua, sua filha, mas uma coisa começou a incomodá-lo "Por que você não me contou Abby?".

_**Have you come here for forgiveness?  
Have you come to raise the dead?  
Have you come here to play Jesus?  
To the lepers in your head  
**_

Ela sabia que aquela questão chegaria a qualquer instante desde que tinha entrado naquela sala, sabia também que tinha errado, não tinha o direito de ter feito o que fez.

"Naquele dia eu sai do meu apartamento certa de que iria te contar tudo, mas mesmo antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, você disse que queria voltar pra Croácia, eu não podia obrigar você a ficar por causa do bebe".

Luka mais uma vez ouvia calado e atento, sem conseguir ao certo entender o que estava sentindo, por um lado se sentia a pessoa mais feliz na face da Terra, ele tinha uma filha, uma garotinha linda, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia furioso, como ela pôde ter escondido aquilo por tanto tempo?

"Eu não consigo acreditar nisso". Ele disse mostrando o tom de nervosismo em sua voz. "Você escondeu a minha filha de mim, porque eu disse que queria voltar pra Croácia?".

"Luka...". Abby sabia que não havia uma explicação. "Eu não queria que você se sentisse obrigado a ficar".

_  
__**Did I ask too much?  
More than a lot.  
You gave me nothing,  
Now it's all I got  
We're one  
But we're not the same  
See we  
Hurt each other  
Then we do it again**_

"Eu deveria ao menos ter tido a chance de tomar essa decisão!". Ele já tinha alterado o tom de voz. "Você não tinha o direito Abby! Não tinha o direito de esconder ela de mim!". Caminhando de um lado pra outro no lounge, ele já não conseguia a encarar.

"Luka...". Naquele momento não havia nada que ela pudesse dizer.

"E se eu não tivesse voltado? Você nunca iria ter me contado? Eu passaria a minha vida toda sem saber que eu tenho uma filha? E ela Abby? O que ela iria pensar daqui alguns anos? Que o pai dela a abandonou? Que não se importava com ela?". Ele já não estava mais controlando seu tom de voz, a raiva em seus olhos.

"Eu sei que eu não deveria ter feito isso, mas-". Antes que ela pudesse terminar ele a interrompeu.

"Não deveria ter feito isso? Ela é minha filha Abby! E onde eu estive nos últimos cinco anos? Do outro lado do oceano, sem nem ao menos saber que ela existia".

Abby já não sabia mais o que fazer, ele estava tão bravo que até mesmo a assustava.

Luka voltou a encará-la por um instante, percebendo o medo em seus olhos, e toda sua raiva pareceu passar, agora só havia espaço para a mágoa que estava sentindo em seu coração.

_**You say  
Love is a temple  
Love a **__**higher law  
Love is a temple  
Love is a higher law  
You ask me to enter  
But then you make me crawl  
And I can't keep holding on  
To what you got  
When all you've got is hurt  
**_

"Eu não vi ela crescer". Ele disse voltando ao seu tom normal de voz, mas ao mesmo tempo, um tom cheio de mágoa. "Eu não acompanhei nada Abby". Se sentou no sofá e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. "A primeira palavra, o primeiro passo, os dentes de leite, o primeiro dia na pré-escola. Onde eu estava enquanto tudo isso acontecia?". Ele respirou fundo. "E onde eu estava quando ela precisou de mim Abby? Quando ficou doente, quando se machucou na escola, ou simplesmente quando teve um pesadelo?".

Não havia mais nenhuma palavra que ela pudesse dizer, a mágoa no tom de voz dele já estava a matando.

"Eu não estava lá, eu não tive a chance de estar lá". Luka levantou e foi caminhando em direção a porta._****_

_**One love  
One blood  
One life  
You got to do what you should  
One life  
With each other  
Sisters and my brothers  
**_

"Luka...".

Ele não queria ouvir mais, só precisava ficar sozinho, entender tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo.

"... Me desculpa".

Luka ouviu aquelas palavras, mas não se virou para olhá-la.

"Você não tinha o direito Abby".

Ele simplesmente não podia, tudo o que ela tinha feito estava o machucando profundamente naquele momento.

_**One life  
But we're not the same  
We get to  
Ca**__**rry each other  
Carry each other  
One...  
One...**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33 – Fascinating New Thing**

Abby tinha o olhar distante, fixo em um ponto qualquer da cozinha enquanto lembranças da discussão de algumas horas atrás voltavam a sua mente; o olhar decepcionado, a mágoa no tom de voz de Luka, detalhes que a faziam se sentir ainda pior, detalhes capazes de duplicar a culpa em seu coração.

Na verdade, ainda era difícil acreditar que aquele momento tinha mesmo acontecido, já que quando Abby decidiu não contar a Luka sobre a gravidez, tinha certeza que aquele era um segredo seguro, um segredo que ele nunca descobriria, já que provavelmente não voltaria aos EUA.

Mas o destino sempre tem maneiras distorcidas de brincar com a vida, e se Luka estava realmente de volta, não fazia sentido continuar escondendo aquilo dele.

"_Você não tinha o direito Abby! Não tinha o direito de esconder ela de mim". _Aquelas palavras se repetiam, por mais que ela tentasse as esquecer, de certa forma porque elas eram completamente verdadeiras... Ela não tinha mesmo o direito de ter o privado de tudo aquilo, só era preciso escutar dentro do seu coração para saber aquilo... Mas mesmo assim ela o fez.

"Mãe?". Melanie a chamou pela terceira vez, só agora conseguindo receber sua atenção.

"Uhn?". Abby voltou a olhá-la, tentando esquecer tudo aquilo que estava se passando na sua cabeça.

"Você tá triste?". Mel levantou da cadeira, caminhou até sua mãe e escalou seu colo para poder lhe dar um abraço.

Abby a abraçou apertado, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, aquela garotinha era mesmo a sua vida... E aquilo fazia com que seu coração se apertasse ainda mais, a idéia de mágoa-la, ou confundi-la era torturante. "Não Mel, eu só estou um pouco cansada".

"Você quer que eu te conte uma historia? Pra você dormir?".

Abby não conseguiu segurar o riso, e soltou uma leve gargalhada. "Não, eu vou te contar uma historia e quero que você durma okay?".

Por mais que odiasse se sentir daquela maneira, Luka não podia evitar o misto de sentimentos que lhe dominavam naquele momento.

Mágoa e felicidade tentavam ocupar o mesmo espaço, dando inicio a uma batalha que ele não sabia ao certo onde teria fim.

Sentado no mesmo banco onde a cinco anos atrás havia se despedido de Abby, ele não podia deixar de pensar em quantas oportunidades ela tinha deixado passar, quantas chances de dizer a verdade haviam sido jogadas fora.

A última delas bem ali, no mesmo lugar, onde alguns anos atrás eles dividiram um momento que estaria pra sempre em seu coração.

"_Ela é sua Luka... Melanie é sua filha". _Aquelas palavras ficavam se repetindo em sua mente, e o sorriso que elas geravam, trazia consigo um enorme desconforto... Uma angustia no peito, que ele poucas vezes havia sentido.

Uma filha... Uma incrível garotinha que com alguns sorrisos e poucas palavras tinha conquistado seu coração, a idéia de ser pai novamente o alegrava de maneiras surreais.

Por mais que naquele momento Luka quisesse pensar somente no que havia de bom, na felicidade de ter novamente uma família, uma filha que ele pudesse amar incondicionalmente, todos os momentos que ele havia perdido, momentos que na verdade haviam sido tirados dele, nos últimos anos não deixavam de passar pela sua cabeça.

Qual era o desenho preferido de Melanie? O que lhe dava alergia? Quais os tipos de atividades que ela praticava... Todas essas eram perguntas que martelavam sem resposta em sua cabeça. Era a certeza de que as memórias dos cinco primeiros anos da vida da sua filha eram somente um grande espaço em branco.

Depois de finalmente conseguir colocar Melanie para dormir, Abby fez a única coisa que seu corpo pedia naquele momento... Entrou debaixo do chuveiro para poder tomar um banho longo e relaxante, esperando que ele pudesse levar pelo menos um pouco da tensão que ela estava sentindo.

Assim que se deito na cama, soltou um longo suspiro, certa de que sono e cansaço se uniriam para poder dar inicio à uma longa noite de sono, mas não foi exatamente o que aconteceu... Por mais cansada que ela estivesse, os pensamentos ficavam vagando sem parar na sua mente, naquele instante era simplesmente impossível se desligar de tudo para conseguir dormir.

Rolar de um lado para outro na cama já a estava deixando irritada, então sem pensar muito Abby se levantou e deu algumas voltas no quarto, por mais que ela quisesse agir, sentia que suas mãos estavam atadas, ela não podia tomar nenhuma decisão em relação à Luka, sabendo que agora tudo o que ele precisava era um pouco de espaço.

Uma pequena idéia cruzou a sua mente, talvez aquela fosse uma atitude certa a se tomar... Abby se vestiu rapidamente, mas antes de sair do quarto abriu uma das gavetas do criado mudo, de onde tirou uma fita VHS.

Antes de sair do apartamento, ela deu uma breve checada em Melanie que ainda dormia pesadamente, com certeza seria uma maldade acordá-la, mas a solução morava na porta da frente.

"Olá, Sra. Johnson... Me desculpe te incomodar assim tão tarde". Abby disse assim que sua vizinha abriu a porta.

"Imagina Abby querida... Algum problema?".

"Não... nenhum problema...". Abby olhou para porta entreaberta do seu apartamento. "Eu só esqueci de deixar uns papeis no hospital, então eu preciso ir até lá... Será que você pode olhar a Melanie um instante? Ela já está dormindo, e eu prometo que não vou demorar".

"Mas é claro que sim... É um prazer tomar conta dessa bonequinha".

"Obrigada Sra. Johnson, eu prometo que não vou demorar...".

Longas horas já haviam se passado e Luka continuava ali, sentado no mesmo lugar, remoendo as novidades que tinha descoberto nas ultimas horas.

Por mais que ele estivesse ali pensando nas mesmas coisas por intermináveis minutos, não se sentia cansado... Na verdade, parecia que aquilo tudo nunca mais sairia da sua mente.

Idéias, suposições, memórias... Não podia ficar assim eternamente, agora era a hora de reagir, e tentar de todas as formas recuperar o tempo que ele havia perdido.

Depois de soltar um longo suspiro Luka levantou do banco para poder voltar ao hotel, mas se lembrou que havia deixado tudo no hospital, depois de sair de lá completamente atordoado.

Ele andava distraído no caminho de volta até o County, e só percebeu que havia chegado quando viu uma ambulância parada na porta.

"Hey Dr. Kovac". Jerry disse assim que o viu passando pelas portas. "Já esta de volta?".

"Não Jerry... Só vim pegar umas coisas que eu deixei no meu armário".

Ele entrou no lounge, e caminhou diretamente até seu armário, tudo o que queria era pegar suas coisas e voltar para o hotel, mas assim que abriu a porta encontrou algo de diferente... Uma fita, que antes não estava lá.

Luka pegou a fita na mão para poder ver a etiqueta onde estava escrito _'Melanie'_. Ele olhou novamente dentro do armário, e dessa vez viu um pequeno papel dobrado, bem ao lado de onde a fita VHS estava.

'_Assista por favor, _

_Espero que você queira falar comigo um dia..._

_Abby'._


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34 – I Believe in Memories**

Enrolada no edredom e sentada no sofá, Abby assistia um filme qualquer sem prestar muita atenção, era difícil se concentrar quando haviam milhões de coisas passando em sua cabeça, coisas capazes de até mesmo tirar seu sono e a fazer passar a noite acordada no sofá.

Enquanto o mocinho batalhava com o vilão pelo amor da protagonista, Abby deixava hipóteses de como seriam as coisas dali para frente percorrerem sua mente, até ser interrompida por algumas batidas na porta da sala.

Um pouco assustada, ela ficou em silêncio esperando que aquilo fosse apenas um delírio da sua cabeça, mas para um começo de desespero as batidas se repetiram um pouco mais forte.

Essa era uma das desvantagens de se morar sozinha, os menores barulhos eram capazes de deixá-la aflita, mas se tratando batidas na porta em plena madrugada a situação com certeza ficava bem pior.

Abby levantou do sofá tentando decidir o que fazer quando uma brilhante idéia cruzou sua mente – O taco de beisebol que ficava dentro do armário! Uma nova batida fez Abby despertar, e correr rapidamente para pegar o taco em seu quarto.

Quando voltou a sala, caminhou em passos leves e silenciosos até a porta, e soltou um longo suspiro se preparando para acertar quem quer que fosse a pessoa que estivesse do outro lado.

Num movimento rápido ela abriu a porta e já estava quase dando uma tacada quando viu Luka recuar para trás com as mãos para cima, aparentemente mais assustado do que ela.

"Deus Luka! Você me assustou!". Ela abaixou o taco, deixando um sorriso divertido aparecer em seu rosto, diante daquela situação engraçada e embaraçosa.

"Eu não sabia que você jogava beisebol". Luka disse se aproximando novamente, não conseguindo evitar o comentário. "Não é um pouco tarde?". Com o mesmo sorriso divertido no rosto que Abby.

"Não é todo dia que eu consigo companhia". Abby respondeu entrando no jogo dele.

Os dois riram e se olharam nos olhos apenas por um instante, mas o suficiente para dar início a um silêncio desconfortável, Abby abaixou a cabeça lentamente, o que a fez encontrar a fita nas mãos de Luka.

"Você assistiu?". Ela perguntou apontando para mão dele, o clima pesado ainda pairava no ar, mas mesmo assim ela continuou. "Eu sei que não é suficiente... Mas foi a melhor forma que eu encontrei para me desculpar".

Luka tocou a mão dela carinhosamente, mas assim que Abby levantou a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram novamente ele recuou um pouco incerto com a situação.

"Eu... Eu quis assistir com você".

Melhor do que dizer mil palavras, Abby abriu espaço para que Luka passasse e caminhou com ele até perto do sofá.

"Eu vou pegar um pouco de café para nós...". Ela disse apontando para cozinha.

Abby voltou para sala algum tempo depois, com duas canecas de café na mão, passou uma delas para Luka, e antes de se sentar colocou a fita no vídeo cassete.

"Pronto?". Ela perguntou segurando o controle remoto na mão.

Luka concordou com a cabeça e piscou pesadamente antes de começar a encarar a televisão.

Não demorou muito para que uma imagem em preto e branco um pouco distorcida começasse a aparecer na tela, em alguns segundos ela foi se ajustando e dando forma ao que claramente era um ultra-som.

"O primeiro". Abby disse antes que o som de batimentos cardíacos começou a invadir a sala.

Luka tinha o mais lindo dos sorrisos no rosto, aquele era só o primeiro, mas ele sabia que até o final daquela fita viriam muitos.

"Você gravou todos?". Luka perguntou quando uma nova imagem de ultra-som começou a aparecer, agora mostrando mais claramente os contornos do bebe.

"Bom... Pelo menos os mais importantes".

"Ou seja... Todos".

Eles se olharam com um grande sorriso no rosto, aquilo certamente seria divertido.

Depois de uma seqüência de ultra-sons, uma imagem de Abby grávida começou a aparecer, a grande barriga deixava claro que aquele era o nono mês de gravidez.

"Uau...". Luka disse um pouco surpreso. "Sua barriga ficou enorme".

"Melanie atrasou uma semana". Abby respondeu desviando seu olhar para ele. "Esse era o quinto dia de atraso".

"Sério? Com quantos quilos ela nasceu?".

"Três quilos e setecentas gramas, e quarenta e oito centímetros".

Os dois voltaram a olhar para televisão, que agora mostrava Melanie, certamente recém nascida deitada em cima de uma cama.

"Você não filmou o parto?". Luka perguntou um pouco desapontado.

"As coisas ficaram um pouco complicadas na hora do parto, e... Ninguém teve muito tempo para pensar em filmar". Abby o olhou com um pequeno sorriso triste no rosto, mas logo desviou sua atenção de volta para a televisão.

"O que aconteceu?". Luka não queria tocar em pontos delicados, mas aquela era a vida de sua filha, ele precisava saber tudo o que tinha perdido até aquele dia.

"Eu... Eu tive prolapso de cordão, e...". Ela pausou um instante e olhou para Luka, que tinha deixado desaparecer aquele grande sorriso e agora tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Talvez aquilo fosse o suficiente. "Tudo ficou bem no final".

Ele sorriu simpaticamente, não era preciso de muito para saber que aquele era um assunto que incomodava Abby.

E como se nada tivesse acontecido os dois voltaram a encarar a televisão.

Quando a tela começou a mostrar algo que Luka logo identificou como uma piscina, ele desviou novamente o olhar para Abby estranhando um pouco aquilo.

"O que?". Abby perguntou percebendo o olhar confuso de Luka. "Melanie fez natação para bebes, alias... ela ainda faz".

"Sério? Por quê?".

"Ela não dormia muito bem, o pediatra disse que podia ajudar, e valeu a pena, eu tava enlouquecendo sem poder dormir todas as noites".

"Então, ajudou?".

"Muito, ela amou desde a primeira aula... Até chorou na hora de sair da piscina".

Algum tempo depois a fita que mostrava pequenos detalhes dos cinco primeiros anos de vida de Melanie já havia acabado, mas Luka ainda sentia uma enorme necessidade de saber mais e mais sobre sua filha.

"E qual foi a primeira palavra?".

"Estrela, naquele dia da explosão no County, lembra? Você deixou várias mensagens na minha secretária, e eu te liguei de volta".

"Eu quase não te atendi naquele dia".

"Por quê?".

"Eu tava olhando as estrelas".

Os dois se olharam encantados, aquela era só mais uma das coincidências – se é que se podia chamar aquilo tudo de coincidência – que haviam descoberto durante a noite.

"Mãe?". Eles foram interrompidos por uma Melanie sonolenta, que logo se animou ao ver Luka. "Luka!".

"Hey princesa!". Ali estava ela, sua filha. Uma emoção inexplicável começou a tomar conta de Luka, algo que ele poucas vezes tinha sentido, era uma alegria sem fim. Ele levantou e a pegou do colo, começando a fazer cócegas nela. "Você não deveria estar dormindo?".

"Eu acordei e agora não consigo voltar a dormir".

"O que você diz se eu te contar uma historia bem legal?".

Melanie concordou e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele depois de bocejar. "Você vem mãe?".


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35 – Tal Luka... Tal Melanie**

"Mais forte Luka!". Melanie pedia em meio a doces gargalhados enquanto Luka a empurrava no balanço. "Mais forte!".

"Você tá quase tocando o céu". Luka estava se divertindo tanto quanto Melanie, poder a ter tão perto era encantador mesmo que ela ainda não soubesse que ele era seu pai.

"Eu quero ir mais alto!". Ela acompanhava o movimento do balanço com as pernas, aproveitando aquele dia que era completamente diferente dos outros.

"Certo, o último". Luka deu mais um empurrão forte. "Eu já estou cansado". Ele deu a volta no balanço, ficando agora de frente para ela.

Depois de perder a impulsão, Melanie desceu do balanço e caminhou até Luka pegando em sua mão. "O que nós vamos fazer agora?". Ela perguntou empolgada.

Luka se abaixou para poder ficar na mesma altura dela. "Onde eu desligo você?". A pergunta foi acompanhada por cócegas. "Eu já estou morto e você nem um pouquinho cansada". Ele se levantou e deu uma pequena olhada em volta, pensando em o que fazer agora, mas antes se lembrou de algo. "O que você acha de nós irmos comer, e depois a gente volta para brincar mais?".

Melanie pensou por um instante, o parque estava ótimo, mas ela já estava começando a ficar com fome. "Ok".

"E o que você quer comer? Pode ser qualquer coisa, a escolha é sua".

"Sério?". Aquela não era uma pergunta muito boa para se deixar nas mãos de uma criança, Mel não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para decidir. "Eu quero sorvete".

"Certo, nós podemos comer sorvete na sobremesa, mas o que você quer almoçar?".

"Sorvete!". Ela disse ainda empolgada, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Você quer almoçar sorvete?". Ele perguntou com um olhar intrigante.

Mel concordou com a cabeça, desejando com todas as forças ouvir um sim como resposta.

"Ok, só um dia não vai fazer mal". Os dois começaram a andar em direção ao carro. "Vamos achar uma sorveteria".

"Certo, agora conta". Susan disse assim que ela e Abby entraram na cafeteria e se sentaram em uma mesa próxima à janela.

"Contar o quê?". Abby perguntou tirando os olhos do cardápio por um instante para olhar a amiga, um pouco confusa.

"O que está te incomodando, você tá inquieta desde que chegou no County". Susan bateu com os dedos na mesa um pouco impaciente.

Abby soltou um longo suspiro, e encostou-se na cadeira tentando se acomodar. "Luka levou a Mel para um passeio".

"Sério?".

"Aham, ele disse que queria passar algum tempo com ela, e eu não podia dizer não, mas não sei se fiz bem em deixar ela ir".

"E por que não Abby? Luka é um cara responsável, e além do mais... Eles realmente precisam de tempo para se conhecer".

"Eu sei, eu gostaria que nada disso tivesse acontecendo, mas eu não posso deixar de ter medo". Ela brincou com o saleiro em cima da mesa. "Não por mim, ou pelo Luka, nós somos adultos... Mas pela Mel, ela é só uma criança Susan, eu não quero que ela saia disso confusa ou machucada".

"Vocês já contaram alguma coisa pra ela?".

"Não, ainda não... Luka e eu conversamos e achamos melhor eles passarem algum tempo juntos antes contar tudo pra ela".

"Eu sei que isso deve estar sendo difícil". Susan tocou a mão da amiga carinhosamente. "Mas você precisa confiar no Luka, essa situação não deve estar sendo nada fácil para ele também".

"Eu só queria que nada disso estivesse acontecendo".

"Qual você vai querer?". Luka perguntou levantando Melanie para que ela pudesse escolher os sabores que queria.

"Flocos, creme e brigadeiro". Mel respondeu apontando para os respectivos potes, antes de ser colocada no chão novamente.

Luka colocou as três bolas na taça e a entregou para Mel. "Espera só um segundo, nós já vamos sentar".

"Luka! Eu quero cobertura". Ela disse imitando um bico idêntico ao que sua mãe fazia, quando queria alguma coisa, assim como ela queria naquele momento.

Luka não pode deixar de rir vendo como Mel era parecida com Abby. "Ok, cobertura". Ele a pegou no colo novamente para que ela pudesse se servir de coberturas e das outras guloseimas. "Pronto?". Ele perguntou vendo que Melanie tinha agora um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

"Aham!". Ela mal podia esperar para devorar aquela taça inteira.

Depois que Luka pegou seu próprio sorvete os dois caminharam até uma mesa, e Melanie começou a comer assim que se sentaram.

"Você vai comer tudo isso?". Ele perguntou apontando para taça dela.

"Vou". Mel respondeu depois de uma colherada de sorvete.

"Tem certeza?". Era difícil acreditar que uma garotinha daquele tamanho era capaz de tomar tanto sorvete.

"Tenho". Ela disse confiante, e convicta de conseguiria comer tudo.

Para total surpresa de Luka, Melanie literalmente limpou a taça, e depois sorriu satisfeita se recostando na cadeira.

"Uau". Ele disse olhando para ela, que estava um pouco melada com o sorvete, completamente surpreso.

"O que nós vamos fazer agora?". A verdade era que para Melanie o dia estava apenas começando, ela podia continuar correndo e brincando por horas.

Luka olhou o relógio, já estava ficando tarde, quase na hora do seu plantão. "Eu acho melhor nós irmos, sua mãe já deve estar preocupada".

"Sério?". Ela perguntou um pouco chateada.

"Eu prometo que nós voltamos outro dia ok?". Ele levantou da cadeira e a pegou no colo. "Agora vamos lavar as mãos e voltar pro County".

Abby estava sentada na recepção preenchendo alguns formulários, ou pelo menos fingia preencher, ela não podia evitar e a cada trinta segundos desviava sua atenção para o relógio na parede, desejando com todas as forças que Luka e Melanie passassem o mais rápido possível por aquelas portas, para que aquela tensão terminasse logo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça para anotar outra coisa no formulário, quando a única voz capaz de acalmar seu coração naquele momento invadiu o P.S.

"Hey princesa". Ela disse se levantando e caminhando rápido até Luka e Melanie. "Você se divertiu com o Luka?". Ela se abaixou para ficar na altura de Mel e em seguida levantou a segurando no colo.

"Aham". Mel respondeu empolgada. "Nós fomos ao parque, e o Luka me deixou almoçar sorvete".

"Uau! Parece ótimo". Abby a colocou no chão. "Vai dizer oi ao Jerry enquanto eu falo com o Luka ok?".

Os dois observaram Melanie se aproximar de Jerry e em seguida ele a pegar no colo, a colocando sentada em cima do balcão.

"Sorvete no almoço Luka?". Abby sabia que aquele não era um bom motivo para começar uma discussão, mas estava tão tensa que simplesmente não conseguiu evitar.

Luka percebeu o tom de voz irritado de Abby, mas o dia tinha sido tão bom ao lado de Melanie, e ele não se deixou abalar. "Ela pediu, e foi só um dia... Não vai fazer mal".

Abby soltou um riso sarcástico. "Então agora tudo que ela te pedir, você vai fazer... Só por que ela pediu?!".

"Eu só estou tentando me aproximar dela Abby, não me crucifica por isso". Luka continuava calmo, de certa forma compreendendo a tensão de Abby.

"Não é com uma taça de sorvete que você vai conquistá-la, pode apostar". As palavras deixaram a boca de Abby antes que ela pudesse medir a dimensão que elas tinham, o olhar magoado no rosto de Luka a fez perceber que aquele era o momento de parar.

Quando pensou em se afastar para poder pegar Melanie ir embora Luka e a segurou pelo braço a trazendo mais para perto.

"Eu vou fazer tudo o que puder pra conquistar ela".


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36 – Why ****does every moment have to be so hard?**

Depois de um plantão longo e cansativo, Abby finalmente havia chegado em casa, naquele momento tudo o que ela queria era tomar um banho demorado e passar o resto da noite sentada no sofá assistindo desenhos com Melanie até pegar no sono.

Para sua surpresa quando abriu a porta encontrou um apartamento completamente silencioso e todas as luzes apagadas.

"Mel?". Ela chamou colocando as chaves em cima da mesa e começando a tirar o casaco. "Anabelle?". Mas não obteve resposta.

Começando a ficar preocupada, Abby checou todos os cômodos para confirmar suas suspeitas – o apartamento estava vazio, nem Melanie nem a bábá estavam ali.

Milhões de hipóteses começavam percorrer sua mente enquanto ela tentava manter a calma e pensar de maneira sensata para tomar uma atitude e decidir o que fazer.

Sua primeira idéia foi ligar para Anabelle, que com certeza saberia onde Melanie estava, mas depois de chamar milhões de vezes o celular caia na caixa postal.

Andando de um lado para o outro na sala Abby tentava pensar para quem mais poderia ligar, Susan ainda estava no hospital, Aaron não a levaria para lugar nenhum sem avisar... Depois de descartar todas as pessoas que cruzaram sua mente, um único nome permaneceu na lista – Luka.

Pegando o telefone de novo ela discou rapidamente o número do County, se Luka tivesse um plantão não estaria com Melanie.

"E.R.". Jerry disse do outro lado da linha.

"Jerry? Hey, sou eu Abby... Escuta, Luka está de plantão hoje?".

"Não Abby, hoje é o dia de folga dele".

"Ok Jerry, obrigada". Exatamente a resposta que ela esperava.

Antes que Jerry pudesse responder, Abby desligou e não querendo perder nem um segundo começou a discar o número de Luka, mas não demorou muito para que a ligação caísse na secretária eletrônica.

Ela voltou a andar de um lado para o outro na sala, algo lhe dizia que Melanie estava com Luka, mas ela precisava ter certeza, era impossível ficar calma e despreocupada sem saber nem ao menos onde sua filha estava e com quem estava.

Abby enrolou o dedo no fio do telefone e depois de hesitar um segundo tentou ligar outra vez, mas de novo a ligação caiu na secretária eletrônica.

"Hey Luka... sou eu Abby, você pode me ligar assim que receber essa mensagem?".

Abby encarou o relógio na parede por alguns segundos – dez minutos, se em dez minutos Melanie não aparecesse, ela ia ligar para policia.

Cinqüenta e nove, sessenta... Dez minutos completos, nenhum sinal de Melanie ou Luka e nenhuma ligação atendida.

Abby pegou o telefone na mão e vagarosamente discou os números da policia, aquela não era a melhor atitude a se tomar, mas alguma coisa ela tinha que fazer ou certamente ficaria louca.

"911 Qual é a sua emergência?". Perguntou uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

"Aqui é Abby Lockhart, minha filha-". A voz de Abby parou ao ouvir um barulho de chave na fechadura e em seguida a porta se abrindo,

"Senhora?". O rapaz no telefone a despertou.

"Ela acabou de chegar". Abby soltou um longo suspiro aliviado e em seguida pausou ouvindo o rapaz no outro lado da linha. "Ok, obrigada e... Desculpa pelo incomodo".

Luka colocou Melanie no chão e fechou a porta atrás de si, olhando para Abby de maneira inocente.

"Oi mãe!". Mel disse indo rápido até Abby e lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

"Oi princesa". Abby retribuiu o beijo e a olhou sorrindo por um instante. "Vai tomar banho ok? Depois nós vamos comer alguma coisa".

"Ok". Melanie começou a fazer o caminho do seu quarto, mas parou na metade e se virou. "Tchau Luka". Ela disse acenando simpaticamente.

"Tchau princesa". Ele respondeu acenando também.

Os dois assistiram Melanie sumir no corredor e em seguida o barulho da porta fechando.

"O que você tava pesando?". Abby perguntou se aproximando e alterando seu tom de voz, do calmo que havia recepcionado Melanie para um extremamente irritado.

"Do que você ta falando?". Luka perguntou na retaguarda, mas ainda assim completamente despreocupado.

"Você vem no meu apartamento, dispensa a minha babá e leva a minha filha por ai sem nem ao menos me avisar".

Quando ela começou a gesticular com as mãos, Luka percebeu que a situação não era tão simples assim, mas não ia deixar aquilo se transformar numa grande bola de neve.

"Ela é minha filha também Abby, e eu só a levei pra um passeio no meu dia de folga, você está exagerando!". Ele tentava se manter calmo, mesmo que em todas as vezes que brigavam sentia vontade de colocar toda a mágoa que sentia por ter passado anos longe se sua única filha para fora.

"Exagerando? Luka! Eu estava ligando para policia, você tem alguma idéia de como eu estava preocupada?".

"Você escondeu ela de mim por cinco anos Abby, cinco anos! Eu só estou tentando me aproximar dela".

"Eu não estou dizendo que não quero que você se aproxime dela, muito pelo contrário! Eu só quero que você me avise, você podia ter me ligado, deixado um bilhete ou pelo menos ter atendido seu celular".

Melanie saiu do quarto para poder voltar à sala e perguntar para sua mãe onde a toalha estava, mas parou no meio no corredor ao ouvir a discussão e os tons alterados de voz.

"Eu sou o pai dela Abby!". Luka se exaltou por um segundo, mas logo voltou ao seu volume normal de voz. "Não faz sentido eu ficar te dando satisfações toda a vez que for sair com a minha filha".

Mel deu alguns passos para trás com os olhos já cheios de lágrimas, ele só podia estar falando de uma pessoa, e essa pessoa era ela. Tudo aquilo que ela quis descobrir a vida toda finalmente tinha vindo à tona, mas naquele momento ela preferia não ter descoberto. Em um total silêncio, ela voltou para o quarto e fechou a porta completamente confusa, ainda não acreditando que Luka era seu pai.

"Não é me dar satisfação Luka! E me avisar para que eu não morra de preocupação todas as vezes que chegar em casa e não encontrar minha filha".

"Você está estranha desde o dia em que me contou que Melanie era minha filha... Eu já passei muito tempo longe dela e não vou deixar que isso me atrapalhe, nem isso e nem nada!".

Antes mesmo de esperar uma resposta, Luka abriu a porta e saiu abruptamente do apartamento.

Abby soltou um longo suspiro e respirou fundo numa tentativa de controlar as lágrimas que já marejavam seus olhos. Vagarosamente ela caminhou até o quarto de Mel e bateu duas vezes antes de entrar.

"Hey Mel".

Melanie estava sentada de costas para porta fingindo desenhar alguma coisa, e continuou assim não querendo que Abby a visse chorando. "Oi mãe".

"Por que você ainda não tomou banho?". Ela perguntou notando que Melanie ainda estava com as mesmas roupas.

"Eu não encontrei minha toalha". Mel começou a rabiscar o papel com mais força, não querendo que Abby desconfiasse que ela havia ouvido a discussão de alguns minutos atrás na sala.

"É só pegar outra dentro do armário, aquela está lavando". Abby esperou até que sua filha concordou com a cabeça. Alguma coisa estava errada com Melanie, ela só não sabia exatamente o que. "Eu vou tomar um banho rápido e depois nós podemos jantar ok?"

"Ok...". Mel pensou antes de continuar. "O Luka já foi?".

"Aham, acabou de sair". Abby deu um passo para trás. "Vai tomar banho agora certo? Te encontro na sala daqui a pouco". Assim que fechou a porta uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, caminhando rápido não querendo que Mel a visse, ela entrou no quarto indo diretamente para o chuveiro, onde podia deixar suas emoções se extravasarem.

Assim que ouviu a porta fechar, Mel foi até o armário de onde tirou sua mochila preferida do ursinho Pooh, em seguida pegou um casaco, seu cachorro de pelúcia preferido e o cofrinho em forma de porco e os colocou dento da mochila.

Melanie saiu do quarto em silêncio e foi até a porta de sua mãe para ter certeza de que ela ainda estava tomando banho, assim que ouviu o barulho do chuveiro caminhou rapidamente até a sala e deu uma breve olhada em volta antes de abrir a porta.

Naquele momento o que ela menos queria era ver Luka, o fato de ele ser seu pai tinha mexido com a sua cabeça a deixando completamente confusa, e se ela não quisesse o ver, não podia deixar que nem ele e nem ninguém a encontrasse.

Abby saiu do chuveiro de certa forma mais relaxada, às vezes um bom banho era tudo o que ela precisava para se sentir melhor, mesmo que toda aquela historia de Luka e Melanie estivesse virando sua vida de cabeça para baixo.

Envolvida num roupão confortável e felpudo, ela caminhou pelo corredor chegando ao quarto de Melanie, mas logo percebeu que ele estava vazio... Mel provavelmente a estava esperando na sala.

Mas assim que chegou no outro cômodo, Abby percebeu que Melanie também não estava ali.

"Mel?". Ela disse num tom alto de voz querendo localizar sua filha. "Mel, onde você ta?".

Quando não obteve nenhuma resposta, um calafrio percorreu sua coluna, a deixando completamente assustada.

Já com o telefone na mão, ela correu de cômodo em cômodo procurando por Melanie, que não estava em lugar algum.

Depois de ter certeza que Mel havia deixado o apartamento, uma lágrima correu seu rosto enquanto ela discava rápido os números no telefone.

"Luka?". Ela chamou assim que ouviu sua voz do outro lado da linha.

Luka ainda estava irritado e não percebeu o tom de voz desesperado de Abby. "Abby, eu acho que nós já dissemos tudo o que tínhamos pra dizer no seu apartamento, agora não é o momento".

Mas ela nem ao menos deu atenção para as palavras dele. "Melanie não está aqui".

"O que?". Seu tom de voz rapidamente se igualou ao de Abby, e a mesma sensação que a percorria, começou a invadir seu corpo.

"Melanie não está aqui!".


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37 – Where did you go? ****I Miss you so**

"Alguma briga ou discussão que possa ter a deixado chateada?". O policial que parecia anotar tudo o que Abby e Luka diziam perguntou sem desviar o olhar do bloco de papel em suas mãos.

Abby fechou os olhos pesadamente e soltou um longo suspiro, com certeza aquele era o seu pior pesadelo e nenhum de todos aqueles policiais que agora dominavam a sala do seu apartamento parecia capaz de ajudar. "Isso é realmente importante?".

"Eu sinto muito senhora, eu só estou fazendo o meu trabalho...".

Antes que ela pudesse dar uma de suas respostas sarcásticas, Luka interveio se aproximando e colocando as mãos carinhosamente em seu ombro.

"Por que você não senta um pouco?". Ele sussurrou delicadamente. "Eu posso terminar a conversa".

Abby concordou com a cabeça silenciosamente, e caminhou até o sofá, descansando a cabeça na palma das mãos e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

Luka a observou por alguns instantes, mas em seguida desviou sua atenção de volta para o policial. "Eu entendo que você só está fazendo seu trabalho, mas já é tarde, e a nossa filha está perdida lá fora...". Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando manter a calma. Por mais que tivesse tentando ser forte por Abby, aquela situação também o estava deixando abalado. "Nós só queremos que ela volte a salvo para casa, e depois disso nós podemos responder todas as perguntas que forem necessárias".

O policial assentiu antes de guardar o bloco de papel e a caneta no bolso. "Nós vamos fazer nosso melhor para encontrá-la Dr. Kovac".

Luka esboçou um sorriso simpático "Obrigado". E em seguida caminhou até a porta dando passagem para o policial e sua equipe.

"É importante que alguém esteja sempre em casa, caso ela ligue ou se nós precisarmos entrar em contato".

"Ok, e obrigado de novo". Depois de fechar a porta, ele caminhou vagarosamente até o sofá e se sentou ao lado de Abby, passando a mão esquerda carinhosamente em suas costas.

"Vai ficar tudo bem Abby". Aquela era a verdade em que Luka precisava acreditar, a verdade em que ele precisava fazer Abby acreditar.

"Ela só tem cinco anos Luka, como ela pode estar bem completamente sozinha lá fora?". Abby soltou um longo suspiro, descansando as costas no sofá.

Luka pegou em sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela. "Mel é esperta". Ele sorriu, tentando fazer com que ela sorrisse também. "Assim como a mãe".

"Eu não acredito que isso ta acontecendo". Ela levantou do sofá começando a caminhar de um lado para o outro. "Que tipo de mãe eu sou?".

"O melhor tipo". Ele se levantou e a segurou pelos braços, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. "Não se culpe por isso Abby, não é sua culpa, nós nem ao menos sabemos por que ela fugiu".

"Mas eu deveria estar prestando atenção nela, ter trancado a porta, ter feito qualquer coisa que pudesse ter impedido isso".

"Você não pode assisti-la vinte e quatro horas por dia, ela está crescendo... Acredite isso só tende a piorar".

"Eu gostaria de poder segura-la nos meus braços pra sempre, nunca deixar ela ir".

Luka passou a mão carinhosamente pelo seu rosto. "Mas você não pode, ela está crescendo... Crescendo para o mundo".

"Eu quero poder segurar ela nos meus braços... Pelo menos por essa noite".


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38 – ****I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl**

Com toda sua atenção focada no relógio da parede, Abby aguardava impacientemente para que o prazo que havia estabelecido para si mesma acabasse e para que então ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa para encontrar sua filha.

"Eu desisto Luka". Ela disse levantando do sofá assim que o ponteiro menor indicou o termino do seu prazo. "Já se passaram 3 horas e eles nem ao menos ligaram, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa!".

"Abby, você está muito nervosa, é loucura sair por ai desse jeito". Luka se levantou e caminhou até ela. "E além do mais, o que você pode fazer que a policia ainda não tenha feito?".

"Eu não sei..." Abby pausou por um instante. "Eu não sei... mas eu não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados enquanto Melanie está perdida por ai".

Luka a encarou por um segundo tentando encontrar alguma solução para aquele problema, e em seguida soltou um longo suspiro sabendo que suas mãos estavam atadas diante daquela situação. "Vamos fazer assim...". Ele pegou na mão dela. "Você fica aqui caso a policia ligue ou caso a Mel apareça, e eu vou dar uma volta na cidade para ver se encontro ela".

Abby sabia que não tinha outra escolha a não ser aceitar. Ela concordou com a cabeça silenciosamente. "Ok, mas você tem que prometer que não vai me deixar aqui sem noticias, se não eu vou enlouquecer".

Luka esboçou um pequeno sorriso e se inclinou dando um beijo em sua testa. "Eu prometo". Ele vestiu o casaco e pegou as chaves do carro. "Você quer que eu ligue pra Susan? Assim ela pode ter fazer companhia".

"Não... Eu vou ficar bem".

"Ok, eu te ligo o mais rápido que puder". Ele já estava quase passando pela porta quando ouviu Abby chamando seu nome, o que o fez se virara para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

"Traz a nossa filha pra casa...".

Mesmo depois de ter checado praticamente todos os arredores próximos ao apartamento de Abby, Luka não tinha tido nenhum sinal de Melanie, mas mesmo assim ainda não estava pronto para desistir, aquilo não só partiria o coração de Abby, como o seu também.

Descendo umas das avenidas principais, ele tentava lembrar aonde mais poderia ir, qualquer lugar que ele ainda não tivesse procurado, qualquer lugar onde ele pudesse encontrar Mel.

Quando parou em um sinal, desviou sua atenção brevemente para o relógio, notando que já fazia quase uma hora que havia saído para procurá-la, mas ainda não tinha dado nenhuma noticia para Abby, Luka pegou o celular na mão e o encarou por um minuto, talvez fosse melhor não ligar, já que uma ligação certamente encheria o coração de Abby de esperanças, apesar de ele não ter encontrado sua filha.

Um barulho de buzina o fez despertar e colocar o celular de volta no bolso, era melhor procurar pelo menos mais um pouco antes de ligar, já que os dois se conheciam muito bem para saber o que o silêncio significava.

Luka centrou sua atenção novamente na rua, e logo em seguida uma placa lhe chamou a atenção, Parque de Chicago! É claro, como ele não havia pensando nisso antes? Era tão obvio...

Ele conseguia se lembrar exatamente de cada detalhe daquele dia, seu primeiro dia com Melanie no parque, Luka não podia negar que talvez tinha se divertido tanto quanto Melanie, ou até mesmo mais. Passar algumas horas com aquela garotinha extremamente encantadora, sua própria filha, pode a conhecer melhor, poder se aproximar mais... Tudo tinha sido perfeito.

E claro que Melanie também havia amado, o dia tinha sido tão proveitoso que assim que sentou no carro, caiu um sono profundo, só sendo acordada para entrar no chuveiro. E assim que viu Luka no dia seguinte, pediu para ser levada no mesmo lugar de novo, o pedido que Luka ainda não tinha tido tempo de realizar.

Com o coração novamente cheio de esperanças, ele dirigiu o mais rápido que pode até o parque, estacionou o carro na primeira vaga que encontrou, e caminhou o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam até chegar no parquinho.

A iluminação era baixa mais não mais do que o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver, ali estava ela, sentada em um balanço, parecendo distante em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto segurava sua mochila no colo.

"Mel!". Luka chamou o mais alto que pode enquanto se aproximava ainda mais. "Melanie!".

Assim que ouviu seu nome, Melanie desviou sua atenção para direção da onde vinha o som, seus olhos mal acreditavam no que ela estava vendo, a pessoa com quem ela não queria encontrar, a pessoa pela qual ela havia fugido de casa, chegando cada vez mais perto.

Sem pensar muito, Mel levantou no balanço, colocou a mochila nas costas e começou a caminhar na direção contraria de Luka.

Assim que percebeu o que ela estava fazendo, ele a chamou de novo. "Melanie! Espera".

Perceber que o som estava cada vez mais perto, a fez acelerar o passo, e depois de poucos segundos começar a correr.

"Melanie, sou eu! O Luka".

Ainda correndo ela desviou sua atenção para trás, para ter noção da distancia.

Luka começou a correr ainda mais rápido quando viu o que estava prestes a acontecer, mais não rápido o suficiente, em poucos segundos sua voz se misturou com um barulho ensurdecedor de freio.

"MELANIE NÃO!".

Abby caminhava de um lado para o outro na sala, certamente dentro de alguns segundos seus pés perfurariam o chão.

Uma hora... Uma hora que Luka havia saído de casa, e ainda assim, nenhuma notícia, a cada instante ela só conseguia se sentir mais aflita, mais preocupada, o aperto em seu coração só crescia e crescia,

Para piorar ainda mais, ela não podia evitar se sentir de mãos atadas, não podia sair de casa, tinha que manter a linha desocupada... Deus, mais alguns minutos e ela certamente enlouqueceria.

Como se todas as suas preces tivessem sido ouvidas, o telefone que não havia deixado a sua mão nem por um segundo começou a tocar, mas o toque trouxe consigo um novo aperto um seu peito, um nó se formando em sua garganta, algo forte e inexplicável, aquele aperto em seu peito certamente lhe queria dizer alguma coisa, mas mesmo assim élan em ao menos esperou o segundo toque antes de atender.

A voz de Luka ecoou rapidamente no outro lado da linha, e somente pelo 'Alô' ela podia dizer que alguma coisa estava errada.

"Luka? Você a encontrou?!". A pergunta saiu até mesmo antes de responder ao 'Alô' dito por ele, mas Abby preferiria com todas suas forças que a resposta nunca tivesse chegado.

"... Me desculpa Abby, me desculpa".

O telefone escorregou por entre seus dedos, caindo diretamente no chão, suas pernas perderam as forças o que a fez cair sentada no sofá.

Por que aquilo estava acontecendo?


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39 – The Ugliest Nightmare**

Luka mal conseguia formar uma frase enquanto falava com Abby no celular. Não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer para acalmá-la, nada que pudesse acalmar a voz abafada pelo choro desesperado.

De alguma forma, ele havia conseguido convence-la a ir diretamente para o County, para onde Melanie certamente seria levada, ao invés de encontrá-los no lugar do acidente.

Um passo após o outro ele se aproximou vagarosamente de Mel, que estava deitada no chão, como se tivesse medo de machucá-la ainda mais. Luka posicionou dois dedos em seu pescoço, e rezando silenciosamente por uma resposta colocou um pouco de pressão para poder sentir o pulso... Graças a Deus ele estava ali, um pouco fraco, mas o coração de Melanie ainda estava batendo.

O mundo parecia estar desmoronando, o chão parecia faltar aos seus pés e o ar aos seus pulmões, mas ele precisava ficar ali, forte por ela, forte por sua filha. Luka se sentou no chão ao seu lado, e pegou em sua mão fazendo leves caricias.

"Vai ficar tudo bem Mel... Vai ficar tudo bem".

Ele podia sentir a presença de pessoas cochichando a sua volta, uma voz um pouco mais alta que talvez estivesse tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas nada era capaz de desviar sua atenção... Seu foco. Todas as suas forças concentradas em uma única coisa, um rezar silencioso, o pedido constante para que Melanie ficasse bem.

Uma eternidade pareceu passar até que Luka pôde finalmente ouvir as sirenes da ambulância, a única coisa que foi capaz de desviar sua atenção, mas não de deixá-lo menos preocupado ou aflito, ele conhecia muito bem as dimensões daquele acidente, mas de certa maneira, preferia não saber.

Os para-médicos agiam rápido, deixando Luka um pouco inseguro sobre o que deveria fazer, sem saber se prestava atenção no que os para-médicos faziam ao socorrer Melanie, ou se continuava apenas pedindo pelo bem dela.

Depois de ser devidamente imobilizada e colocada na maca, Mel foi levada a ambulância, seguida por Luka que entrou logo em seguida, sem soltar sua mão nem por um instante.

"Vocês vão levar ela para o County certo?". Ele perguntou antes de um dos rapazes fechar a porta.

"Sim senhor, é o hospital mais próximo daqui...".

"Você pode avisar eles que essa é Melanie Lockhart? E que Luka Kovac está com ela?".

"Claro, eles conhecem vocês?".

"Eu trabalho lá... Essa é minha filha".

"Ok senhor, eu vou avisá-los que vocês estão com a gente".

"Obrigado". Luka assistiu a porta fechar, e logo em seguida voltou sua atenção para Melanie. "Agüenta firme pequeninha... Vai ficar tudo bem".

Abby entrou pelas portas da triagem desesperadamente, aflita como nunca, e ao mesmo tempo perdida... Sem saber como agir.

O olhar de Frank assim que a viu deixou bem claro que todos ali já estavam a par da situação, todos já sabiam exatamente o que havia acontecido com Melanie.

"Onde ela está Frank?". Não existia necessidade alguma de ser especifica, ele sabia muito bem sobre quem ela estava falando.

"No trauma 2". O tom de voz de Frank era completamente diferente do seu normal, tinha um acolhimento que Abby nunca havia sentido da parte dele, era o tom de quem tentava dizer 'eu sinto muito', mas ao mesmo tempo 'tudo vai ficar bem'.

Ela podia sentir os olhares que se focavam em si, enquanto fazia o caminho até a sala de trauma, que agora parecia ser tão longo, olhares de todos que sabiam muito bem o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, mas que não ousavam arriscar nem ao menos uma palavra de conforto.

Quando já estava quase chegando a sala, foi parada por Haleh, que apenas com um olhar confortante a envolveu num abraço carinhoso que supria a necessidade de qualquer palavra.

De alguma maneira, Abby sentia braços amigos em volta de si, braços que com certeza seriam capazes de levantá-la e apóia-la, mas naquele momento Abby sabia que não era a pessoa que precisava de apoio, todos os anos sozinha com quem a principio era uma pequena recém nascida que quase se encaixava perfeitamente nas palmas de suas mãos, tinha lhe ensinado a ser forte por duas, forte por ela, e por quem mais precisava dela em todos os momentos... Sua filha, o maior amor que ela poderia ter na vida.

"Você sabe que pode contar comigo pra tudo o que precisar não é?". Haleh perguntou olhando fundamente nos olhos dela.

"Obrigada Haleh". Abby abriu um sorriso fraco, e se desvencilhou dos braços da amiga continuando seu caminho.

Ao chegar na porta, Abby parou observando a cena que acontecia lá dentro, uma cena com a qual ela já estava acostumada, uma cena tão comum no seu dia a dia, mas que agora tinha uma sensação completamente diferente, uma sensação que ela desejava nunca ter que experimentar.

Respirando fundo ela passou calmamente pelas portas, atraindo apenas o olhar de Luka que observava o trabalho de praticamente todos os médicos de plantão naquele momento.

Nenhuma palavra foi trocada entre os dois, apenas olhares, o olhar sofrido no rosto de Luka, como o de quem pedia perdão por ter causado toda aquela dor e decepção, e o olhar de compreensivo de Abby, de quem de alguma maneira tentava o assegurar que a culpa de aquilo tudo não era de ninguém.

Ela conseguiu encontrar um pequeno espaço perto da maca, e se abaixou segurando a mão da filha. "Não se preocupa meu amor...". Abby cochichou baixinho em seu ouvido. "Eu estou aqui... Sua mãe está aqui...".

Por mais que ela quisesse agir e tomar atitudes, ajudar sua filha no momento em que ela mais precisava, como médica Abby sabia que mal seria capaz de tomar decisões primarias, então tudo o que fez foi permanece ali, apenas segurando sua mão, dando o melhor apoio que poderia dar... O apoio de mãe.

"Abby...". Ela ouviu aquele tom de voz calmo e baixo chamar seu nome, e logo se virou para se deparar com uma figura de Luka visivelmente abalada.

Ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber o que viria a seguir, então apenas passou a mão carinhosamente em seu rosto, tentando ser forte por ele também. "Não é sua culpa Luka... Nada o que aconteceu foi sua culpa".

"Eu sinto muito Abby... Eu... Me desculpa, me desculpa". Por mais que Luka tentasse nenhuma palavra parecia a certa para se ser usada naquele momento.

"Melanie vai ficar bem Luka, ela é corajosa... Assim como o pai".

"Ela está tendo uma parada!". A voz de Susan ecoou alta e firme pela sala, fazendo com que os dois despertassem subitamente, e voltassem suas atenções para o que estava acontecendo em torno da maca.

"Começando massagem cardíaca". Carter subiu na banqueta posicionando as duas mãos em cima do peito de Melanie para dar inicio a massagem.

"Eu entrei". Kerry disse depois de entubá-la. "Ventilem!".

"Vamos lá Mel, volte para nós". Susan pegou as pás nas mãos as posicionando sobre o peito de Mel. "Carrega em 100! Afasta".

O pequeno corpo deitado na maca saltou ao receber o choque, mas nenhuma mudança foi indicada nos monitores.

"Outra dose de atropina". Carter gritou voltando a massagem cardíaca.

Todos pareciam correr contra o tempo, enquanto Melanie continuava a não responder aos tratamentos. Rodadas e rodadas de atropina, massagens cardíacas constantes, choques... Nada daquilo parecia fazer efeito, e por mais que todos ali soubessem muito bem que o tempo estava praticamente esgotado, nenhum deles parecia forte o suficiente para admitir a verdade.

"Fique com a gente Mel, fique com a gente". Susan sussurrava enquanto agia. "Carrega em 200 de novo! Afasta".

A única resposta foi o barulho constante do monitor, como se ele dissesse 'Não há nada mais que possa ser feito'.

Simultaneamente todos se afastaram, deixando que apenas o silêncio falasse por eles.

"Hora da morte...".


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40 – Wake up, ****It was Just a bad Dream**

"Luka…". Abby passou a mão carinhosamente por seus cabelos, tentando o acordar da maneira mais calma possível. "Luka... Acorda".

Ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente, um pouco assustado e com uma respiração ligeiramente ofegante. Deu uma breve olhada a sua volta para então perceber onde estava.

"Eu não queria te acordar, mas você tava num sono muito agitado". Ela correu a mão por seus cabelos chegando a seu rosto, visivelmente cansado e esgotado. "Sonhando com alguma coisa?".

Luka abaixou a cabeça, colocando um pouco de peso na mão de Abby e fazendo com que seu olhar encontrasse seus dedos entrelaçados aos de Melanie, que dormia pacificamente na maca ao seu lado. "Só um sonho ruim". Ele soltou um longo suspiro de exaustão enquanto Abby aproximava sua cabeça ao corpo dela, para continuar fazendo caricias.

Era difícil explicar, mas fácil de entender a proximidade entre os dois nos últimos dias, a cumplicidade havia crescido de uma maneira que nenhum deles esperava, mas que os tinha feito perceber ser essencial, sem ela com certeza seria impossível agüentar tudo aquilo.

Mas a verdade é que algumas vezes toda aquela proximidade causava momentos de desconforto, momentos em que nenhum dos dois sabia como agir diante do que estavam sentindo, diante do conflito de sentimentos existente em seus corações.

Era exatamente o que estava acontecendo naquele instante. Abby se afastou calmamente, um pouco receosa com o clima que havia se formando. "Eu comprei um sanduíche pra você". Ela caminhou até perto de sua bolsa e pegou uma pequena sacola, a entregando para Luka em seguida. "Espero que ainda seja seu preferido".

Ele sorriu ao gesto estendendo a mão para pegar a sacola. "Obrigada Abby, mas eu não estou com fome". Aquilo não deixava de ser verdade, nos últimos dias Luka mal tinha deixado aquele quarto de hospital, na verdade, mal tinha deixado aquela cadeira ao lado da maca de Melanie. Nada mais parecia ter importância, comer, dormir... Tudo tinha se tornado supérfulo diante da necessidade de permanecer ao seu lado, para ter certeza que se ela precisasse de alguma coisa, ele estaria lá para ajudar, mesmo que todos continuassem dizendo o quanto ele precisava descansar, o quanto precisava espairecer um pouco.

"Luka...". Ela puxou uma cadeira para juntar-se a ele ao lado da maca de Melanie. "Você praticamente morou nesse quarto de hospital a semana inteira, não tem comido direito, muito menos dormido, daqui a pouco vai ficar doente". Abby conhecia muito bem a nova rotina de Luka nos últimos dias, e por mais que tentasse, sabia que era impossível querer que ele ficasse longe de Mel por um segundo sequer.

"Ok, ok... Eu como!". Aquela era uma discussão perdida e ele sabia muito bem disso. Luka começou a comer o sanduíche, e logo sentiu aquele sabor tão agradável ao seu paladar. "Uhum... Você acertou... Meu preferido". Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, os pequenos detalhes ainda continuavam claros em suas mentes.

Ela sorriu pequeno passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos da filha. Tão pequena e frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo tão grande e forte.

"Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos". Luka interrompeu seus pensamentos, dando outra mordida no lanche.

"Eu só estava pensando...". Abby fez uma pequena pausa. "Como ela pode ser tão pequena, e tão forte... Passar por tudo o que ela passou e continuar lutando".

"A Mel é muito parecida com você Abby... Eu sempre admirei seu lado guerreira".

Abby não pode deixar de rir suavemente, com certeza Melanie tinha uma personalidade bem parecida com a sua, o que muitas vezes dificultava as coisas, não era fácil lidar com uma garotinha de apenas cinco anos, mas totalmente cabeça dura. "Eu não posso negar que ela tem uma personalidade muito parecida com a minha... Mas ela tem ficado mais parecida com você a cada dia, cabelos, contornos do rosto... Olhos, os olhos dela são idênticos aos seus, conseguem me transmitir uma paz...".

"Eu acho que nós fizemos uma boa mistura". Os dois trocaram olhares e sorrisos de cumplicidade, e deram inicio um silêncio confortável.

Luka logo terminou de comer o sanduíche e em seguida voltou a encostar sua cabeça no colchão, ao lado da mão de Melanie, ele encarou Abby por alguns instantes enquanto tentava lutar para permanecer de olhos abertos, assim como uma criança que quer contrariar os pais.

"Luka...". Ela começou passando a mão novamente pelos cabelos dele. "Eu sei que eu já te disse isso a semana toda, e que você simplesmente ignorou todas as vezes que eu disse, mas, por favor...". Ela fez uma pequena pausa o olhando seriamente. "Vai pra casa só por hoje, come alguma coisa saudável, dorme uma noite decente na sua cama, amanha você vai ser um homem novo".

"Eu não quero deixa ela sozinha Abby". A resposta de recusa era sempre a mesma.

"Ela não vai ficar sozinha, eu vou ficar aqui, e além do mais... Se qualquer coisa acontecer, eu prometo que te ligo".

"Eu não preciso ir pra casa Abby, é sério... To bem".

"Você não está bem Luka, basta olhar pra você pra saber disso". Abby precisava convencê-lo para seu próprio bem. "Se você não quer fazer isso por você, faz pela Mel".

Luka soltou um longo suspiro deixando claro que havia sido derrotado. "Ok, você venceu". Ele levantou da cadeira e começou a pegar seu casaco e outros pertences. "Mas é só por essa noite, amanhã bem cedo vou estar aqui".

"Combinado...". Abby sorriu satisfeita. "Eu prometo que te ligo se qualquer coisa mudar".

Ele deu um rápido beijo na testa de Melanie, e outro na de Abby, caminhou até a porta, mas antes de sair lhe deu um pequeno sorriso cansando.

"Eu te vejo amanha...".

Abby folheava uma revista calmamente enquanto esperava o sono vir para poder ir dormir também. Quando estava lendo um artigo para o qual não estava dando muita atenção sentiu um pequeno movimento em sua mão esquerda, que repousava ao lado da mão de Melanie.

Ela fechou a revista rapidamente, desviando toda sua atenção para Mel, que foi começando a se movimentar lentamente, até conseguir abrir os olhos, que apesar de tudo pareciam apenas cansados e dominados pelo sono.

"Hey princesinha". Abby mal continua sua excitação, ela deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha da filha. "Como você está se sentindo?".

Antes de conseguir responder, Mel soltou um longo bocejo, lutando para permanecer com seus olhos abertos. "Meu braço está doendo um pouco".

Por mais milagroso que aquilo pudesse parecer, a pancada do carro só havia causado algumas escoriações e um braço quebrado que precisou ser operado.

"Eu sei meu amor, mas eu prometo que não vai demorar muito pra ele melhorar". Abby começou a acariciar os cabelos da filha, tentando fazer com ela caísse no sono novamente.

"Mãe?". Mel perguntou para ter certeza que sua mãe ainda estava a ouvindo.

"Huh?". Abby respondeu completamente atenta.

"Eu posso te contar uma coisa?". O tom de voz dela era lento e calmo.

"O que você quiser...".

Melanie a encarou por um segundo, ainda um pouco receosa. "Eu já sei que o Luka é meu pai...".

Aquela era a ultima coisa que Abby esperava ouvir, nem por um segundo aquela hipótese havia passado por sua cabeça, mas agora o motivo para Melanie ter fugido de casa parecia bem claro.

"Eu não quero mais ver ele mãe". Ela disse em meio a um bocejo longo. "Não quero...".

"Ta tudo bem Mel, nós falamos sobre isso depois". Ela beijou a filha novamente continuando as caricias em seus cabelos. "Agora volta a dormir ok? Eu vou ficar aqui do seu lado".


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41 – What's the problem, I don't know****…**

"Hey". Luka disse visivelmente animado quando Abby abriu a porta do apartamento. Os últimos dias estavam sendo perfeitos, Mel melhorava cada vez mais e já tinha até mesmo sido liberada do hospital.

"Hey". Diferente de Luka, Abby tentava ao máximo não transparecer seu desanimo e desconforto, apesar de toda melhora de Melanie, naquele instante estava por vir outra conversa difícil. "Entra...". Ela abriu espaço para que ele pudesse passar e em seguida fechou a porta.

"Tudo bem com a Mel?". Ele caminhou até perto do sofá esperando por ela e logo em seguida se sentou.

"Aham...". Ela fez o mesmo sentando no sofá de frente para ele. "Ela ta no quarto brincando... Disse que sentiu saudades dos brinquedos".

"Aposto que sim... Essas semanas no hospital devem ter sido torturantes para ela". 

"A carinha dela quando descobriu que ia poder voltar para casa merecia uma foto". 

"Desculpa não ter te ajudado a trazer ela pra casa". Ele se acomodou melhor no sofá. "Mas o P.S. tava uma loucura, impossível de sair".

"Não tem problema". Ela respondeu simpaticamente "Nós só não passamos lá porque Mel realmente queria vir para casa".

Abby sabia que se não tomasse uma iniciativa logo aquela conversa poderia durar eternamente sem chegar a lugar nenhum, era melhor fazer aquilo logo antes que a situação se tornasse ainda pior.

"Nós precisamos conversar...". 

"Alguma coisa errada com a Mel?". Um leve tom de preocupação apareceu instintivamente na voz dele.

"A Mel esta bem, mas é sobre ela que eu quero falar...". Abby fez uma pequena pausa, e o olhar de Luka foi um sinal para que continuasse. "Aquele dia... O dia que eu te convenci a passar a noite em casa". Ela parou novamente para ter certeza de que ele sabia do dia de que ela estava falando.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, esperando pela continuação.

"Naquele dia a Mel acordou no meio da noite, nós conversamos um pouco... E...". As palavras pareciam fugir de sua boca dificultando aquele momento ainda mais. "Ela sabe que você é o pai dela".

Luka a encarou por um instante, com um semblante visivelmente espantado... Os olhos arregalados, a boca ligeiramente aberta, ele certamente não estava esperando aquilo.

Abby não sabia ao certo se deveria continuar, ou se deveria esperar que ele dissesse alguma coisa, algum sinal que havia compreendido o que ela tinha acabado de dizer, mas algo que ela não sabia bem o que era a fez continuar. "Ela provavelmente só está confusa quanto a isso, afinal, ela só tem cinco anos, e por mais que não seja nada agradável, eu preciso te contar, é melhor do que ficar criando desconfortos entre vocês dois e piorar ainda mais a situação".

A sua expressão agora misturava o espanto e a surpresa com a confusão, o que mais estava por vir? O que mais poderia ter acontecido?

"Ela... Ela disse que não quer mais te ver...". Depois dessa frase nenhuma outra palavra deixou os lábios de Abby, não só porque ela não sabia o que dizer, mas também porque sabia que não havia nada que pudesse ser dito.

"O-O que?". Luka mal conseguiu proferir aquelas palavras, que foram apenas gaguejadas numa tentativa de entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Luka...". Abby tentava manter a calma e a serenidade antes que aquela situação se tornasse ainda pior. "Melanie só disse isso da boca pra fora, ela provavelmente só está confusa com tudo que esta acontecendo... Você sabe que ela te adora".

Ele sabia que não podia se deixar render, não podia deixar que toda a conversa passasse enquanto ele se mantinha num estado passivo, ele precisava reagir, virar a mesa... Inverter aquela situação. "Como eu posso saber que ela me adora Abby? Você acabou de dizer que ela não quer nem me ver".

"É só uma fase... Você só precisa dar um tempo a ela, para que ela possa se acostumar com tudo novo a volta dela".

"Mais tempo Abby? Eu perdi cinco anos da vida dela, e você está me pedindo pra perder ainda mais?".

"Você tem que tentar ser compreensivo... Luka, ela só tem cinco anos! Dá pra imaginar o que ta passando na cabeça dela agora?".

"Não Abby... Não dá, Por que eu mal a vi nos últimos dias, como eu posso saber o que ta se passando na cabeça dela?".

"Luka...". Abby ia tentar intervir, mas foi interrompida por um tom de voz um pouco mais alto.

"Você sabe o que isso ta parecendo?". Ele realmente não precisava de uma resposta para aquela pergunta... Só precisava desabafar. "Que você ta tentando me afastar dela novamente".

Os dois se encararam pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, em seus olhares exatamente o que estavam sentindo. Abby, como se uma espada tivesse sido cravada em seu peito, ele não tinha o direito de por a culpa do que estava acontecendo nela, enquanto Luka lutava para não deixar transparecer a sua tristeza e decepção, mas também seu arrependimento... Sabia que tinha ido um pouco longe demais.

"É melhor você ir Luka". Ela desviou o olhar para o chão e caminhou lentamente até a porta. "Eu não quero começar outra discussão, não quero que a gente se magoe outra vez".

Ele nem ao menos tentou argumentar, apenas fez o caminho até a porta silenciosamente, tentando digerir aquele misto de sensações.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capitulo 42 – It's Time to Move**

"Espera só um pouco". Abby disse levantando da cadeira, intrigada com o toque da campainha. "Eu já termino de cortar suas panquecas". Ela caminhou até a porta da sala, e seu pequeno sorriso foi desaparecendo gradativamente quando descobriu pelo olho-mágico quem era o visitante.

Depois de um longo suspiro, que era também um sinal de como estava cansada de toda aquela situação, Abby abriu a porta encarando Luka por um segundo. "Luka-". Ela disse tentando dar fim aquela futura discussão antes mesmo que ela começasse. 

"Espera". Luka disse a interrompendo para evitar que fosse escorraçado dali antes mesmo que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "Me escuta só por um minuto".

Abby desviou o olhar, começando a encarar o chão e hesitou alguns instantes antes de abrir a porta mais alguns centímetros, o suficiente para que ele passasse, mas também para que ficasse ao lado da saída.

"Me desculpa por ontem". Ele disse num tom calmo que buscava compreensão depois de entrar e ficar parado ao lado dela. "Eu sei que exagerei, que não devia ter dito aquilo e o mais importante... que não era nem um pouco verdade, você não ta tentando afastar ela de mim, ela só esta confusa... Demorou um pouco para que eu entendesse isso, mas eu entendi".

Abby abriu um sorriso triste, ouvir um pedido de desculpas de certa forma era bom, mas não o suficiente para fazê-la esquecer tudo o que ele havia dito no dia anterior.

"Eu não quero pressionar a Mel e nem nada do tipo, mas eu não posso esperar de braços cruzados o dia em que ela vai compreender essa situação toda e ver que eu só quero ser o pai dela. Eu só quero ajudar ela a perceber isso, só quero a chance de poder conquistá-la".

Os dois se encararam por o que pareceu ser uma eternidade, como se tentassem se comunicar apenas pela troca de olhares, como se buscassem nos olhos um do outro uma resposta, ou qualquer sinal que fosse.

"Abby... por favor". Aquilo ela exatamente o que ela podia ler em seus olhos, mas mesmo assim Luka precisava dizer, precisava ter certeza que ela sabia exatamente como ele estava se sentindo.

"Eu não sei Luka...". Ela soltou outro longo suspiro. "Eu não sei". Ela pausou por um segundo tentando impedir a si mesma de continuar, mas foi inevitável "Eu não sei como agir, não consigo distinguir o certo do errado... Não sei o que fazer diante de uma situação que eu mesma criei... Eu não quero que nenhum de vocês dois se machuquem, mas já não sei se é algo que eu posso impedir".

"Eu só preciso de uma chance de mostrar pra ela que aquilo que nós estávamos construindo não vai mudar, eu quero que ela saiba que eu ainda sou o mesmo... O mesmo Luka que ela conheceu".

"Mãe, as panquecas vão esfriar-". Melanie que vinha caminhando da cozinha em direção a sala parou assim que seus olhos encontraram Luka parado perto da porta. Ela ficou estática por um segundo, tentando imaginar o que ele estava fazendo ali. 

"Bom dia Mel...". Luka disse se abaixando para ficar da mesma altura que ela, deixando de lado a conversa decisiva que estava tendo para tentar dar um primeiro passo para reconstruir sua relação com sua filha.

Por um segundo Mel permaneceu ali parada no meio da sala, sem saber o que agir, por mais que de um lado tudo o que ela queria erra correr e pular nos braços de Luka... Seu Luka, ele não podia ter mudado do dia para noite, só pelo fato de que agora ela sabia que ele era seu pai. Mas por outro, tudo parecia confuso demais, seu pai, afinal, o que era ter um pai? Como ela devia agir? O que ela precisava fazer?

Em passos lentos e incertos ela caminhou até perto de Abby, segurando em sua perna, a puxando levemente para conseguir chamar a atenção se sua mãe, ao invés de apenas se manifestar através de palavras.

"O que foi Mel?". Abby se abaixou também, passando a mão levemente pelo cabelo da filha. "Por que você não diz 'oi' pro Luka?". 

"Eu posso ir pro meu quarto?". As palavras deixaram sua boca em forma de sussurro, como se ela não quisesse que Luka ouvisse aquilo o que ela estava falando.

"Pode". Abby levantou passando a mão por suas costas. "Pega suas panquecas se você quiser comer no quarto, eu te ajudo a cortar em um segundo".

Melanie mal terminou de ouvir o que sua mãe estava dizendo, e o mais rápido que pôde correu em direção ao corredor para poder ir ao seu quarto.

Os dois observaram ela sumir no corredor, e em seguida voltaram a se encarar, novos pontos de vista surgindo para discussão que estavam tendo.

"Nem um 'oi', nem um 'bom dia'". Luka disse se sentindo derrotado, se tudo continuasse daquele jeito, ele nunca conseguiria conquistar Melanie como filha.

Abby se sentia na obrigação de dizer aquilo, mais do que não deixar que sua filha se machucasse, ela precisava também protegê-la. "Você está agindo como a criança e esperando que ela aja como o adulto".

Ele a encarou surpreso por um instante. "O que você quer dizer com isso?".

"Ela é a criança Luka, ela tem o direito de ficar confusa, ela tem o direito de não saber como agir, agora você precisa fazer o seu papel, agir como o adulto, e compreender ela".

"Eu não vou começar outra discussão com você... Não vou...". Se no dia anterior Abby havia pedido para que ele saísse, agora ele sentia a necessidade de sair dali, espairecer, tentar novamente por as idéias no lugar.


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43 – Have you Ever seen the Rain

**Capítulo 43 – Have you Ever seen the Rain?**

Abby nunca havia imaginado que um plantão pudesse ser tão mentalmente exaustivo. A grande tensão que tinha se estabelecido entra ela e Luka desde o inicio do dia, agora visível aos olhos de todos que também estavam trabalhando naquele turno, parecia se agravar a cada segundo, e por ironia do destino, os dois pareciam discordar em todos os casos que trabalhavam juntos, tudo o que acontecia ao redor.

Naquele instante já não havia mais uma linha que dividia a vida pessoa de ambos da vida profissional, as duas se misturavam, deixando que seus problemas e desavenças pessoais interferissem nos profissionais, causando mais tensões, mais alfinetadas e se era possível mais magoas.

Ela chegou à recepção vindo da sala de uma das cortinas onde achou que seu paciente estaria, mas não tinha o encontrado. "Malik, você sabe onde meu paciente da cortina 2 está?".

"Ele já foi levado para ortopedia". Malik respondeu enquanto anotava alguma informação no quadro.

"O quê?". Ela perguntou confusa. "Eu ainda estava esperando o raio-x novo". Um pouco incerta, Abby tentou se concentrar para lembrar se aquilo era exatamente o que ela havia feito.

"Dr. Kovac disse que não era preciso outro e bipou a ortopedia". Ele respondeu finalmente a olhando nos olhos.

Agora tudo tinha se explicado, Abby balançou a cabeça negativamente, e em seguida soltou o prontuário que estava segurando com força em cima do balcão, visivelmente brava. "Eu não acredito nisso!".

Ela caminhou brava e decidida pelo corredor até chegar na sala de trauma onde Luka trabalhava com Kerry e Carter em um caso.

"Luka, eu preciso falar com você". Ela disse assim que abriu a porta, num tom firme e sério.

"Agora não Abby". Ele nem ao menos notou a alteração que ela tinha na voz, e continuou o que estava fazendo.

Ela apenas o encarou, um olhar fulminante no rosto, se Luka não havia sentido a tensão ainda maior, todos na sala haviam.

"Você pode ir Luka, nós conseguimos dar conta". Kerry disse fingindo ter sua atenção totalmente focada no paciente, mas esperando interferir o menos possível na situação dos dois.

Ele tirou as luvas e o avental saindo da sala sob o olhar de todos, mas fechou a porta assim que passou por ela evitando que qualquer detalhe da conversa fosse ouvido.

"Qual o problema?". Luka perguntou sem tirar os olhos do vidro da sala, não querendo perder nenhum detalhe do que estava acontecendo lá dentro, mas mais do que isso... Não querendo enfrentar outra discussão por qualquer motivo que fosse com Abby.

"Olha nos meus olhos Luka!". O tom de voz, nem um pouco alterado, apenas sério demais fez com que Luka até mesmo se assustasse, desviando seu olhar imediatamente, como um garotinho que estava prestes a levar uma bronca.

Aquele era o momento e ambos sabiam bem disso... Nenhuma alfinetada podia mais ser agüentada, nenhuma discussão, nenhuma provocação... Uma pena que caísse ali seria capaz de causar uma explosão.

"Onde está o _meu_ paciente que estava na sala de exame 2?". O 'meu' foi enfatizado para que ela pudesse provar ainda mais sua razão.

"O que estava com o tornozelo fraturado?".

"O único paciente que estava na cortina 2".

"Eu bipei a ortopedia e pedi que eles subissem com o garoto".

Ela fingiu um semblante surpreso. "Engraçado... Eu me lembro de ter dito que queria um outro raio-x".

"O outro raio-x era desnecessário, seria perda de tempo e dinheiro".

"Com que direito você interfere no tratamento do meu paciente sem nem ao menos me informar?". Ela estava incrivelmente brava, como poucas vezes tinha se sentindo.

"Para de dramatizar Abby, para de querer transformar tudo numa grande confusão... Era só um paciente, só um tornozelo fraturado". Talvez fosse o momento de tornar aquela situação apenas profissional, deixar claro que dentro do hospital eram uma coisa, e fora outra. "E além do mais... Eu sou o atendente, eu tomo as decisões, aprovo o que você faz... E não aprovei o raio-x, pronto, acabado".

O espanto veio evidente aos olhos de Abby, mas o que Luka estava tentando fazer era bem evidente. "Você poderia no mínimo me tratar com respeito já que se julga tão profissional". Ela o encarou séria, não se deixando abalar. "Você não é melhor do que eu por ser o atendente!". O tom de voz saiu alto, despertando a atenção de alguns curiosos que estavam ali em volta, mas Abby já pouco se importava com o que os outros poderiam estar pensando.

A situação já tinha se tornado insustentável a muito tempo, aquele era só o estopim, a ultima gota d'água para o que estava prestes a acontecer, acontecesse.

Naquele instante ela só precisava sair daquele hospital, mas principalmente sair de perto dele. Era de se esperar que ela nem ao menos esperasse a resposta de Luka, rapidamente deu as costas para ele, e em passos largos começou a caminhar em direção as portas da baia das ambulâncias.

Nem toda a chuva forte que caia a impediu de sair de lá de dentro, furiosa, derrotada, magoada, e sem destino, a não ser caminhar por qualquer lugar, espairecer, tentar esquecer nem que fosse por um único segundo tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo.

Luka não hesitou nem por um segundo em ir atrás dela, passou pelas portas longo em seguida, sentindo os pingos fortes que caiam bater contra seu corpo enquanto ele caminhava rápido tentando alcança-la.

"Eu não disse que era melhor que você Abby". Sua voz mesmo alta, saiu abafada pelo grande barulho que a chuva fazia. "Você é sempre tão cabeça dura, que não aceita ser contrariada".

Abby parou de andar assim que ouviu aquela frase, tal ato fez com que Luka parasse de caminhar também, se mantendo a poucos metros dela.

Ela se virou com um olhar indignado no rosto e já completamente encharcada pela água. "Era o meu paciente, você não tinha o direito".

Aquela conversa ia muito mais além de apenas um paciente com um tornozelo fraturado, mas era como se todos os outros assuntos que tinham pendentes pudessem ser transmitidos através desse.

"Mas é claro que eu tinha o direito Abby! Eu sou o atendente, o meu trabalho é te supervisionar".

A discussão sobre ter ou não o direito podia continuar noite a dentro e ela sabia muito bem disso, apenas balançando a cabeça negativamente, como se quisesse se mostrar derrotada ou então incrédula, ela se virou e começou a andar novamente.

Luka não queria que aquilo terminasse assim, colocando tudo embaixo do tapete novamente... Aquela situação precisava se resolver mais cedo ou mais tarde... E o mais cedo seria agora.

Ele voltou a caminhar também, agora em passos ainda mais rápidos, lutando contra a chuva que batia contra seu corpo, mas disposto a alcançá-la a qualquer custo.

Assim que o fez, a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a virar bruscamente e os deixando agora a apenas alguns centímetros de distância, e voltando a uma posição olho no olho.

Apesar de tudo não havia o que dizer, não haviam palavras... Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito naquele instante, tudo o que seu cérebro tinha sido capaz de maquinar apenas há segundos atrás, agora tinha se apagado, tinha deixado de ter qualquer importância diante daquele rosto, daquele olhar, daquela mulher que tentava assim como ele decifrar o que estava acontecendo entre eles.


	44. Chapter 44

Capitulo 44 – Have you ever seen the rain Parte II

**Capitulo 44 – Have you ever seen the rain Parte II**

A mão que antes segurava seu braço se soltou delicadamente, trançando um novo caminho em direção ao seu rosto, fazendo leves caricias na pele molhada pela chuva fria, nada mais do que o momento pedia, que seus corpos desejavam.

Num movimento calmo e torturante, Luka inclinou seu corpo, juntando finalmente seus lábios aos dela, os lábios dos quais seu corpo sentia saudade, os lábios sem os quais ele sabia que não poderia mais viver.

O beijo foi ganhando movimento de ambas as partes, se tornando demorado e ritmado, e ao mesmo tempo capaz de transmitir tudo o que os dois sentiam naquele momento, o amor, a paixão... Saudades eternas, tudo aquilo que ambos passaram anos tentando evitar, tentando esquecer... Mesmo sabendo ser impossível.

Lentamente, o beijo foi acabando, não que qualquer um deles estivesse satisfeito, mais sim que pediam mais, um algo mais. Suas testas coladas era agora a única coisa que os mantinha unidos enquanto tentavam de alguma forma compreender aquilo tudo.

Luka tocou o rosto dela novamente, dessa vez com as duas mãos, tentando ter certeza que aquele momento estava mesmo acontecendo, que nada daquilo era surreal ou ilusão, mas mais do que isso, não querendo deixar que ela fugisse de seu toque nunca mais.

"Eu esperei cinco anos pra fazer isso...". O tom agora era completamente diferente... Calmo, acolhedor, e acima de tudo, um tom apaixonado, que não acreditava estar vivendo aquele momento.

O olhar de Abby naquele instante era indecifrável para Luka, não havia nenhuma pista do que ela poderia estar sentindo... Nada que lhe desse uma dica de como agir a partir de agora.

Porém, aquele olhar indecifrável tinha um fundamento, nem ao menos Abby era capaz de explicar o que estava sentindo naquele momento, um misto de sensações a dominava, um turbilhão de emoções a invadia, a deixando estática, sem saber como reagir, nem ao menos o que dizer.

Como uma criança assustada, ela se desvencilhou das mãos dele que ainda seguravam seu rosto calmamente, e recuou apenas alguns passos para trás. Confusa, incerta, insegura e assustada, mas ao mesmo tempo certa daquilo que queria, pronta para enfrentar o que viesse pela frente.

Sem nenhuma palavra, sem nenhum sinal, Abby voltou a caminhar na chuva, ainda incerta sobre o destino que ia seguir, mas sabendo que aquele era o momento em que ela precisava sair dali.

Luka hesitou antes de ir atrás dela, e enquanto a via caminhar em meio a chuva sem direção tentava imaginar se aquele era o momento de dar um pouco de espaço a ela, ou então se já tinha lhe dado espaço demais.

Por mais que sua mente ainda estivesse em conflitos ele resolveu tomar uma atitude, e essa atitude era ir atrás de Abby, seguir seu coração, e mais importante, mostrar que aquele beijo não era só o que ele queria... Muito mais estava por vir. Mesmo depois de tudo que tinha acontecido ele sabia que seu coração era inteiramente dela, e que se não tomasse alguma providencia, iria viver eternamente com arrependimento e as dúvidas dos 'se's'.

Por mais que tentasse, era impossível enxergar um palmo que fosse a sua frente, Abby já tinha fugido do alcance de sua vista a tempos, mas aquilo não era um empecilho, Luka estava disposto a continuar, a conquista-la, a qualquer custo, mesmo que demorasse o resto da sua vida.

Roupas molhadas, o frio... Nada era capaz de impedi-lo, decidido como poucas vezes esteve em sua vida, Luka caminhou em passos firmes até a escadaria do metro, pra fazer novamente aquele caminho tão conhecido, o caminho em busca da felicidade.

Assim que abriu a porta de casa, Abby olhou em volta tentando imaginar o que estava fazendo ali, nada conseguia se fixar em sua mente por mais do que um minuto. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela não tinha idéia do que fazer... Seu único desejo era que tudo que estava acontecendo em volta sumisse, nem que fosse por um segundo se quer.

Delírios, distrações... Apesar de tudo aquilo, uma responsabilidade continuava sempre em sua mente, aconteça o que acontecesse.

"Susan?". Ela disse assim que ouviu uma resposta do outro lado da linha do telefone.

"Hey Abby, tudo bem?". Susan estranhou um pouco o tom de voz da amiga mais resolveu continuar. "Melanie está aqui, ela quer falar com você".

"Susan, espera". Ela olhou em volta mais uma vez. "Eu preciso de um favor seu... Preciso que a Mel durma ai essa noite, eu prometo que busco ela assim que acordar".

"Abby, ta tudo bem com você?". A confirmação que alguma coisa estava errada era aquela.

"Eu estou bem, só diz pra Mel que eu mandei um beijo, e que passo logo cedo pra pegar ela".

"Ok-". Antes que Susan pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa Abby a interrompeu, se despedindo e desligando em seguida.

Por mais que ela odiasse que Melanie dormisse fora de casa, aquele realmente não era seu momento, ela precisava de uma folga do mundo.

Quando estava prestes a entrar no banheiro pra se livrar daquelas roupas molhadas e tomar um bom banho quente, o barulho do interfone a deixou intrigada... Fazendo com que ela caminhasse até a cozinha e esperasse alguns segundos antes de responder, pensando se não era melhor apenas ignorar e fingir que não estava ali.

"Quem é?". Ela disse num tom visivelmente desanimado.

"Abby, sou eu Luka... Por favor-". Aquela voz firme e decidida fez com que seus joelhos até mesmo perdessem a força, seu estomago revirasse e se era possível, a havia deixado ainda mais confusa.

Ao mesmo tempo que estava surpresa com a presença de Luka, também não estava... Mas seus pensamentos ainda continuavam em conflito e ela achou melhor o interromper antes de qualquer coisa.

"Luka por favor, vai embora... Por favor". A suplica vez um breve silêncio se formar, mas não por muito tempo.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum Abby, pode demorar o tempo que for... Eu vou ficar sentado na sua porta, esperando até que você abra e a gente possa conversar". Ele nem ao menos esperou uma resposta, apenas se afastou sentando na guia da calçada.

Uma única lagrima percorreu o rosto de Abby quando novamente ela se viu encurralada em uma situação, sem saber o que fazer, aquilo já estava virando rotina.

Ela caminhou lentamente até a janela da sala da onde podia observar Luka sentado na calçada, pouco se importando com a chuva violenta que caia, apesar de tudo, ele parecia completamente decidido a passar uma semana ali se fosse preciso.

Luka fez o caminho da porta do prédio até a calçada se questionando se aquilo era realmente o que ele devia fazer, mas apesar das duvidas, estava decidido, passaria o tempo que fosse preciso ali para conseguir ter uma conversa de verdade com Abby.

A chuva batia em suas costas, deixando-o com ainda mais frio, enquanto ele tentava se concentrar no seu único objetivo.

Uma eternidade pareceu passar até que Luka ouviu o barulho de uma porta abrindo atrás de si, um pouco sem esperanças ele levantou a cabeça, para encontrar a imagem que com certeza marcaria o resto de sua vida.


	45. Chapter 45

Capitulo com cenas inapropriadas para menores :D

**Capitulo com cenas inapropriadas para menores :D**

**Capitulo 45 – Way Back Into Love**

"Você não precisa dizer nada". Por tantas vezes o relacionamento dos dois tinha sido daquela forma, atitudes e sentimento significando mais o que meras palavras, e naquele instante não seria diferente; seus corpos, olhares... Gestos, tudo aquilo dizia muito mais.

Abby o interrompeu tentando controlar sua voz tremula, suas pernas bambas e todas as emoções que estava sentindo, mas sabendo que aquilo também era exatamente o que ele queria.

Como resposta, Luka deu um passo a frente, aproximando seu corpo ao dela, acabando com qualquer barreira entre eles, e em seguida uniu seus corpos em um novo beijo, exatamente o que Abby estava esperando, exatamente o que ela queria.

O beijo era mais intenso, mais ritmado, e ainda assim, cheio de amor e desejo. As mãos que antes apenas faziam carícias delicadas em seu cabelo, se arriscaram traçando um caminho por suas costas, até chegar em sua cintura, a segurando com força e delicadeza e aproximando ainda mais seus corpos.

Abby fez o mesmo, foi descendo as mãos que antes seguravam o pescoço dele pela blusa molhada, apreciando cada pedaço daquele corpo que excitava cada centímetro do seu.

Enquanto desviava o foco do beijo em direção ao pescoço e a orelha de Abby, explorando toda a área com uma calma torturante, conseguindo arrancar um primeiro gemido contido; deslizava o casaco que ela usava por seu ombro, querendo se livrar rapidamente de todas as outras peças. A blusa se perdeu no chão da sala logo em seguida, dando uma visão a Luka que fez seu corpo reagir instintivamente.

O caminho aberto pelas peças de roupas perdidas, foi logo preenchido pelas mãos dele, seguidas por seus lábios, que queriam ser capazes de explorar cada milímetro daquele corpo.

Já de olhos fechados, Abby apreciava todas as sensações de prazer que a invadiam naquele instante. Era impressionante como mesmo depois de tanto tempo separados ele ainda sabia como deixa-la louca com apenas um toque.

Mas do sabor que ele estava provando, ela queria o mesmo... As mãos que antes estavam posicionadas firmemente em suas costas e reagiam a cada sensação nova que lhe domava, se direcionaram rapidamente ao casaco dele, fazendo o mesmo que ele havia feito com o seu, e em seguida deslizaram até a barra da camiseta, para removê-la o mais rápido possível.

Cada detalhe daquele tórax estava gravado em sua mente pela eternidade, mas mesmo assim ela precisava sentir a sensação de poder explorá-lo novamente, com um desejo que ninguém nunca tinha a feito sentir, suas mãos e lábios percorreram toda aquela região, num ritmo perfeito, até chegarem ao seu pescoço.

"Eu preciso de você...". Aquelas palavras saíram em forma de um sussurro, e seguiu ao encontro de seus olhos, um olhar intenso e cheio de cumplicidade.

Aquele olhar deu origem a um novo beijo, dessa fez mais profundo, mais livre... As mãos de Luka se moviam com mais liberdade, se deslocando diretamente para o quadril dela, num movimento rápido, ele a levantou do chão, ajudando-a a posicionar suas pernas, em volta de sua cintura.

Sem quebrar o beijo, ele caminhou pela sala fazendo um caminho que já lhe era conhecido, chegando até onde iriam eternizar aquela noite.

Os dois caíram no colchão macio, Luka por cima de Abby sem deixar que seus corpos não ficassem unidos por um segundo sequer, enquanto seus beijos se intercalavam entre boca e pescoço, sua mão subiu pela coxa dela, passando por sua cintura até chegar em seus seios, começando os acariciar de maneira provocante enquanto sua outra mão buscava o fecho do sutiã que não demorou muito para se abrir.

Abby contorcia algumas partes de seu corpo enquanto recebia aquelas caricias, mas quando sentiu os lábios de Luka tocarem sua pele foi impossível evitar um gemido de prazer que ecoou pelo quarto.

Enquanto os lábios continuavam a excitar Abby, suas mãos escorregaram procurando o botão e zíper da calça para poder se livrar logo de mais aquele empecilho.

A calça molhada, grudada ao corpo deslizou pela perna de Abby, dando uma visão ainda mais prazerosa para Luka, ele subiu sua mão pela parte interna da coxa dela, transpondo a ultima barreira que permanecia ali, agora a acariciando de forma mais intima.

Abby curvou as costas ao sentir Luka tocá-la tão profundamente, de maneira tão intima, alcançando seus pontos mais sensíveis, de um jeito lento e torturante, a fazendo experimentar todo o tipo de sensações.

Luka literalmente a tinha nas mãos e sabia bem disso, mas ainda não estava pronto para deixar aquele momento terminar, trocando o alvo de suas mãos, subiu com seus lábios ao o ouvido dela, em um gesto provocante.

"Ainda não...". O sussurro abafado deu lugar para novas caricias, ainda mantendo Abby num estado de transe.

Por mais que aquela sensação fosse imensamente prazerosa, ela não pretendia deixá-lo no controle a noite toda, fazendo um pouco de força, ela se virou ficando agora por cima dele, para poder fazer o mesmo que ele havia feito com sua calça.

Sendo mais sagaz que Luka, Abby aproveitou o momento para se livrar da cueca dele assim que havia removido a calça, e como numa revanche, traçou um pequeno caminho de beijos desde seu tórax até chegar em seu membro, para mostrar a ele que também lembrava muito bem como deixa-lo louco.

Luka fechou os olhos e apertou o lençol com força em suas mãos quando sentiu Abby chegando naquele ponto tão particular, ela se movimentava com firmeza, fazendo-o ter certeza que ela ainda o conhecia como a palma da própria mão.

Um gemido forte, chamando seu nome, mostrou a Abby a hora de parar... Desintensificando seus movimentos, até pará-los por completo, repetindo o mesmo gesto de Luka. Ela subiu até seu ouvido, e depois de uma mordida provocante repetiu a mesma frase dele.

"Ainda não...". Em seguida veio um olhar provocante, desafiador, os olhos dele querendo dizer 'Ninguém desafia Luka Kovac na cama sem sofrer as conseqüências' e o dela uma resposta sutil 'Eu mal posso esperar'.

Com uma nova serie de todos os tipos de caricias, Luka explorava todo o corpo de Abby, arrancando agora os gemidos mais prazerosos dela, intensificando seus pontos mais sensíveis, até fazê-la suplicar seu nome.

"Luka... Eu preciso de você". Aquilo era exatamente o que ele queria, fazê-la admitir aquilo.

Agora prontos... Ambos prontos. Aquele era o momento, o momento em que seus corpos podiam se reencontrar, depois de longos anos de saudade. Num movimento ao mesmo tempo forte, e delicado, Luka a invadiu, unindo seus corpos... Suas almas.

Por breves segundos eles apenas apreciaram aquela sensação, mas em seguida ele começou a se movimentar dentro dela, primeiro devagar, aumentando aos poucos, até chegar num ritmo constante.

Abby cravava as unhas nas costas dele toda vez que o sentia entrar e sair do seu corpo, cada vez mais profundo, explorando todas as áreas as quais tinha acesso.

Quando sentiu o corpo de Abby estremecer em suas mãos, para mostrar aos seus olhos a imagem mais bela que ele já havia visto, e a melhor sensação que podia sentir, a de dar prazer à mulher que amava.

Por um instante, Luka apenas permaneceu parado, contemplando a visão de Abby, enquanto ela se deliciava com o turbilhão de sensações que tinha dentro de si.

O mesmo aconteceu com Luka em seguida, seu corpo experimentando das mesmas sensações que o de Abby, ainda mais prazerosa, por poder estar sentindo aquilo ao lado dela.

"Eu senti sua falta". Enquanto ambos tentavam recuperar o ritmo de suas respirações, Luka traçava um caminho delicado pelas costas dela, apenas apreciando aquele momento.

Abby se inclinou um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos. "Promete que você não vai embora nunca mais?".

Luka permaneceu a olhando por um segundo. "Eu te amo". E respondeu aquela pergunta com um beijo apaixonado, a resposta perfeita.


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46 - She's got it all worked out

**Capítulo 46 - She's got it all work****ed out**

Abby murmurou alguma coisa sem sentindo quando sentiu um arrepio percorrer suas costas nuas, mas apenas se mexeu um pouco na cama, e continuou completamente apagada.

Luka continuou traçando um caminho de beijos passando por seus ombros, até chegar em seu ouvido. "Bom dia...". O tom de voz calmo, romântico... Querendo a acordar da melhor maneira possível.

"Não pode ser dia ainda...". A frase saiu praticamente incompreensível em meio a um longo suspiro.

"Mas é". Luka plantou um novo beijo no pescoço dela. "E você precisa acordar". Ele se acomodou ao lado dela na cama, passando a mão por seu cabelo bagunçado.

"Não... Não quero...". Manhosa como Luka poucas vezes a tinha visto, ela aproveitou a deixa para se acomodar novamente, dessa vez no peito dele apoiando o braço em seu tórax, o lugar mais confortável que podia existir naquele instante.

Luka beijou o topo da sua cabeça, e com o dedo indicador começou a fazer um caminho de ida e volta pelo braço de Abby. "Onde a Mel está?".

"Na casa da Susan". Ela acariciou seu tórax delicadamente. "Eu pedi pra ela ficar lá ontem a noite".

"Então seu sexto sentido já estava te avisando o que ia acontecer aqui?". Ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"Não... Seu bobo". Ela deu um tapinha de leve no braço dele. "Eu estava precisando de um tempo sozinha para pensar". E em seguida um rápido beijo em seus lábios. "Mas alguém muito insistente não deixou".

"Então é assim?". Ele disse num tom divertido, entrando na brincadeira. "Acho melhor eu ir embora...".

"Não!". Abby disse rapidamente, puxando-o pelo braço e o fazendo cair na cama novamente.

Os dois se encararam e riram, aquele era o clima que sempre prevalecia entre os dois, o clima que eles queriam preservar... A demonstração através de gestos e palavras do amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Mas por um segundo, seus sorrisos desapareceram, olhares sérios tomaram o lugar dos divertidos, o momento que havia sido eternizado na noite anterior, precisa agora ser eternizado através de palavras.

"Nós realmente vamos fazer isso?". A pergunta veio seguida de um longo suspiro da parte de Abby, aquela conversa era por natureza delicada, e ela sabia bem disso.

Luka permaneceu em um breve silêncio, entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela, os encarando por alguns instantes antes de voltar a olhá-la nos olhos, para sua resposta. "É tudo o que eu mais quero Abby". Um sorriso tímido se formou em seu rosto. "Eu passei os últimos cinco anos tentando te esquecer... Obviamente em vão, e agora eu sei que tudo o que eu quero é ter você ao meu lado... Você e Melanie, eu quero que nós sejamos uma família de verdade.. Pra sempre".

Uma única lagrima traçou o caminho do rosto de Abby, ela podia facilmente se perder nas palavras de Luka, mas também precisava do seu momento.

E Luka sabia bem disso, assim como estavam prestes por vir as palavras que ele tanto precisava ouvir, estavam prestes por vir também, as palavras que ela precisava colocar para fora.

"Me desculpa...". Ela não sabia até quando aquela frase a acompanharia, mas naquele momento, era extremamente necessária. "Eu sei que não tinha direito de ter feito o que eu fiz, mas infelizmente eu não posso voltar no tempo, e não posso te devolver tudo aquilo que você perdeu". Ela respirou fundo tentando evitar que mais lagrimas viessem ao seu rosto. "Mas eu quero que de agora em diante, a gente consiga uma vida nova... Juntos".

Luka secou as lagrimas de Abby com as costas da mão, e encerrou aquele momento com um beijo apaixonado, um beijo que sempre selava momentos importantes como aquele.

"Agora que você já esta totalmente acordada...". Ele disse voltando ao tom de brincadeira, e puxando os cobertores, descobrindo os dois. "Vamos levantar".

"Luka!". Abby praticamente gritou ao sentir o frio contra seu corpo. "Esse quarto tá congelando!".

"Então levanta". Luka respondeu já fora da cama, próximo ao porta do banheiro.

"Não posso... Ainda to muito cansada". Ela se encolheu, tentando se manter aquecida. "Eu não dormi a noite toda, e a culpa é toda sua!".

"Minha?". Ele perguntou num tom inocente. "Você não pode me culpar por ser irresistível...".

"Muito engraçadinho Kovac... Agora vamos, devolve o cobertor, ou eu vou morrer de hipotermia".

"Nem pensar... Se você quiser, vai ter que levantar".

"E o que eu ganho com isso?". Ela fechou os olhos novamente, como se fingisse voltar a dormir.

O silencio breve que se formou, logo ganhou um tom malicioso, que fez Abby abrir os olhos, começando a ficar interessada.

Seus olhos encontraram instantaneamente os olhos de Luka, seu sorriso... E ela podia ler exatamente o que eles queriam dizer.

"Talvez...". Ela pausou um pouco fingindo pensar. "Talvez eu esteja interessada".

"Se você vier até aqui, eu posso te fazer ficar totalmente interessada". Aquela não era exatamente o tipo de proposta recusável.

Abby levantou da cama rapidamente, seu corpo buscando o corpo de Luka, até renovar o contado que havia entre eles.

"Onde nós estamos indo?". Ela perguntou quando o sentiu guiar seu corpo para algum lugar.

Com o sorriso mais lindo que Abby já tinha visto, Luka inclinou seus lábios até perto de seu ouvido. "Pro chuveiro".


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47 – "What is Like

**Capítulo 47 – "What is Like...?".**

"Você tem certeza que não quer que eu vá junto?". Luka perguntou pela milésima vez, enquanto tentava simultaneamente prestar atenção nas panquecas que estava fazendo.

Com toda certeza, ele não tinha idéia de como eles lidariam com Melanie, agora que estavam juntos, mas apesar disso, ele queria estar lá quando a hora de lidar com aquilo tudo chegasse, e acima de tudo, ele queria se fazer presente, queria ajudar, agir como pai.

"Sim Luka, eu tenho certeza". _'E por favor, não pergunte de novo'. _Dizia o tom de voz de Abby. Por mais que ela o entendesse muito bem, o momento que estava por vir com certeza seria mais eficaz sem nenhuma interferência, uma conversa particular com Melanie, assim como havia sido com todos os outros assuntos nos últimos cinco anos com certeza seria melhor. "Nós vamos vir direto da casa da Susan para cá".

"Ok então...". Ele respondeu derrotado. "Mas não demora muito, ou as panquecas vão esfriar". Aquele não era o real motivo pelo qual ele não queria que elas demorassem.

"Nós não vamos demorar". Abby terminou de ajudar o casaco ao corpo, e em seguida caminhou até ele, envolvendo seus lábios num beijo rápido, a saudade daquele beijo ainda era tanta, que nenhuma oportunidade podia ser desperdiçada.

"Vejo vocês daqui a pouco". Ele sorriu vendo ela se afastar, aquela era a vida que ele sempre quis, a vida da qual ele sentia falta, e agora faltava muito pouco para que ela se tornasse completa. A única coisa que lhe faltava, ela o amor da sua própria filha.

Abby fez o caminho todo até a casa de Susan em um silêncio absoluto. Ela tentava manter a concentração em seus pensamentos, para de alguma forma tentar desvendar como seria aquela conversa que estava por vir com Melanie. O exato motivo pelo qual ela não havia deixado que Luka a acompanhasse.

De certa forma, Abby tinha passado às últimas semanas tentando evitar aquela conversa ou até mesmo adia-la o máximo possível, e sabia bem disso, mas algo havia a feito perceber que não seria justo nem com Luka, e nem com Melanie, deixar que aquela situação continuasse daquela maneira, sem nem ao menos tentar intervir.

Ele, perdia ainda mais tempo da vida da filha, perdia ainda mais tempo como pai enquanto aquele clima de rejeição pairava no ar. Ela perdia ainda mais tempo com seu pai, o tempo de um relacionamento que as vezes mesmo em segredo ela sonhava ter, por causa de turbilhões de certezas e incertezas que dominavam sua mente e coração, e o pior era que ela mal fazia ideia de quão prazerosa aquela relação de pai e filha podia ser.

"Obrigada por ter ficado por ter ficado com ela Susan". Abby agradeceu enquanto depois de uma breve conversa se despedia da amiga.

"Imagina Abby, ela e Cosmo de divertiram horrores". Susan sorriu olhando para Mel, gostava daquela garotinha como se fosse sua própria filha.

"Espero que a senhorita não tenha aprontado muito". Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos da filha e em seguida segurou em sua mão.

"Tchau Sue". Abby acenou e Mel fez o mesmo. "Eu te vejo mais tarde no hospital"..

"Claro". Susan concordou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. "Nós precisamos conversar".

Com o mesmo sorriso no rosto, Abby concordou com a cabeça, não querendo deixar Melanie intrigada.

"Tchau tia Sue". Mel disse quando elas começaram a se afastar.

"Tchau princesa... Até mais tarde". Susan esperou até que elas fugissem do alcance de seus olhos, e então fechou a porta, intrigada com o que havia acontecido com Abby na noite anterior.

"Então você gostou de ficar na casa da tia Sue?". Abby perguntou olhando a filha pelo retrovisor quando o semáforo fechou.

"Aham!". Mel respondeu ainda animada, Cosmo era uma ótima companhia para brincar. "O Cosmo brincou comigo até tarde e a tia Sue leu uma história antes de dormir".

"Parece legal". Por mais que Abby quisesse compartilhar da animação da filha, não podia adiar aquela conversa ainda mais.

"Mel?". Ela disse chamando sua atenção novamente. "Você se lembra daquele dia no hospital? Quando a gente conversou?".

"Lembro". Melanie respondeu banalmente, não tendo idéia de onde sua mãe queria chegar.

"Lembra que você me disse que sabia que o Luka era o seu pai? E que você não queria mais ver ele?".

Mel apenas concordou com a cabeça, começando a se sentir incomodada com o assunto em pauta.

"Você sabe por que disse que não queria mais ver ele? Antes de descobrir que ele era seu pai você mal desgrudava dele".

Melanie encarou as ruas pela janela por um segundo para só então fazer a pergunta que estaca martelando em sua cabeça há semanas.

"Como é ter um pai, mãe?".

Abby não pôde deixar de sorrir diante daquela pergunta que certamente estava embananando a cabeça da sua pequenina, mas ao mesmo tempo incerta diante de uma pergunta tão complexa.

"Bom... Ter um pai é muito parecido com ter uma mãe, eles fazem praticamente as mesmas coisas".

Ela ia digerindo aos poucos as informações que estava recebendo, e também se preparava para esclarecer todas as outras dúvidas que tinha.

"Pai conta história antes de dormir?".

"Conta...". Abby achou melhor lhe dar a liberdade de perguntar o que quisesse ao invés de ficar fazendo explicações que no fundo não tinham nexo algum.

"Brinca também?".

"Brinca...".

"Até de boneca?".

"De tudo o que você quiser, mas não deixa o Luka saber disso".

Aquilo era bem melhor do que ela imaginava, na verdade, ter um pai já estaca parecendo bem interessante agora, mas é claro que estabelecer uma relação com o seu não seria a missão mais simples. "Pai também diz que ama e fica beijando a gente o tempo todo?".

"O tempo todo, igualzinho à mim. E quando você crescer vai ver que ele é bem mais ciumento do que eu, vai implicar com todos os seus namorados".

"Credo mãe, eu não tenho namorado".

"Mas um dia você vai ter, acredite". Abby sorriu satisfeita por estar conseguindo se comunicar com sua filha, e mais do que aquilo, estar conseguindo derrubar aquele obstáculo que havia se instalado em suas vidas.

"Era por isso que você não queria ver o Luka?".

Ela concordou com a cabeça novamente, Luka tinha conquistado seu coração de primeira, mas saber que ele era seu pai e todas aquelas duvidas tinham virado tudo de cabeça para baixo.

"Então será que você pode tentar e dar uma chance pra ele?".

"O que eu tenho que fazer?".

"Nada... Só precisa ser você mesma... E não precisa ficar receosa com ele, também não precisa fazer nada que você não quiser...".

Disposta a tentar, Mel concordou com a cabeça, mas uma nova duvida cruzou sua mente. "Por que você tá perguntando isso agora mãe?".

Abby sabia que essa questão estava por vir também, mas dessa vez, queria Luka ao seu lado para uma explicação completa. "A mamãe e o Luka se amam muito Mel...". Ela olhou para trás, agora virando seu corpo todo. "E quando dois adultos se amam muito, eles querem ficar juntos... Fazer uma família".

Melanie a encarou visivelmente confusa e ela não pode deixar de sorrir. "Nós conversamos sobre isso quando chegarmos em casa ok?". Depois de uma resposta da filha, continuou "Luka está fazendo panquecas para nós".


	48. Chapter 48

Capitulo 48 – Comece pelo Começo

**Capitulo 48 – Comece pelo Começo**

"Não precisa ter medo ok? Nem ficar receosa". Abby abriu a porta do apartamento, deixando que Mel passasse primeiro, e em seguida a ajudou a tirar o casaco.

Melanie concordou com a cabeça, tentando permanecer o mais confiante possível, apesar de ainda não estar totalmente certa do que estava fazendo.

"Luka?". Abby o chamou não ouvindo barulho nenhum no apartamento. "Nós chegamos". Ela sorriu para filha, tentando lhe passar o máximo de confiança que pudesse enquanto esperava uma resposta.

"Aqui na cozinha..." A voz de Luka logo apareceu ao fundo. "As panquecas estão prontas".

Tomando a iniciativa, ela deu alguns passos em direção a cozinha, mas logo se voltou para trás esperando pela filha. "Vamos?".

Depois de um breve segundo de hesitação, Mel arriscou seu primeiro passo acompanhando o caminho de sua mãe, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

"Hey...". Luka sorriu ao ver as duas mulheres de sua vida passando pela porta. "Vocês demoraram...". Ele sorriu para Abby que a seu ver, parecia muito confiante com toda a situação.

"Culpe o transito de Chicago...".

Aquela frase mal tocou seus ouvidos, com outro objetivo em mente, ele se aproximou das duas, se abaixando para ficar na altura de Melanie, e poder dar o primeiro passo para reconquista de sua filha.

"Oi Mel...". Ele abriu um sorriso confiante e simpático, esperando por uma resposta, que com certeza seria um grande progresso.

Ela recuou um pequeno passo para trás, mas ao mesmo tempo tentando permanecer forte buscou a mão de sua mãe, que lhe serviu como incentivo. "Oi...". O tom era praticamente o mesmo de uma criança envergonhada.

"Você tá com fome?". Luka não podia negar a satisfação que o invadia, se todo dia conseguisse conquistar uma palavra dela, seus dias ficariam melhor. "Eu fiz panquecas com calda de chocolate... Aquelas que você gosta".

Ela soltou a mão de Abby, já de certa forma se sentindo mais confortável e concordou com a cabeça, recusar panquecas com calda de chocolate era humanamente impossível.

"Ok... Então senta ali que eu vou pegar um prato pra você". Assim que Mel foi até a mesa, Luka chegou bem próximo de Abby para tentar entender melhor o que tinha milagrosamente feito Mel conversar com ele, nem que tivesse sido somente uma palavra.

"Você conversou com ela?". Ele cochichou baixinho perto de seu ouvido.

Abby deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios. "Conversei... Te conto depois...". E se sentou ao lado da filha na mesa. "Eu também quero panquecas com calda de chocolate".

"Ok... Saindo panquecas com calda de chocolate pra todo mundo".

Depois de servir as duas, Luka se sentou na mesa ao lado de Mel, a observando por um instante, reparando em sua pequena luta com as panquecas, já que com o braço ainda engessado, não conseguia manipular os dois talheres ao mesmo tempo.

"Você quer ajuda?". Ele finalmente ofereceu depois de hesitar um pouco.

Melanie o encarou, hesitando também, olhou para o prato e os talheres em sua mão, e depois voltou a olhar seu pai, ainda indecisa... Até concordar com a cabeça quietamente. "Aham...". E com um pouco de receio passou os talheres paras mãos dele.

"Ok...". Ele cortou as panquecas em pedaços menores, e em seguida devolveu o garfo para ela.

Com um sorriso um pouco mais seguro, e um pouco menos tímido, ela agradeceu e finamente começou a se deliciar.


	49. Chapter 49

Capitulo 49 – It may be our first step

**Capitulo 49 – It may be our first step **

"Mãe?". Luka ouviu o tom de voz de Malanie se aproximar, e seus pequenos passos fazendo o caminho pelo corredor. "Mãe?". Ela chamou de novo chegando finalmente a sala, mas parou assim que percebeu que só seu pai estava ali.

Ele desligou a TV voltando sua atenção diretamente para ela. "Sua mãe ta tomando banho". Assistindo a expressão de sua filha desanimar, Luka continuou. "Você precisa de alguma coisa?".

"Não...". Mel disse prontamente, um pouco receosa de aceitar a ajuda de Luka, apesar de estar precisando dela.

"Tem certeza?". A expressão dela não lhe pareceu muito convincente, e sendo assim, ele resolveu insistir um pouco.

Dessa vez ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, mas continuou ali, cogitando a idéia, mas só por um segundo, de pedir sua ajuda. Resolvendo desistir, Mel fez o caminho de volta para seu quarto, voltando a encarar seu objetivo... O ursinho Pooh na prateleira mais alta da parede.

Mesmo com a ajuda da cadeira, seria impossível alcança-lo, sendo impossível alcança-lo, seria impossível dormir... Porque será que Anabelle tinha o colocado tão no alto?

Colocando as mãos na cintura, Melanie começou a pensar na melhor solução para o seu problema. Esperar por sua mãe não era uma delas, já que ela estava no banho, e isso poderia demorar uma pequena eternidade. Nem a cadeira mais alta do apartamento seria o suficiente para que sozinha ela pudesse o alcançar, apenas desistir não era uma opção, então só lhe restava uma alternativa... Voltar na sala e pedir a ajuda de Luka.

Em passos lentos e silenciosos, ela começou a fazer o caminho de volta para sala, parando na ponta do corredor, e encarando as costas dele enquanto ele parecia ler alguma coisa dessa vez.

Ela deu um passo para frente, hesitou e voltou dois para trás... Mais um para frente, era isso, não tinha como desistir.

"Luka?". Ela chamou baixinho, num tom de voz quase imperceptível, mas o suficiente para que ele a ouvisse.

Não demorou mais do que poucos segundos para que Mel tivesse toda a atenção de seu pai voltada pra si, e isso a fez caminhar mais alguns passos, se aproximando um pouco mais.

"Eu...". Ela começou vendo que ele só estava aguardando por ela. "Será que...". Mas nenhuma palavra certa parecia cruzar sua mente. "Você pode me ajudar, por favor?". Finalmente uma frase completa conseguiu sair de sua boca, a deixando mais aliviada.

"Claro...". Luka disse levantando prontamente do sofá, sentindo seu coração quase pular da boca de tanta felicidade. "O que você precisa?". Vendo-a traçar novamente o caminho para seu quarto, ele apenas a seguiu, até passar pela porta.

"Você pega pra mim?". Mel pediu gentilmente, apontando para o ursinho no topo da prateleira.

Ele fingiu analisar a situação por um segundo, já sabendo que poderia dar um passo a mais ali. "Acho que eu não alcanço...". Tentando parecer convincente, ele a olhou com um olhar sério. "Mas se eu te levantar, nós conseguimos tirar ele dali, topa?".

Melanie desviou seu olhar da prateleira para Luka algumas vezes, até concluir que se já estava ali, não custava nada. "Ok...".

"Então vamos lá...". Luka se aproximou um pouco mais, colocando as mãos em sua cintura. "No três... Um, dois, três". Até finalmente levanta-la, não mais do que o suficiente para que ela conseguisse alcançar o bichinho.

"Peguei!". Ela disse animada, se sentindo realizada por ter conseguido, mesmo que com alguma ajuda alcançar seu ursinho Pooh.

"Bom trabalho em equipe". Luka a colocou sentada na cama, admirando seu sorriso de satisfação por alguns segundos.

"Obrigada Luka...". O mesmo sorriso satisfeito ainda pairava em seu rosto, até dar lugar a um bocejo.

"Você já está pronta pra dormir?". Analisando o pequeno relógio no criado mudo, ele percebeu que já era tarde, e também já passava da hora de Mel estar na cama.

"Aham...".

"Banho tomado, pijama vestido, dentes escovados?". Ele perguntou conseguindo arrancar um pequeno risinho de sua filha, que concordou pela segunda vez.

"Ótimo, então vamos lá...". Luka tirou a colcha da cama para que ela pudesse se deitar, e caminhou até o armário, tirando um edredom de lá de dentro, a cobrindo logo em seguida.

"Você quer uma história?". Enquanto assistia ela se ajeitar, ele deu uma breve olhada em volta do quarto procurando por um livro qualquer, mas Mel negou com a cabeça logo em seguida.

"Ok então...". Inconscientemente, Luka se abaixou dando um beijo em sua bochecha. "Bons sonhos Mel". Esquecendo por um segundo toda aquela coisa de espaço.

Mas para sua surpresa, Melanie não pareceu se importar, apenas fechou os olhos e virou de lado pronta para dormir, o que com certeza o deixou mais tranqüilo e também mais esperançoso, se sentindo no caminho certo para reconquistar sua filha.

Ele acendeu o abajur ao lado da cama, e caminhou até a porta apagando a luz, mas antes de sair ainda a observou por um segundo.

"Boa noite Luka...". Ela disse em meio a um bocejo, com a voz carregada de sono.

"Boa noite princesa". Com o maior sorriso de felicidade estampado no rosto, ele fechou a porta silenciosamente, encerrando seu dia da melhor maneira possível.


	50. Chapter 50

Capítulo 50 – Little Talk

**Capítulo 50 – Little Talk**

"Hey...". Abby disse percebendo a presença de Luka, enquanto terminava de vestir uma das camisetas dele, se preparando para dormir. "Não ouvi você entrando".

"Hey...". Ele respondeu enquanto seu olhar se perdia brevemente naquele movimento tão simples, e ao mesmo tempo tão delicado. "Bonita camiseta". Com um sorriso estampado no rosto, a brincadeira foi inevitável. "Você fica bem nela". Apesar de manter o tom brincalhão, aquela era a mais pura verdade... Mas, de novo... Abby ficaria bem de qualquer maneira.

"Você acha?". Ela perguntou entrando no clima, dando uma volta em torno de si mesma, fingindo desfilar.

"Tenho certeza...". Em questão de segundos, Luka acabou com a distancia que havia entre os dois, caminhando em passos largos e rápidos com um de seus sorrisos mais safados no rosto.

Seu alvo foi certeiro... Fazendo com que seus lábios encontrassem diretamente um dos pontos mais sensíveis de Abby, aquele exato ponto entre seu pescoço e orelha, que somente Luka sabia tocar.

"Espera...". Ela finalmente disse, conseguindo se desvencilhar dele por um segundo, quando os dois caíram na cama. "O que a Mel ta fazendo?".

Luka se afastou um pouco, se ajeitando no colchão para que pudesse a olhar nos olhos... Talvez o que eles estivessem prestes a fazer á alguns minutos atrás fosse sinônimo da perfeição, mas a conversa que estava por vir, sem nenhuma dúvida era bem mais importante, além de essencial.

"Vocês conversaram antes de chegar aqui hoje de manhã?".

"Conversamos...". Abby respondeu sentando na cama, sabendo também a conversa que estava por vir.

"E...?".

"Pode parecer bobo pra mim e pra você, mas ela só está confusa... Me disse que não sabe como é ter um pai... Fez milhões de perguntas..". Depois de perceber que Luka a encarava com um semblante engraçado, Abby pausou dando espaço para ele falar.

"É isso...?". Ele perguntou ainda meio incrédulo. "Ela só não sabe como é ter um pai?".

"Você achou o que?". Ela lhe lançou um olhar zombador. "Que ela te odiava?".

"Eu não sei, mas... Não pensei que esse fosse o problema".

"Ela está aprendendo coisas novas, todos esses anos fomos apenas eu e ela, mas agora você tá aqui... É só um processo de adaptação".

A expressão de Luka tomou uma nova forma, desde o dia em que ele e Abby haviam se reconciliado aquela dúvida ficava martelando em sua mente, talvez agora fosse o momento de esclarecer tudo..

"Você acha que nós estamos indo muito rápido? Quero dizer... Eu estou praticamente morando aqui... Eu fico pensando se essa não é uma mudança muito radical pra Mel, se talvez nós deveríamos... Se talvez fosse melhor se eu procurasse um apartamento pra mim e-".

Abby o calou com um beijo longo e delicado, fazendo com que ele olhasse fundo em seus olhos logo em seguida. "Nós estamos fazendo a coisa certa... Eu tenho certeza".

Sorrindo aliviado, Luka apenas a admirou por um segundo, antes de envolvê-la em um novo beijo apaixonado.

"Então...". Abby começou conseguindo se desvencilhar novamente. "Você sabe o que a Mel está fazendo?".

"Claro...". Luka respondeu um olhar triunfante no rosto. "Ela ta dormindo...".

"Dormindo?". Aquela certamente não era a resposta que Abby esperava, já que ela podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes Mel havia dormido sem falar com ela.

"Aham...". Luka prosseguiu não estranhando a surpresa de Abby, já que também ficou muito supresso quando conseguiu colocar Mel para dormir. "Ela foi até a sala te procurando, mas você estava tomando banho, então ela me pediu pra pegar o ursinho Pooh... Depois eu dei um beijo de boa noite nela, e ela dormiu...".

"Viu... Eu te disse!". Abby se animou diante daquilo que podia ser praticamente considerado uma vitória. "Ela não resiste a você... Só está se acostumando com essa idéia nova...".

"Acho que é uma sina das mulheres dessa família... Nenhuma delas resiste ao meu charme".

"Bobo...". Ela disse depois de lhe dar um tapa no ombro, tentando segurar o riso.

"E agora?". Com um cochicho provocador no pé do ouvido, ele aproximou seus corpos ainda mais. "Será que nós podemos continuar?".

"Hm...". Abby fingiu ficar pensativa por um instante. "Eu não sei...". Mas se arrependeu logo em seguida, quando começou a sentir os beijos de Luka percorrem todo seu pescoço, se aproximando calmamente de sua boca.

"E agora?". Com os lábios quase encostados nos dela, Luka a encarava fundo dos olhos, sabendo que ela nunca seria capaz de resistir.

"Talvez você esteja me convencendo...".


	51. Chapter 51

Capítulo 51 – Little people, Big problems

**Capítulo 51 – Little people, Big problems**

"Hey...". Luka fechou a porta do lounge calmamente atrás de si, encontrando uma Abby um tanto quanto aflita ali dentro, mas não podia negar, que algo muito parecido percorria seu corpo naquele instante.

"Hey...". Mesmo não se virando para olhá-lo, Abby respondeu rapidamente, porém em bom som, apenas para que ele soubesse que ela havia o escutado.

"Jerry me disse que ligaram da escola de natação...". Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, a observando na árdua tarefa de se livrar do jaleco e vestir o casaco o mais rápido possível. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

"Aparentemente não...". Finalmente conseguindo fechar seu armário e pronta para sair dali, ela tentou resumir aquilo da maneira mais ágil "A professora só disse que a Mel teve um pequeno acidente, não explicou em detalhes, mas disse que estava tudo bem". Depois de pausar um instante para recuperar o ar que faltou aos seus pulmões, Abby continuou. "Mas eu quero conferir com os meus próprios olhos...".

"Você quer que eu te acompanhe?".

"Não... Não precisa". Ajeitando a bolsa no ombro, e o casaco melhor contra seu corpo, ela continuou "Eu provavelmente estou exagerando um pouco, mas não consigo evitar". Um sorriso nervoso deu lugar a uma nova frase "Além do mais, Weaver já vai ficar uma fera quando perceber que eu não estou aqui, imagina se fossemos nos dois...".

Luka não pode deixar de soltar um pequeno riso "Acho que você está certa... Mas de qualquer forma, me liga quando você tiver alguma novidade".

"Ok...". Abby já estava quase pronta para sair dali quando a voz de Luka a interrompeu.

"Espera...".

"O que?".

"Você esqueceu o estetoscópio". Em passos rápidos e largos, ele acabou com a distância entre os dois, tirando delicadamente o estetoscópio que ainda repousava no pescoço de Abby e o colocando no bolso em seguida.

"Obrigada". Ela respondeu um pouco apressada, mas ainda dando espaço para um novo sorriso em seu rosto.

"Te vejo mais tarde então...". Agilmente Luka envolveu seus lábios num selinho rápido, porém doce. Por mais que houvesse pressa, aquilo nunca seria de mais.

"Tchau...". Se a preocupação que estava martelando a cabeça de Abby naquele momento não fosse algo tão enorme, ela certamente perderia mais algum tempo com aqueles beijos.

Depois de a assistir deixar o Lounge Luka pensou até mesmo em pegar uma boa xícara de café, e ficar ali por alguns minutos, sem toda aquela atmosfera acelerada do hospital, mas não demorou mais do que poucos segundos para que Halleh aparecesse ali.

"Dr. Kovac, trauma chegando, nós precisamos da sua ajuda". E o County era sempre o County... Uma vez que você estivesse lá dentro, nunca conseguiria deixar o ritmo acelerado.

Depois de um suspiro cansado, Luka deixou a sala, pegando um avental amarelo e um par de luvas em meio ao seu caminho ate a sala de trauma, mas não sem antes parar na recepção.

"Jerry, se a Abby ligar, você pode, por favor, repassar a ligação? É importante...".

"Sem problemas Dr. Kovac".

Uma eternidade pareceu passar do momento em que Luka viu Abby caminhar pelo corredor das salas de trauma até a sala de suturas com Melanie com colo, até o instante em que ele finalmente conseguiu estabilizar seu paciente e o encaminhar para cirurgia para enfim poder descobrir tudo o que tinha acontecido.

"Hey...". Ele disse num tom baixo de voz, abrindo a porta com calma, notando antes pela pequena janelinha, que Mel parecia estar dormindo.

"Hey...". Abby respondeu levantando o olhar rapidamente da ficha que preenchia, e em seguida voltando sua atenção para sua baixinha.

"E então... Tudo bem com a Mel?". Se aproximando um pouco mais das duas, segurando a mão livre de Abby, e percorrendo delicadamente com os dedos um caminho por entre o cabelo de sua filha.

Soltando um suspiro longo e cansado, Abby apoiou o peso de sua cabeça na cintura de Luka, não conseguindo evitar toda a tensão que a percorria... Mesmo que nada grave tivesse acontecido, e que agora a situação já estivesse sob controle, era impossível não sentir mais e mais cabelos brancos aparecendo em qualquer problema que envolvia Mel.

"Tudo bem... Acho que foi só o susto". Luka a ajeitou melhor em seu braço, dando espaço para que ela continuasse. "Um garotinho caiu na parte funda da piscina, sem saber nadar direito, e ela ficou estática, sem saber o que fazer. A professora não demorou pra aparecer, mas acho que ela ficou assustada com a cena".

"Não fica preocupada...". Não era preciso conhecer Abby muito a fundo pra dizer que ela estava preocupada, mas só Luka sabia dizer exatamente como ela estava se sentindo. "Ela é criança... É normal que ela fique assim...".

"Eu não sei... Ela veio quieta o caminho todo, só abriu a boca para dizer que não quer fazer mais natação... E isso é realmente preocupante... Ela sempre amou a piscina, faz aula desde bebe".

"Ela só precisa de um tempo... Daqui a pouco vai estar implorando pra voltar para piscina... Pode acreditar". Com um sorriso confiante ele a encarou fundo nos olhos, tentando arrancar dali a mesma confiança, e até conseguiu em meio a um sorriso triste.

"Você tá pronta pra ir pra casa?".

A palavra 'casa' mudou totalmente o semblante de Abby, deixando seus traços visivelmente irritados. "Não... Kerry quer que eu fique até mais tarde, pra cobrir o tempo que eu fiquei fora".

"Sério?". Luka perguntou não acreditando muito naquilo.

"Sério... E a última coisa que eu queria é que a Mel ficasse no hospital, não é o ambiente em que ela realmente precisa estar agora".

Pensando rápido, ele logo chegou a uma conclusão. "Bom, o meu plantão já acabou... Se você não se importar de voltar pra casa sozinha, eu posso ir embora com ela agora".

E de certa forma uma pequena luz se iluminou no rosto de Abby. "Ótimo... Ela vai ficar bem melhor em casa, e eu posso pegar o metrô mais tarde".

"Certo então...". Depois de um pequeno beijo nos lábios, ele se aproximou da maca onde Melanie estava dormindo, tentando a pegar no colo com calma, para que ela não acordasse. "Eu te vejo em casa".

"Até mais tarde...". Abby respondeu acenando, enquanto assistia Luka deixar a sala com Melanie dormindo pacificamente em seu colo, com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro.


	52. Chapter 52

Capítulo 52 – Goodnight Goodnight

**Capítulo 52 – Goodnight Goodnight**

Surpreendentemente ou não, Melanie dormiu tranqüilamente no banco de trás do carro todo o percurso do hospital até o apartamento. Sempre que tinha a oportunidade, Luka a olhava pelo retrovisor, só para ter certeza que estava tudo bem. Quando finalmente chegou em casa, ele encarou Mel novamente, que continuava adormecida, e optou por não acorda-la... Apenas a carregar no colo outra vez até o apartamento.

Com alguma dificuldade Luka subiu os lotes de escada, e conseguiu abrir a porta, indo diretamente para aquele que agora também era seu quarto, colocando delicadamente sua pequena deitada no centro da cama.

A verdade é que agora não havia muito para se fazer, Abby estava no hospital, Melanie dormindo, e apesar de ter passado os últimos cinco anos dessa maneira, Luka já não sabia o que fazer com o seu tempo livre quando estava sozinho.

Depois de andar em círculos em volta do quarto por alguns minutos, acabou optando por um banho rápido, e depois talvez cozinhar alguma coisa simples para o jantar, já que conhecendo Abby da maneira que ele conhecia, ela com certeza só comeria depois de muita insistência.

Mas antes de ir para o banheiro, achou melhor arrumar uma 'companhia' para Mel, e para isso, nada melhor que seu fiel escudeiro de sempre, o ursinho Pooh.

Fazendo o caminho já marcado em sua memória, Luka caminhou até o quarto do lado oposto do corredor, e com uma rápida olhada em volta do ambiente, encontrou o urso sobre a cama, e depois de o ter em mãos, voltou para o seu quarto e de Abby.

No entanto para sua surpresa, dessa vez encontrou Melanie acordada, olhando um pouco assustada em volta do ambiente, como se estivesse procurando por alguém.

"Hey...". Luka disse se aproximando da cama, e repousando o Pooh ao lado da filha. "Eu te acordei?".

Ela negou com a cabeça, se sentindo um pouco mais tranqüila por não estar sozinha, e rapidamente alcançando seu urso com a mão.

Uma espécie de estalo se formou na mente de Luka, quando ele lembrou que Mel não deveria ter comido praticamente nada durante o dia. Se ele a conhecia pelo menos um pouco, sabia que seria uma pequena batalha fazê-la comer, mas não custava tentar.

"Você tá com fome?".

Assim como o esperado, a resposta veio novamente em forma de negação com um aceno de cabeça.

"Tem certeza? Eu posso fazer um sanduíche". Mas a proposta não pareceu nem um pouco tentadora.

"Ou então panquecas? Waffles? Pizza? Hambúrguer?...". E para cada nova opção, vinha junto uma nova negação.

"Ok... Acho que você não está mesmo com fome...".

Mel não pode deixar de achar tanta insistência um pouco divertido, e foi impossível segurar o pequeno sorriso que se formou em seu rosto.

"Então se você não está com fome, não quer comer... O que você quer fazer?".

Ela não hesitou muito, e não demorou para chegar uma resposta, não queria fazer algo bem simples... Fazer nada, apenas ficar quietinha, com alguém para lhe fazer companhia.

Jogando um pouco de charme, ela se ajeitou no colchão, encarando seu pai com um olhar inocente. "Você fica um pouco aqui comigo?".

Tentando conter o jorro de felicidade que brotava no seu coração e o sorriso bobo que tentava se formar em seu rosto, Luka concordou com a cabeça, sentando ao seu lado na cama e colocando um braço em volta do seu ombro a envolvendo de maneira protetora. "Quer ver o que ta passando na TV?".

Abby abriu a porta do apartamento calmamente, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho que fosse possível, as poucas horas que ela tinha que cobrir no hospital acabaram se tornando praticamente um novo plantão tamanho foram os infinitos traumas que começaram a aparecer, e agora com certeza tanto Melanie como Luka deveriam estar dormindo.

Deixando a bolsa e o casaco em cima da mesa, ela caminhou na ponta dos pés pelo corredor, até chegar em seu quarto, mas parou na porta assim que seus olhos alcançaram aquela cena digna de um porta retrato.

Melanie dormia como um anjinho, com seu corpo apoiado contra a lateral do corpo de Luka, também adormecido e que tinha um braço em volta da filha de maneira protetora, e seu dedo indicador sendo segurado pela pequena mão de Mel, assim como ela fazia quando bebe.

Abby permaneceu encostada ao batente da porta apenas admirando aquela visão por alguns segundos, até ser pega por Luka.

"Hey...". Ele disse baixinho tentando não acordar Mel, em meio a um tom sonolento de voz. "Você chegou agora?".

"Hey...". Abby entrou no quarto ainda com um belo sorriso no rosto, e caminhou até o lado da cama onde ele estava, lhe dando um pequeno selinho. "Aham... Depois que vocês saíram o hospital ficou cheio".

"Você tá com fome?". Ele se ajeitou da forma mais cuidadosa possível para não atrapalhar Mel "Eu posso preparar alguma coisa".

"Não... Só estou cansada". Depois de pegar um pijama dentro do armário e se trocar rapidamente, Abby se juntou à eles na cama, sentindo seu corpo todo relaxar... Aquilo era exatamente o que ela precisava. "Boa noite Luka...". Depois de se esticar um pouco para conseguir lhe dar outro selinho, ela acabou despertando a atenção de Mel, que mesmo completamente sonolenta notou a presença de sua mãe ali.

"Mãe?". Ela chamou num tom de voz completamente embargado. "Eu posso dormir aqui hoje?".

"Claro princesa...". Abby beijou a testa da filha depois de correr a mão delicadamente por seu cabelo. "Volta a dormir...".


	53. Chapter 53

Capitulo 53 – The newest Kovac

**Capitulo 53 – The newest Kovac**

Algumas semanas já tinham passado, e aparentemente Melanie estava decidida a seguir em frente com a sua decisão de não voltar à piscina, o que deixava ambos, Abby e Luka preocupados, já que a natação sempre tinha sido sua atividade preferida, e que mesmo sentindo falta e estando triste, ela não parecia estar disposta a voltar.

Mas Luka parecia ter o plano perfeito, se não para solucionar aquele problema em suas vidas, para pelo menos poder animar sua filha um pouquinho.

E nada melhor do que um dia de folga, para conseguir colocar seu plano em prática... Depois de acordar no mesmo horário de todos os outros dias, não foi difícil conseguir sair despercebido, já que Abby continuava a dormir profundamente ao seu lado, assim como Melanie do outro quarto.

Para voltar, entretanto, não teve a mesma sorte, já que assim que abriu a porta da sala, foi recepcionado por olhares curiosos, tanto de Melanie quanto de Abby, que se dividiam entre a caixa que tinha em mãos, e o seu semblante semelhante ao de uma criança que havia acabado de aprontar.

"Bom dia...". Ele disse tentando parecer o mais normal possível, mesmo sabendo que seria descoberto em menos de cinco minutos.

"Bom dia...". Abby respondeu colocando o prato de sucrilhos na frente de Melanie, que apesar de aparentar estar curiosa, principalmente com a caixa, estava praticamente dormindo em cima da mesa. "Você acordou cedo... Não te vi levantar de manhã".

"Eu tinha algumas coisas para fazer, resolvi aproveitar a manhã, mas não quis te acordar". Depois de repousar a caixa delicadamente no chão, ele se aproximou de Abby lhe dando um rápido selinho nos lábios, e em seguida caminhou até perto de Melanie, dando um pequeno beijo na sua cabeça. "Bom dia Mel".

"Bom dia...". E só agora ela pareceu atenta o suficiente não só para lhe responder, mas também para matar sua curiosidade. "O que tem na caixa?".

"Uma surpresa...". Luka respondeu tentando manter um tom intrigante em sua voz, depois de se servir de uma xícara de café, e se sentar ao lado de sua filha.

Abby que assistia a cena a alguns passos dali, achou melhor não intervir, mesmo estando a ponto de dar um braço para saber qual coelho seu croata iria tirar da cartola dessa vez.

"Surpresa pra quem?". A curiosidade de Melanie parecia se instigar a cada instante, deixando Luka mais e mais satisfeito.

"Pra você... E pra sua mãe também". Ele se virou para encarar Abby, que permanecia encostada no balcão da cozinha apreciando sua xícara de café, e que arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir que a surpresa também a incluía, quase engasgando com o café.

"Eu posso abrir?". Um pequeno sinal positivo, e ela sairia em disparada em direção a caixa.

"Pode, só não chacoalha antes...". Ele voltou a olhar Abby, esperando o mesmo olhar de empolgação nos olhos dela, mas é claro que ela observava a cena com um olhar completamente desconfiado, apenas esperando o que viria a seguir.

Ao mesmo tempo receosa e curiosa, Melanie oscilava entre passos lentos e rápidos finalmente alcançando a caixa, e com uma calma que nem Luka nem Abby jamais tinham visto, retirou a tampa vagarosamente, até que seus olhos brilharam de excitação diante do conteúdo.

Um pequeno filhote de Labrador, que dormia pacificamente ali dentro, pouco se importando com qualquer coisa ao seu redor.

"É um cachorro mãe!!". Melanie mal cabia em si, tamanha era sua empolgação, a idéia de ter um cachorro era tão hipnotizaste, que ela nem ao menos percebeu o olhar arregalado de Abby, que variava entre Luka, a caixa no meio da sala, e sua filha.

"Um c-cachorro?". Não era exatamente um coelho que Luka tinha tirado da cartola dessa vez. "Luka... Você comprou um cachorro?".

Tentando agir como se não tivesse percebido o tom completamente surpreso de Abby, Luka apenas concordou começando um discurso empolgado. "É um labrador... Eles são ótimos com crianças, além de brincalhões e obedientes".

Ainda um pouco perplexa, Abby não conseguiu esboçar nenhum tipo de reação, enquanto via Mel, com a ajuda de Luka, tirar de dentro da caixa o pequeno filhote, que bocejou, como se reclamasse por ter seu sono incomodado.

"É menino Luka? Ele já tem nome? Como ele chama?". A felicidade de Melanie, só confirmava que seu plano havia sido exatamente como o planejado, mas ainda faltava um pequeno detalhe no qual ele preferia não pensar agora... Abby.

"É um menino, mas ele ainda não tem nome...".

"Eu posso escolher um?".

"Claro princesa... Qual você quiser".

Mel olhou ao seu redor como se procurasse alguma idéia, mas nada parecia suficientemente bom diante da ocasião, até que de depois de olhar de sua mãe para seu pai algumas vezes, uma espécie de estalo de formou em sua mente.

"Lubby...". Ela disse com firmeza.

"Lubby?". Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, familiarizados com a sonoridade, porém intrigados para saber de onde tinha surgido aquele nome.

"É... Lubby, Lu de Luka e Bby de Abby... Lubby". Se era algo obvio para ela, certamente era algo obvio para eles, e além do mais, o pequeno cachorro que tentava se manter em pé, ou melhor, o Lubby, era o centro das atenções agora.

"É um nome lindo filha...". Abby disse com toda a sinceridade se aproximando para observar um pouco mais de perto, mas mesmo que não quisesse se tornar a estraga prazer, precisava intervir "Mas eu não sei se é uma boa idéia nós termos um cachorro no apartamento...".

Os olhos de Mel instantaneamente começaram a se encher de lágrimas, deixando Abby com um enorme peso na consciência, mas era preciso ter uma parte racional na história.

"Por que não mãe?".

"Porque ele vai crescer, precisar de espaço, e...". Ela encarou Luka procurando por apoio, mas no fundo só encontrou o mesmo olhar do rosto de Mel.

"Mãe, por favor, deixa ele ficar... Por favor, por favor...". Apesar de estar usando seu semblante mais convincente, aquela não era exatamente uma missão simples.

"Eu não sei...". Ela permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas observando os movimentos daquele pequeno serzinho, até o momento em que ele foi se aproximando devagar, e depois de perder o equilíbrio, cair em seu pé com um ar brincalhão.

"E então?". Luka perguntou ao mesmo tempo tentando incentivar, e se manter neutro.

"Bom... Eu acho que o Lubby pode ficar...".


	54. Chapter 54

Capítulo 54 – You Make Me So Hot

**Capítulo 54 – You Make Me So Hot!**

"A Mel dormiu?". Luka perguntou quando sentiu o corpo de Abby encostar-se ao seu no sofá, mas não desviou o olhar da televisão nem por um segundo, na verdade aquelas palavras só tinham deixado sua boca por puro impulso, já que sua atenção estava totalmente focada no jogo.

"Dormiu...". Abby acomodou-se melhor nele, agora que Melanie estava dormindo, ela e Luka certamente poderiam ficar mais a vontade e aproveitar a noite. "Ela estava cansada, não ouviu nem a primeira página na história".

"Aham...". Se Abby perguntasse a ele o que havia acabado de dizer, ele certamente não saberia responder... Apesar de Luka ser diferente da maioria dos homens em muitos pontos, quando se tratava de futebol, a história era basicamente a mesma.

"O que você ta assistindo?". Ela perguntou tentando construir um diálogo, e arrancar mais do que apenas palavras monossilábicas dele.

"O jogo". As respostas que saiam de sua boca pareciam automáticas, assim como um robô programado.

'Ah sério?' Pensou Abby consigo mesma, por um segundo ela chegou a pensar que fosse um programa culinário, mas ainda bem que Luka tinha respondido sua pergunta, assim não havia como se confundir.

"Quem está jogando?". Deixando todo o diálogo irônico para lá, era melhor continuar com seu quase monologo.

"Croácia e Brasil". E novamente uma resposta desprovida de qualquer reação.

"Esse jogo é tipo a copa do Mundo?". Talvez futebol não fosse seu forte, e nem tão pouco um assunto que lhe interessava. "Vale alguma coisa?". Sua pergunta foi seguida de um breve silêncio, enquanto Luka se desesperava com uma jogada qualquer que ela não estava entendendo muito bem, até levar as mãos à cabeça e voltar a se recostar no sofá. "Não... É só um jogo amistoso".

Abby o encarou com um olhar desacreditado no rosto por alguns instantes... Tanto drama e sofrimento por um jogo que não valia nada? Quem era capaz de entender os homens...

Mas era melhor deixar isso pra lá também, futebol não era exatamente o assunto que ela queria discutir essa noite, e já que o jogo não era importante, Luka não ia se importar se ela desviasse sua atenção um pouquinho.

"Eu estava pensando...". Abby disse num tom sedutor, aproximando seus lábios quase totalmente à orelha de Luka. "Que talvez nós pudéssemos-".

"CHUTA!". Em um movimento brusco, ele levou as mãos à cabeça, quase a derrubando do sofá.

Depois de se recuperar de sua quase queda, Abby e notou que Luka nem ao menos havia se virado para saber o que tinha acontecido, ela chegou à conclusão que seria impossível desviar sua atenção, pelo menos não daquela maneira. Mudando de estratégia, ela levantou do sofá para ir até o quarto, estaria pronta para voltar em pouco tempo...

Quando voltou a ouvir Abby, agora somente seus passos descalços em contato com o assoalho, passando lentamente pela sala, Luka não desviou sua atenção por completo, apenas a espiou com o canto dos olhos, mas assim que seus olhar captou aquela imagem, seu queixo caiu levemente, e ele girou todo o corpo no sofá para olha-la de um melhor angulo.

"O-o que você ta fazendo?". A pergunta gaguejada veio logo, depois de piscar algumas vezes para ter certeza de que estava realmente vendo aquilo.

"Indo até a cozinha beber água...". Abby respondeu no seu mais sutil tom de voz, interrompendo o percurso, como se a situação do momento fosse a mais normal do mundo.

"Assim?". Luka rebateu apontando para seu corpo, em nenhuma área especifica. "Pelada?!".

"É que eu sai do banho com muita sede...". Com sua concentração em nível máximo, Abby estava fazendo um tremendo esforço para não deixar nem um pequeno sorriso surgir em seu rosto, mas não podia negar estar completamente satisfeita com a eficácia do seu plano.

"Eu... Eu... Eu...". Luka não sabia o que dizer, muito menos para onde olhar... Completamente perdido com a pequena surpresa.

"Não se preocupa querido... Não quero atrapalhar seu jogo". Claro... Como se ela não soubesse o que iria acontecer assim que desse o primeiro passo para continuar o caminho até a cozinha.

"NÃO!". Ele espantou a Abby e a si próprio com a grande elevação no seu tom de voz, mas tossiu logo em seguida como se quisesse estabilizá-lo. "Espera... O jogo já terminou". Inclinando seu corpo até alcançar o controle remoto, ele desligou a TV, onde o jogo com certeza não havia terminado.

"Certo então, eu só vou pegar o copo de água, e te encontro no quarto". Agora de costas para ele, ela se permitiu sorrir por um breve instante, só até sentir um par forte de braços envolvendo sua cintura e aquela boca tão conhecida bem próxima ao seu ouvido.

"Não acho que a gente deve esperar até lá...". Antes que houvesse tempo para qualquer resposta e qualquer outra nova rodada de joguinhos, Luka a girou num movimento rápido e certeiro que resultou no perfeito encontro de seus lábios.

"Eu não acho que você consiga esperar até lá..". Mas houve tempo para sua última brincadeirinha, só até ele pudesse percorrer o caminho até seus seios, fazendo com que as palavras fossem substituídas por gemidos abafados.

Com o peso do seu corpo, Luka começou os guiar entre passos cambaleados até o meio da sala, onde suas pernas encontraram a mesinha de centro. Sem partir o contato, ele esticou um dos braços até a madeira, empurrando para o chão todos os objetos que estavam lá.

"Na mesa de centro?!". Abby perguntou depois de ser delicadamente deitada ali, enquanto ele aproveitava o momento parar se livrar das suas próprias roupas.

"Foi você quem começou". Com um sorriso extremamente malicioso no rosto, Luka se livrou da última peça, e numa calma torturante se abaixou por cima de Abby, unindo seus corpos num impulso.

Ela cerrou os olhos absorvendo o primeiro momento, mas logo em seguida se ajeitou para acomodá-lo melhor, e com as mãos o puxou para mais perto de si começando a sentir os primeiros movimentos de vai e vem dos seus quadris. Luka alternava a velocidade do seu corpo, experimentando e fazendo também com que Abby experimentasse novas sensações que começavam a dominá-los.

Por um breve segundo, ambos pareceram se esquecer de onde estavam, e quando Abby fez uma pequena impulsão para que eles pudessem trocar de posições, Luka apenas a ajudou, fazendo com que os dois caíssem da mesinha de centro diretamente para o tapete no chão.

"Desse jeito você vai acordar o prédio todo querida". Ele sorriu provocativo, posicionando as mãos em seus quadris para ajudá-la.

Abby inclinou seu corpo até que seus lábios tocassem o ouvido dele, tão ou mais provocante. "Foi você quem começou".

Luka aproveitou o lugar onde estava para mais do que nunca, fazer aquilo que sempre fazia. Observá-la. Seu corpo aproveitou aquela bela visão para tornar ainda mais perfeito o momento de clímax. E não demorou muito para que o corpo de Abby estremecesse também, lhe permitindo relaxar e deitar ao lado dele no tapete.

"E então... Como foi o jogo?".


	55. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 55 – It smells like... **

"Meu Deus...". Abby apareceu na recepção vinda de um dos corredores enquanto tentava respirar todo o ar que seus pulmões fossem capaz de captar. "Quem tá usando esse perfume horrível que empesteou todo o banheiro feminino?".  
Algumas mulheres que estavam ali surgiram com tipos desculpas, não ter ido ao banheiro, não usar nenhum perfume; enquanto as outras não deram atenção, mas em meio a todas, Abby era observada sob o olhar intrigado de Luka, que sem intervir assistia à cena parado no canto do balcão com um prontuário em mãos.  
"Espera... Eu _ainda_ estou sentindo". Como uma espécie experiente de cão farejador, ela inflava os pulmões enquanto passava perto de todos que ainda estavam ali, até encontrar seu alvo. "Credo Morris, é você!!!".  
Archie abriu a boca para poder se justificar, mas antes que pudesse tomar fôlego foi interrompido.  
"Espera... O que você estava fazendo no banheiro feminino?!". Ela questionou finalmente percebendo que o perfume dele não era a pior parte de toda aquela história  
Morris repetiu o gesto, mas novamente foi impedido de inventar qualquer desculpa que fosse.  
"Não! Não precisa dizer...". Sentindo uma onda de enjôo percorrer seu estomago, Abby levou a mão à boca preferindo não pensar na idéia. "Eu já estou com náuseas só de imaginar".  
"Você não precisa ser tão dramática Lockhart...". Ele revidou tentando amenizar de alguma forma a sua situação, enquanto saia da recepção entre risos e piadinhas.  
Apesar de ter ouvido, ela apenas o ignorou e voltou a andar, agora em passos mais rápidos até o lounge. Luka que parecia estar em um estado de transe enquanto assistia atentamente a cena, colocou o prontuário de lado ligeiramente, e para conseguir alcançá-la acelerou seu andar também.  
Abrindo a porta pouquíssimo tempo depois de Abby ter passado por ali, ele a encontrou sentada no sofá, com a postura relaxada e os olhos levemente fechados, tão pacifica que nem ao menos parecia a mesma pessoa que alguns minutos atrás estava fazendo o que poderia ser considerada uma cena na recepção.  
"Hey...". Preferindo não se arriscar, a cafeteira parecia uma área mais segura, uma distancia confortável do sofá.  
"Hey...". Mesmo de olhos fechados, era fácil saber quem estava ali, e somente a imagem em seu pensamento já era o suficiente para fazer com que um leve sorriso estampasse seus lábios.  
"Quer um pouco de café?". Se a expressão que viria a seguir fosse previsível, a oferta certamente teria ficado apenas em seu pensamento.  
"Não...". Os traços no rosto de Abby ficaram exatamente iguais a alguns instantes atrás, quando por sua mente começaram a passar hipóteses do que Archie poderia estar fazendo no banheiro feminino. "Esse perfume do Morris realmente me deixou enjoada".  
Luka parou com a xícara a poucos centímetros dos seus lábios, não era de hoje que o comportamento de Abby estava o deixando intrigado, toda aquela sensibilidade para cheiros, a facilidade com que tudo lhe causava náuseas, sem contar todo o resto de seus hábitos... Talvez...  
"Luka!". Ela chamou pela terceira vez, agora elevando completamente o tom de voz, e finalmente conseguindo desviar a atenção dele.  
"O que?". Ainda um pouco distraído, ele piscou algumas vezes voltando o olhar em sua direção, sem ter a menor idéia do que ela estava falando.  
"Eu perguntei se você quer ir comer alguma coisa no Ikes...". A repetição veio em meio a um timbre com uma parcela de irritação quase imperceptível, a não ser pelo fato de que era Luka parado logo ali.  
"Você acabou de dizer que estava enjoada". E nessa parte da conversa sua atenção era total.  
"Mas agora eu to com fome... A gente pode almoçar por lá".  
"Almoçar? Agora é meio-dia".  
"Eu não tomei café da manhã...". O que estava errado com ele? As pessoas não podiam mais ter só fome? Precisam se justificar também?  
"Você nunca toma café da manhã".  
"Nós vamos ficar falando até eu morrer de fome, ou podemos ir comer?". Melanie estava certa quando dizia que adultos eram sempre complicados.  
"Ok... Não ta mais aqui quem falou". Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, certo de que levar aquilo adiante não era a opção mais sábia.  
"Obrigada...". Ela rebateu com um sorriso simpático, porém com um tom sarcástico de voz. Caminhou até seu armário onde guardou o jaleco e o estetoscópio, e pegou a bolsa e o casaco. "Você quer que eu pegue o seu casaco?".  
"Aham... Por favor".  
Sem mais delongas, Abby trancou o seu cadeado e sabendo a combinação do armário de Luka, abriu a porta pegando a blusa dele.  
"Você sabe minha combinação?". Ele questionou surpreso vendo seu armário já aberto, antes mesmo que tivesse tempo para dizer o segredo do seu cadeado.  
"Sei... É o aniversário da Mel...". E então? Grande coisa...  
"Como você sabe?".  
"Você me disse...".  
"Não disse não...".  
"Ah é... É verdade... Teve esse dia que eu sai mais cedo do que você, e tava sem as chaves de casa, e não consegui te encontrar, então eu tentei o aniversário da Mel... E funcionou...".  
Ele permaneceu em silêncio, absorvendo todas as palavras despejadas em questão de segundos.  
"O que?". Abby indagou notando o olhar ainda confuso no rosto de Luka. "Algum problema em eu saber a sua combinação?".  
"Não, eu só-".  
"Porque é uma combinação bem obvia, qualquer um pode descobrir...".  
"Ok, ok... Nenhum problema em você saber a minha combinação...". Ele pegou o casaco das mãos dela e o vestiu logo em seguida "Eu vou pensar em alguma combinação menos obvia, e te dizer, assim você não precisa decifrar...".  
"Você quer que eu te diga a minha?".  
"Eu pensei que você tivesse com fome...". E antes que aquele assunto se tornasse interminável ele começou a empurrá-la gentilmente em direção a porta. "Vem, vamos, se você se comportar eu te compro um sorvete".  
"Você continua bancando o engraçadinho, e nós vamos ver quem vai rir quando a gente chegar em casa...".


	56. Chapter 56

**Capítulo 56 – Looking for something new**

Duas suítes, sala espaçosa, cozinha americana, varanda arejada. Perfeito para eles... Aparentemente. Mas também aparentemente, em toda a seção de classificados do jornal, não havia um único apartamento que se encaixasse naquilo em que Luka estava planejando, mesmo que o plano fosse baseado somente em expectativas.  
Certeza... Nunca tinha sido algo constante na sua vida, e não era dessa vez também, talvez ele estivesse apenas exagerando, esperando muito, fantasiando demais com as suas vontades, não apenas vontades... O que ele arriscaria chamar de sonhos... Ou pelo menos planos.  
Talvez esse não fosse o momento, a hora certa para acontecer, mas ainda assim, não era também a última chance. A vida estava apenas começando certo? Ainda havia muito para se viver, muito para acontecer. Então, mesmo que essa não fosse a vez, pelo menos eles estariam preparados. E afinal, era só um apartamento... Apenas um apartamento.  
"Hey...". Luka dobrou a seção dos classificados do jornal, e a colocou ao lado de Lubby, que dormia deitado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada na sua perna, quando os passos cada vez mais próximos de Abby chamaram sua atenção. "Acordei você?".  
"Não...". Ainda sonolenta, Abby sentou em seu colo, descansando a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, fechando os olhos logo antes de sentir um beijo em sua testa, e aquele par de mãos carinhosas acariciando seu cabelo. "O que você tava fazendo?".  
"Eu estava...". Ele hesitou por um instante. Mentir para Abby, mesmo sobre coisas sem grande importância nunca era agradável, mas nesse caso dizer a verdade podia gerar uma pequena grande confusão. "Dando uma olhada nos classificados do jornal". Nada que ele não pudesse resolver depois, com muito jeitinho.  
"Classificados?". Ela questionou um tanto quanto intrigada, deixando implícito no seu tom de voz que estava esperando uma explicação mais esclarecedora enquanto se mexia o mínimo possível para alcançar o jornal aproveitando para fazer um pequeno afago no filhote.  
"Eu estava pensando que talvez nós devêssemos comprar um apartamento maior, uma casa quem sabe...". Girando um pouco a cabeça, Luka passou a olhá-la nos olhos, e surpreendentemente ou não, Abby não esboçou nenhuma reação explosiva.  
Na verdade, a idéia até lhe parecia muito boa. O apartamento não era nenhuma caixa de fósforo e sempre tinha sido o suficiente para ela e para Mel, mas agora havia Luka e Lubby, que já dava os primeiros sinais de que ainda tinha muito para crescer. Um lugar um pouco maior não seria nada mal, então ela apenas permaneceu em silencio, esperando que ele continuasse explicando o que tinha em mente.  
"Quer dizer... Melanie está crescendo, seria bom se ela tivesse um pouco mais de espaço, e agora tem o Lubby também...". Se sentindo mais tranqüilo por não ter que convencê-la, ou listar um milhão de motivos... Apenas conversar. "Além do mais, seria bom se nós tivéssemos um quarto extra".  
"Um quarto extra?". Novamente intrigada ela voltou a questioná-lo, um apartamento maior seria perfeito, mais um quarto extra lhe parecia um pouco inútil, a não ser que ele estivesse planejando algo... "Você quer um escritório? Ou então um daqueles quartos com televisões enormes, video games e todas aquelas coisas de homem?".  
"Não era exatamente o que eu tinha mente...". Luka começou deixando um sorriso pequeno surgir em seus lábios. "Mas é uma ótima idéia...".  
"Ótima idéia né?". Ela perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas, mas não conseguindo deixar de sorrir também. "Eu posso te mostrar outras ótimas idéias mais tarde".  
"Quem sabe você consegue me convencer?". Sem vontade para mais flertes, ele desceu as mãos pelas costas dela, unindo seus lábios num beijo rápido.  
"Devagar ai espertinho...". Apesar da proposta ser extremamente tentadora, Abby já tinha outros planos em mente. Aproveitando a deixa ela levantou do colo de Luka com Lubby nos braços e se afastou alguns passos do sofá.  
"O que? Você me provoca e depois vai embora?". No seu tom de voz estava incluída uma dose extra de provocação, apostando todas as suas fichas em conseguir deixar Abby balançada.  
"Faz parte dos meus truques..". E foi por pouco que ela não se deixou levar, o que não valeu muito, já que logo sem seguida Luka se levantou e se aproximando tornou sua provocação um pouco mais física.  
"Luka... Luka.... Luka, espera". Abby se desvencilhou dos lábios dele, mas continuou dentro dos seus braços. "Eu estava pensando em aproveitar o dia para levar a Mel e o Lubby no parque". Aproveitando a chance que poderia ser a única ela se afastou um pouco mais, já traçando o caminho até o corredor. "E quando nós voltarmos você pode me mostrar os apartamentos que achou interessantes nos classificados".  
"Ok...". Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Você venceu".  
"A Mel já acordou?". Os dois se perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, e riram em seguida deixando a pergunta passar.  
"Você pode aprontar ela? Eu preciso tomar um banho rápido...". O que certamente era bem mais fácil do que tirar Melanie da cama.  
"Certo... Você vai querer comer alguma coisa?". Pergunta retórica.  
"Só café". Resposta previsível.  
"Eu disse comer, mastigar".  
"E eu disse só café, obrigada". Abby girou os olhos, Luka conseguia ser a pessoa mais persistente naquele tópico.  
"Não vou te comprar nenhuma tranqueira se você ficar com fome no parque...". Ele tentou dizer num tom ameaçador, mas não conseguindo deixar a brincadeira de lado.  
"Vai me colocar de castigo também pai?". Ela rebateu logo em seguida, virando apenas a cabeça para lhe lançar um olhar provocador enquanto continuava a caminhar em direção ao quarto.


	57. Chapter 57

**Capítulo 57 - Lar Doce Lar**

A velocidade em que as coisas estavam acontecendo a deixava um pouco assustada. Parecia que num abrir e fechar de olhos, Luka tinha voltado, descoberto sobre a paternidade de Melanie, os dois haviam reatado e agora estavam a um passo de terem seu próprio apartamento. Literalmente. A porta de marfim desgastada, mas que ainda assim combinava com todas as outras do corredor, em pouco tempo, depois de uma reforma a dois, se tornaria a porta do seu novo lar, idéia que dificilmente havia cruzado seus pensamentos.  
"Deixa eu te ajudar...". Desviando sua atenção, e com o mesmo jeito atencioso de sempre, Luka colocou as caixas que tinha em mãos no chão e fez o mesmo com as que ela estava trazendo para em seguida tirar um molho de chaves do bolso e posicioná-las na fechadura. "Pronta?".  
Abby esfregou uma mão na outra, não podendo deixar de se sentir ansiosa com aquilo tudo, e concordou com a cabeça silenciosamente. "Se você estiver...".  
Sem mais delongas, ele colocou um pouco de impulsão na porta, deixando a sala de entrada, coberta de jornais, lençóis e cheia de trabalho para ser feito exposta.  
"Lar doce lar...". Acima do tom sutil de voz, estava o toque irônico característico. O fato era que a cada vez que aquela porta se abria, parecia que um pouco mais de trabalho para ser feito surgia, chegando ao ponto de deixar Abby cansada só de olhar.  
Os papeis nas paredes estavam descascados, o piso de madeira precisa ser lixado e encerado, mas não antes de toda aquela poeira ser retirada. A maioria dos móveis deixados pelo último proprietário não seria aproveitada, mas os que ficariam, como os armários da cozinha e dos banheiros precisavam de manutenção urgente. Para todos os lados que se olhasse, havia algo para ser feito.  
"Não é tão ruim assim...". Por mais otimista que Luka tentava ser o tempo todo, a situação quase beirava o caótico, o que o fazia tender para o lado de Abby. Em alguns momentos, ele parecia se sentir em um daqueles filmes onde os protagonistas herdam um lugar, e quando vão até lá tudo não passa de uma enorme bagunça, o que os faz quase desistir, mas então eles persistem, e depois de uma daquelas arrumações de cinema que não duram mais do que 3 minutos, o lugar fica impecável, e todos vivem felizes para sempre.  
Não que ele duvidasse sobre seu final feliz ao lado de Abby, Melanie e o que quer que o futuro reservasse para eles, mas não tinha tanta certeza quanto a parte da arrumação de apenas 3 minutos, sem cansaço, roupas manchadas de tinta e sem desmanchar o penteado.  
"Não é tão ruim assim?". Abby abriu os braços, mas sem apontar para nenhum lugar em especial, já que todos os lugares precisavam e mereciam ser apontados. "Quem você é? A Pollyanna?".  
"Ok, talvez seja ruim...". Voltando até a entrada, ele colocou as caixas para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta em seguida, mas não sem antes ouvir um grande rangido e ganhar um olhar vencedor da parte de Abby. "Mas nós podemos dar um jeito um tudo...".  
"Exatamente... Em tudo". Ela se jogou no sofá coberto por um lençol branco, que devia estar ali há anos, fazendo com que uma grande nuvem de poeira levantasse, desencadeando uma serie de espirros.  
"Você acha que tomamos uma decisão ruim?". Luka se sentou ao seu lado, passando o braço em volta do seu ombro e afastando um pouco da poeira com a mão.  
A verdade era que aquele apartamento era perfeito para eles. A suíte principal tinha um closet, espaçoso o suficiente para as roupas de ambos. O quarto de Melanie também era uma suíte, grande o bastante para os moveis e algum espaço a mais para que ela pudesse brincar. Havia também o quarto extra que Luka fazia tanta questão de ter, e que os dois haviam decidido que por agora ficaria fechado.  
A sala iria acomodar a TV, mas também as prateleiras para todos os livros, a mesa de jantar ficaria bem na área próxima a janela e a ilha separava o ambiente da cozinha, que era um pouco menor do que o necessário, mas com um pouco de organização se tornaria perfeita para Luka, já que aquele era território proibido para Abby.  
"Não!". Luka estava tão animado com a idéia, que ela até mesmo se sentiu mal por fazê-lo hesitar. "É só que... Tem trabalho pra caramba aqui, e tem também Melanie, Lubby, e o hospital... Eu fico cansada só de pensar".  
"Eu sei que tem bastante trabalho aqui, mas nós não precisamos nos apressar... Aos poucos vamos dar conta de tudo, e antes que você perceba já vamos estar morando aqui".  
Abby deixou um sorriso divertido tomar eu rosto e com um impulso levantou do sofá, puxando Luka pelo braço "Vamos lá Pollyanna, se não começar, nunca vai terminar".  
"Quem fica com o assoalho?". Sem sombra de dúvidas aquela seria a pior parte de se fazer, e Luka com certeza queria se livrar dela.  
"Você pode ficar com ele, eu não faço questão". Com seu melhor desempenho de desapego, Abby tentou usar a técnica para se livrar do assoalho, mas Luka não cairia tão facilmente assim.  
"Não vai funcionar, Abby...".  
"Ok...". Ela levantou as mãos como em uma espécie de sinal de trégua. "Vamos resolver isso de um jeito adulto".  
"Cara ou coroa?". Ele disse meio à uma pergunta e uma sugestão.  
"Eu estava pensando em 'par ou ímpar'".  
"Certo, você pode escolher primeiro".  
"Eu quero par".  
"No três... Um, dois, três!". Ao mesmo tempo, os dois lançaram suas mãos para frente, Luka optando por um 4, enquanto Abby optou por um 2.  
"Seis! Seis é par! Eu ganhei, o assoalho é todinho seu...". Comemorando silenciosamente, ela se abaixou pegando apenas o que precisava para limpar os vidros da janela, e lixar a moldura de madeira.  
"Isso foi injusto, Abby!".  
"Ah Luka, não seja um bebe chorão...".  
"Se você tivesse perdido estaria fazendo o mesmo".  
"Não estaria não... Agora, chega de falar e vamos começar logo com isso, eu quero me mudar antes do Natal...".  
"Nós estamos em Abril...".  
"Exatamente, agora coloca a lixa no chão, e começa a esfregar!".


	58. Chapter 58

**Capítulo 58 - De Mudanças e Conversas**

Ali estava, o último dos detalhes, personificado no formato de um porta-retrato, um dos que Melanie havia feito na escola para alguma data especial que agora ela não conseguia lembrar qual era; emoldurando uma foto recente e espontânea de todos eles, aproveitando a tarde ensolarada no parque.  
Finalmente tudo parecia estar em seu devido lugar. Se ela mesma não tivesse trabalhado não só naquele, mas em todos os outros detalhes dali, não acreditaria que aquele era o mesmo apartamento de algumas semanas atrás, finalmente o imóvel havia se transformado em um lar, o lar dela, o lar de todos eles.  
As paredes brancas e sujas agora exalavam vida pintadas de tom agradável de verde, depois de todo o tratamento, o assoalho agora estava reluzente e sem nenhum risquinho que fosse. Os armários pareciam novos, como se tivesse acabado de sair das lojas, e os outros móveis, alguns trazidos do antigo apartamento de Abby, outros novos complementavam a decoração simples e aconchegante.  
As mãos dela deixaram o porta-retrado, assim que sentiu um par de braços fortes em volta se sua cintura, e logo em seguida os lábios já tão conhecidos se aconchegando na curva do seu pescoço. Aquela era a sensação, a sensação que nenhum apartamento novo, nem qualquer decoração podia lidar, a sensação de completo.  
Da maneira que foi possível, seus braços também envolveram Luka, fazendo com que seus corpos se tornassem ainda mais próximos, mais unidos...  
"O que você diz? Estamos prontos para mudar?". Luka começou um novo caminho de beijos no seu pescoço, fazendo com que um pequeno arrepio percorresse suas costas em direção ao peito, onde a cada dia parecia que seu coração fosse capaz de explodir.  
Abby resolveu usar um pouco de charme para descontrair o momento. "Bom; eu não sei...". Antes mesmo que ela pudesse complementar sua frase com qualquer desculpa para brincar com Luka, ele a virou num movimento rápido, deixando-os agora frente a frente.  
"Qual o problema agora Abby?". Havia uma certa irritação em seu tom de voz, mas Abby não podia culpa-lo. Nas últimas semanas o apartamento já havia se tornado habitável, como costumava dizer, mas ela queria que cada detalhe estivesse perfeito, não que esse perfeccionismo fosse algo constante em sua vida, mas dessa vez, com aquele apartamento, tudo precisava ficar perfeito.  
Era por isso que havia algumas semanas que Luka queria se mudar, mas Abby estava resistindo à idéia, colocando cada coisa em seu lugar, tudo nos mínimos detalhes... Mas agora tudo estava pronto, assim como eles.  
Não conseguindo resistir, ela foi deixando primeiro um leve sorriso tomar seu rosto, e em pouco tempo um riso espontâneo. "Eu só estava brincando... É claro que nós já podemos mudar".  
Luka começou a rir também, certamente deixando o alivio percorrer seu corpo. "Eu já estava quase ligando pra um desses designers famosos que fazem esses programas na TV".  
"Até que não seria uma má idéia ter o Ty Pennington aqui em casa". Dessa vez a provocação era um pouco mais especifica, mas a verdade é que era bom ver um pouco de ciúmes estampado nos olhos de Luka, a fazia se sentir bem, amada, desejada.  
"Claro, ainda mais se ele trouxer a Tracy Hutson". Mas provar do mesmo veneno não era nem um pouco agradável.  
"Ok... Agora vamos falar sério". Ela recomeçou num tom sério de voz fazendo o assunto morrer. "Me desculpa por ter sido tão perfeccionista e chata nas últimas semanas, eu só queria que tudo estivesse no lugar quando nós viéssemos pra cá".  
"Você não tem que se desculpar, você estava certa... Se nós tivéssemos nos mudado no meio da bagunça, a arrumação iria ficar ainda mais difícil". Luka os guiou até o sofá, e assim que atingiram o estofado os dois soltaram um suspiro de exaustão.  
Com toda certeza aquele apartamento tinha lhes dado um bocado de trabalho, que precisava ser conciliado junto com os plantões no hospital, os cuidados com Melanie, e até mesmo com o outro apartamento, e Luka via ainda mais cansaço no rosto de Abby, como se de alguma forma ela carregasse uma carga extra... Talvez fosse um bom momento para mencionar o assunto.  
"Eu estou tão cansada que acho que poderia dormir por dias a fio...". E com um pouco de sorte Abby havia dado o que poderia ser primeiro passo.  
"Mas do que o normal?". Ele continuou casualmente, ajeitando uma almofada atrás da sua cabeça.  
"Acho que sim, eu estava pensando ser por causa da mudança, mas você acha que eu devo pegar algumas vitaminas no hospital?".  
"Eu não acho que o problema seja com as vitaminas...".  
"Não estou te acompanhando...". Ela disse um pouco incerta, começando a se sentir um pouco lenta demais.  
"Eu só andei reparando e nós últimos dias você tem andado cansada, e poderia sim ser por causa da mudança, mas tem também toda a fome que você andou sentindo, e teve também aquele dia que o perfume do Morris te deixou enjoada". Luka falava tão rápido quanto uma criança empolgada, dificultando ainda mais a compreensão de Abby. "E eu pensei que talvez-".  
De repente, era como se um estalo tivesse se formado em sua mente. "Espera". Ela começou o interrompendo. "Você acha que eu estou grávida?". E agora que aquelas palavras haviam deixado sua boca, a situação parecia ter ganhado uma dimensão ainda maior. Ela pulou do sofá como um gato que acaba de receber um balde de água fria, apenas esperando que ele tivesse uma explicação plausível para aquilo tudo.  
"É só uma suspeita e-". Mas novamente ela precisou o interromper, esperar por aquela explicação, alimentada por desejos era ainda mais desconfortável.  
"Eu não estou grávida, Luka... Não mesmo".  
"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?". Inevitavelmente ele parecia decepcionado.  
"Porque eu já fiquei grávida antes, eu sei como é, e sei que não estou...". Depois de um pouco de hesitação, aquela foi a melhor das justificativas que surgiu em sua mente.  
"Você sabe que não é a coisa mais impossível do mundo não é mesmo? Nós raramente usamos camisinha, e além do mais a pílula pode falhar... Eu não quero ser insistente, mas não me lembro de ter te visto menstruada nos últimos tempos".  
"Nós realmente vamos discutir a minha menstruação?".  
"Ok... Nós não precisamos falar disso agora... Eu só não entendo toda essa resistência".  
"Muito rápido Luka, muito rápido".  
Agora era hora de parar, e Luka simplesmente sabia... Sabia também que as vezes podia ficar um pouco obcecado demais com essa historia toda de família, o que não era muito bom, principalmente estando ao lado de Abby.  
"Eu vou buscar a Melanie na escola...". Ele recomeçou tentando deixar seu tom de voz o mais casual possível, mas ainda assim havia algum desconforto ali. "Você pede alguma coisa pra gente almoçar?".  
Correndo as mãos pelos cabelos, Abby por sua vez, apenas concordou silenciosamente com a cabeça. Aquilo tudo era muito, muito e muito rápido.


	59. Chapter 59

**Capítulo 59 - When You Say Nothing at All**

O silêncio que pairava em cada milímetro do quarto já vinha se arrastando desde manhã. Não que estivessem bravos ou magoados, apenas não sabiam se deviam, ou o que fariam para acabar com aquele quase abismo que havia se formado. Durante o dia, apenas casualidades interrompiam o silêncio; um 'desculpa' depois de um esbarrão, perguntas rotineiras, comentários costumeiros e nada além disso.  
Agora, apenas as respirações calmas, porém ainda fortes, intercalavam a quietude, deixando claro que ambos ainda estavam acordados, e fazendo o mesmo, encarando o teto branco sem previsão de pegar no sono.  
Finalmente Luka, da onde certamente a iniciativa teria que partir, se deu conta de que ficar olhando o movimento do próprio tórax ao inspirar e expirar, não ia lhe fazer dormir, nem o distrair, e tão pouco resolver a situação  
Ele abriu a boca para começar, mas ainda incerto voltou a fechá-la, e então depois de um breve suspiro, como se estivesse tentando exalar aquela incerteza, separou os lábios e despejou rapidamente.  
"Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?".  
O suspiro de Abby, por sua vez, tinha uma mistura de alivio, por aquele desconforto estar bem próximo de um fim, e também medo, um medo que correu toda sua espinha pelo que estava por vir. Sua resposta veio um pouco mais silenciosa, um pequeno concordar de cabeça.  
"Você quer ter mais filhos?". De repente, sua pergunta lhe pareceu muito com a pressão que ele não queria transmitir, o que o fez recomeçar instantaneamente, tentando soar agora o mais casual possível. "Quero dizer... Algum dia".  
Se para certas situações havia um momento certo, para aquela situação, se havia um momento certo, ele era agora. Era só dizer, apenas abrir a boca e usar um tom de voz acolhedor. Parecia bem simples na sua cabeça, mas quase impossível de colocar em pratica, aquele podia ser o momento perfeito, mas ela não estava pronta, não ainda.  
"Eu não sei Luka, não sei..". Mesmo que quisesse, não podia simplesmente parar por ali. "As coisas estão acontecendo rápido demais... Alguns meses atrás éramos só eu e Melanie, e agora você voltou, nós estamos morando juntos no nosso próprio apartamento, e temos um cachorro...". E finalmente ela conseguiu se virar para passar a olhá-lo nos olhos. "É um pouco assustador Luka...".  
Aquela sensação era boa, extremamente confortável. Havia mais, além daquilo tudo, mas mesmo assim, deixar com que ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo a fazia se sentir ainda melhor, ainda mais segura, ainda mais protegida perto dele.  
"Me desculpa por ter apressado tanto as coisas... Eu não percebi que estava colocando a gente numa maratona...".  
"Tudo bem colocar a gente numa maratona... Com tanto que seja uma de marcha-lenta".  
"Sem apressar mais as coisas, eu prometo...". Com um sorriso tranqüilo, ele se aproximou dela a envolvendo com seus braços e unindo seus lábios num beijo rápido, mas extremamente carinhoso.  
"A propósito... Eu fiquei menstruada na semana passada". O tom mais cauteloso possível não conseguiu evitar semblante decepcionado que se formou gradativamente em seu rosto, o que a fez parar e esperar pelo momento em que ele estivesse pronto.  
"Mas e todo aquele apetite? As mudanças de humor? Toda aquela coisa com o perfume do Morris?". Os sinais eram todos tão óbvios, talvez óbvios demais, ou então aquela era simplesmente uma maneira de tentar desbancar a verdade.  
"O apetite e o humor devem ter sido por causa da TPM...". A tentativa era de contornar a situação da melhor maneira possível, não queria que detalhes bobos, como o tom de voz, ou as palavras usadas deixassem Luka ainda mais sentido "E o perfume do Morris era realmente horrível, eu não sei como você não sentiu". A tentativa de animá-lo, porém, foi em vão.  
"Como eu não reparei que você estava menstruada?". Aquela era a pior parte, vê-lo tomar uma culpa que na realidade nem ao menos deveria existir.  
"Nós estávamos ocupados com a mudança, foi a semana mais trabalhosa... E além do mais, você já repara em tudo, não precisa se preocupar com mais isso". Passando a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto dele, ela tentou levar um pouco daquele olhar triste e o trazer pra realidade. A realidade de que assim, em numero pequeno, apenas eles 3, a vida já era perfeita, não faltava mais nada.  
"Me desculpa por ter criado essa confusão toda... Mas eu realmente pensei que você pudesse estar grávida". Ele desviou o olhar, mas voltou a encará-la em seguida. "Eu até quis que nos comprássemos um apartamento com um quarto extra".  
"Foi por isso que você quis o quarto extra?". Ela perguntou exasperada, como se tivesse acabado de desvendar um mistério, e recebeu resposta num rápido concordar de cabeça. "Ainda bem! Eu estava mesmo acreditando que você ia querer fazer um daqueles quartos só com coisas de homem".  
Pela primeira vez então um sorriso tomou conta do rosto de Luka "Sua boba... Você realmente acha que eu ia perder tempo com essas besteiras quando eu tenho tudo isso nas mãos?". O isso ao qual ele se referia era Abby, e cada parte do seu corpo que ele adorava explorar.  
"Nunca se sabe...". Ela respondeu com um tom que ia além do provocativo.  
Ele por sua vez, preferiu deixar as palavras de lado, agir através de gestos, começando a traçar um caminho detalhado que começou em seus lábios, em direção ao seu pescoço.  
"Talvez se saiba...".


	60. Chapter 60

**Capítulo 60 – Daddy's little child**

Qualquer que fosse o mal ou monstro feio que havia invadido seus sonhos, tinha também acelerado seu batimento cardíaco e a feito acordar extremamente assustada em meio ao quarto escuro e ao ruído que o vento forte do lado de fora fazia de encontro à janela.  
Com medo, mas tentando permanecer tão corajosa como costumava ser sempre, procurou seu fiel escudeiro, o ursinho Pooh para poder então fechar os olhos novamente e voltar a seus sonhos, dessa vez sem nenhum monstro feio, mas para deixar tudo ainda mais amedrontador, não o encontrou.  
Pelo menos Lubby estava ali, dormindo, mas estava. Melanie fechou os olhos, abriu, hesitou... Fechou novamente, e conseqüentemente abriu novamente. Pesadelo, sem ursinho Pooh, era assustador demais para qualquer garotinha de quase 6 anos. Cautelosamente ela saiu debaixo dos cobertores e colocou os pés em contato com o chão gelado, despertando a atenção do filhote que ficava cada dia maior.  
Sabendo exatamente pra onde ir, Mel abriu a porta do quarto tentando captar cada detalhe que seus olhos eram capazes de enxergar através da penumbra, mas era difícil conseguir ver alguma coisa naquela escuridão. Caminhando velozmente pelo corredor, ela tentava chegar o mais rápido possível no quarto de Luka e Abby, já que agora até o barulho dos seus próprios passos estavam a deixando com medo.  
Assim que chegou a porta pôde perceber que um lado da cama de casal estava vazio, justamente o lado no qual dormia sua mãe, o que normalmente a faria dar meia volta e voltar ao seu quarto, mas não dessa vez. Indo até o lado de Luka, ela ficou apenas parada alguns segundos antes de tomar a iniciativa para chamá-lo.  
"Luka...". Um sussurro calmo deixou seus lábios, já que não queria o acordar bruscamente, mas infelizmente daquele jeito não funcionou. "Luka". Agora um pouco mais alto, Mel esperou brevemente antes de concluir que só assim não o acordaria nunca. "Luka!". Dessa vez, além de aumentar o volume, ela também optou por chacoalhá-lo um pouco, finalmente o fazendo despertar.  
"O que foi Mel?". Meio acordado, meio dormindo, Luka não conseguiu nem ao menos abrir os olhos, suas palavras haviam sido quase subconscientes.  
"Cadê a minha mãe?". Afinal, não custava nada tentar.  
"Trabalhando, ela tinha o plantão da noite". Ele se virou de lado para poder olhá-la. "Qual é o problema?".  
Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, e seus dentes rapidamente pressionaram seu lábio inferior.  
"O que foi princesa? Teve um sonho ruim?". Obtendo apenas um concordar de cabeça como resposta, Luka levantou da cama e a pegou no colo deixando-a encostar-se em seu ombro. "Quer um chocolate quente?". Novamente, apenas o concordar de cabeça, o que indicava também que Melanie estava morta de sono.  
Os dois foram até a cozinha, e sem soltar Mel, já que ela continuava a manter os braços fortemente em volta de seu pescoço, Luka preparou a pequena xícara de leite com achocolatado, entregando em suas mãos logo em seguida. Enquanto a pequena Melanie se acalmava bebendo seu leite quente, ele afagava seus cabelos e dava pequenos beijos no topo da sua cabeça a tranqüilizando ainda mais.  
Quando terminou, ela apenas deixou a caneca de lado, voltando a circundar seu pescoço com ambos os braços, Luka então levantou do sofá, e assumindo que Mel não iria dormir sozinha, passou a fazer o caminho de volta até o seu quarto.  
"O que você acha de dormir comigo hoje?". Ele afagou suas costas em leves movimentos circulares. "Huh?".  
Em meio a um bocejo, ela acenou com a cabeça, dormir sozinha naquela noite não era nem ao menos uma opção, e um pouco de companhia protetora não faria mal.  
"Você quer que eu pegue o Pooh?".  
Dessa vez o aceno foi negativo, afinal, quem precisa de qualquer outra coisa quando Luka estava ali, quando seu pai estava ali.  
"Ok...". Eles entraram no quarto, mas ele caminhou primeiro até a porta do banheiro para poder acender a luz. "Vamos deixar a luz acesa, assim sua mãe não bate o pé na quina da cama". E assim também Melanie ficaria um pouco menos assustada, sem contar o pequeno sorriso que conseguiu colocar no rosto dela.  
E em seguida foram até a cama, Luka deitou colocando Mel ao seu lado, quase deitada em seu peito, para que pudesse mantê-la o mais próximo possível, e faze-la se sentir o mais segura possível.  
"Você quer que eu te conte uma história?".  
Ela negou, já que seus olhos estavam pesados e os bocejos vinham em intervalos curtíssimos.  
"Certo, então eu vou esperar você dormir para dormir". Ele passou a mão mais uma vez por seus cabelos, plantando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça em seguida. "Boa noite princesa...".  
"Boa noite pai...". Pai. Tão subconsciente e real. Ela nem ao menos tinha precisado pensar, passar horas remoendo a idéia de chamá-lo ou não de pai, simplesmente havia saído, a prova mais do que concreta de que era exatamente isso o que ele era. Seu pai.  
O sorriso de orelha a orelha não demorou milésimos de segundos para aparecer em seu rosto, 'Boa noite pai...'. Parecia música nos seus ouvidos, ele queria pedir que ela repetisse aquilo milhões de vezes, mas não era preciso, de agora em diante, havia a vida toda para ouvir aquela doce melodia. Pai. Com certeza cada uma das vezes, das próximas vezes seria especial.  
"Boa noite filha...". A sensação daquela pequena mãozinha vindo em direção ao seu dedo indicador e o envolvendo só o fez ter ainda mais vontade de gritar para o mundo todo o tamanho da sua felicidade. Agora sim ele se sentia completo. Luka Kovac, completo. Como a muito tempo não se sentia.


	61. Chapter 61

**Capítulo 61 – Keep it in Mind **

A vida era tão diferente agora, chegava a ser estranho, um estranho bom, porém. Todas as cenas que mesmo subconscientemente ela desejava ver desde o primeiro instante em que havia segurado Melanie em seus braços, mas que acreditava cegamente desde esse mesmo instante que nunca veria, agora passavam a todo o momento diante dos seus olhos, mas ainda assim havia algo, como um pequeno detalhe, constante. O tipo de sonho que as pessoas têm todas as noites, ou então uma pequena agulha capaz de furar a maior e mais resistente das bolhas.  
Ao mesmo tempo em que a felicidade em seu coração parecia ser a maior do mundo, havia sempre algo, que mesmo pequeno e aparentemente não identificável, era capaz de furar a bolha onde ela estava. Era fácil saber, fácil reconhecer, culpa. Impossível não sentir culpa vendo Luka e Melanie juntos. Não como dois estranhos, mas como pai e filha. Ele era tão bom.  
Mas ainda assim, sempre haveria o tempo perdido, momentos que já haviam ficado para trás, momentos irrecuperáveis, por um motivo que agora ela nem mesmo era capaz de se lembrar.  
Ele sempre dizia que o passado era passado, mas era a decepção em seus olhos todas às vezes em que um momento passado vinha a tona falava a verdade. Ela não estava brava por ele não esquecer daquilo tudo, ela não podia, não tinha o direito. O fato era que cada vez que aquela mistura de decepção e tristeza tomava seus olhos, ela sentia uma parte do seu próprio coração morrer.  
O que eles estavam fazendo afinal? Seguindo a rotina. A rotina sem previsão definida.

"Como você se sentiu?". O tom de voz natural não só rompia o cômodo silêncio que embalava os minutos necessários para que ambos conseguissem pegar no sono, mas também dava indícios de que após o carinhoso 'boa noite', sua mente não tinha sido capaz de se desligar por um segundo.  
"O quê?". Num estado pouco sonolento, aquela pergunta não soou completamente clara em seus ouvidos. Mas mesmo que estivesse completamente acordado, ainda assim não teria entendido, era a típica maneira de Abby começar algo, sendo vaga, na tentativa de ser obvia.  
"Como Você se sentiu?". A pequena pausa permitiu não só que o que pareciam ser as palavras certas surgissem em seus lábios, mas também que naturalmente seus olhos se encontrassem tornando ainda mais intimo aquele principio de conversa. "Quando a Melanie te chamou de pai".  
Apesar do começo de madrugada não ser exatamente o momento mais propicio para qualquer tipo de diálogo, e de tal fato não ter passado despercebido aos olhos de Luka, aquela era a pergunta que ele estaria pronto para responder a qualquer momento do dia, mesmo que há tempos já tivesse concluído que era impossível explicar com palavras aquilo que havia sentido.  
"Feliz, completo, aliviado... Mas quando eu digo, parece muito pouco". Por mais que aquela fosse uma das melhores sensações das quais já tinha provado, e Abby obviamente uma das pessoas com as quais ele queria compartilhar, era indescritível, talvez uma pequena parte fosse compreensível, mas as palavras doces de Melanie vindo em sua direção, só seriam capazes de causar aquele sentimento no seu coração.  
O pequeno gesto de por um segundo encarar o teto, mas longo em seguida voltar a fixar seus olhos aos dela, deu a Abby a confirmação de que por mais complexo que fosse, Luka ainda tinha o que dizer.  
"É o tipo de sensação que eu não experimentava há muito tempo... Senti pela primeira vez quando nós descobrimos que a Danijela estava grávida da Jasna, depois quando ela nasceu, e da mesma forma com o Marko, mas quando eles morreram, eu acreditei que nunca mais seria capaz de sentir novamente". Por um instante Luka não pode deixar de prestar atenção nas suas próprias palavras, falar deles já tinha se tornado tão natural. "Mas ai veio a Mel, e no começo eu estava tão furioso com você, em seguida veio o acidente, tudo acontecendo tão rápido, e eu tenho certeza que essa sensação estava aqui". Ele pausou trazendo a mão para mais perto do peito "Mas eu só consegui sentir de verdade, quando ela me chamou de pai".  
"E você ainda está?". Dessa vez, talvez por estar mais atento, ou então por algum porém que independia de suas vontades ou ações, o tom de Abby parecia mais distante, mais vago e misterioso.  
"O quê?". E novamente, era impossível deduzir o que ela estava questionando.  
"Furioso comigo". O tom de voz, o olhar, os gestos... Todos indescritíveis, não havia tristeza, não havia dor, e nem curiosidade, apenas uma pequena distância que Luka não era capaz de decifrar.  
"Porque você está me perguntando isso?". Por mais absurda que aquela pergunta podia parecer, os olhos a sua frente suplicavam por uma resposta como se daquilo dependesse sua vida. "É claro que não Abby...".  
Pela primeira vez em muito tempo não era necessário que alguém tentasse insaciavelmente para fazê-la falar, as palavras foram se derramando dos seus lábios pouco a pouco. "Porque você não sentiu Luka, não sentiu a sensação ao descobrir a gravidez, não sentiu quando a Melanie nasceu, tudo porque eu passei cinco anos escondendo isso de você, e às vezes eu preciso passar horas pensando pra lembrar o por que...". Incapaz de olhá-lo, de olhar a si mesma, Abby sentou-se na cama, aumentando um pouco mais a distância física entre eles.  
"Porque nós estamos falando sobre isso de novo? Porque você tá remoendo isso?". A menor menção de se aproximar, a fez se afastar um pouco mais, mesmo inconscientemente. "Nós já conversamos tanto sobre esse assunto Abby, já demos ele por encerrado tantas vezes, porque tudo isso agora?".  
"Porque tem uma parte dentro de mim que morre todas as vezes que você descobre algum momento dela que não vai voltar, todas as vezes que ela te chamava de Luka, surpreendentemente todas as vezes que ela te chama de pai, todas as vezes que eu vejo decepção nos seus olhos".  
"Agora você está dizendo que a culpa é minha?". Ele não saberia dizer como aquela conversa havia chegado a tal ponto, mas agora ele não podia simplesmente para-la "Você esconde ela por cinco anos e esperava que eu ficasse contente? Que eu não me importasse todas as vezes que eu descubro com cinco anos de atraso coisas que qualquer pai sabe sobre os seus filhos? Que eu não me sentisse um completo estranho na vida dela todas as vezes que ela me chamava de Luka?".  
"Eu não disse que a culpa é sua Luka! Eu estava falando sobre mim!". Vendo-o levantar da cama furiosamente, Abby teve a certeza que o patamar que eles haviam alcançado era completamente oposto ao que ela havia imaginado, se é que em algum momento ela havia imaginado.  
"Então para de fazer tudo ser sobre você! Você foi a menos prejudicada nessa confusão toda...". Cada palavra vinha como uma estaca em direção ao seu peito, e a força para pará-las se perdia pouco a pouco.  
"Você acredita mesmo que foi fácil cuidar dela sozinha esse tempo todo?".  
"Você escolheu assim, Abby! Na verdade, você não deixou ninguém mais escolher, você não me deu a chance de cuidar minha filha, porque você preferiu manter esse joguinho de gato e rato, só para ver se era divertido".  
"Foi você quem optou por ir embora Luka! Como você esperava que eu te contasse?". Desesperador ou não, tudo o que ela podia ver eram verdades, mas sábios os que diziam que as verdades machucam.  
"Contando, Abby, contando! Você foi até a minha casa! Nós nos encontramos no parque! Por Deus, eu te liguei durante todos esses anos e você não teve coragem de me dizer!".  
"Você não tem o direito de agir como se tudo fosse simples assim! Você sabe que não é!".  
"O que eu sei é que eu passei os últimos cinco anos longe da minha filha! Porque eu nem ao menos sabia que ela existia!!".  
Por um instante aquele pareceu ser o momento final, ele tinha o direito de culpá-la, e mais uma vez as relações não se construíam em cima de culpa.  
"Isso tudo é loucura". Voltando a soar tão vaga e misteriosa como minutos atrás, ela fez o caminho até o armário calmamente, e enquanto sentia os olhos de Luka queimarem suas costas, capazes de alcançar sua alma, despejava as primeiras peças de roupa que suas mãos conseguiam alcançar dentro de uma mala.  
Logo depois, o pijama deu lugar a roupas casuais, o par de tênis foi calçado, e seu próximo destino era o quarto no final do corredor.  
Luka assistia a tudo perplexo, quase num estado de choque, uma parte do seu corpo o mandava gritar, impedir que ela saísse dali, consertar tudo aquilo porque eles pertenciam um ao outro, mas foi a parte incapaz de reagir que se sobrepôs.  
Sem adeus, nem mesmo até logo. Quando abriu a porta do quarto, Abby ainda teve a sensação de que a qualquer segundo ele a faria parar, a seguraria pelo braço dizendo que estava tudo bem, mas o último sussurro ferido que atingiu seu coração apenas dizia que ela não poderia esconder Melanie por mais cinco anos.


	62. Chapter 62

**Capítulo 62 – De pais e filhos, de certezas e incertezas**

"O que você acha de a gente comer um sorvete bem grande?". Por mais que a tarde estivesse sendo extremamente agradável, havia algo faltando no semblante de Melanie, talvez aquele brilho que estava sempre presente em seu olhar, e que hoje, por um motivo completamente obvio não estava ali.  
Tão rápido quanto surgiu, o sorriso que apareceu no rosto dela, também se foi, causando em Luka um grande espanto.  
"Eu não posso comer sorvete pai...". Mel disse com um grande aperto em seu pequeno coração, descobrindo negar sorvete ser um dos seus maiores martírios.  
"E por que não?". Ele rebateu intrigado, já que Abby não tinha mencionado nada sobre Melanie estar gripada ou doente.  
"Porque eu prometi pra minha mãe que ia me comportar direitinho pra ela não chorar mais, e ela fica brava quando eu tomo sorvete".  
Luka soltou um longo suspiro sentindo um nó enorme fechar sua garganta, quase bloqueando a passagem do ar. Por mais que ele e Abby estivessem tentando proteger Melanie acima de tudo, inevitavelmente ela estava envolvida em cada pequeno detalhe daquela situação. Incerto sobre o que deveria fazer, optou por apenas administrar a conversa, e assegurar sua filha de algumas coisas.  
"Escuta Mel...". Com a certeza que ia muito além dos olhos coruja, Luka sabia que havia em Melanie uma sagacidade inexistente em qualquer outra criança da mesma idade, que fazia com que ela compreendesse coisas que talvez iam muito além da sua própria compreensão. "Sua mãe não estava chorando por sua causa. Você é uma ótima filha".  
"Então porque pai? É porque nós tivemos que voltar pro apartamento antigo? É porque você não está mais morando com a gente?".  
"Eu acho que sim princesa...".  
"Então por que nós não voltamos? Ou por que você não vem morar com a gente de novo?".  
"Porque as vezes os adultos precisam de um tempo separados para pensar em algumas coisas...". Como explicar a ela o que nem ele entendia? A sinceridade plena veio na troca de olhares, enquanto Luka se abaixava para igualar seus patamares.  
"Quanto tempo?". Qualquer que fosse o número, seria algo bem próximo de uma eternidade.  
"Não tem como dizer exatamente".  
"Até hoje de noite mais ou menos?". Um sorriso, mesmo que triste não pode deixar de aparecer em seu rosto, a facilidade com que tudo podia se resolver aos olhos de uma criança certamente era o que fazia deles seres tão especiais. A verdade é que eles deveriam ser os sábios, as coisas não precisavam ser sempre tão complicadas.  
"Acho que não filha...". Mas mesmo assim, elas eram.  
"Então quando?". Ela questionou começando a se sentir um pouco impaciente com seus pais.  
"O mais rápido possível... Eu prometo". Resolvendo dar um fim naquela conversa que certamente estava colocando muitas preocupações na cabecinha de Melanie, ele a envolveu em seus braços e depois de um beijo estalado a pegou no colo. "Sorvete?".  
"Tem certeza que ela não vai ficar brava?".  
"Certeza absoluta".  
E assim pai e filha enceraram mais uma tarde juntos, com uma grande taça de sorvete com diferentes sabores, muita cobertura e claro, muita sujeira e rostos melecados também.

"Já faz um mês Abby! Vocês não podem ficar desse jeito pra sempre". Susan se sentia como a única racional no meio daquela historia toda, parecia que até Melanie com seus quase seis anos saberia lidar melhor com tudo.  
"Para de me torturar com isso Susan". Ela sabia exatamente quanto tempo já havia se passado, sabia de cada uma das noites em que ao seu lado não havia nada além do vazio da cama, sabia da cadeira vaga na mesa de jantar, e sabia de cada detalhe naquele apartamento que lembrava Luka.  
"Você está se torturando com isso, aliás, vocês estão se torturando com isso". Era tão obvio que todos podiam perceber, mas aparentemente, eles não.  
Sentindo as palavras começarem a faltar em sua boca, Abby desejava silenciosamente em seus pensamentos que um buraco se abrisse no chão para que ela pudesse se esconder do mundo, nem que fosse por alguns poucos segundos. Mas não foi preciso que nenhum buraco danificasse o piso do County General, já que Abby foi salva pelo gongo. Um gongo de aproximadamente 1,80, cabelos pretos, olhos verdes e uma garotinha no colo.  
Ignorando Susan completamente, ela deu a volta no balcão da recepção, para poder receber Luka e Melanie, mas sem grande alvoroço. Assim que a distância permitiu, ela esticou os braços para fazer Mel trocar de colo, e claro, a encher de beijos estalados.  
"Eu senti sua falta baixinha!". A ajeitando melhor em seus braços, Abby procurou o fundo dos seus olhos, para achar alegria, tranqüilidade, o brilho que ultimamente o olhar de sua filha estava perdendo. Estava ali, assim como uma calmaria grande que invadiu seu coração. "Como foi o passeio?".  
"Muito legal! Meu pai prometeu que da próxima vez vai tirar as rodinhas da bicicleta, e depois nós fomos tomar sorvete!".  
"Isso eu posso ver! Seu rosto ta todo sujo!". Abby trocou um riso singelo com os dois, comprovando a hipótese de Luka, que ela não ficaria brava.  
"Como você tá Luka?". Os três começaram a caminhar em direção ao lounge em busca de um pouco mais de privacidade, mas sempre sob os olhares curiosos de todos que estavam ali.  
"Eu estou bem... E vocês?". O que realmente importava, elas, somente elas, as mulheres da sua vida.  
"Nós estamos bem também...". Antes de dar continuidade a conversa, ela colocou Melanie de pé em uma cadeira ao lado da pia, e ligou a torneira. "Lava suas mãos e o seu rosto ok?".  
Os dois se afastaram alguns passos, para tratar não mais do que os assuntos que envolviam Melanie, bem como haviam feito durante o último mês.  
"Escuta Abby...". Luka sussurrou querendo privar a filha do assunto. "Você quer trocar de apartamentos? Lá tem mais espaço para Mel, e ela já estava se acostumando. Se você preferir eu fico no seu apartamento só enquanto procuro um pra mim". Por um segundo, mesmo que só por um segundo, ela chegou a acreditar que talvez ele pedisse para que elas voltassem, e eles voltassem a ser uma família. Tão feliz quanto antes.  
"Não se preocupa Luka... Nós estamos bem lá, foi onde nós moramos nos últimos cinco anos, já nos acostumamos". O que não deixava de ser verdade, porém, assim como nos últimos cinco anos, havia alguma coisa faltando, um alguém faltando.  
"Eu sei... Mas ela é uma criança, e naquele apartamento tem espaço demais só pra mim...".  
"Nós estamos bem... Eu juro". Abby esboçou seu melhor sorriso na tentativa de tranqüilizá-lo, mas não tinha muita certeza se iria funcionar.  
Tão logo o assunto se deu por encerrado, Melanie pulou da cadeira e veio em direção aos dois, completamente limpa para os padrões de uma criança de quase seis anos.  
"Nós já vamos pra casa?".  
"Daqui a pouquinho filha... Meu plantão ainda não acabou".  
"Você pode ir se quiser, eu posso cobrir o tempo que falta".  
"Sério?".  
"Claro... Eu já estou aqui e meu plantão já esta pra começar".  
"Obrigada Luka...". Depois de orientar Mel a se despedir, ela caminhou até seu armário recolhendo casacos, bolsa e tudo mais o que fosse preciso, mas por um segundo não pode deixar de observá-los, juntos, eles eram perfeitos.  
E assim se despediu também, com promessas e vê-lo no dia seguinte, passou pela recepção e avisou Susan que Luka cobriria seus últimos minutos, mas antes de deixar o P.S. ainda pode ler nos lábios dela:  
"Você tem que contar pra ele".  
Não só ela sabia, sabia que tinha a obrigação de contar, mas também vinha se torturando com aquilo por mais tempo do que pensou ser capaz de suportar.


	63. Chapter 63

**Capitulo 63 – All About Christmas Eve**

"Por que a vovó Maggie não vem?". Melanie perguntou pelo o que Abby concluiu ser a vigésima vez nos últimos três dias.  
"Mel, pelo amor de Deus, nós já falamos sobre isso uma porção de vezes". Ela a colocou no chão para poder desocupar uma de suas mãos e tocar a campainha. "A vovó Maggie vem, mas só amanhã, porque hoje ainda não é Natal".  
"Eu sei, só queria ver se você não ia cair em contradição...".  
"O que?". Abby questionou encafifada, mal sabendo que sua filha sabia o significado da palavra contradição.  
"As pessoas podem cair em contradição quando contam a mesma história a mesma vez e estão mentindo".  
"Onde foi que você aprendeu isso?".  
"Papai me ensinou quando nós estávamos assistindo Law & Order...".  
"Vocês assistiram Law & Order?". Às vezes ela se perguntava como Luka conseguia fazer Melanie assistir qualquer coisa além de Babar.  
"Hey...". Era a voz de Luka, que provavelmente não morreria tão cedo, ecoando pelo corredor.  
Tão logo trocaram cumprimentos e Mel foi para o colo de Luka, Susan abriu a porta com a aparência que alguém que estava completamente atarefada, com pouco tempo até para respirar.  
"Entrem por favor, vocês podem deixar os casacos no quarto, eu já encontro vocês na sala... Estamos com problemas técnicos na cozinha". Susan falou tão rápido, que eles mal haviam sido capazes de acompanhar, mas habituados o suficiente com o apartamento, seguiram as instruções dadas e se encaminharam até o quarto.  
Luka tirou o casaco de Mel, enquanto Abby se livrara da bolsa, sacolas e do seu próprio casaco. Mas foi quando Luka estava prestes a tirar o seu, que Melanie os surpreendeu.  
"Olha! Um Visco". Ela começou animada apontando pra cima. "Vocês tem que se beijar!".  
Em certos momentos, aquele seria o gesto mais banal de todos os tempos, mas agora eles certamente haviam sido pegos de surpresa, e quanto mais os segundos passavam, mais aquilo parecia se tornar massacrante.  
Mel podia listar milhões de superstições sobre viscos e quebrar a tradição, e era exatamente isso que estava fazendo, enquanto esperava que seus pais se beijassem. Um pouco incerto, Luka apenas diminuiu a distancia entre eles, deixando que Abby tomasse a decisão. Não por medo, receio ou covardia. Apenas por respeito, respeito ao espaço dela.  
E ela escolheu o que pareceu certo para o momento, fechou os olhos e juntou seus lábios aos dele num rápido selinho. Poder sentir seu toque novamente era indescritível, mas novamente, as coisas não eram sempre tão simples.

Durante toda a noite, se evitaram claramente. Desviavam os olhos quando esses se encontravam, trocaram poucas palavras, e quando ficavam sozinhos rapidamente procuravam alguma desculpa para sair dali. E assim seguiu a maratona, desgastante para ambos os lados, até que finalmente um dos competidores resolveu colocar um basta na situação, esperando até o último momento, minutos que antecediam a volta para casa... Faltavam apenas os casacos. Mas novamente, era melhor do que nada.

Se houvessem mil razões para não dizer, haviam mil e uma para dizer. De alguma forma ficava claro. Abby não havia lhe tirado nada, não havia lhe privado de cinco anos da vida de Melanie, pelo contrario, ela havia lhe dado Melanie, sua filha. Havia lhe devolvido a paternidade, a sensação de amar alguém mais do que a si mesmo, a alegria de ouvir um serzinho tão especial o chamando de pai.  
E então, os cinco anos passados não mais pareceram importantes, pelo menos não diante das décadas que ele ainda teria pela frente. Memórias eram memórias, e eventualmente ele conseguiria construir a suas próprias, mas o mais importante era não deixar que essa chance escorresse por entre seus dedos, não por algo que agora ele era capaz de esquecer, capaz de superar e virar a página do seu livro. Virar a página para começar escrever sua própria historia, sua historia junto de suas mulheres, as mulheres da sua vida.  
"Eu sinto sua falta Abby...". As mais doces e sinceras palavras vieram acompanhadas de uma caricia carinhosa em seu braço, tão sutil, mas capaz de fazer seus joelhos perderem o pouco de equilíbrio que ainda lhe restava.  
Não havia porque resistir àquilo que ela esperava ouvir desde o momento em que havia deixado o apartamento algumas semanas atrás. Talvez fosse exatamente isso o que estava faltando na relação dos dois, deixar de resistir, criar empecilhos, poréns e se's, apenas deixar que a vida acontecesse, e que o destino cuidasse das preocupações.  
Quando se virou para poder olhá-lo, Abby não pôde deixar de notar o pequeno visco acima de suas cabeças, e o sorriso divertido veio logo depois, causando certa confusão em Luka.  
"Nós estamos embaixo do visco". Ela explicou, apontando apenas com o olhar o pequeno verdinho acima deles.  
Dessa vez, Luka não via em seu olhar uma tentativa de fuga, via calma, serenidade, via a mesma vontade que sentia em seu peito, a vontade de fazer com que tudo aquilo acabasse, vontade de senti-la de novo em seus braços, vontade de que eles voltassem a ser Lubby como Melanie costumava dizer, e não apenas Luka e Abby...  
"Você sabe o que isso quer dizer...". Se esforçando ao máximo para conseguir fingir um pesar em sua voz, ele não conseguia camuflar o pequeno sorriso divertido que teimava em aparecer no canto dos seus lábios. Abby apenas concordou silenciosamente com a cabeça, ela sabia o que queria dizer, esperava aquilo que estava pra acontecer, desejava, era quase impossível controlar um impulso.  
Com uma calma torturante, Luka envolveu seu delicado rosto em suas mãos, tão grandes que eram capazes de praticamente esconde-lo, traçou com o seu polegar cada contorno da sua face enquanto Abby se desligava, deixando que apenas aquele par de mãos fortes tomasse o controle de todo seu corpo.  
Ambos de olhos fechados, deixaram que apenas o sentido os guiasse. O destino era certo, era o encontro de dois lábios, dois lábios que tinham na urgência daquele beijo, a mesma urgência que tinham por respirar, era como se daquilo dependessem suas vidas, e talvez fosse assim mesmo.  
O beijo durou apenas o tempo necessário, já que haviam outras sensações que os dois ainda queriam sentir. Luka não permitiu que ela se afastasse nem um milímetro, pelo contrário, a trouxe para ainda mais perto de si, a envolvendo completamente em seus braços, permitindo que ela recostasse a cabeça em seu peito, e ouvisse as felizes batidas do seu coração.  
"Luka...". Ela sussurrou quase inaudivelmente, embora seu coração pudesse gritar de alegria.  
"Huh?". Paz, quietude, serenidade. Não havia nada mais que ele pudesse pedir, mas havia muito para dar, depois da resposta, plantou um pequeno beijo no topo de sua cabeça.  
"Eu estou grávida...".

Melanie sentiu um par de braços a levantar do estofado macio, e logo em seguida pode encontrar um ombro para recostar sua cabeça, mas dessa vez havia algo diferente. Não era o corpo de Abby envolvendo o seu, e sim o de Luka... A diferença era fácil de ser notada.  
"Pai?". Ela chamou ainda tomada pelo sono. "Aonde nós estamos indo?".  
"Para casa princesa...". Ele acariciou suas costas carinhosamente. "Para casa...".


	64. Chapter 64

**Capítulo 64 – Expectativas Desleais**

Talvez Luka tivesse demorado até aquele momento para compreender a fragilidade de uma vida, que ela, por si só, era o maior dos oxímoros. O mais rápido dos piscares de olhos, o mais curto dos suspiros, eram mais do que o suficiente para que tudo ao seu redor desmoronasse como um frágil castelo de cartas.  
Sem pedir permissão ou mandar aviso prévio. O destino simplesmente tomava caminhos desconexos como um carro desgovernado, e assumir um controle absoluto é completamente impossível.  
Num segundo você se vê chegando em casa, com flores e chocolate para sua mulher e um simpático ursinho para sua filha, e no instante seguinte, depois de não as encontrar em lugar nenhum do apartamento, acaba descobrindo através de uma overdose de recados na secretária eletrônica que alguma coisa definitivamente está errada.

Ao primeiro ver, a imagem de Abby deitada naquela cama, ligada a todos aqueles aparelhos e com o olhar perdido em qualquer canto daquele quarto de hospital lhe pareceu a da mulher forte, capaz de enfrentar muitos dos obstáculos da vida sem se deixar abalar, mas bastou muito pouco, quase nada para que aquela imagem se desfizesse em não mais do que dor.  
Assim que percebeu a presença de alguém ali, o ato subconsciente a fez olhar na direção da porta, e tão logo seus olhos encontraram os de Luka, a pior das dores não a física, mas a moral, voltou a fechar garganta com aquele nó indigesto.  
Se os olhos dele pudessem falar, diriam algo como 'eu estou aqui para você', e mesmo sendo tão previsível, de algum modo inexplicável, lhe dava as forças necessárias para esboçar um sorriso, triste, patético, mas ainda assim, um sorriso.  
Em meio ao silêncio capaz de dizer muito mais do que uma longa explicação, Luka se aproximou da cama, sentando no pequeno espaço que restava na lateral antes de levar a mão levemente tremula carinhosamente ao seu rosto. Por mais que tentasse e se esforçasse, aquele era o máximo que sua mente podia suportar, numa última tentativa de resistência Abby fechou os olhos e cravou os dentes no seu lábio inferior, mas logo em seguida as lágrimas silenciosas começaram a traçar diversos caminhos pelo seu rosto.  
Por um breve segundo Luka se encontrou sem reação, talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez que via Abby tão frágil, com o coração tão partido, precisando desesperadamente de alguém que lhe devolvesse o chão, lhe devolvesse o ar, alguém que lhe dissesse que tudo ficaria bem. Talvez tão devastado quanto ela, Luka era esse alguém, o alguém que por agora, só precisava mostrar estar ali, para o que der e vier.  
Havia uma parte do seu coração que desejava ser capaz de receber toda aquela dor em seu lugar, deixar que ela passasse por tudo aquilo sem mágoas, sem sofrimentos, mas por maior que fosse o seu desejo, não havia muito que poderia ser feito, e o que poderia, seria. Ele colocou as mãos nas suas costas, trazendo o corpo dela para perto do seu, permitindo que a frágil Abby se acolhesse ali.  
Ele podia sentir os dedos dela apertando alguma parte das suas costas, podia sentir suas lágrimas carregadas molhando o ombro de sua camisa em meio aos soluços que se tornavam cada vez menos espaçados, podia sentir o corpo dela se desmanchando aos poucos nos seus braços, mas o que realmente arrancava pedaços milimetricos do seu coração segundo a segundo era a impotência.  
Subconscientemente uma lágrima deixou seus olhos já completamente marejados, talvez naquele momento eles só precisassem compartilhar a tristeza que ambos estavam sentindo. E por certo tempo, foi exatamente isso o que eles fizeram, apenas deixando que as lágrimas caíssem, levando consigo dentro do possível alguma parcela de dor.  
Gradativamente Luka sentiu o peso da cabeça de Abby sair aos poucos de seu ombro, e ele sabia o que aquilo significava. Olhar. Ela precisava buscar alguma coisa em seu olhar, que mesmo marejado, e borrado pelas lágrimas, ainda assim sabia transmitir tudo o que ela precisava.  
"Ela não encontrou... Coburn não conseguiu encontrar o batimento...". Por um instante Luka desejou apenas poder ter estado ali. Imaginou como os momentos que antecediam o contato do ultra-som com a pela deviam ter sido massacrantes. E acima de tudo, como a esperança devia ter se desfeito aos poucos enquanto apenas o silêncio pairava em cada canto do quarto. E tudo o que ele queria era poder ter estado ali.  
Nenhuma palavra se quer ousava passar por sua mente, só lhe restavam gestos a oferecer, então delicadamente colou suas testas e uniu seus lábios por apenas um segundo.  
"Me desculpa, Luka, me desculpa". E novamente vinham as lágrimas, que quase lhe impediam até mesmo de respirar.  
Talvez aquilo fosse o mais doloroso de tudo, ver Abby se culpando, quando deveria saber de que nem a menor parcela era sua culpa.  
Como se tivesse o objeto mais frágil do mundo diante, Luka acolheu o rosto de Abby em suas mãos, retomando o contato visual que já havia se perdido.  
"Isso não é sua culpa Abby, não é sua culpa...". E dando pequena conversa por encerrada, voltou a trazê-la para junto do seu corpo tornando a curva do seu pescoço o melhor apoio de cabeça possível.

Durante o resto do dia, Abby tirou diversos cochilos, acordava eventualmente, mas permanecia calada encarando um ponto qualquer do quarto. Esboçava o melhor sorriso que conseguia quando alguém do trabalho passava para lhe fazer uma visita. Mas sorriu verdadeiramente quando Melanie, sempre tão esperta, sempre tão atenciosa, veio lhe visitar.  
Durante o resto do dia, Luka permaneceu ali, sentado fielmente ao lado da cama de hospital de Abby, apenas segurando sua mão ou acariciando levemente seu cabelo. Esperando, pois a qualquer segundo ela poderia precisar de algo.

Eventualmente esse segundo surgiu, um momento qualquer da madrugada, mas Abby apenas precisava que Luka a ouvisse, a compreende se.  
Em meio a sonolência, talvez um pouco da culpa pudesse ser colocado nos calmantes que ela tinha certeza que estavam lhe dando, Abby foi unindo as palavras mais importantes, formando frases pouco convencionais.  
Mioma. Após o parto de Melanie. Histerectomia sugerida. Histerectomia negada. Tratamentos alternativos. Mioma não-respondendo. Mioma crescendo. Útero sofrendo danos. Novos exames. Nenhuma solução. Não havia sido um aborto espontâneo. Miomas. Impedindo a estabilização do óvulo.  
Talvez Luka já tivesse compreendido aonde tudo aquilo iria chegar, mas talvez ainda duvidasse ser capaz de receber tantas informações num tão curto espaço de tempo.  
E então elas vieram, uma a uma, formando talvez a frase que fizesse mais sentido em meio a toda aquela conversa. Praticamente. Impossível. Ter. Mais. Filhos.

Desde então, Luka era incapaz de dizer o que estava pensando, ou se mesmo havia algo passando por sua mente. Incapaz de dizer o que estava sentindo, ou como se sentiria nos próximos dias. Ele só era capaz de se sentir estático.  
Mas Abby, sempre Abby, novamente conseguia virar a mesma em uma outra direção.  
"Eu sei por que Deus não quer que nós tenhamos mais filhos...". O tom de voz mais do que nunca indicava uma overdose de sonolência. Qualquer um diria que ela estava a um suspiro de cair em um sono profundo. "Porque nós já temos o mais especial de todos, Melanie é muito mais do que eu poderia desejar".


	65. Chapter 65

**Capítulo 65 – I'll Always Love You**

Passados mais de cinco anos, ali estavam eles de volta ao lugar onde um dia haviam se despedido com a certeza de que nunca mais se encontrariam, acreditando que dali em diante suas vidas tomariam caminhos opostos que não se cruzariam novamente. Mas curiosamente, estavam enganados.  
Passados mais de cinco anos, ali estavam eles de volta, de mãos dadas caminhando em direção ao mesmo banco em que um dia haviam se sentado para dizer adeus enquanto seus corações urgiam pela necessidade de se abrir e dizer a verdade.  
Passados mais de cinco anos, ali estavam eles de volta, juntos, fortalecidos não só pelo tempo, mas por todas as barreiras que a vida já havia lhes imposto e que eles haviam sido capazes de superar.  
Passados mais de cinco anos, ali estavam eles de volta, certos de que aquele não era o "felizes para sempre", de que a vida ainda lhes reservava muitas outras surpresas, mas certos também de que seriam capazes de superá-las, independemente de quão duras pudessem ser.  
Passados mais de cinco anos, ali estavam eles de volta, contemplando num silêncio confortável a companhia um do outro, o amor que já não mais precisavam reprimir, a felicidade por se sentirem completos... Realizados.  
Passados mais de cinco anos, Abby não mais sentia seu coração partido, não mais precisava se preocupar com o que o futuro lhe reservava, porque agora tinha Luka, e nele poderia sempre se apoiar.  
Passados mais de cinco anos, Luka não mais precisava ignorar seu coração e contrariar suas reais vontades, não mais se sentia vazio ou sozinho, porque agora tinha sua família, seu porto seguro.  
"Eu odeio ser a estraga-prazeres e arruinar o momento, mas eu estou realmente congelando...". Os ventos gelados do inverno de Chicago pareciam ainda mais cruéis naquele fim de tarde, e por mais que Abby adorasse estar compartilhando aquela paisagem digna de um porta retrato com Luka, tinha a sensação de não mais estar sentindo seus lábios e nem a ponta de seu nariz. "Por que mesmo nós estamos aqui?".  
"Por que foi aqui que nós nos despedimos quando eu resolvi voltar para a Croácia, e acho que esse realmente é o lugar certo...". Além de concordar com ela a respeito do frio, não havia motivo algum para adiar aquilo pelo que seu coração tanto urgia.  
"Lugar certo para o quê?". Por um segundo um pequeno aperto que já havia se tornado estranho fez uma breve aparição em seu peito, mas aquele era Luka, não havia motivo algum para apertos no peito ou nós na garganta. "Você está começando a me assustar Luka, agora você vai dizer que quer se mudar para Croácia?".  
Ele não pode deixar de soltar um riso divertido, às vezes Abby podia ser tão inocente. "Não exatamente...". Seu tom nem por um segundo perdeu o tom enigmático, talvez assim tudo ficasse ainda mais especial.  
"Então o que?". Abby questionou com um semblante indecifrável no rosto.  
"O lugar certo pra dizer que eu te amo...". Ele começou, tentando conter o sorriso que insistia a se alargar de orelha a orelha e conter os pequenos timbres de excitação que teimavam em surgir em sua voz.  
"Ah Luka, isso é realmente muito romântico, mas eu não me importaria se você tivesse me dito em casa-". Talvez ela se importasse, talvez amasse todas as vezes que ele a levava em lugares especiais sem motivo aparente, apenas pra dizer que a amava, talvez amasse todos os gestos de Luka, e apenas era Abby demais pra reconhecer. Mas dessa vez havia mais, e talvez aquilo nunca tivesse nem passado por sua mente.  
"E pedir por favor para você se casar comigo". As palavras saíram rapidamente de seus lábios, quase cortando a fala de Abby enquanto ele ainda lutava para controlar o sorriso, agora uma mistura de bobo e nervoso que havia se instalado em seu rosto. Luka levou a mão ao bolso tirando de lá uma pequena caixinha preta de veludo, que continha a aliança mais delicada que Abby já havia visto. "E então, o que você me diz?".  
"Eu te mataria se você tivesse feito isso em casa". Agora o sorriso trocava de rosto, e se estampava no de Abby. Ela sentia vontade de sorrir, gritar para todos que pudessem ouvir a sua felicidade. Sentia vontade de beijá-lo eternamente, e assim o fez.  
Passados cinco anos, não haviam barreiras que o empediam de lhe pedir em casamento, passados cinco anos não haviam motivos pelos quais ela não pudesse dizer sim. Passados cinco anos eles podiam dizer livremente que se amavam. Passados cinco anos, eles finalmente podiam ser felizes.

- Abby e Luka se casaram no mês seguinte, ali naquele mesmo lugar.  
- Numa cerimônia simples, apenas os dois, Melanie e claro, Lubby.  
- Na semana seguinte viajaram para Croácia em lua-de-mel.  
- Melanie conheceu o avô, tio e toda a família, e provou que seu charme não era restrito apenas a Luka.  
- Abby conseguiu o cargo de atendente no County assim que terminou sua residência.  
- Luka recusou o cargo de chefe do departamento para poder continuar passando um bom tempo ao lado de sua família.  
- Em algumas ocasiões eles questionavam a hipótese de uma adoção, mas não demoravam muito para perceber que Melanie era um prato cheio.  
- E perceber também que sua família não precisava de nada mais.  
- Luka se especializou em interrogatórios quando Melanie os comunicou sobre seu primeiro encontro. E em psicologia juvenil quando Mel teve seu coração partido pela primeira vez.  
- Os dois ficaram aliviados, mas porque não um pouco decepcionados quando ela optou por Artes ao invés de Medicina.  
- Lubby os acompanhou por quase 14 anos, e deixou uma serelepe sucessora em seu lugar.  
- Segundo eles brigas eram sempre boas, pois antecediam reconciliações.  
- Por todos os anos seguintes, Luka e Abby se amaram incondicionalmente, cultivando aquele sentimento que crescia cada dia mais.

**Epílogo:**  
_When the whole world fits inside your arms._

"Não esquece de acordar a Mel". Era uma manhã típica na casa dos Kovac's. Abby terminava de vestir o casaco próxima a porta praticamente pronta para sair. "Ela já ta ficando atrasada".  
Luka por sua vez tinha algumas horinhas de descanso antes do seu plantão, ainda de roupão estava apenas tomando café da manhã com a esposa. "Eu já vou até lá começar a batalha para tirar ela da cama". Depois de um sorriso capaz de alegrar o dia de qualquer pessoa, ele uniu seus lábios em um breve selinho e abriu a porta para que Abby pudesse sair. "Vejo você mais tarde".  
Ainda com a xícara de café em mãos, Luka começou a se arrastar em direção as escadas tentando bolar uma nova técnica para tirar Melanie da cama. Certamente ela tinha herdado isso de Abby, se possível com ainda mais experiência.  
"Mel, hora de acordar filha, você já ta ficando atrasada". O começo foi o mesmo: Abrir as cortinas, acender a luz, puxar os cobertores, e um chacoalho delicado. "Melanie...".  
"Pai?". Ela murmurou com a voz ainda completamente tomada pelo sono "Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem...".  
"Você usou essa semana passada, não vai funcionar". Revirando os olhos, ele começou a tentar puxa-la para fora da cama.  
"Não pai, é sério... Minha cabeça ta doendo, minhas costas também".  
"Me deixa ver...". Com muita desconfiança, Luka levou a mão até sua testa para comprovar que Melanie tinha sim razão. "Você está um pouco quente na verdade...".  
"Viu! Eu te disse". Por um instante ela pareceu saudável demais, mas isso pode ser facilmente camuflado com uma tosse um pouco forçada. "Eu to me sentindo muito mal".  
Luka hesitou por um segundo. Ela realmente estava quente, podia piorar se fosse para escola, e além do mais, perder um dia de aula não era o fim do mundo, Melanie podia ser preguiçosa na hora de acordar, mas era uma excelente aluna.  
"A garotinha do papai da doente?". Descontraindo um pouco ele bagunçou ainda mais o já bagunçado cabelo dela. "Vem cá, eu vou te fazer um chá e procurar um anti-térmico".  
Se havia outra coisa a qual Melanie havia puxado Abby era o tamanho. Era pequena e delicada como a mãe, porém com os traços mais marcantes do pai. Com facilidade Luka a pegou no colo, como se ela fosse novamente apenas aquela garotinha de cinco anos, um tanto manhosa quando doente.  
Mel não reclamou nem um pouco, na verdade ela gostava daquilo, se sentia bem no colo do pai, protegida, segura. Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele como costumava fazer quando criança, deixando que ele a levasse até o outro quarto do apartamento. Luka a deitou na cama de casal e puxou o edredom para que ela pudesse se manter aquecida, em seguida, inclinou-se um pouco para poder lhe dar um carinhoso beijo na testa. "Eu já volto".  
A manhã, a tarde e o começinho da noite se passaram da mesma forma. Luka havia ligado no hospital e constatado que o movimento estava fraco, portando poderia ficar em casa fazendo companhia à Melanie. Fez inúmeras xícaras de chá, preparou uma sopa rica em nutrientes, perfeita para derrotar qualquer gripe, prestou atenção no horário dos remédios e de resto, apenas ficava deitado na cama ao lado dela, assistindo juntos programas bobos na televisão ou apenas velando seu sono.  
Já era noite quando Abby chegou, se encaminhou diretamente ao quarto para constatar por si mesma como as coisas estavam. Quando chegou a porta não pode deixar de parar por um segundo e apenas apreciar a cena. Melanie já estava dormindo, encostada bem próxima a Luka, e claro, segurando seu dedo indicador. Um sorriso enorme invadiu seu rosto, não importa quantos anos se passassem, aquela sempre seria a cena que encheria seu coração de alegria.  
"Hey...". Ela disse baixinho não querendo acordar Mel, mas querendo chamar a atenção de Luka que estava concentrada em um livro.  
Ele logo colocou o livro de lado percebendo sua presença ali, e abrindo também um grande sorriso convidativo para que ela se aproximasse da cama. "Como foi seu dia?".  
"A boa parte é que ele terminou". Ela caminhou rapidamente até lá e se deitou do seu outro lado. "Eu senti falta de vocês dois, como ela está?".  
"Bem, é só uma gripe... Amanhã já vai estar novinha em folha".  
"Isso porque ela estava sob os cuidados do Dr. Kovac".  
Luka riu um pouco e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. "A Dra. Kovac não estava disponível".  
Abby repetiu o gesto, mas o tornando um pouco mais longo dessa vez. "Vou tomar um banho e vir me juntar a vocês". Não havia nada melhor que ela pudesse pensar em fazer, nem agora, e nem nunca.  
"Quer comer alguma coisa?". Luka perguntou, gentil como sempre.  
"Não, não estou com fome, só cansada".  
A mais pura verdade, e o melhor de tudo aquilo era poder ter logo logo o mundo todo dentro de seus braços. Luka soltou um pequeno sorriso e encarou o teto por um instante. O que era aquela sensação que poder ter o mundo todo dentro de seus braços causava? 

Fim


End file.
